Oh Christmas Tree
by Lovely Spell
Summary: When Sasuke asked to get a Christmas tree, he ended up getting much, much more. NaruxSasu !Bonus chapters can be read alone!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Lovely Spell with another story. I know. I know. I haven't finished Chibi Jutsu yet! Truth is this particular story took my completely attention. The plot bunny just bounced up to me and kicked me in the head until I listened to it and wrote this all down.

This story's primary pairing is NarutoxSasuke. There will be some NejixNaruto as the story goes on.

I do not own Naruto. This is Yaoi/Shonen-ai. It will contain mature content, but I'll try to warn you before hand.

**Please do review. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write.**

One last thing: This story is the kind you'll want to shut off the lights, grab a blanket and maybe a hot cup of tea before you start reading. It's slow paced, sweet and I hope you find it full of affection.

**Thanks again for reading**. Onto the story then.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, idiot." Sasuke kicked Naruto's side as he passed by him on the way to the kitchen. It was early, but Sasuke always rose before the sun.<p>

"Leave me alone." Naruto groaned sleepily and covered his head with his blanket before turning over on his front. He hated waking up early when he didn't have to. There were no missions being assigned due to the snow and he wasn't about to waste his days off by waking up early on the limited and rare days that he could sleep in.

Sasuke heated water on the stove and put some bread in the toaster. He decided to give Naruto another five minutes before kicking him awake. He didn't want to spend his days off alone in the apartment and had a few ideas in mind already.

It was almost December and Sasuke hadn't celebrated Christmas in years. Growing up Sasuke always knew his friends and their families spent their Christmas mornings at home opening presents while he was at home having a breakfast of tea and toast all alone. He also recalled how they would spend so much time decorating their homes and trees. He hadn't had a family to do that with for over a decade.

Sasuke looked over at the floor where Naruto was still wrapped in a small cocoon of blankets in front of the sofa. Naruto had a tendency of falling asleep to whatever was on the television. Sasuke had gotten used to that in the first few months. Naruto would stay up late bundled up in his blankets and wouldn't realize when his sleepy watching would turn into steady sleeping.

This was their first year living together and they were slowly adjusting.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was probably worse off than him. He didn't have any Christmas memories at all or so Sasuke assumed. Sasuke thought that Naruto had never had a chance to celebrate since he'd never had a family.

With another look at Naruto a decision was made. Sasuke wanted a tree.

"Oi, Naruto wake up." He said again and this time hit Naruto in the back of the head with his foot.

"Ah! Bastard let me sleep!" Naruto yelled and fought with his blankets to sit up.

Sasuke kicked him again. Naruto angrily pushed Sasuke's foot out of his way and tried to punch his friend away. "Sleep!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke smirked and gripped Naruto's wrists. He twisted Naruto's arms behind him with ease and placed a knee on each side of Naruto as he sat on down on his back. The hand that wasn't holding Naruto's wrists tight behind him pushed his face into the pillow. "Give up?" Sasuke teased knowing that when Naruto was sleepy his reactions were slow.

"No, stupid son of a-" Naruto coughed into the pillow as his face was pushed further into it. He could taste the cotton fibers.

"Say it and I'll get off." Sasuke insisted and he let Naruto's head up again enough to hear him speak.

Naruto tried a few times to buck Sasuke off, but it wasn't working. If anything it made Sasuke's hands grip him tighter. "Get off." Naruto insisted.

"You know the magic words, Naruto." Sasuke teased. His fingers weaved into Naruto's hair. He gripped tight and pulled Naruto's head back towards his own. Sasuke leaned closer over Naruto until his mouth was right at Naruto's ear. "Say it and I'll let you go." He whispered.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. His wrists were starting to hurt. His back was sore from sleeping on the cold, wood floor and Sasuke's weight wasn't helping. His scalp was hurting from where his hair was being pulled and he really had to go pee.

The second Naruto sighed deeply Sasuke knew he'd won. "Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is also a very accomplished lover and did not deserve to be laughed at because of his tiny-" Naruto's face was shoved into the pillow again.

"No modifying." Sasuke warned.

"Ah, Sasuke bastard." Naruto mumbled into the pillow. "Why do you make me say those things?" He asked. It would seem that a month couldn't go by where he didn't end up losing to Sasuke in one way or another and having to recite that thrice damned paragraph.

"Because I can." Sasuke replied smoothly and finally pulled Naruto's head back again.

"I have to pee." Naruto warned.

Sasuke pushed his heel into Naruto's side. "Then you better say it fast." He said.

"Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." Naruto looked over his shoulder now that Sasuke had let go of his hair.

"And-" Sasuke prompted with a smirk.

"His hair smells sweet like green apples." Naruto mumbled and was released. Sasuke still sat on his back but that was less painful than the obvious pain in his wrists.

"That wasn't so hard. Was it?" Sasuke heard his toast pop out of the toaster and only then did he get up. He left to the kitchen, grabbed his toast and quickly made himself a cup of tea before sitting at the small table where they usually ate.

"It's too early for your games." Naruto grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

"The doctor says it helps my self-esteem." Sasuke replied.

"What doctor?" Naruto asked.

"I really think it's helping. I feel better about myself already." Sasuke said. He knew very well there was no doctor.

"Yeah like your ego needs any more boosting." Naruto scoffed around his toothbrush.

"You know I'm right anyways. It's not like I make you lie." Sasuke defended.

"I could take you in a fight." Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and filled it with milk. He opened the cupboard and saw that there was only one cup of ramen left. He pulled it open and added the rest of the hot water Sasuke had left on the stove.

"But you agree I'm a good lover." Sasuke said while sounding pleasantly amused.

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto asked and went to sit across from Sasuke with his own version of breakfast.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke smirked at him. "Your birthday." He added. "You were really drunk."

"What!" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke was just messing with him. "Liar. I wasn't even here for my birthday." He recalled the mission that had taken him away. He'd been teamed up with Neji, Lee and Gai and hadn't seen Sasuke for a whole week after his birthday.

"Don't worry. I have good tastes." Sasuke said after he finished his food. "You don't pass the minimum requirements." He rinsed out his cup and plate then returned them to their place.

"I wouldn't want to pass them!" Naruto said heatedly. He threw away his empty ramen cup and put the glass in the sink where Sasuke picked it up, rinsed it and put it back in the cupboard next to his cup.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he washed his hands. "do you want to get a tree?" He asked as if it was the first time he'd considered the option.

"What for?" Naruto asked. He was in the living room folding up his blanket.

"Christmas, you idiot." Sasuke replied and went to help Naruto put the couch back in its place. He picked up Naruto's pillow and threw it into Naruto's room.

"Oh," Naruto had never had a Christmas tree growing up. He wouldn't even know what to do with it. Sure, he'd seen pictures and drawings, but really seeing something and actually doing it were two different things. "we could put it there." Naruto motioned towards the corner where there was a shelf of weapons. "We can just move those into my room."

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was oddly subdued in his reply. "We don't have to get one," Sasuke said. Maybe it was only him missing the family atmosphere of Christmas. Sasuke went into his room and came back with a screwdriver. "if you don't want."

"No. I've never had a Christmas tree before." Naruto said a bit ashamed as if it had been his fault he'd been an orphan. "It sounds like fun." He grinned at Sasuke as the idea settled and after putting his blanket in his room he started helping Sasuke take the weapons down and to unscrew the large shelf from the wall.

* * *

><p>The snow crunched under their winter boots as they walked towards the grocery store.<p>

"Are we out of tomatoes?" Sasuke asked as he reviewed the list Naruto had written out.

"There's one left. I checked." Naruto replied.

The rest of the way to the grocery store was spent in relative silence. It wasn't until they arrived that Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said apprehensively.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he pushed their cart towards the vegetables.

"if I really _was_ drunk," Naruto looked over a few vegetables with Sasuke to avoid finishing his question.

"I wouldn't." Sasuke reassured him and moved on to find the ramen cups they usually bought in packs of 20.

"I know." Naruto said. "I just wanted to-"

"I wouldn't." Sasuke repeated. "Idiot." Sasuke bent down and stacked two ramen packs into the cart. "What's next?" He asked.

"Milk." Naruto answered and pushed the cart towards the freezers.

* * *

><p>Naruto carried his ramen packs with the vegetables stacked on top while Sasuke carried the rest of their groceries in canvas bags. It was snowing again.<p>

"If I agreed," Naruto suddenly said as he pulled out the keys and opened the door. He picked up the ramen packs from the floor and walked in behind Sasuke. Naruto shut the door with his hip and went to the kitchen.

"I still wouldn't." Sasuke replied and started laughing. "I told you. You don't meet my minimum requirements." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard." He mumbled and started pulling the ramen cups out of their packaging and into the cupboard. "So, when are we going out for the tree?" Naruto asked once the kitchen was stocked again.

"We could go now." Sasuke said nonchalantly although his stomach had suddenly clenched in excitement. He couldn't wait to pick out a tree!

Naruto shrugged as if it wasn't important, but secretly he really couldn't wait. He wanted to pick the tree.

"Let me get different gloves." Naruto said and did all he could to not run to his room. He left behind his warm fleece gloves and put on some of his heavy duty winter gloves. He usually used them for missions, but thought they could double as tree cutting gloves too. "Let's go." Naruto said as soon as he was ready.

Naruto let Sasuke lead the way. He'd never been to the tree farm before, but it seemed like Sasuke had. Naruto watched Sasuke's face closely. His cheeks were rosy and his nose had a spot of pink at the tip. He smiled to himself and couldn't stop thinking about having a real family Christmas with Sasuke.

"Do we get to cut it down?" Naruto asked.

"If you want, we can." Sasuke answered. Naruto's usually golden hair was tipped with white. The snow was getting heavier. It was everywhere and clinging to everything even to Naruto's eyelashes.

"I want." Naruto replied excitedly.

Soon the gate came into view. There was a small shed where an old man was sitting with a few people around him. They were obviously paying for their own trees. Naruto spotted a few small wagons each loaded with a tree. Kids were playing around the front of the property waiting for their parents.

"How are we taking ours home?" Naruto asked.

"You can carry it back." Sasuke said and pulled open the squeaking green gate.

They walked in and Sasuke went straight to the old man that looked tiny in his heavy red winter coat. Naruto hung back and admired the place. There were a few trees leaning against the side of the shed that had obviously been recently cut. Naruto saw that further into the property the line of trees began. They'd probably have to go in to find theirs; Naruto thought excitedly. He decided that he didn't mind carrying it back. He didn't know if Sasuke had been serious, but he would carry it if he had to.

"Oi idiot, stop staring at the kids." Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs and started walking away.

"I wasn't." Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"We cut the tree." Sasuke said.

"With what?" Naruto asked.

"This." Sasuke held up a small hatchet which Naruto took.

"I never had a tree." Naruto said again suddenly as they stopped in an area that had a fair amount of them.

"I haven't had one in over 10 years." Sasuke added. They shared a look and then went off to find their tree.

A few minutes later they had their tree.

"This one." They both said at the same time.

Naruto turned and looked at the tall thin tree Sasuke was pointing at. It was full and green, but very narrow.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he looked over the short, fat tree Naruto was standing next to. It was large and perfectly symmetrical. The branches were so thick with growth the trunk couldn't be seen.

"This one." They both insisted again at the same time.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto stood his ground and pointed at his tree.

The silence went on for minutes with neither of them giving in. Finally Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He murmured and took the hatchet from Naruto's hand. He looked under the tree and spotted the trunk. Sasuke gave it a whack and then started to steadily cut through the thickness.

Naruto grinned in triumph while Sasuke cut away at the tree. It was all he could do to not jump in excitement. "Is it cut yet? Is it cut yet?" Naruto asked.

"Do you see it on the floor?" Sasuke asked sarcastically from under the branches.

The tree was definitely a fighter. Sasuke felt like he'd been on his knees in the cold snow for hours. Finally with one last hit he heard the trunk creak. The weight was too heavy for the small section that was still whole.

"Make sure it doesn't fall on me." Sasuke warned Naruto.

"It's not falling." Naruto complained

Sasuke hit it again with all his strength and then he did see the tree bend and give in to gravity. Sasuke got up and moved away quickly as it came down.

"I'll see you at the gate." Sasuke called over his shoulder. He was already walking back towards the shed.

Naruto nodded and examined the tree. He saw just how large the great tree on the floor was and suddenly it dawned on him that he really would have to carry it all on his own. Naruto gave one long lingering look towards the gate. He was so far away he couldn't make it out in the thick snowfall. Naruto figured he could drag it, but then he imagined arriving with only half a tree and Sasuke getting mad.

"Dammit." Naruto cursed as he lifted the tree to a standing position. With some difficulty he pulled it in front of him and started dragging it towards the gate. He made sure none of the branches were dragging and that only the trunk was leaving a trail. Naruto stopped near the shed where Sasuke was still talking to the old man. The guy was smiling at Sasuke.

Naruto wondered what they were talking about as he watched. Suddenly the old man stood up and they both started walking towards Naruto. The old man had a small ball of string in one hand.

"I'll wrap that up for ya." He said through his scarf and with a few swift movements Naruto's fat tree was tied up into a neat cylinder. The man's nimble fingers had the twine wrapped about the tree in no time at all while Sasuke and Naruto watched.

"Thank you, old man!" Naruto picked the tree up easily by its ties and fixed it on his back. He gripped the twine over his shoulders and was glad it was so much easier to carry.

"Merry Christmas." The old man replied and slowly made his way back to his seat. Sasuke patted Naruto's arm and started walking.

* * *

><p>"He remembered me." Sasuke said during their walk back.<p>

Naruto didn't know what to say. Sasuke never liked to speak about his family and Naruto knew that Sasuke had probably only been to the tree farm with them.

"He said I look a lot like my dad." Sasuke added.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. His features were so fine. Naruto had seen Sasuke's dad. He'd always thought Itachi resembled him the most.

"I always thought you looked more like your mother." Naruto said and stilled. He would have covered his mouth if his hands weren't holding onto the tree.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "When did you see my mother?" He asked suspiciously. He also stopped and turned so that they both stood facing each other.

"I-i was cleaning." Naruto explained. He was sure his face was red to match Sasuke's, but his wasn't due to the cold. "I saw-" Naruto gulped audibly. "I'm sorry." Naruto apologized quietly. "I shouldn't have looked."

"You saw her pictures?" Sasuke asked. He saw how sorry Naruto looked and started walking again. He supposed that it wasn't that important. He didn't mind if Naruto had seen his pictures. He was probably the only who could get away with doing so.

"Yeah." Naruto answered tentatively. Once he was sure Sasuke wasn't upset he added, "She was really pretty."

They walked side by side without having to look at each other as they talked. Somehow it made it all that much easier to be honest.

"I was her favorite." Sasuke said. "She always let me put the star up." Sasuke didn't know if Naruto knew what he was talking about. "On the top of the tree." He clarified.

Naruto didn't need to say anything. He simply enjoyed the memories Sasuke was sharing. He searched his brain for his own Christmas memories, but he didn't have many to share.

"Iruka always got me a gift." Naruto said after a long while. Only Iruka had ever cared. "He started to after I graduated the academy; he would come over to drop it off on Christmas Eve. It was always food vouchers for Ichiraku's." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke thought that it wasn't much of a gift, but probably for Naruto it had been more than he'd expected. He recalled his own gifts growing up, but didn't think Naruto wanted to hear about them.

* * *

><p>"We still need to buy decorations." Sasuke said as they arrived. He pulled out his keys and held the door open for Naruto. "Make sure it doesn't drag on the wood." He warned.<p>

Naruto set the tree down on the floor in the cleared corner. He didn't know how exactly it was supposed to stay standing.

"We also need a tree stand." Sasuke said as if he'd read Naruto's mind. Sasuke shut the door and started taking off his scarf, gloves and jacket. He tossed them into his room and came back out to join Naruto on the couch.

Naruto left his things on the floor next to the door. He threw his gloves last onto the pile and sat down. He rolled his shoulders as he relaxed. "That was heavy." He commented.

"I'm not giving you a back rub." Sasuke warned and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"I didn't ask you for one." Naruto mumbled and turned on the television. He muted the volume once he found an animal show on. Naruto turned so that his back was against the arm rest. Naruto stretched his leg out against the back of the couch and spread his legs discreetly. "Bastard." Naruto called invitingly with a hint of a smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to look at Naruto. He smirked. "Idiot." He said even though he was already moving to lay against his friend. Sasuke settled in between Naruto's legs and rested his back against Naruto's chest. "My hair is wet." He said as he shut his eyes again.

"That's fine." Naruto said and yawned. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and settled into the comfortable warmth and silence.

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going to nap. Truth be told he wasn't either. He was too excited about the decorations. He didn't want to go out to get them too soon. He knew Naruto wouldn't make fun of him for being so eager about the Christmas tree, and that Naruto was probably just as wound up as he was, but he'd make his friend wait a little longer.

"So, what _are _your requirements?" Naruto asked calmly as if the answer wasn't important.

"Female." Sasuke chuckled and leaned his head back so that his eyes could meet with Naruto's.

Naruto could see how amused Sasuke was. "What else?" He asked in a comfortable whisper.

"Redheads." Sasuke added. "With really big-" Sasuke motioned with both of his hands over his chest as if he were really holding giant breasts.

Naruto laughed and felt his chest move Sasuke as he did so. "You're so stupid." Naruto said.

"And you're an idiot." Sasuke replied easily and put his hands down against his stomach again.

* * *

><p>They laid comfortably with each other until the show ended and a new one began. Naruto's hands had been playing with Sasuke's sides for the last few minutes and Sasuke hadn't said a thing about it. Naruto leaned his head forward a little until his nose was buried in Sasuke's hair. He really did smell like green apples.<p>

Sasuke turned his head to the side and started watching the show too. His neck was uncomfortable at that angle, but if he shifted any more he knew Naruto's fingers would still against him.

"So, are we going for those decorations?" Naruto asked when his leg started falling asleep.

"I'm comfortable." Sasuke said as if that were an answer.

"Me too, but my leg is starting to go numb." Naruto said and tried to move it. "Oh, no." He hissed as he moved his leg again. "I can feel pinpricks." He said.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's leg.

"Stop it." Naruto shoved Sasuke away until Sasuke stood up. Naruto struggled to stand. He held his leg as straight as he could and tried not to move it.

"Man up." Sasuke touched Naruto's leg again.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he felt the pins and needles stabbing at him again. "Bastard."

He stood until finally the pain started ebbing away. Naruto took a few steps experimentally until the feeling of needles became less and less.

"Get your jacket." He said as the pain completely disappeared. Naruto picked up his own scarf and gloves and started getting dressed in his winter gear.

* * *

><p>The store was relatively full of people; considering the weather Sasuke had expected to find it empty. Naruto wheeled the cart inside and met up with Sasuke. They were in one of the aisles that held ornaments and other holiday decorations.<p>

"What do we put on it?" Naruto asked as his eyes took in the many colorful things. He was aware that it wasn't the only aisle. The back of the store was covered in holiday items. Naruto had always seen them during the winter time, but he'd never bought the shiny things. Now that he had to there were just too many to even begin to choose.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you want." Sasuke was fingering a garland made of white feathers between his fingers. It was really soft.

"It's your tree too." Naruto said petulantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and then decided that Sasuke had been staring at the feathers long enough. "Put that in." Naruto said after a few more seconds of Sasuke staring.

Sasuke put in three of them and then moved on to the glass blown ornaments. He gave Naruto one long look that obviously said he didn't trust him with glass then pushed the cart to the child-safe plastic ones.

Naruto decided he wouldn't complain. After all, if he broke one accidentally he didn't want to be the one picking up the shards of glass.

"How about these?" Naruto asked and picked up some plastic orbs that were completely wrapped up with red silk string.

Sasuke nodded and put in two of the large clear plastic containers that held the ones Naruto had chosen.

"We need lights too." Sasuke looked around and pushed the cart a few aisles away.

Naruto followed after him loaded with a few other trinkets that had caught his attention. He threw them in the cart once he found Sasuke.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the lights.

"Little elf and deer." Naruto held up one of each. The tiny plastic figurines hung off of a gold string. Each one was in a different pose. "They're cute." Naruto said and put them back down.

"Cute." Sasuke repeated as if he doubted he'd heard that correctly.

Sasuke continued staring at the wall of sample lights. There was a lot of variety. There were large traditional bulbs and smaller themed ones like snowflakes, snowmen and Santa hats.

"You'd probably think these are cute too." Sasuke threw in a few reels of lights. Each light was a tiny candy cane.

Naruto grinned. They _were _cute. "We're missing the star." Naruto said.

Sasuke pushed his way around the other people and had to leave the cart behind to squeeze in to get a star. He stopped as he looked them over and wondered if the old complex still had his mother's decorations. Sasuke's hand hovered over one of the stars and then dropped. He went back to Naruto's side without one.

"We'll get one later." Sasuke said and pushed the cart so they could pay.

Naruto was confused. They were already at the store. Why would they come back for one? He followed Sasuke anyways. He probably had a reason for leaving so abruptly. Then Naruto bitterly remembered that Sasuke was popular as an object of desire to a lot of women. He didn't doubt that their shopping had been cut short due to yet another fanatic. Naruto rolled his eyes. It was like living with a celebrity.

Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke felt the same way about his fans, but Naruto felt relief when he didn't see anybody following them. Naruto hated Sasuke's popularity. Sometimes he wondered if Sasuke hated it too. Naruto was sure that normal people didn't feel dread at having to wait in a long line. The fear was always to be spotted and having to make awkward small talk with potential stalkers.

Sasuke nudged Naruto out of his thoughts and handed him half of the bags then left the store.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"We'll eat at home." Sasuke said. In truth he was plenty hungry as well, but didn't want to spend his time eating outside in the cold at Ichiraku's like Naruto probably had in mind. Sasuke's stomach growled. He didn't bother trying to pretend it wasn't him. They'd spent most of the morning walking and moving. It was two hours past noon and they still hadn't eaten.

"I'll make something." Sasuke offered once their apartment came into view.

"Fine." Naruto replied calmly. He loved it when Sasuke cooked, but he didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing.

Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto loved his cooking.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to help?" Naruto asked once they were back in the warmth of their apartment.<p>

"Help me by staying out of my kitchen." Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted. "Bastard. I can cook." He replied irritably.

"Ramen." Sasuke scoffed. That really was all Naruto could cook and he didn't bother to argue otherwise.

Naruto pulled out a chair and sat down where he could watch Sasuke move about the kitchen with ease. He always looked so confident when cooking. Then again Naruto supposed that Sasuke always looked confident regardless of what he was doing.

"We forgot the stand." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He had been so preoccupied with the star that might still survive in his attic at the complex that he'd completely forgotten about the stand.

"After we eat." Sasuke replied.

Naruto groaned loudly. He didn't want to go out anymore. He was tired, hungry and it was getting colder. The sun had never completely come out. The sky was a bright grey, but still the clouds were everywhere covering the warm rays. Even his thick gloves were starting to prove inefficient against the cold, harsh wind.

Just thinking about it while sitting at their cold metal breakfast table was making him shiver. Naruto got up and walked away. He went back to the couch and easily adopted his previous position. He wished Sasuke was sitting with him again. Naruto had enjoyed having Sasuke close. He tried to tell himself it was just the comfort of another warm body against his that he'd enjoyed, but he knew he was lying to himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away. He sat down on couch and left a space between his knees just like before. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto was kidding anymore. He'd been going on all day about it and it wasn't like Naruto to stick with something for so long, even for a laugh. It also wasn't the first time something like that had come up. The opportunities to flirt had just bloomed and blossomed since they'd moved in together.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke again. Their eyes met and all he could do was smile.

Sasuke raised his head slightly at Naruto in question. His eyes narrowed. What did Naruto really want from him? Sasuke looked away and made sure the food was at a good point to leave it alone to finish cooking.

Naruto felt his breath catch when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. His mouth had twitched slightly. Sasuke wanted to smile back.

"You can't even properly relax without me." Sasuke said as if it was a bother to join his roommate in the living room and Naruto were impeding on his free time . He sat down between Naruto's knees again and leaned back.

Naruto's hands went straight to his hips. He gripped Sasuke and pulled him back so that he could really sit between his legs. Now, that Sasuke's thighs were flush against his own inner thighs Naruto wasn't sure what to do.

Sasuke reached for the neck of his shirt and he pulled it off in one swift movement. He stilled for a second to gauge Naruto's reaction, but it was difficult to do so since he couldn't look at his face. Naruto's hands were all he had to go by.

Naruto made up his mind and pulled off his own shirt. He then slowly wrapped his hands around Sauske's middle and pulled him back gently to lay against his chest. In their new position Sasuke's face was closer to his own.

Sasuke took a deep calming breath and then relaxed against Naruto after a few seconds. He turned his head to the side and his eyes once again met with Naruto's. "What do you want from me?" He asked very quietly.

"I'm not sure," Naruto answered. He leaned back and closed his eyes to avoid Sasuke's piercing stare. "but this is nice."

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was right; It was nice.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want to read more or would like to point out a mistake, <strong>please leave me a review<strong>. I have no beta at the moment and would love to correct any mistakes asap.

-Lovely Spell


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ^_^ Here is the next part! Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please feel free to point them out so that I may fix them asap!

**Warning:** Spoilers for the movie Splice.

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Sasuke took a deep calming breath and then relaxed against Naruto after a few seconds. He turned his head to the side and his eyes once again met with Naruto's. "What do you want from me?" He asked very quietly._

_"I'm not sure," Naruto answered. He leaned back and closed his eyes to avoid Sasuke's piercing stare. "but this is nice."_

_Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was right; It was nice._

* * *

><p>"It's cold." Naruto knew he was whining, but he couldn't feel his fingertips any more. When they hadn't gone out again that same day he'd been glad for it. Then the next day he'd been able to spend it watching movies in the living room and cleaning his weapons. He wasn't counting on Sasuke only delaying the shopping trips for later the day after.<p>

The trek was slow and long. Naruto would have run, but he was sure the wind against his face would have made it worse. Sasuke ignored him and kept the same speed all the way to the large black iron gates which bore the Uchiha symbol.

"I know it's cold." Sasuke said when they'd finally arrived. "We can warm up in the store on the way back." He consoled and then started pulling the thick gate on its rusted hinges. It took a few tries and Naruto's help to get the frozen gate to open.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke to his house, at least what remained of it.

"To get my star." Sasuke said. He pulled open the familiar door and rushed up the stairs with Naruto close behind.

The attic was a charred mess. Sasuke looked around and found a warped green plastic box he recognized. The top easily gave way and Sasuke's excitement died at once. The inside was full of ashes, shards of glass and a blackened metal frame that had once been Sasuke's star. He stared at it for a long time until the frame became blurred in his vision. He wasn't going to cry over it he told himself.

"That traitor." He hissed under his breath. Sasuke reached into the box. He pulled out the frame and shook the ashes and glass from it. It still held its shape.

Naruto stood at the door. He looked at the star Sasuke held. "We'll fix it." Naruto whispered after the silence had stretched for too long.

Sasuke stood up and put the frame in his pocket. "Let's go." He said and followed Naruto out of the house. His vision was still blurry, but he refused to let the tears fall. Naruto stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around. Sasuke walked right into him. He hadn't realized Naruto had stopped.

Naruto took advantage of the moment where Sasuke stumbled and held out his arms to hold him. "We'll fix it." He repeated as he hugged his best friend.

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's chest. Naruto's scarf absorbed the infinitesimal amount of tears that had escaped Sasuke's iron will. "Let's go." Sasuke said again and pulled away from Naruto. This time he could see perfectly well as he left his old home.

* * *

><p>Once they were at the store Naruto went one way, while Sasuke went another for the tree stand. They agreed to meet outside by the door when they were done. The crowd had greatly decreased in size when compared to the day when they'd come for the decorations; Naruto was really glad he didn't have to wait long in line. After a few minutes of waiting he was next to pay; then he went outside to wait for Sasuke. His small bag was filled with craft supplies. He wasn't very good at things like that, but he was sure Sasuke would know what to do.<p>

Sasuke walked up with the stand and a few other things. Naruto didn't ask what was in the additional bag. He was just glad to go back to their apartment.

"Are you sure we didn't forget anything?" Naruto asked on the way. "I don't want to go out anymore."

"If we did, I'll come back alone." Sasuke said. He could hardly see in front of him now. The snow, which had stopped for most of the time they'd been indoors in the morning and afternoon, had suddenly picked up. Their walk back was slow and difficult.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since leaving the store. The comfortable ease which they'd shared before was gone. Naruto could feel the difference in Sasuke. He was still upset and obviously the memories of Itachi had driven away his holiday cheer and their friendly banter.

Naruto also felt a little depressed by the atmosphere. He was always afraid of saying the wrong thing when Sasuke got like that.

"I need a shower." Sasuke said as soon as they arrived. He put the tree stand down in the corner of the room near the tree and left with the other bag to his room. He came back out with a towel and a change of clothes. Their shared bathroom was behind the door in between their rooms. Sasuke disappeared behind the door and left Naruto on his own.

Naruto went to his room and hung up his jacket. He left his scarf and gloves on his dresser. What comfort could he offer Sasuke? He didn't have the right words. He never knew what to say. He didn't know what family felt like. He couldn't reminisce with him with tales of childhood and familial love. He couldn't even begin to understand what it was like to have a loving family and then to have it ripped apart by the hand of his own brother.

Naruto only had Iruka growing up. He wondered if that counted as family. Naruto pulled off his shirt and stood around in his pants. The bottom of each cuff was cold and iced over. He grabbed clothes for himself and walked to the bathroom. Naruto knocked lightly and rested his forehead on the door.

"What?" Sasuke asked from under a stream of hot water. Naruto had a tendency to always want to pee when he was taking a shower. He was quite used to it. He'd even gone as far as to stop locking the door.

"I need to pee." Naruto lied.

"It's open." Sasuke said. He felt a little jolt of amusement at the familiar conversation. Naruto's predictability was a nice comfort.

Naruto put his clothes down on top of Sasuke's. He did what he said he'd come to do and then closed the toilet so it could second as a chair. He sat down and heard the water as it fell from the shower head. The room was full of steam and the mirror was now fogged over. Naruto pulled off his pants and sat in his boxers. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Naruto," Sasuke shut off the water and waited as his hair dripped with the excess. "hand me my towel."

Naruto stood up and did as he was told. He held it in through the small opening for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke dried himself and wrapped the towel around his hips. He waited in the shower even though he had no more business there. He knew it was his fault the day's potential fun had stopped. If he hadn't taken them to his old home, they wouldn't be feeling so down. Sasuke knew he made Naruto uncomfortable with his old problems. He never expected Naruto to understand, but for some reason it seemed that Naruto always blamed himself for being unable to.

Finally Sasuke slid open the door to the shower. "Are you coming in?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. Was Sasuke inviting him to take a shower together? He had to admit the idea was new, but still a little bit alluring. He'd read a few such things in Jiraiya's books. It always ended in a steamy scene where the woman was pressed up against the tile siding panting as her partner thrust eagerly from behind.

Sasuke could practically hear Naruto's thoughts as his eyes glossed over. "You idiot." He said amused. "Get your head out of the gutter." He stepped out of the shower and took his clothes from under Naruto's. "I told you already; you don't meet the minimum requirements."

And just like that it seemed everything was back to normal. Naruto didn't need to understand to make Sasuke feel better. He just needed to be himself. Sasuke didn't need help with his past. He understood it well enough on his own. He didn't need a partner in misery. He needed Naruto to be Naruto and continue to be the best friend who always managed to pull him out of the painful past.

"And I said I didn't want to!" Naruto shot back a few seconds too late.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto from the door. He shut it behind him once he'd made Naruto blush.

"Damn bastard." Naruto cursed as he pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Sasuke finally smiled as he got dressed.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the bathroom in drawstring pajamas and a long sleeve cotton shirt. He dried his hair and left the towel drop on the floor in front of the bathroom door. He walked to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing the lowest hung pants he owned. He was standing looking at the television without a shirt or a care in the world.<p>

It was the second time Sasuke had been without his shirt in the living room that week. He finally managed to walk again after Sasuke turned and gave him a look.

"Aren't you cold?" Naruto asked. He went to fetch the craft supplies and then returned to sit on the floor next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat down once he had the clean wire frame star.

"A little bit." Sasuke replied. He sat down and crossed his legs so that he was facing Naruto.

"Did you run out of clean clothes?" Naruto asked. He could have sworn he saw a shirt in Sasuke's clothes bundle.

"No." Sasuke popped open the cap on the gold paint. He ripped apart a package of brushes and decided the frame would look great in gold.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's chest. It was smooth and creme colored like the inside of a White peach. The unblemished expanse of skin was only interrupted by two pink and presently perky nipples. The peach blossom pink expanded a few centimeters from the center and ended in an almost perfect circular line.

"I said do you want to add something?" Sasuke held out the star. It was quick drying paint and would only take a few more minutes to set.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts. He lifted his eyes to Sasuke's face. "Oh yeah." He said and looked around for some silver tassels. Naruto pulled them out of the package and with a few dabs of glue added one to each corner.

"I think that's enough." Sasuke said as he held it out in front of both of them. There were a few more things on the floor that they could add, but the simplicity of its current state was nice.

"Just let it dry." Naruto started gathering everything back into the bag. He stood up and put it in one of the kitchen drawers before returning to the living room. Sasuke had left to put the star in the corner of the room with the rest of the decorations.

"Naruto," Sasuke went back to where Naruto was sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he flipped through the movie channels.

"what do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Ramen." Naruto turned up the volume as a movie began. _Splice. _Naruto wondered what it was about. The beginning was strange, but it got his attention almost immediately.

"I don't want ramen." Sasuke said. He got up and turned off the light. Sasuke returned to the couch and regretted not wearing a shirt. He'd gotten Naruto to almost swallow his tongue, but now that the lights were off it seemed pointless to be that close to freezing.

"Pizza then." Naruto said in a hushed voice. "With tomato slices." He added.

"Who's going for it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care." Naruto said. "Movie is on." He turned up the volume and hoped Sasuke would stop talking about food. He wasn't hungry yet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He got up and went to his room. It was a lot colder than the living room. The heating in the apartment had always been a little off. His room was the coldest. Sasuke put on a t-shirt and grabbed his blanket and pillow. He came back to the living room shortly after.

"I'll go get it." Naruto answered when Sasuke came back. "It's too cold out there." Naruto watched as Sasuke put his pillow on the floor and laid down the same way that Naruto himself usually did. Naruto stretched out on the couch and went back to the movie.

The movie was strange and it only got stranger as it went on. Naruto closed his eyes during a very awkward sex scene. Whoever wrote the script had obvious problems.

"Naruto, what the hell is this movie?" Sasuke asked from the floor.

"I don't even know anymore." Naruto replied once the scene in the movie had moved on.

"He just had sex with _it_." Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto felt like changing the channel.

"That's even worse than-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Sleeping with me?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"No. You don't have a tail." Sasuke replied. "Although, thinking it over she wasn't too bad." Sasuke said as he suddenly sat up.

"Even with the tail?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure it could be interesting." Sasuke said flirtatiously and looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"I have 9." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you now?" He asked.

Suddenly the movie was forgotten in favor of their flirting.

"You want to see?" Naruto asked even though he knew that he could never actually show Sasuke his tails without killing him, and that was meant quite literally.

"No." Sasuke replied. "I'll take your word on it." Sasuke laid back down on the floor. The movie was getting interesting again.

"I'm going for that pizza." Naruto got up and stretched. He had to change yet again.

"I can go." Sasuke said.

"It's too cold." Naruto left the door open in his room as he slipped jeans on over his sleeping pants. He put on another shirt over his long sleeved one. A sweater went on next and then finally his jacket. Naruto put on his cold scarf and gloves. He just needed his boots and he was ready.

"I'll go with you then." Sasuke was still wrapped up in his blanket on the floor as he insisted.

"No point in both of us going." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and put on his boots. "I'll be back." He called before leaving.

"Be careful." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>Naruto shivered as he sat waiting for the pizza. Even the ovens going on full blast weren't enough to warm the seats that were too close to the glass store front in Naruto's opinion. He asked to borrow one of their delivery packs as soon as the pizza was out. If he didn't take it in one of the foil insulated packs, he was sure to return with a frozen pizza. They didn't deliver after lunch time so Naruto insisted even when he was denied.<p>

Naruto fumbled for his keys. He couldn't feel his hands again. He was sure the streets would be blocked by morning. The door burst open with the wind and Naruto rushed inside. He shut it behind him and shivered as he tried to lock the door again.

Sasuke was up in a second. The cold burst of air sent shivers up his spine, but he went to greet Naruto anyways. Naruto handed the pizza off to Sasuke.

"You didn't have to bring it in this." Sasuke took the delivery pack to the table and pulled the pizza out. "I already heated up the oven." Sasuke placed the pizza on a foil covered rack and let it sit in the warm oven. It was only set to a level to keep bread warm. Sasuke returned and found Naruto rubbing his hands against each other. The tips were purple.

Sasuke picked up his blanket, which he knew was warm, and put it over Naruto.

"Get warm, idiot." He said and helped Naruto out of his wet jacket. Most of what he was wearing was wet from the snow. He pulled off Naruto's scarf and sweater.

"Take your jeans off." He ordered when Naruto hadn't responded with his usual retort. Naruto's hands trembled as he pulled them off. He gathered Naruto's wet clothes and threw them into the bathroom.

"I-i'm c-c-old." Naruto said.

"It's not that cold." Sasuke said. He turned up the television again which was now showing previews and slid under the blanket next to Naruto.

"Only my hands are cold." Naruto said as he was warmed.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Sasuke muttered. He pulled Naruto's hands into his own and pushed them between his legs. Naruto's cold hands made him shiver, but he knew that it was either between his legs or under his armpits and Sasuke was much too ticklish for that.

"Convenient for you, pervert, that that's the warmest place on me." Sasuke accused.

Naruto was over the cold in a few minutes. His face was being heated by his own blood now. "I thought you weren't interested." Naruto teased.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands away from his thighs and got up. "Idiot." He said again. It was a record for the month.

Naruto grinned and got up to follow Sasuke into the kitchen. "Bastard." He replied in good humor.

"Get the plates." Sasuke directed and pulled out the pizza. He set up a few cups and pulled out the milk from the fridge. "You know that movie was really messed up." He commented as they both sat down.

"What happened when I left?" Naruto asked.

"It fucked her after turning into a male." Sasuke said and pulled a slice from the pizza.

"No!" Naruto gasped. He couldn't believe it.

Sasuke reached for another slice. "Yes."

"That's horrible." Naruto watched Sasuke eat. He was sure he'd felt Sasuke get a little hard when his hands had been between his legs. Naruto didn't let himself get his hopes up. He thought that regardless of who it was he probably would have had the same reaction.

"It more than likely is going to get colder tonight." Sasuke said and started clearing his side of the table. The pizza went into the fridge as soon as Naruto pushed his plate away. He knew Naruto would end up having pizza for breakfast. The plates he left for Naruto to rinse as was their routine.

"I hope not. The heater isn't going to last through winter if it gets any colder." Naruto rinsed the dishes and put them back in their places. He never bothered to dry them. They'd dry by the next time they had dinner anyways.

"It's worse for me." Sasuke said from where he was leaning on the table. "My room never gets warm."

Naruto's room had the same problem, but even he knew that Sasuke's room was by far the coldest. "Are you going to wake me up early again tomorrow?" Naruto asked once they were both walking to the living room.

"Yes." Sasuke didn't bother lying. They still needed to set the tree up and start decorating.

"Then I should go to bed." Naruto said and punctuated his statement by yawning.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch again.

Naruto hesitated at his door. "Sasuke, do you want to sleep in my room?" He finally managed to ask.

"No." Sasuke replied and didn't even bother to look at Naruto.

"Fine. Goodnight." Naruto said and shut the door behind him a little bit too loudly. What had he been thinking? Naruto banged his head once against the door. He climbed into his cold bed and laid there. Of course Sasuke wasn't going to jump at the chance of sharing a bed. They'd only had a little fun today and Naruto had taken it too far by asking a serious question. Naruto was awake for another 20 minutes just thinking about Sasuke and his cold room. Naruto thought that Sasuke should at least consider sleeping in the living room if he wasn't going to sleep in Naruto's room.

Just then Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. He opened it slowly and wondered if he hadn't woken Naruto up. "Naruto?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied and sat up.

"You forgot to brush your teeth." Sasuke reminded and walked away from the room. Naruto heard him open the bathroom door and start the faucet.

Naruto got up and went to join him. He got his brush and rinsed it before covering it with toothpaste. They stood next to each other in comfortable silence. Naruto rinsed his mouth and put his brush back in the holder. Sasuke was always so much more thorough than him at everything. Sasuke took a few seconds longer than him to put his brush back.

"I'm going to sleep now." Sasuke said.

Naruto saw his chance when Sasuke hesitated leaving the bathroom for a few seconds. Naruto pulled Sasuke forward. His arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and held him close.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned. "isn't it a little late for more of your jokes?" Sasuke pushed against Naruto's chest and walked out of the bathroom when Naruto's hold gave way easily.

Naruto followed him and once again hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke took Naruto's hands in his and easily twisted their position so that Naruto was soon with his face smashed against the wallpaper. His hands were in their usual hold behind his back and Sasuke took no time at all to kick at the back of Naruto's knees so that he crumbled to the floor easily.

"Idiot, say it." Sasuke teased.

Naruto tried to shake the hold on him, but couldn't. Sasuke's fingers dug into his wrists as he struggled.

"Ah, Sasuke bastard let me go!" Naruto complained.

"Say it and we can both get to bed." Sasuke turned Naruto's wrist so that he knew he was definitely in pain.

Naruto growled playfully at Sasuke. "Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." He recited in perfectly monotone.

"And-" Sasuke prompted.

"His hair smells sweet like green apples." Naruto whispered. He was sure that one was true now. He'd tested it himself.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said in a sing-song voice. He chuckled and let Naruto go. Sasuke disappeared in to his room and shut the door.

Naruto rubbed at his wrists as he sat on the floor. "Goodnight, bastard." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. ^_^ Review as you see fit.<p>

-Lovely Spell


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. ^_^ It is a little shorter than the previous two, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed. Also I'm happy to see that so many of you have put this fic on alert/favs. ^_^

**Warning:** Mentions of the movie _While You Were Sleeping_.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"Say it and we can both get to bed." Sasuke turned Naruto's wrist so that he knew he was definitely in pain._

_Naruto growled playfully at Sasuke. "Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." He recited in perfectly monotone._

_"And-" Sasuke prompted._

_"His hair smells sweet like green apples." Naruto whispered. He was sure that one was true now. He'd tested it himself._

_"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said in a sing-song voice. He chuckled and let Naruto go. Sasuke disappeared in to his room and shut the door._

_Naruto rubbed at his wrists as he sat on the floor. "Goodnight, bastard." He said quietly to himself._

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Sasuke called into Naruto's room.<p>

He'd been kind enough to first put his toast in the toaster and the water to boil before waking Naruto. Sasuke was wearing a sweater in the house and had recalled last night's offer to sleep with Naruto when the cold had become too much in the night. He belatedly thought that he should have taken Naruto up on it. His room had been freezing cold. His bed was even worse. Sasuke had gotten a few hours of sleep and only when he'd put on a sweater and his jacket. He'd spent most of the night only laying in a bundle under his blanket in the cold while wide awake.

"I'm up." Naruto groaned from his bed.

Sasuke doubted that. "There's a blizzard." Sasuke said. "Everybody has been asked to stay indoors." Sasuke added. He thought that was the dumbest warning they could announce. Who in their right mind would go out in a blizzard?

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. He was still sleepy, but he could smell Sasuke's toast already. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. There he groggily reached for his toothbrush and began his morning routine.

Sasuke was already sitting at the table eating when Naruto finally left the bathroom. The water was thankfully still hot on the stove as Naruto poured some into his ramen cup. He set out a plate on the table and his glass. From the fridge he got a slice of pizza and the milk carton.

"If it gets any colder than last night, we should sleep in the living room tonight." Naruto said as he ate.

"Gladly." Sasuke got up and rinsed his dishes. "I didn't really sleep last night. The heater never came on in my room."

Naruto put his plate and glass in the sink and threw his ramen cup away. "You should have come to my room." Naruto said. "It wasn't too warm, but at least the heater was sort of working."

Naruto had been thinking about what Sasuke had said the night before. Sasuke had thought he was joking. He wasn't sure how to let Sasuke know he was serious, while at the same time preserving their friendship. He knew what he felt for Sasuke. He was also a little curious about the physical stuff and wanted to try a few things with his friend, but how exactly do you tell somebody that?

"I set up the tree." Sasuke commented as he put the last of the dishes in the cupboard.

Naruto turned and was surprised to see the tree out of its twine bindings and standing upright in the tree stand.

"It looks perfect." Naruto said and rushed up to see it.

He never thought he'd have a tree. It just never came to mind. It was unimaginable to start a tradition when he was all alone and had nobody to share it with. Now he had Sasuke. Naruto smiled at the thought. They could celebrate Christmas together from now on.

Naruto felt Sasuke as he came to stand next to him. Naruto nudged Sasuke lightly in his side.

"Next year you can pick the tree." Naruto said and started looking around for the things they were going to use to decorate it.

Sasuke smirked at the confidence in Naruto's voice. He sounded like he'd already decided to live with Sasuke for more than just the agreed year.

At first it had been the obvious choice. Naruto wanted a bigger place and Sasuke had just finished his lease. They said they'd try it out and slowly they had settled into a comfortable routine. Now that they'd been living together for a few months it did feel rather obvious that they would continue their arrangement for a long time.

Sasuke reached for the lights and gave the spool to Naruto. "Hold it and wrap it around the tree." He took the end of the light strand and shoved it into the tree where it would hold as Naruto went around it.

They moved in relative silence as they decorated the tree together. Sasuke took the top most part of the tree while Naruto decorated the bottom. He hung up his little elves and deer once Sasuke's feather garland had been draped. Together they gave the tree one last look.

"The star." Naruto reminded.

Sasuke went for it and a chair. He put the chair close to the tree and held it. "Do you want to put it up?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. He walked up to Sasuke and leaned down. "You do it." He said and lifted Sasuke up. He held him tight between his arms.

Sasuke hadn't expected it, but didn't struggle. He was certain Naruto would drop him if he did. Instead he enjoyed the height and set the star on the tip. "Put me down." He ordered.

Naruto set Sasuke down and debated letting him go until Sasuke pushed against him.

"I had a chair." Sasuke complained, but it wasn't as heartfelt as it would have been any other day when his thoughts weren't clouded by the way Naruto was looking at him. He grabbed said chair and left to put it back in the kitchen.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked. He took one look outside and knew that leaving the apartment really was out of the question. The snowfall showed no signs of slowing.

"It's still early." Sasuke said.

"Want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked.

"I'm tired." Sasuke replied. "I don't think I'll stay awake to see it all."

Naruto shrugged. He went to the television and started searching through their dvds. "Which one do you want to nap to?" He asked.

"Not Splice." Sasuke replied. He left to Naruto's room and came back with his blanket. He assumed that it would be much warmer than his own.

Naruto laughed and put in an old holiday movie._ While You Were Sleeping_ started playing as Sasuke settled into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Move your feet." Naruto said as he sat down. They were each reclining on the opposite armrest. Their legs met in the middle. Naruto arranged it so that his foot was in between Sasuke's legs while Sasuke's own foot rested between his. The blanket was shared between them.

"Chick flick." Sasuke teased lazily even though he was watching the movie's starting credits attentively.

"Bastard." Naruto kicked Sasuke's hip with the foot that was on the outside of Sasuke's leg.

"Chick." Sasuke teased and pushed his foot forward onto Naruto's crotch.

Naruto managed a decent smirk when Sasuke hastily pulled his toes away. "You're the one with the small-" He stopped as soon as he saw the warning in Sasuke's eyes. He shouldn't make fun when Sasuke's foot was gearing up for a strong kick. "Sorry." Naruto hastily apologized.

"It was cold." Sasuke grumbled seconds later as an excuse and went back to watching the movie.

"It was summer." Naruto teased once he had Sasuke's foot secure in his hand. He massaged it and when he was sure Sasuke wouldn't kick him he let it go.

As tired as Sasuke was he didn't fall asleep. He was sure just laying in the warmth of the blanket was enough.

"Does it get bigger?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

"What?" Sasuke asked completely oblivious to what Naruto meant.

"Never mind." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke spared him a look and lifted his eyebrow in question. "Idiot." He said as soon as he realized what Naruto meant.

"Bastard." Naruto replied calmly.

* * *

><p>"Only a woman would make that much of a mess of things." Sasuke said in the middle of the movie.<p>

Naruto didn't reply. He probably wouldn't have known the way to come clean either.

"All she had to do was tell the truth." Sasuke added.

"It's not always that easy to be honest." Naruto said.

"What's so hard about it?" Sasuke asked and turned his attention away from the movie and onto Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Movie." He said and turned his head back to the television.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Naruto said.<p>

"We just ate a few hours ago." Sasuke shifted a little bit and settled the blanket higher up on his shoulders.

"I'm still hungry." Naruto insisted.

"Then go get some food." Sasuke said irritated. "The kitchen is right there." He pointed.

"I'm so comfortable." Naruto pouted.

"I'm not getting up." Sasuke said.

"I'll make dinner." Naruto bargained.

"That doesn't sweeten the deal any." Sasuke said. "You're a horrible cook."

"I'll get you off." Naruto countered.

"Off of what?" Sasuke asked feeling decidedly obtuse that day.

Naruto motioned in response.

"Idiot." Sasuke kicked the blanket off and left to the kitchen.

He did it to get away from Naruto or so he told himself. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was continuing from the days before. He came back with a sandwich and a glass of milk. Sasuke set them down on the side table nearest Naruto then went back to his place. He was glad to see Naruto had paused the movie when he'd gotten up.

"Thanks." Naruto took up the sandwich and started to eat eagerly. "None for you?" He asked when he finally noticed Sasuke didn't have any food for himself.

"I'm not hungry yet." Sasuke answered and motioned for Naruto to start the movie again.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Sasuke woke up. He was alone on the couch; he realized he must have fallen asleep despite his earlier thoughts of settling for just the warmth. He shifted and was glad to feel his pillow under his head. Naruto must have brought it. Just then he heard the door slam open.<p>

Naruto was standing at the door fighting to get it locked. He was covered in snow and ice.

"Idiot," Sasuke greeted groggily. "you went out in this weather?"

"I thought you'd be hungry." Naruto kicked off his boots and set down a few bags on the table.

"So, you went out during a blizzard to get me food?" Sasuke asked as he slowly got up.

"I can't cook." Naruto replied out of breath and started peeling off layers. Sasuke noticed that he was wearing a jacket and two sweaters on top of two shirts. Naruto took them all off and stacked them near the door. He took off his scarf and set down two pairs of gloves on the pile. Naruto bent over to pull off three pairs of socks.

"Is there anything left in your closet?" Sasuke teased from his bundle of blankets.

"A few underwear." Naruto replied and started undoing his jeans. Underneath he still had yet another set of sweatpants.

"You're like an onion." Sasuke said clearly amused as Naruto continued to undress.

Finally Naruto stood in just an undershirt and some drawstring pants he usually wore at home. "It was really cold." Naruto said. "What else was I supposed to do?" He asked and went to sit with Sasuke.

"Are your hands cold again?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? Do you want to warm them?" Naruto asked right back and started sliding his cold hands up Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe." He would later blame it on sleep if it didn't turn out well.

"Spread them." Naruto ordered. He watched as Sasuke turned his way and did just that. He could only tell because of the shifting in the blanket, but once Sasuke was facing him Naruto didn't quite know how to proceed.

Sasuke sat there long enough for him to grow bored of the teasing. He was hungry again and wondered what was in the bags Naruto had brought. "Idiot." Sasuke said. He got up and left Naruto sitting alone on the couch. "What did you bring?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

Naruto was cursing himself. He should have done it when he had the chance. Then again his mind reminded him that he wasn't sure what 'it' was. He got up and went to the table. "The only place open was that Korean place." Naruto said and started pulling food out from the other bag.

"You bought them out?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out yet another container. He looked at the clock and was amazed to see it was already night time. He really had slept through the day.

"I only asked for one take out plate, but they were about to close so they let me take the rest of the food." Naruto said. He pulled out one more container and started putting the bags together.

"We'll be eating Korean all week." Sasuke got a few forks out and plates. He set them down and started eating.

Naruto put the bags under the sink and filled a pot with water. He turned the stove on and set it on top to boil. Sasuke usually liked having tea with his food.

* * *

><p>It was dark and only the blinking candy canes were visible in the darkness of the living room. Naruto shifted on the floor. He rolled over onto his back and heard it pop.<p>

"That was loud." Naruto said. He sat up and leaned against the couch.

Sasuke sat up too. "We should go to bed." He said and covered his yawn behind his hand. "It's really late."

Naruto got up and folded his blanket over his arm and picked up his pillow. He went to his room and threw his things on the bed before going back to the living room. Sasuke was standing and stretching. He was wondering whether to try and sleep in his room again or give the floor in the living room a go. He didn't have to think for long.

Naruto went back to the couch and grabbed Sasuke. He lifted him and put him over his shoulder. "Let's go." He said as he walked to his room.

Sasuke stayed still as he was carried. Naruto dropped him on the bed before leaving the room again. Sasuke grunted as he was dropped on his back.

Naruto came back with Sasuke's pillow and blanket. "It'll be warmer with two blankets." He explained as he layered the blankets over Sasuke. He threw the pillow at Sasuke's face and shut the door.

"It's already warmer than my room." Sasuke murmured sleepily into his pillow.

Naruto slid in besides Sasuke. He laid back on his pillow and hoped he would be able to stay on his side of the bed.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto still laid awake. He could feel how stiff Naruto was besides him. "I can sleep on the floor." Sasuke offered from his side of the bed. Sasuke could have drifted minutes before, but didn't want Naruto to be uncomfortable because of him.

"No." Naruto replied. "It's fine."

"Then why are you laying stiff as a corpse?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned on his side. "Come here." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Come here." Naruto repeated and pulled Sasuke closer by his side.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. He was on his side and suddenly very close to Naruto. "Now what?" He asked quietly.

"Now, we sleep." Naruto said and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. He pushed his leg between Sasuke's until they were cuddling in a way that would mean they were more than just best friends.

Sasuke was starting to wake up. He put his hand against Naruto's chest; he wanted to pull away once he felt himself growing hard. He couldn't very well hide it from Naruto when their legs were entangled.

"I do owe you for the sandwich." Naruto said when he felt Sasuke's erection against his leg. He himself was too nervous to even think anything sexual. He couldn't get hard if his life depended on it at that very moment. Naruto shifted his leg so that it was rubbing closer against Sasuke.

"You were joking." Sasuke reminded him with his eyes still shut. He didn't want to look at Naruto while they had that conversation.

"You thought I was joking." Naruto replied. Again it seemed like nothing was taboo as they laid in the darkness of the room. "I'm not joking now." Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke moved out of Naruto's embrace and debated pulling his pants down over his hips.

Naruto eased closer to Sasuke and moved his hand between Sasuke's legs. "Told you it wasn't the cold." Naruto teased as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke said sleepily and tried to push Naruto's hand away.

"Stop." Naruto said. He stilled Sasuke's movements. He brought his hand back down between Sasuke's legs so that he could touch him again. "I never said I didn't like it." He whispered to Sasuke.

"Stop making fun of me." Sasuke said between a yawn. "Get your hand off of me." Sasuke insisted.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not making fun. I'm stating a fact. It's small." He said outright.

"You won't think it's small when I shove it in your ass, you idiot." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He pulled himself away from Naruto and quickly sat up on the edge of the bed. He was soft by the time he stood up. "You still don't meet the minimum requirements."

"Oi Sasuke come here." Naruto said. He sat up and watched as Sasuke left the room. He groaned. He really was an idiot. Naruto got off of his bed and followed Sasuke. He was in the kitchen making noise.

"Go away." Sasuke said before Naruto had a chance to speak.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. He walked up behind Sasuke and held him. "I'm an idiot." He said.

"I know you are." Sasuke said and set water on the stove to boil.

"I'm new to all this." Naruto said. "I've never-" Naruto shifted awkwardly. "I don't have a lot of experience." He settled for that instead.

"I didn't ask." Sasuke moved out of Naruto's hold and went towards the table.

Naruto followed him and didn't let Sasuke sit down. Naruto touched Sasuke's hips and eased his fingers under the waistband. "Sit up on the table." Naruto said. "I'll take care of you."

Sasuke took Naruto's hands and twisted them around. He stood very still as he forced Naruto to bend over the table with his hands tucked behind him painfully in Sasuke's strong grip.

"Keep going." Sasuke said completely breathless. "Keep teasing me and I'll do much worse than force you to give in to me" He warned.

Sasuke pushed his fingers through Naruto's hair and shoved his face onto the cold tabletop.

Naruto's jaw hurt. "Let me up."

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm only going to tell you once. Stop messing with me." He said and released his hold on Naruto.

Naruto tried to swallow. He pulled away from Sasuke and with the back of his hand he wiped at the drool that had slipped from his mouth when he was pressed against the table.

"Do it with me." Naruto said as if he hadn't heard a single word Sasuke had said.

Sasuke shook his head. He took a deep breath and regained his calm. "Naruto, let's go back to your room." Sasuke said and shut off the stove. He walked away to Naruto's room and climbed back into the warm bed he'd just left.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I still have no beta. If you see mistakes, please point them out and I'll try to correct them asap.<p>

-Lovely Spell


	4. Chapter 4

The original chapter 4 was almost 10,000 words. ^_^'' I re-read it and decided that I should split it in two. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Warnings:** Mentions the movie _Shrek.__  
><em>

I know my Sasuke is verbally abusive lol, but I just love when he calls Naruto an idiot. Just thought I'd point that out.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Sasuke took Naruto's hands and twisted them around. He stood very still as he forced Naruto to bend over the table with his hands tucked behind him painfully in Sasuke's strong grip._

_"Keep going." Sasuke said completely breathless. "Keep teasing me and I'll do much worse than force you to give in to me" He warned._

_Sasuke pushed his fingers through Naruto's hair and shoved his face onto the cold tabletop._

_Naruto's jaw hurt. "Let me up."_

_"Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm only going to tell you once. Stop messing with me." He said and released his hold on Naruto._

_Naruto tried to swallow. He pulled away from Sasuke and with the back of his hand he wiped at the drool that had slipped from his mouth when he was pressed against the table._

_"Do it with me." Naruto said as if he hadn't heard a single word Sasuke had said._

_Sasuke shook his head. He took a deep breath and regained his calm. "Naruto, let's go back to your room." Sasuke said and shut off the stove. He walked away to Naruto's room and climbed back into the warm bed he'd just left._

* * *

><p>It was morning. Naruto was a little reluctant to open his eyes, but when he did he realized he was alone. The night before he'd been a little bit hopeful. He thought Sasuke meant they'd do it in his room, but Sasuke completely ignored him as soon as the blanket was over his shoulders. Sasuke had fallen asleep quickly while Naruto laid awake.<p>

Naruto sighed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. It was rare for Sasuke not to wake him. Naruto sat up and looked around. The door was shut. He got up and folded his blanket before heading to the bathroom. On his way there he saw Sasuke sitting near their Christmas tree. He was setting something up.

Naruto came back out of the bathroom and sat next to Sasuke. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I bought a train." Sasuke answered and snapped in another track. He looked at the instruction pamphlet again and searched for the next piece of track. Sasuke held out the page.

"Oh," Naruto took the paper from Sasuke's hand and started calling out the letters that corresponded with the next track in line.

* * *

><p>The train was easily set on the tracks. With a little patience they had all of the wagons hooked up and ready to go. Sasuke flipped the switch and they both enjoyed the sight of the little train going around the bottom of the tree again and again.<p>

"About last night-" Naruto said as they both watched the little train blow steam.

"Forget about it." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I've just been curious."

"I've noticed." Sasuke replied. "I told you though I'm not into men." Sasuke lied.

He got up and came back with another bag. He started pulling out little plastic houses and trees. He meant to build a small city under the tree. He'd already added a tree skirt that was white as snow. It would go perfect with his little houses.

"I'm not either." Naruto said. He watched on as Sasuke set up his tiny town.

"I was just kidding when I mentioned your birthday." Sasuke added. "You shouldn't take things like that seriously."

"What if you close your eyes and let me -" Naruto suggested.

"No." Sasuke cut him off immediately. "Naruto, I'm moving out, if you don't stop this." He warned and got up again. He didn't want to talk about this with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke spent the next few nights in the living room. He was usually only getting started with his breakfast when he woke Naruto up. It wasn't until he was heating up his water that he went to peek in on Naruto that day and saw that he wasn't in bed. He realized that Naruto must have woken up very early. He hadn't even heard him leave the apartment.<p>

Most of the day had passed Sasuke by without Naruto. He was sitting on the couch reading a book. He was aware that he wanted to give in to Naruto, but couldn't. He had been fine teasing and tormenting Naruto when it wasn't serious. Now that Naruto was genuinely interested it frankly scared Sasuke. If they went into a real relationship and things didn't work out it would be disastrous for their friendship.

He was thinking about all of the possibilities when the door slammed open with a cold burst of air. Naruto walked in and shut it as quickly as possible.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called excitedly. "Look what I brought!" He said and set down a family of large plastic deer. "They plug in and light up and everything!" He quickly took off his shoes and jacket.

Sasuke momentarily forgot his dilemma. "Where did you get those?" He asked and marked his place in the book before getting up. "They're huge." He said as he carried the doe in his arms.

Naruto carried the other two and set them up around the tree. "I went for a walk. They were in Shikamaru's yard. We're going to have to move the couch a little bit." Naruto said. He gave the back of the couch a small shove towards the television. "There."

Sasuke smiled as he helped Naruto plug in the deer and set them around the Christmas tree. "They look good." Then Naruto's statement caught up to him. "You stole them?" He asked and covered his mouth when a rare guffaw escaped him.

"I borrowed them." Naruto said slyly. He checked the time. "At ten tonight I want you to come with me." He said once he figured out how to turn the deer on.

"What's at ten?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hyuuga turn off their lights at 10." Naruto grinned. "They have the biggest snowman in their main court!" He motioned with his hands over his head and around himself to simulate how large the snowman was. "It lights up too." He added.

"We're not stealing from them." Sasuke said even thought he was smirking and trying not to laugh.

"We're only _borrowing_." Naruto insisted.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said and returned to the couch.

* * *

><p>"I'll unplug it." Sasuke whispered as he breathed into his hands to warm them yet again.<p>

Naruto nodded and prepared himself to run at the plastic snowman. Sasuke quickly found the plug and yanked it out of the socket.

"Go!" He whispered urgently.

Naruto tackled the snowman down and threw it over his shoulder before jumping and using some chakra to get over the high wall.

Sasuke was laughing loudly as they both ran through the crunching snow towards their apartment. Naruto joined in once he'd caught his breath. "I can't believe we took it!" He said as Sasuke struggled with his keys.

They were both looking around urgently for witnesses. Finally the door gave in and Naruto shoved their contraband inside. Sasuke shut the door and locked it. He slid onto the floor in peals of laughter. Naruto hugged the snowman as he joined Sasuke on the floor. Their laughter slowly died down, but none of their amusement left them.

"Did you notice the Hokage's office has a real metal sled?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"No. I was too busy scouting Kakashi's little singing elves." Naruto giggled. "Tomorrow." He promised. "We'll have to do another run tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't agree. He only set off on another round of laughter with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"We need to move the couch into your room." Naruto said wisely from his place in the kitchen.<p>

Their Christmas collection had spread from just the corner where their tree stood to the entire living room. It started with the Christmas tree, expanded into the tiny plastic town, then the train and around the skirt were the large plastic deer. Next to the male was the giant Hyuuga snowman. The doe and the baby deer were surrounded by singing, dancing elves and littering the floor were a few poinsettias Naruto had dug up from Tsunade's yard and replanted in their coffee mugs.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. The couch was now only a few feet from the television. The side tables and lamps had already been moved into the kitchen. The only space left was the dinner table and the large couch.

"To make room for the sled." Naruto said as if it were obvious.

"I was kidding." Sasuke said. Sure he'd gone along for most of the other things, but they were small and easy to carry. He was also certain that they'd be taking the things back eventually. The giant sled was life-size, real, metal and heavy. He doubted it would fit through the door.

"I know, but imagine instead of sitting on the couch we could put the sled in front of the t.v.!" Naruto painted a pretty good picture.

"It doesn't fit through the door." Sasuke insisted. His eyes were dancing in amusement again and Naruto knew he was close to convincing him.

"Maybe it breaks apart." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke thought that if they somehow split it in two they would be able to fit it inside. "We need to take tools." He said and sat down on the couch with a cup of yogurt. "Also we'll need to wear our ANBU gear. I'm sure the whole building is guarded."

Naruto grinned. He sat down next to Sasuke and stole his cup of yogurt. He traded the spoon for a scroll. "Tell me you love me." He joked. Naruto shoved a spoonful of strawberry yogurt in his mouth as Sasuke opened the scroll

"My little idiot." Sasuke said affectionately as he looked over the scroll. "How in the world did you get this?" He asked. In his hands was a list of the ANBU shifts for the main building.

"I told Kakashi I'd help him find his elves in exchange." Naruto swallowed down another spoonful of yogurt and handed it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke only shook his head as he took his yogurt back. "You really are a good prankster." Sasuke said and let the scroll slide to the floor. "Come here." He beckoned and pulled Naruto to lay against him. "We'll need to plan this right after lunch." He said. "For now let's watch another movie." Sasuke tossed the remote onto Naruto's stomach and was glad most of the town was snowed in. They hadn't had a single visitor and nobody was ever out at night.

* * *

><p>"One minute." Sasuke whispered into the communicator. He crouched down with a pack full of multiple tools a few buildings away from the main office that bore the fire symbol.<p>

"I'm going in." Naruto replied. Sasuke didn't see when his friend moved. He saw a glimmer of metal and knew that was the sign he was waiting for. Sasuke jumped over the rooftops and landed with a screwdriver already in hand.

"Hurry." Sasuke handed off another tool to Naruto once he'd had a good look under the sleigh. They both worked fast. "Two minutes." Sasuke warned as the heavy top half finally came apart from the runners.

"This is fucking heavy." Naruto cursed as he lifted the carriage from his end.

"No time to complain." Sasuke said as they took off towards their previously agreed direction. It was definitely heavier than either of them had anticipated. Sasuke almost regretted taking it once they were only half way. "Go back now. We won't have time to go back together for the bottom half." Sasuke pushed the sleigh and managed to move it on his own. "I'll see you at home."

Naruto arrived at the apartment with the considerably lighter bottom half. He pushed the door open and maneuvered the metal skis into the apartment. The sleigh was sitting there in front of the television, but Sasuke was no where in sight. Naruto pushed the bottom half in and shut the door. He hoped Sasuke hadn't been caught.

Sasuke continued sweeping the trail markings with a branch until the snow looked equally disturbed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gasped and almost spit out his heart. "You idiot. Don't scare me like that." He said and threw the branch into the nearby trees. "I was clearing our trail." He said and started walking back to the apartment.

"I got the other half." Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke smiled. He was tired, but didn't want to ruin the fun. "Let's go put it together. I already moved the couch into my room."

"I saw." Naruto pushed the door open and pulled off his mask and vest then set them down on the floor. Sasuke did the same and joined Naruto as they both struggled to place the carriage onto the runners without scratching the hardwood floor.

"It's going to be a little tall." Sasuke said as they started securing the pieces together again.

"We'll have to move the television." Naruto said as he finally finished on his side.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. He had to admit it was pretty comfortable in their sled. He sighed as they settled under his blanket. They couldn't watch the movie, but the sound was enough. It was one they'd seen plenty of times anyways. They both practically knew it by heart.<p>

"This was a pretty good idea." Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled. "We're felons." He said. "We'll get arrested if we get found out."

"Tsunade will get us out." Naruto said and sounded very sure of it.

"Not when she finds her prize-winning flowers feeding our plastic deer." Sasuke joked and laughed quietly.

"I left a few." Naruto chuckled. He'd really only left the pair nearest her front door.

They sat listening to _Shrek_ as Pinocchio was sold. The movie played on with neither of them speaking. Finally during the chorus of _Hallelujah_ Sasuke broke their silence.

Sasuke placed his hand over his chest."You make the cold in here go away." Sasuke whispered sleepily.

Naruto smiled and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You make the best food." Naruto complimented just as seriously.

Sasuke chuckled and jabbed Naruto in the ribs with his elbow. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning. Sasuke could see the time in the kitchen from his seat in the sled. He pushed Naruto's arm off of him as he woke. Slowly so as to not wake Naruto as well he pushed the blanket off of him.<p>

Sasuke jumped from the seat and landed quietly on the floor. He then walked to the bathroom. His feet made almost no noise as he walked. To avoid the loud noise of the door shutting Sasuke only closed the door until the edges of the frame met the corners of the wooden door. He stood in front of the toilet for a few seconds until finally he relaxed and closed his eyes. He relieved himself and felt like falling asleep where he stood.

Naruto pushed the bathroom door open slowly. He watched Sasuke sway in his standing place.

Sasuke tucked himself back into his pajamas and finally opened his eyes. Naruto was watching him.

"I woke you." Sasuke said and started washing his hands.

"No. My bladder did." Naruto took Sasuke's place and let his pants fall to his knees.

Sasuke discreetly took one look at Naruto's hand and looked away. No wonder Naruto thought he was small. Naruto had a whole limb for an appendage growing between his legs. Sasuke wasn't jealous. He took another look and left the bathroom. He'd never been one to compare, but when Naruto had been bringing up his size incessantly he'd started to doubt himself. Sasuke looked behind him before quickly looking down at his own penis. It was a few inches shorter than Naruto's.

Sasuke climbed back into the sled and took his seat. He thought that Naruto would probably go to his own bed, but was pleasantly surprised when Naruto joined him shortly after.

"Let's lay down like before." Naruto suggested.

"I'm on top." Sasuke said and got up to let Naruto adjust himself.

Naruto placed the pillows between himself and the metal siding. He put one leg on the seat and the other he let sit on the floor. "Face me." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke placed his knee between Naruto's legs and then leaned forward. It was very uncomfortable. "I can't sleep like this." He said after a few tries to get comfortable.

"Sit on my lap." Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he sat up again. "No." He said.

"Just do it." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. If the dumb ass tried _anything_, he was going to hog tie him to the roof.

Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap as he was told. Naruto laid back and pulled Sasuke back with him. Sasuke slid down and in between Naruto's legs. Suddenly they were laying comfortably together with the blanket covering them.

"You see?" Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and yawned. "Goodnight, Naruto." He murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, l-love." Naruto whispered when he thought Sasuke was asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up alone in the sled. He thought Naruto had gone out again for another scouting mission. He only realized that wasn't the case when he smelled toast. Slowly he lifted his head and peeked through the door of the sled. "Don't burn it." He mumbled when he saw Naruto in the kitchen boiling water.<p>

Naruto smiled. "I won't burn it." He assured. "Want breakfast in the sled?" Naruto asked when he started making Sasuke's tea. He put the toast on a plate and held it while he waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Sure." Sasuke sat up and arranged his pillow on his lap so it would serve as a makeshift table. Naruto set the toast on Sasuke's lap and gave him his tea. "Thank you." Sasuke said before he took a sip of his tea to rinse out the dryness in his mouth.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. He returned shortly after with his cup of ramen and glass of milk. Naruto sat on the floor of the sleigh and used the seat as his table. "Our time off is almost over." Naruto reminded.

Naruto was right. Sasuke hated to admit that they'd soon have to go back to work.

"I almost wish it would keep snowing." Naruto said once he had slurped the last of his ramen.

"I doubt we'll get another storm soon." Sasuke said. "If we do, we'll probably already be off on a mission."

"I've never had a Christmas like this." Naruto said as he got up to take the dishes to the sink.

"Christmas isn't over." Sasuke handed his plates to Naruto. "We still have a few more weeks until Christmas day."

"I know, but we probably won't spend it together like this." Naruto took the plates to the kitchen and came back.

For once Sasuke let the dirty dishes sit in the sink. "You know other villages are bound to have different lawn ornaments." Sasuke said in hopes of cheering Naruto up.

"Bring me a souvenir and I'll bring you one too." Naruto said and sat next to Sasuke then pulled the blanket over them.

"I bet Sand has some pretty good ones." Sasuke joked.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know what else to say. Naruto laid on his side until his head was resting on Sasuke's lap.

"I want to quit." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"I want to quit being a ninja." Naruto repeated.

"You can't." Sasuke said at once.

"I can." Naruto said. "I can't stand being away from home anymore."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not quitting just because you are." Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I feel like I need a break."

"Don't you want to be hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Naruto said adamantly. "I still do."

"Then how can you quit?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged yet again. "Let's make it snow again." Naruto said petulantly. "I want another week with you." Naruto said.

Sasuke was sure Naruto meant he wanted another week at home, but didn't bother asking Naruto to clarify. "Then maybe we'll get lucky and it'll snow tonight." Sasuke said to console Naruto.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. If you're enjoying this story, I'd love to hear about it. If you've got questions or would like to help me by pointing out mistakes, please leave me a review. ^_^<p>

-Lovely Spell


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"I want to quit being a ninja." Naruto repeated._

_"You can't." Sasuke said at once._

_"I can." Naruto said. "I can't stand being away from home anymore."_

_Sasuke sighed. "I'm not quitting just because you are." Sasuke said._

_"I know." Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I feel like I need a break."_

_"Don't you want to be hokage?" Sasuke asked._

_"I do." Naruto said adamantly. "I still do."_

_"Then how can you quit?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto shrugged yet again. "Let's make it snow again." Naruto said petulantly. "I want another week with you." Naruto said._

_Sasuke was sure Naruto meant he wanted another week at home, but didn't bother asking Naruto to clarify. "Then maybe we'll get lucky and it'll snow tonight." Sasuke said to console Naruto._

* * *

><p>Sure enough their last few days off were sunny and bright. The snow had almost melted all away and the roadways between Konoha and the other villages were scraped clean of ice and snow by horse drawn plows.<p>

Naruto zipped up his pants and then made sure his vest was stocked. He put it on when he was certain that it was and zipped it up as well. "I'll be back." Naruto called as he slipped on his boots.

"Be careful." Sasuke replied from his room where he was only a few steps behind Naruto. He put on his vest and quickly slipped on his boots. Missions had just begun to be assigned that morning and already they had both been called.

Naruto was the first to come home. He read over his assignment even though he'd already been briefed and started to prepare. He was going alone on an A-rank assassination mission. It probably wouldn't take too long.

Sasuke came in and found Naruto reading on the floor while leaning on one of the deer. He joined Naruto on the floor and opened up his own scroll.

"A-rank." Sasuke said.

"A-rank." Naruto replied.

"Two-man team. Sakura." Sasuke said and his irritation was obvious.

"Solo mission." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't like lone missions. If anything went wrong, there was nobody to offer help.

"We're escorting some princess. It'll be a 10 day walk at a slow pace. This person apparently wants to enjoy the scenery from their hometown to their new home." Sasuke said. "She's recently engaged. We also have to stay for the wedding to guard it. They're in some sort of political mess."

Naruto smiled. "You're stuck with Sakura. Maybe she'll try to sneak into your tent again." He grinned.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I'm going on an assassination mission." Naruto said. "I'll be back when I've finished." Naruto knew that assassinations had no strict time limit only a suggested time period. That meant that Naruto could be back later in the day or in a month.

Sasuke sighed. "Who's the target?" He asked.

"Missing-nin." Naruto rolled up the scroll and with a swipe of his blood it burst into smoke and disappeared.

Sasuke shook his head. "Who in their right mind would send you alone?"

"I _have_ done this before." Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke out of the way. "It's nothing new. I just wish it wasn't so cold."

"When do you leave?" Sasuke asked as he got up to follow Naruto.

"Before dawn." Naruto answered.

"So do I." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Lately Sasuke had been thinking a lot about Naruto. Even though he'd denied him when Naruto had made a serious advance, they'd settled back into their flirting stage. He was enjoying himself again with Naruto. Suddenly Sasuke agreed with him. He wished another storm would blow in and keep them in town.<p>

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as they both stood at the door. It was early and the outside was still dark.

Sasuke knew they were both being irrational. As they stood there he was certain they were both waiting for the exact same thing. Yet he still tried to resist. "You still aren't my type." Sasuke said when he felt Naruto leaning towards him.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't care anymore." He said and touched his lips to Sasuke's lips in what could hardly be called a kiss. "I'll be back." Naruto said as he pulled open the door.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Be careful, idiot." He replied and also took off, but in the opposite direction. He had to meet up with Sakura before leaving the village.

* * *

><p>Being the first one back was always the worst. Playing the waiting game was hell on the nerves.<p>

Sasuke walked in to their apartment and noticed that all of their Christmas decorations were still off. That could only mean that Naruto wasn't back yet. He put his backpack down by the door and went to his room where he undressed. Sasuke came back out for a much needed shower. He was sure a nap was also well deserved and it would help ease his worry. During any other mission he wouldn't be as preoccupied, but Naruto's lone mission to kill a missing-nin was weighing heavily on his mind.

Sasuke thought back to his own mission. It didn't deserve the A-rank it had gotten. It was easy. The mission had gone smoothly and they had both been paid fairly well for it. Sasuke had been forced to wear a tux and escort Sakura around as his date during the wedding. While Sakura had thoroughly enjoyed the mission Sasuke was glad to be back home.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with his towel draped over his shoulders. He wasn't really tired. Instead he started pulling the flat screen off of the wall. He'd have to unscrew the wall braces and secure them higher so that they could watch movies from the sleigh. Sasuke carefully lowered the television on to the floor and went for his tools.

Most of his afternoon was spent entertained with the television and alphabetizing their dvd collection. Sasuke counted the days until Christmas. They still had a plenty of time for Naruto to get back. He was sure Naruto would be back in time. Sasuke went to his backpack and pulled out the package he'd brought for Naruto. He put it under the tree near the plastic baby deer.

Sasuke climbed into the sleigh and brought the remote with him. He sat bundled in both of their blankets with the pillows propped up behind him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. The television was now in perfect view of the sleigh. It would please Naruto.

* * *

><p>Three days later in the middle of the night Sasuke was woken up by a loud knock. He jumped from the sleigh and ran to his room. He opened the window and jumped out to greet whoever was at the door. He couldn't exactly be seen napping in a stolen sleigh while surrounded with more stolen holiday decorations.<p>

Neji stood outside of their door. At the time he didn't notice it, but later Sasuke would recall how the usually white clothes was stained heavily in blood.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he shivered. He'd forgotten to put on a jacket and shoes. "what happened?" He asked urgently. Sasuke knew Neji wouldn't show up at that time unannounced unless it was important.

"Naruto," Neji said. "he's back."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was obviously not okay.

"He's being seen by Tsunade right now." Neji said. "He's at the hospital."

Sasuke didn't wait for any more information. He took off barefooted to the hospital. He regretted his rash decision half way there. Neji was following him closely all the way.

Sasuke rushed into the building and there he followed Neji up a few flights of stairs. Finally they stopped once they were at the intensive care unit. Sasuke cursed. What had that idiot gotten himself into?

Neji noticed the color leave Sasuke's face. "He's only up here because all the other rooms are full." He lied.

Sasuke felt no relief. He wouldn't until he saw his stupid little idiot.

Tsunade burst out of a door. "That dumb brat is going to get himself killed one of these days!" She yelled at Shizune who was following behind her. "Tell him to go home and never, ever do that again!" She yelled over her shoulder at Sakura who was just shutting the door behind her.

"Tsunade, he should rest here." Shizune said worriedly.

"He can rest at his house. He's taking up a needed bed." Tsunade had been so worried and scared when she'd seen the state he'd come in. Now that he was breathing, awake and talking her worry all turned into anger. "Get the brat out of here." Tsunade said again, but this time she was talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there wide-eyed. He'd never seen Tsunade look so haggard; her sleeves were splattered in blood. It was obvious she was worried about Naruto, but was trying her best to play it off.

"He's okay?" Sasuke asked.

"He's fine. Don't let him out of bed for a week." Tsunade stopped and waved her hand at Sakura who handed her a chart. "That's your mission, Sasuke. Take care of Naruto and keep that brat alive. Sakura brief him." Tsunade crossed her arms over her sizable chest and waited for Sakura to confirm before stomping out of the ward with Shizune in tow.

"Sasuke your feet!" Sakura gasped at the purple color on Sasuke's toes. She rushed him to the nearest seat.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he tried to get away.

"I won't let you in until you sit down." Sakura said very seriously.

Sasuke felt like growling as he took a seat. Sakura's hands hovered over his toes and the soles of his feet until they were pink again. "What were you thinking, Sasuke?" She asked in a tone that was slowly starting to sound more and more like her master. "Seriously." She berated.

"I forgot." Sasuke answered once the feeling returned to his feet.

"How do you forget to put on shoes?" Sakura got up and started leading Sasuke to Naruto's room. "Boys." She scoffed when Sasuke didn't answer.

They arrived at Naruto's door and Sasuke noticed when Sakura went green. "He's in there. I'll see you downstairs to give you what you're going to need." Sakura said and quickly walked away without so much as looking in the room. "I'll go and stop by the pharmacy to fill Naruto's prescriptions." She said. Sakura could have lived her entire life without seeing Naruto in that state again.

Naruto was busy shoving a nurse away when Sasuke looked into the room. "I'm fine!" Naruto insisted and started tugging at the gauze that was being wrapped around his entire left arm.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily from the door.

Naruto turned to face the door. He was instantly subdued. Naruto mumbled, "I'm fine." under his breath, but stopped fighting with the nurse. He was really happy to see Sasuke again, and didn't want to show him that he was in any kind of pain.

Sasuke could see the pink flesh that was still not covered. Naruto was working with a brand new layer of skin on his entire left arm up from his shoulder and down to his fingers. Sasuke shut the door behind him and sat down next to Naruto's bed while the nurse worked.

"What happened to your hair?" Sasuke finally asked when the nurse had finished with Naruto's hand.

"Got a haircut. Like it?" Naruto answered.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Don't let him lie to you . It was singed off for the most part." She corrected. "He's stuck with that buzz cut until it grows back and he's lucky his head wasn't burned as badly as his arm and chest."

Naruto pouted. He didn't want Sasuke to worry. He'd finished the mission. He'd come back and the guy was dead. He had the head dripping in his backpack (right next to the neatly wrapped necklace he'd bought for Sasuke) to prove it.

The nurse moved down to Naruto's leg. She lifted the blanket above his knee until his thigh was showing and started wrapping while Naruto tried to keep his most private parts covered. "He's also lucky the burns stopped here." She joked. The gauze on his leg covered from the top of his thigh down to his ankle.

"You're worse than Jiraiya." Naruto joked. He had become familiar with the nursing staff through the years. This nurse was one that had treated him often. "I bet you peeked while I was out."

The nurse blushed red. She giggled, but didn't answer.

"I knew it!" Naruto accused. "Sasuke defend my honor." He said amidst laughter.

Sasuke didn't understand how Naruto could be so at ease after being that seriously wounded. His own heart was still thumping loudly in his chest. Gathering from everybody's reactions the burns must have been horrific. How was Naruto not in shock? How was he smiling so brightly while Sasuke's world was still threatening to crumble?

"It's too late for you to be shy, Naruto." The nurse replied when Sasuke didn't answer. "I saw _everything._" She said as she finished up.

Naruto grinned. "Count yourself lucky then." Naruto inched his way until he was sitting on the bed's edge ready to stand.

"I will." The nurse came back with Naruto's shoes. "I believe you were discharged already." She said.

"He was." Sasuke finally spoke. "He's coming with me."

"Where's my gear?" Naruto asked the nurse.

"It was peeled off with half of your skin. I doubt you want it back. Your backpack was taken shortly after you arrived by Neji Hyuuga." She said and brought a wheelchair over to Naruto's bed. "Don't even think about walking." She warned.

Sasuke helped Naruto up and into the chair then pushed him out of the room.

"See ya!" Naruto cheerily yelled over his shoulder.

"Hopefully not soon." The nurse replied playfully.

"Thank you for everything." Sasuke said to the nurse as he wheeled Naruto towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Naruto said while they were alone in the descending elevator.<p>

"What?" Sasuke asked as he put on Naruto's shoes. He wasn't going to need them anyways. Sasuke was going to wheel him home.

"are you mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized and looked over his right shoulder at Sasuke. "Did they wake you?" He asked.

"That's not why I'm angry." Sasuke replied sounding every bit as he felt. The elevator door opened up and they were instantly met by Sakura. Their conversation would have to continue at home.

"Great. You're here." Sakura led them to the receptionist counter which was not in use at that hour since visiting hours were long over. "Let me walk you through your medications." She said to Naruto.

"I don't need them." Naruto said immediately. "The fox will take care of me." He said. "Sasuke, let's go home. I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Naruto." Sasuke reprimanded yet again.

Naruto deflated and sighed. He sat back on the wheelchair's backrest and made sure it was obvious to Sasuke that he was annoyed.

Sakura was plenty amused. She loved watching their interactions. Sasuke hardly had to say a word for Naruto to listen. The days where Naruto would explode in anger were gone. Now more or less he reluctantly obeyed while showing his obvious irritation at having to do so.

"Naruto, your other chakra will make sure you don't die, but it isn't made for stabilizing and continued care. As soon as you're patched up and breathing it doesn't continue helping you heal." Sakura explained.

Naruto knew she was right, but he could probably coerce the fox into helping him if he really wanted to.

"Sakura it's late." Sasuke reminded. "Give me what he needs. I'll make sure he follows your instructions."

Naruto didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there, but Sasuke was already mad at him as it was so he said nothing.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and stood close to his side as she explained.

"This is an ointment for the burn areas." Sakura pulled out a thick tube. "He needs to apply it once a day." She handed Sasuke a bag. "This is full of new gauze. He'll need to keep the areas wrapped up for at least a week. Change the gauze after applying the ointment." Sakura then pulled out yet another bag from the counter. "He can take one of the large white pills for pain as often as he needs it, but not to exceed eight in a day." She opened the bag and pulled out two bottles of pills. "The red ones he has to take three times a day for a month." Sakura quickly bagged everything up again and handed them to Naruto to carry on his lap.

Sasuke thought the instructions were simple enough.

"Naruto make sure you don't take a bath or shower until your skin is back to its normal color." Sakura advised.

"Sakura, I just came back from a mission. I stink." Naruto said.

"Use a sponge and don't get your arm or leg wet yet." Sakura replied.

"Will you come over and give me a sponge bath?" Naruto flirted.

"No!" Sakura and Sasuke answered at the same time. Sakura was laughing, but stopped when she realized Sasuke had answered as well. She turned and gave him a strange look.

"Our apartment is really _messy_." Sasuke said through clenched teeth to Naruto. "It's _full_ of _things_." He added when Naruto still didn't seem to understand.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Ooooh!" He grinned nervously at Sakura and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't feel the usual mess of hair there. His hand went straight to his head. "Sorry Sakura. I guess you can't come over for that bath then."

"I wasn't going to." Sakura said. "Wait here." She took off to one of the rooms and left Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"I thought we were going to be found out today." Sasuke said in the echoing room. "When Neji knocked I wasn't sure how to answer the door."

Naruto laughed. "I would pay to see his face if he ever sees that snowman." Naruto said amused.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head down and kissed Naruto's head. "Idiot." He whispered and all his worry showed in that one word. He straightened up as soon as he heard a door slide open.

Sakura came back with a cardboard box. "Here you go Naruto." She gave it to Naruto to take.

"Thank you Sakura." Naruto said as he gave the large sponge a squeeze. He put it back in its box and set it on his lap.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke echoed the sentiment and started to wheel Naruto toward the doors.

"I'll come by tomorrow with some lunch, Sasuke." Sakura offered and took off running down the hall before she could be denied.

Sasuke didn't speak another word until they arrived at the apartment. Naruto felt the silence heavy around them. He recalled that Sasuke was still mad at him. He let himself be taken inside and then to his room.

"Sasuke, why are you mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're an idiot." Sasuke said and carried Naruto onto the bed. He propped him up against the headrest and left the room for the pillows and blankets he'd been using in the sleigh.

"You always say that." Naruto said. "You can't be mad because of that." Naruto insisted.

"You're always putting yourself in danger's way." Sasuke said as he fixed the pillows behind Naruto's back. He covered Naruto with the blankets and finally took a seat in the now empty wheelchair.

"I'm a ninja. Accidents happen." Naruto said. "You can't be mad at me because of that either!"

"Well, I am." Sasuke said. He knew he was being stubborn and unreasonable, but even with Naruto back home he couldn't get rid of the aching worry he felt.

Naruto sat still for a long time with his eyes closed. "Were you worried about me?" He finally dared to ask.

Sasuke was watching over Naruto. He was waiting for Naruto to fall asleep, but after 15 minutes of sitting in complete silence he still hadn't drifted off as was obvious by his question.

When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto opened his eyes. "Sasuke bastard, were you worried?" He asked again.

"You kissed me." Sasuke said.

"Yes before I left." Naruto answered although he had no idea what that had to do with his question.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to." Naruto said.

"But why?" Sasuke insisted.

Naruto looked away. "Sasuke," Naruto sighed. How could he say it without sounding so weak? "I like you." He settled for that. It wasn't a love confession, but it was something.

"That's not enough." Sasuke said suddenly in an urgent whisper. "You can't-"

Naruto interrupted. "Sasuke, were you worried about me?" He insisted.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes." He answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Weren't you worried for your own life?" He countered.

"No." Naruto answered immediately. "Not for one second." He said. "If I worried, it was only about you." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke stood and leaned forward as he put his knee on the bed. "Idiot." He murmured as he kissed Naruto. This time it was a proper kiss. He turned his head to the side enough so their noses wouldn't bump against each other. He opened his mouth and sucked on Naruto's lip for a few short seconds then pulled back.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed. "Sasuke again."

Sasuke thought to himself then sat back down on the wheelchair. "If you say it." He teased.

"No." Naruto said. "You can't make me. I'm hurt."

"I _can_ make you." Sasuke said. "In fact, it'll be a lot easier to do so _because_ you're injured."

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"And-" Sasuke prompted as he always did.

"His hair smells sweet like green apples." Naruto patted the space next to him. "Come here." He said.

Sasuke did as he was told. He laid down next to Naruto while Naruto tried to fix the pillows under his head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Naruto said and he brought his arm around to hug Sasuke.

"Just because I kissed you it doesn't mean-" Sasuke started to explain.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

* * *

><p>I generally judge a story's popularity by its reviews. This one isn't doing so hot, so I just want to ask a question to those who are reading. Would you prefer to have the ending come soon or would you rather this become a longer story?<p>

I have chapters done already for a longer story where Neji will become involved and other aspects come into play that complicate the story line, but I can also see how this can end nicely in a few chapters. I'm open to suggestions and of course this doesn't mean I'll rush off a bad ending or even that I'm abandoning the story because of lack of reviews. I'm simply giving you a few options.

Thanks for reading,

Lovely Spell


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your opinion. I'll announce my decision in the next chapter.

Warnings: I don't own Naruto nor the song **"What If" by Colbie Caillat.** I recommend listening to it at some point as it comes up in this chapter. This chapter isn't a song fic by any means. It simply includes the lyrics to the song that is playing at the moment. Also the movie **Letters To Juliet** is mentioned.

As always please review. If you see mistakes, do let me know. I'm still without a beta!

**Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"It doesn't hurt anymore." Naruto said and he brought his arm around to hug Sasuke._

_"Just because I kissed you it doesn't mean-" Sasuke started to explain._

_"Sasuke," Naruto said._

_"What?" Sasuke asked._

_"Shut up." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's forehead._

* * *

><p>It was early morning. "I don't want to get up." Naruto whispered sleepily into the top of Sasuke's head. His hair was soft when he didn't put any of those gels in it.<p>

Sasuke had his back to Naruto. He was staring at the window. It was snowing again. "We have to." Sasuke said. "Sakura is coming over. I need to clean up." He said.

"I'll help." Naruto said.

"You have to stay in bed." Sasuke said and started to sit up.

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's waist. "Stay with me please." He begged.

Sasuke stilled and stayed a little while longer in bed. He still wasn't sure where they were relationship wise after last night. Neither had really confessed their feelings. They hadn't kissed again, but Naruto had spent the night holding him close as if he feared Sasuke would leave.

What was Naruto expecting of him now? Were they 'dating'? Was he now Naruto's 'boyfriend'? Sasuke let himself be held while he thought.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I'm so happy." He said.

"Idiot, only you would be happy with 40% of your body covered in burns." Sasuke replied.

Naruto ignored him. "I'm so happy." Naruto repeated.

* * *

><p>Sasuke startled awake. He quickly shoved Naruto's hands off of him. "You let me fall asleep!" He blamed and jumped out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair and checked the time. It was already noon and their stolen Christmas decorations were still littering the living room. Sakura would be by in no time.<p>

"Hey, Sasuke stay here." Naruto insisted.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto could do nothing as he heard Sasuke moving things and occasionally cursing. Naruto didn't say anything as Sasuke shoved their couch in his room. He heard the moving of Sasuke's bed and hoped everything would fit. Finally Sasuke took the couch out of the room and shut the door behind him.<p>

Sasuke sighed. Sure the stolen things were now crowding his bed and room, but the sleigh remained. If he couldn't hide that, there was no point in the other things staying in his room. He was certain that Sakura wouldn't fall for an illusion. He couldn't push the sleigh on his own. He'd have to take it apart. Sasuke suddenly wished they had a bigger apartment.

"Sasuke," Naruto wheeled himself into the living room. "do you need help?" He asked again.

"We need to hide the sleigh." Sasuke said as he looked around the room. There was no place left to put it even if he did take it apart.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood at the door with a pot in her hands. She stared. She walked in and kept staring. Sasuke was sure her eyes were dry by now. She hadn't blinked once since he'd opened the door.<p>

"Oh hi Sakura!" Naruto greeted from the bed. He muted the television and set the remote down next to him.

Sakura finally blinked. "Hi Naruto. How are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm doing good." Naruto said.

Sasuke knew the sight was strange. Instead of a couch or the sleigh Naruto's bed was sitting in the middle of the living room. The couch was tucked in the corner next to the Christmas tree. Sasuke eyed Naruto's bedroom door. It was shut and locked. Inside sat the two pieces that made up the stolen sleigh.

"I brought food." She said and held up the pot in her hands. "I hope you're hungry." She said as she followed Sasuke into the kitchen. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto who was looking as relieved as he felt when Sakura didn't mention anything about the bed being in the living room.

* * *

><p>Finally they were alone again. Sasuke dodged a kiss at the door and shut it on Sakura before she could try again. Sasuke sat heavily on the bed next to Naruto.<p>

"That was good." Naruto rubbed at his stomach.

"It was okay." Sasuke said even though he'd had seconds.

"Sasuke," Naruto leaned on Sasuke's side.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"give me a sponge bath." Naruto said.

Sasuke was going to say no right off the bat, but held his tongue. "I'll set the bath up for you. I'll move everything back again while you're in there." Sasuke got up off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. There he set a chair next to the tub. On the chair he put the sponge and then carried a bucket of water within reaching distance.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the bed and pulled off Naruto's shirt even though he was probably able to do it well enough on his own. He started undoing Naruto's bandages slowly. "Don't get yourself too wet." He warned. "I won't waste my time drying you." Sasuke worked on the gauze around Naruto's chest. When it was all done Naruto lifted his hips and pulled off his shorts and boxers at once. He sat feeling a bit nervous on the bed with Sasuke watching him. Sasuke patted Naruto's thigh until he parted his legs enough for Sasuke to start pulling off the gauze.

"I-i'll carry you." Sasuke said quietly when he was done. He put his arms under Naruto's knees and then behind his back. The wheelchair was only a few paces away, but it stayed forgotten in favor of Sasuke's arms.

Naruto stayed very still as Sasuke put him down. "Um, thank you." He said once he was settled in the tub.

* * *

><p>Sasuke toiled in the living room on his own for a long while. Naruto hadn't called him and he didn't want to interrupt. Sasuke screwed the sleigh together once more and laid exhausted on the floor. He couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago they had been cuddled up inside of it. It hadn't been so long ago that they'd gone out stealing a little Christmas cheer. Sasuke sighed. He felt like he was in a mess. They weren't joking around anymore, and every little thing they said had meaning.<p>

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and slowly eased himself out from underneath the sleigh. Naruto had definitely taken too long in the bath.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled as he walked in and found Naruto fast asleep in the tub with the wet sponge leaking water down his stomach. He took the sponge and put it back on the chair. Carefully he eased his hands between the tub and Naruto's legs. He lifted him like before and took him to the bed.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke as he was carried. He had woken up as he was lifted, but didn't want to open his eyes.

Once Sasuke had put Naruto down he watched him. His breathing was oddly alert. "I know you're awake." He said.

"I'm not." Naruto lied and kept his eyes closed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Idiot, you fell asleep in the tub." He said and took a seat next to Naruto.

Naruto covered himself with his blanket. "Sasuke," He said with a silly grin.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"we should go out on a date to the park some day."

Sasuke shoved him lightly. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll take you."

* * *

><p>"We'll never make it." Naruto insisted as the wheels got stuck again.<p>

Sasuke gave the chair another shove. Finally it rolled over the snow and started moving again. "Almost there." Sasuke said.

"You should just let me walk." Naruto said when he felt the tell-tale signs of another sludge patch right before the wheels jammed again.

Sasuke growled as his patience ran out and he gave the chair a hard kick which jolted Naruto. "Hold on to me." Sasuke directed as he leaned forward to carry Naruto in his arms.

Naruto did as he was told and was picked up off the chair.

"I'll come back for it." Sasuke said. He looked around and hoped nobody else had decided to go to the park. He wouldn't know what to say if anybody saw them in that position. Especially since Naruto's cold lips were currently blowing warm streams of air on his neck and he was more than certain that it was making his face heat up.

Sasuke set Naruto down on a park bench. "I'll wait here." Naruto said as Sasuke started walking back through the snow for the wheelchair.

* * *

><p>"No." Sasuke said and rubbed his hands together for warmth.<p>

Naruto watched as kids in the distance built their snowmen. A few people had come out since they'd been sitting there and now the frozen pond was being used by skaters.

"Then let me do it." Naruto started to get up, but Sasuke held him down.

Sasuked sighed. He looked at Naruto's eyes. They were shining with excitement and he could tell his cold demeanor was slowly chipping away at his cheer. Sasuke made a decision then. He reminded himself that Naruto had asked for a date. They wouldn't be able to do much due to Naruto's condition. The least he could do was make sure Naruto had a great day.

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile, got up and went a few feet away where a good amount of snow had built up. He looked around and when nobody was looking he started packing snow into tight balls. He made a pile and took them to Naruto.

They sat down with the snowballs between them. Sasuke was the first to see Sakura. He smirked. If they got caught he'd blame it on Naruto. Sasuke picked up a snowball rounded it out in his hands and flung it at the pink haired girl.

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke!" He said. "She's going to beat you into the ground." He said even though he was laughing.

Sakura stilled as the snowball connected with the back of her head. She turned around and was able to make out Naruto laughing from a bench. Next to him was Sasuke who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Naruto gave Sasuke a shove when he reached for another ball to throw at the girl. They'd been found out anyways Sasuke had said.

"We might as well make the most of it!" Sasuke picked up yet another snowball and threw it at Sakura's chest.

Naruto finished off the last of the pile by helping Sasuke hit their ex-teammate.

By the time Sakura was standing near enough to retaliate they were out of snowballs.

"Having fun?" She asked as she wiped the snow away. She stood very still as she cracked her knuckles. "Who started it?" She asked menacingly.

Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked and worked on cracking the knuckles on her other hand.

"Eh?" Naruto saw that Sasuke was pointing at him. "Bastard!" He yelled. "No. Sakura it wasn't me! It was him. It was him!" He insisted, but got hit over the head anyways.

"You're lucky you're sick or you'd be eating wood chips from that bench." She said.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed at his head. "That hurt!"

"That was the point." Sakura said. "How are you Sasuke?" She asked and completely turned her attention away from Naruto.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said disinterestedly. He regretted getting her attention now that she wouldn't go away.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Sakura asked. "I'm off until the New Year." She said. When Sakura wasn't away on missions she was usually assigned to work at the hospital or to train with Tsunade.

"I can't." Sasuke replied.

Naruto didn't like the direction the conversation was going. "Hey hey! We should build a snowman!" Naruto said to distract them.

Sakura smiled. "Sure! Sasuke lets make one right over there." She pointed to a clean spot a few feet away from the park bench and sidewalk. "That way Naruto can see it."

Sasuke took one look at Naruto. He was grinning like a fool and it made Sasuke's mouth twitch at the corners in return. Sasuke stood up reluctantly and went with Sakura.

"W-wait." Naruto called and tried to stand. Sasuke was already standing next to the patch of snow a few feet away.

Sakura was the one to run back to him. "Naruto," She reprimanded. "you can't walk. You'll have to sit there and watch." She said a little too merrily. "Here, listen to this." Sakura reached into her pocket and handed Naruto a pink iPod.

Naruto smiled at her kindness and took it. "Thank you, Sakura." He put the earphones in and watched as Sakura joined Sasuke in building the snowman. He would've preferred to have been right out there with them, but knew better than to argue with Sakura. He settled for keeping his good mood. The playlist she'd been listening to began. He had to admit the music was catchy.

Naruto watched them as they moved the snow around. After a few songs Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled. He picked up the smallest of the snowballs and showed it to Naruto. It was going on top of the structure.

Naruto smiled back. Sasuke set the ball down again and took his time sharing a meaningful look with Naruto. Sasuke sincerely hoped the snowman would make Naruto happy.

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

Naruto paused the music. He felt his heart stop at the way Sasuke was looking at him. The moment didn't last. Soon enough Sakura was pulling Sasuke away and telling him to put the head on the snowman.

Naruto leaned back on the bench, turned on the music and watched as Sasuke was bossed around.

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_I don't know what to think_

_Is this real or just a dream_

_In my heart is where you'll be_

_I'll keep waiting till we meet_

Naruto wondered if Sakura always had so many songs about love in her music list or if it was just a mighty coincidence that his heart was beating steady to each and every word.

Sasuke stood back with Sakura as they admired the snowman. Sakura removed her hat and put it on its head. Sasuke took off his scarf and layered it on while Sakura dug under the snow for pebbles. Sasuke turned and looked over his shoulder at Naruto for approval. Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he grinned happily.

_What if were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_I write our names down in the sand_

_Picturing all our plans_

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"_

The snowman soon had eyes and buttons down its front. Sakura ran off again towards some trees to find it some arms while Sasuke approached Naruto.

Naruto paused the music.

"Naruto, what do you think?" Sasuke asked in a kind voice as he sat down.

"It needs a nose." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke took off a glove, reached for Naruto's nose and like he would do to a little kid he brought back his hand with his thumb pressed between his fingers. "Got one." He said.

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke bastard give it back."

Sasuke heard his name being called and got off of the bench. "She has the arms." He said as he walked back to the snowman. Naruto turned the music back on as he watched his friends debate over which branches would make the best arms.

_Is it made up in my mind?_

_Am I crazy just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I'm serious_

Sasuke came to sit next to Naruto when Sakura took off again. This time Naruto handed one of the buds over to Sasuke instead of stopping the music.

_What if we were made for each other_

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here_

_In this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at the choice of song, but was smiling at the words. Naruto shrugged and smiled back.

_What if this could be a real love_

_A love, a love, yeah_

_Boy, you know you really make my heart stop_

_Stop, stop_

_Oh, what if this is real love_

_What if this is real love_

_Oh, boy, you make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

_You make my heart stop_

Sasuke took Naruto's hand as they sat looking at the snowman. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and he started the song again. Sakura came back before the song could start a third time. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and gave the earphone back.

"Naruto," Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he felt the need to say _something_.

"Me too." Naruto said. He was blushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He said, but his smile was saying something else.

"Bastard," Naruto gave Sasuke a push towards Sakura. "go; finish my snowman."

Sakura had gone to fetch a carrot. Now that she was back they struggled to put the nose in without breaking the head open.

Naruto sat watching them peacefully. He decided he liked the song and kept it on repeat until Sakura came to say goodbye and asked for her iPod back.

* * *

><p>The walk back had been much easier. Businesses had finally shoveled the snow and salted their sidewalks. Sasuke opened the door to their apartment. Once inside he carried Naruto onto the sleigh.<p>

"It's the perfect height now." Naruto said referring to the television as he switched through the channels.

Sasuke joined Naruto with two ramen cups a few minutes later. He climbed in and handed one to Naruto. "I fixed it before you got back from your mission." Sasuke said and started eating.

"It's perfect." Naruto said again. He slurped from his cup and in between bites he kept switching channels.

* * *

><p>Another movie ended. Sasuke took the remote from Naruto and muted the volume as the credits began to roll.<p>

Naruto straightened and turned to face Sasuke. Obviously something had to be said.

"Christmas is coming up." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. He was hoping he was going to spend it with Sasuke and not out on a mission. "We're spending it together?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Maybe. If we do, I'll make us a nice dinner." Sasuke said. "If you want." He added hastily.

"Sasuke-" Naruto pulled Sasuke to lay on him. He didn't care if it was against medical rules. He let Sasuke lean his full weight on him. "you make me so happy." He whispered into Sasuke's hair.

It wasn't the first time Naruto had said it. It always made Sasuke happy in turn to know Naruto was content by his side.

"I love you." Sasuke said into Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto still and tense up. For a second his heart clenched.

"You really do make my heart stop." Naruto whispered and nuzzled the top of Sasuke's head. "I love you too." He said.

They stayed like that until a new movie started and Sasuke pulled back to unmute the television. Naruto didn't let him pull away completely. Sasuke leaned against Naruto's side comfortably with Naruto's arm around him.

The movie began; it was _Letters to Juliet. _Sasuke idly wondered what Juliet would tell him, if he were to tell her all about the forbidden love he was suddenly involved in.

A simple family feud would pale in comparison to the taboo they were committing.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Next chapter will be quite the jumpstart ;). Prepare tissue for nosebleeds or otherwise o.O

Also, I'm sure you've noticed I use a lot of jumps in the story. Time passes. The characters interact. This is a bit more like a slice-of-life story. You don't see it all, but you get to see quite a bit of their lives together. ^_^

**On a more personal note, I'm always looking for rp buddies. If you're interested, don't know what rp is, but would like to find out, or know what it is, but have never done it before, do contact me.**

**I rp 1 on 1 using IM services. Interested? Curious? Just pm me. I do rps for Naruto, Harry Potter and POTC. I'm also open to suggestions on fandoms/pairings. About 99.99% of the time I rp slash.**

-Lovely Spell


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there! Here's a satisfying chapter only a few words short of the 5k mark. ^_^ **A quick reminder: this story is rated M for a reason.**

I've decided to keep my original plan with this story and I'm going for the long satisfying novel length. If the length of my chapters are anything to go by, then I'm sure you will figure out just exactly how long this fic will turn out to be.

I hope you're all enjoying it. My addiction is reviews, and I hope your addiction is reading. So feed mine, and I'll feed yours.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"Sasuke-" Naruto pulled Sasuke to lay on him. He didn't care if it was against medical rules. He let Sasuke lean his full weight on him. "you make me so happy." He whispered into Sasuke's hair._

_It wasn't the first time Naruto had said it. It always made Sasuke happy in turn to know Naruto was content by his side._

_"I love you." Sasuke said into Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto still and tense up. For a second his heart clenched._

_"You really do make my heart stop." Naruto whispered and nuzzled the top of Sasuke's head. "I love you too." He said._

_They stayed like that until a new movie started and Sasuke pulled back to unmute the television. Naruto didn't let him pull away completely. Sasuke leaned against Naruto's side comfortably with Naruto's arm around him._

_The movie began; it was _Letters to Juliet_. Sasuke idly wondered what Juliet would tell him, if he were to tell her all about the forbidden love he was suddenly involved in._

_A simple family feud would pale in comparison to the taboo they were committing._

* * *

><p>A week later Sasuke followed Neji as instructed. He was being taken to retrieve Naruto's backpack while Naruto was examined in Tsunade's office.<p>

Sakura had come by very early to drop off the request personally. Sasuke had once again had to resort to using his bedroom window. Sakura was overjoyed at talking in Sasuke's room. She got a good look at his sleeping clothes and messy hair while she explained that Naruto had an appointment and a mission report to fill out. She also mentioned that Sasuke would want to stay out of the way as Tsunade was still a little testy about Naruto trying to get himself killed.

Sasuke was a floor below Tsunade's office and he could still hear her yelling at Naruto. He was sure 'a little testy' was a major understatement.

* * *

><p>"I know." Naruto said defeated.<p>

"You can't endanger yourself every time." Tsunade said now in a calmer voice.

"I know." Naruto repeated.

"Naruto," Tsunade gave him a very serious look. "if you are still serious about becoming hokage, you can't die." She said.

"It's not like I'm trying to get myself killed." Naruto said. He knew he sounded like he was complaining, but he didn't know how else to tell people that he wasn't actively trying to die.

Tsunade nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like to feel that fire burning. Naruto wanted to do his best. Naruto always wanted what was best for the village. It was the main reason she'd finally come to a decision.

"Naruto, if you manage to live through the Winter and Spring without coming to major injury, I'll take you on as my apprentice." Tsunade took a seat behind her desk while Naruto grasped her meaning.

"B-but Kakashi-" Naruto knew that Kakashi was the best candidate at the moment.

"Refused," Tsunade said. "but that isn't the reason you're being given a chance." She smiled at him. "Naruto, you have more heart, dedication and guts than any other ninja in this village. I could think of nobody better to entrust the flame of Konoha to."

Naruto grinned. He got up and against Tsunade's advice he walked up to her and let himself be taken into a hug.

Tsunade laughed and finally let him go. "Now take off all that gauze." She instructed and began with her examination.

* * *

><p>Sasuke grimaced as he saw the backpack. "What died in there?" He asked as the overpowering stench of decay hit him.<p>

Neji smirked. "That would be Naruto's previous target." He answered.

"Hasn't he ever heard of a plastic bag?" Sasuke picked up the backpack and looked inside. It was empty.

"I doubt he had time to do it. If you'll recall he arrived-" Neji visibly paled. "he wasn't in good shape." He corrected.

Neji been the one to find Naruto out by the gates. The white snow was completely splashed in red. The warmth of the blood hitting the ice cold snow had made it steam all around the limp body. Where the blood spilled the thick snow sank as it melted from the heat. He still remembered the screams as he lifted Naruto off of the ground. The blood was everywhere and Naruto's skin was literally peeling off with shreds of his clothing. Neji felt his lunch rise in his gullet.

Sasuke nodded. "You were the one that brought him in?" Sasuke asked as he checked the pockets to make sure the backpack was empty.

"Yes." Neji answered. He couldn't eat at all the next day. He remembered that clearly. The smell of burnt skin and hair was hard to forget. He remembered scrubbing in the shower mercilessly and chastising himself for his weak stomach. Was he a ninja or not? Had he not seen and done far worse in his 24 years of life? Somehow the image of Naruto, a man he considered a great friend, in that state was enough to turn his stomach even now.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "He tries to laugh it off and pretend it was nothing, but I saw how worried Tsunade was. Sakura was pale and the nurse, while trying to keep up with Naruto's jokes, looked ill." Sasuke knew that was the truth. He held his hand out for Neji. "Really, thank you."

"He's a fighter." Neji said. He took Sasuke's hand and held it firmly in his. "You don't have to thank me. I'll always do whatever is in my power to protect him." Neji promised. He owed Naruto that much. Neji owed Naruto his life and his freedom from his own shackles of fate. In return Neji would always be where Naruto needed him most.

"That makes two of us then." Sasuke tried to smirk, but he knew it was closer to a smile. "Two of us who will follow him."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a little exposed as he stood shirtless in the office.<p>

"Remove your pants too." Tsunade instructed.

She ran her hands down Naruto's leg as soon as the gauze was off. "I'm surprised." Tsunade said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. You're perfectly fine." She said as she checked over his arm and leg for the third time. "You're ready to go back to work."

Naruto held back a groan. "Work?" He asked.

"Don't look so worried." She said as she walked away from him. "Put your clothes back on." She instructed. "We're expecting yet another bout of bad weather. Nobody is leaving this village until after the new year. I just hope all the snow doesn't start the vandals up again." She said.

Naruto held back a laugh, but his grin he couldn't contain as he got dressed.

"Oh don't forget this." Tsunade tossed Naruto a small box.

Naruto smiled. He knew exactly what it was as he slipped it into his pocket. "Great. I thought I'd lost it." He said.

"Now go. I have things to do. Leave the wheelchair at the hospital and turn in your mission report by tonight." Tsunade said.

Naruto wheeled the chair out and went downstairs to wait for Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called from the seats by the door. He didn't have Naruto's backpack.

"Sasuke!" He ran towards his friend and offered him a seat. "I'll push you." He said. "Where is my backpack?" He asked as Sasuke took a seat and let himself be wheeled outside and towards the hospital.

"I burned it." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm going to need a new one." Naruto said. That was the third backpack in only a year. Naruto thought to himself that he really did need to start being more careful.

"I guess Tsunade said you were okay?" Sasuke asked.

"She said I'm fine and can get back to work." Naruto said. "She also said no work until after the New Years so our plans aren't ruined."

Sasuke got up from the chair once inside of the hospital. It was taken from them almost immediately. After leaving the chair they both walked outside towards their apartment.

"I need to go buy groceries." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped and changed directions. "I'll come with you." He said.

"You should go home." Sasuke said. "Even if you're better, there is no reason to push it."

"Sasuke, you aren't going to start babying me just because you're my boyfriend." Naruto teased.

Sasuke stuttered. "B-boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said. "Right?" He asked suddenly unsure.

"Right." Sasuke said sounding a little relieved. It was all out in the open now. Sasuke felt a weight off his shoulders. He had a boyfriend. They loved each other and they were also spending their first Christmas together soon.

Somehow everything seemed too good to last. The last time his life had felt so complete he'd had a loving mother taking care of him, he was training with his brother, his father had finally taught him their signature technique and Sasuke had been close to entering the ninja academy. That perfection hadn't lasted then. It couldn't last now.

"Let's go." Naruto said and nudged Sasuke out of his thoughts and towards the grocery store. "I'll be fine." He guaranteed.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Iruka had already been by with his gift for Naruto and now they were only minutes away from opening presents. Kakashi's elves were singing merry Christmas songs. The tinkling bells and sounds of light music were the only sounds in the quiet and dark living room. The only lights came from their Christmas tree and light up deer. Naruto was leaning against the wall with Sasuke sitting across from him. Sasuke was watching the elves dance around with their mechanical hips swaying to the rhythm.<p>

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked from his place. He watched the train go past him again.

"Two more minutes." Sasuke held the wrapped box in his lap.

Naruto turned the small box in his hand over and over again. "Two more minutes." Naruto repeated. Time seemed to crawl to a stop as they anticipated their first Christmas.

"Okay it's time." Sasuke said and sat up to hand Naruto his box.

Naruto took it and gave Sasuke the small package he'd held in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He ripped right into the package and tissue paper. "Wow." He brought the fabric up to his face and rubbed it to his cheek. "Thank you." Naruto said and then turned the jacket to the inside. He felt the soft wool lining. "This is so much better than my jacket." Naruto said and slipped it on over his t-shirt.

"It's nothing."Sasuke said. "You are always complaining about the cold. So, I thought-" Sasuke was stopped mid-sentence.

Naruto was leaning forward and pressing his lips tight against Sasuke's "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received." He said when he pulled away.

Sasuke noted that Naruto was crying. Sasuke cleared the tears away with his fingers. "You make such a mess of yourself when you cry." Sasuke teased while wiping away the next stream of tears that came.

Naruto smiled. "Bastard, don't make fun of me. I've never had a real Christmas." He reminded.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto so that their knees were touching. "I'll open mine now." Sasuke said.

Sasuke peeled back the wrapping paper and then opened the little box. Sitting inside in a bed of silk was a red gem that resembled the blue one that always sat perfectly in the middle of Naruto's collar bone.

"I thought red would look good against your skin." Naruto said and watched attentively as Sasuke pulled it out.

"Naruto, is this a ruby?" He asked as he felt its weight in his palm.

"Yes. Put it on." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke put it over his head and let it rest against his neck. "How does it look?" He asked

"Good. It'll probably look better against your bare skin." Naruto said.

Sasuke put the box down and stood up. "Thank you, Naruto." He said as his hand went to feel the necklace again.

Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke. "Are you sleepy already?" Naruto asked as he pulled away.

"Not really." Sasuke answered, but continued to lead the way to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto shut the door behind them and took off his new jacket, hung it up then removed his shirt even though the room was cold.

Sasuke slowly climbed into the bed and waited for Naruto to get in as well.

"It's cold in here." Naruto said. He crawled in to his side of the bed and laid on his side so he could face Sasuke. "Maybe we should sleep in the living room." Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, it'll warm up soon enough." Sasuke hinted. He moved closer to Naruto and parted his lips slightly.

Naruto leaned forward until their lips met and couldn't hold back a moan when he finally felt Sasuke's tongue against his. Their first open mouth kiss was hardly gentle. It was heated and passionate. Naruto's hand found Sasuke's side easily and he took advantage of it to pull him closer.

Sasuke didn't know Naruto could kiss like that. He felt himself breathless after only a few minutes. He pulled back from their kiss and took a few deep breaths.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and pulled off his shirt. He leaned forward again and kissed down the sides of Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, more." Naruto moaned as his eyes shut. He pulled Sasuke over him and moved his head to the side to allow easier access to his neck.

Sasuke took the hint and settled over Naruto's legs. He kissed Naruto's neck and sucked until he was sure there would be a mark. Sasuke bit Naruto and eased his hands down between them.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again and pulled his face away. "have you ever done this before?" He asked and sat back on his heels. His hands started to pull Naruto's pants off of him. They slid off easily with minor help from Naruto. Sasuke's hand stroked Naruto until he was sure it couldn't possibly grow any larger.

Naruto kept his eyes closed. He couldn't gather his thoughts enough to answer. He was too busy saying Sasuke's name like a mantra and enjoying the feeling of having both of Sasuke's hands working on him.

"You couldn't possibly be a virgin." Sasuke said and slowed his hands.

Naruto finally registered Sasuke's words and he started to sit up. "I am." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke's hand away from him.

"How?" Sasuke asked and gave a very obvious look at Naruto's sizable erection.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be small there." Naruto said as his mind became unfogged.

"Naruto,-" Sasuke warned. The last time they'd touched on that subject in bed it hadn't ended well and Naruto had best remember that.

"I'm not making fun." Naruto said instantly. "Really, I'm not." He said. "I mean yeah, it's nice in theory." He said and gave a very pointed look at his erection. "Girls love to see it and touch it. It's a novelty until they start to think about the mechanics of actually having sex with me." Naruto was going soft. He didn't want to talk about it, but it seemed like Sasuke wanted to hear more. "That's usually when they walk out on me." Naruto said sounding a little disappointed.

"It's not that big." Sasuke said in an effort to console Naruto.

"You're the only person to ever say that to me." Naruto chuckled. "But really, you can't blame the girls. Nobody thinks about being stretched to impossible widths and associates it with pleasure." Naruto sounded a little like he'd given up trying and had just accepted his fate as a virgin.

"You exaggerate." Sasuke said.

"You're lucky. You could stick yours anywhere." Naruto said and tried to smile.

Sasuke only lifted an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke would have loved to say yes and share his first time with Naruto, but he knew honesty would be best. "No." Sasuke said.

"Then can you show me how?" Naruto asked not feeling the least bit bothered by Sasuke's answer. "That is if you haven't regretted it yet." Naruto covered his lap with the blanket and sat up against the headrest. "It's okay if you have. I understand." He added quickly.

"I want to show you." Sasuke said. "I'll be right back." Sasuke got up and left the room.

Naruto thought that Sasuke would probably want to be on top. Who in their right mind would offer to be under Naruto? Pretending that Sasuke would actually offer was a nice idea. Just thinking about Sasuke under him was making him hard again. Naruto took his erection in his hand and started stroking himself. Blood soon engorged him until it was red and hard as a rock in his hand. Naruto closed his eyes and pictured Sasuke bent over taking all of him in. He moaned at the thought. He could feel himself getting wet from excitement. Naruto opened his eyes when Sasuke stepped back in the room.

"Getting started without me?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door.

"No." Naruto answered huskily. "Just getting ready. It takes a little while." He said and coated the head of his erection with the pre-come that had been leaking from the tip.

Sasuke watched intrigued as Naruto moved his hand up and down. It was an enticing view. Sasuke pulled off his pants and underwear. He stood naked in the cold room just watching Naruto.

"I'm hard again." Sasuke said and climbed on Naruto's lap. "Touch mine." He said before pulling Naruto forward for a kiss.

Naruto took Sasuke's almost five inches in his hand as he was told. "Sasuke, what's in the bag?" Naruto asked while Sasuke was kissing his chest. He sucked on Naruto's nipples until he had his fill.

"A lot of lubricant." Sasuke pulled back and spilled the contents on the bed. There was a few tubes of lubricant gel and something Naruto had never seen in person before.

"Is that a dildo?" Naruto asked as he reached for it.

"Vibrator." Sasuke corrected and blushed down to his neck. "I bought it the day- I haven't used it yet." He said then he decided that he didn't have to explain himself.

"I've never been with a guy, Sasuke." Naruto made sure to say as he brought the replica closer to him.

"It's okay. I'll show you how." Sasuke repeated. "If you're going to lose it with me," Sasuke said and took the vibrator from Naruto's hand. "you'll need to loosen me up first." Sasuke popped open one of the tubes and spilled some of the contents on the tip. He made sure it was completely coated before handing it to Naruto. "Watch me." He said and spilled some of the lubricant on his fingers.

Sasuke turned around so that Naruto could see him as he bent over and spread his legs. Sasuke didn't hesitate to push both of the fingers inside himself slowly. A moan escaped Sasuke's lips. "Naruto," He whispered as he sank down on his fingers.

"Oh god." Naruto switched the vibrator to his right hand and took himself in his left. He stroked himself in time with Sasuke's fingers. "Sasuke, do you really think you can take me?" He asked breathlessly.

"I want to. I want all of you inside me." Sasuke groaned as he pulled his fingers out. He turned around a few minutes later and positioned Naruto's right hand, which held the vibrator, down below Naruto's erection. "Keep watching." He said and once again turned his back on Naruto.

Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see him. Sasuke guided the tip of the vibrator until he felt it firmly pressed against his slicked entrance. Slowly he sat down on it. It wasn't large, but most would consider it average sized. Sasuke felt full and started to move slowly up and down. "Sasuke, you're going to make me come already." Naruto warned.

"Idiot." Sasuke moaned. "If you come, then you won't get to put it in me." Sasuke sat down to the base and turned the vibrator on. He was panting loudly now and couldn't keep back his urgent cries for Naruto.

"Now?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help it. He was harder than he'd ever been and it was starting to hurt. All he wanted was some relief. "Sasuke, you're too hot. I'm going to come." Naruto warned. He could already feel the tell-tale signs as his lower stomach clenched in pleasure.

Sasuke pulled off of the toy quickly when he heard Naruto's moans becoming increasingly louder and his breathing faster. His hand stilled Naruto's hand. He squeezed the base of Naruto's erection and lifted his eyebrow.

"I didn't say you could come." Sasuke said.

Naruto let himself go. He was out of breath and out of words. Sasuke could have asked him to eat a cactus in exchange for a little relief and he would have gladly done it.

"Better?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds had passed.

"Yeah." Naruto answered still out of breath. "I'm okay."

Sasuke reached for the half empty tube of lubricant again and let the cold slick gel help cool Naruto down. After generously covering Naruto's sizable erection Sasuke positioned himself over Naruto. It wasn't as easy as it had been with the toy. Naruto was pressed against him and he could feel the painful stretching already. Sasuke shut his eyes as his legs shook. He steadied himself with Naruto's shoulders as he felt Naruto entering him centimeter by centimeter.

"I don't think it's going to fit." Naruto said even though the feeling was intensely pleasurable for him.

"It'll fit." Sasuke said with confidence as he felt more of the painful burning sensation. He was taking deep breaths and was turned on and trying to relax, but somehow even that wasn't enough to ease the passage.

"Okay it's halfway in." Naruto said impatiently. "I think that counts as losing it." Naruto urged. "You don't have to do this. I'll let you put yours in me." He bartered.

As much as Naruto wanted nothing more than to have all of himself sheathed inside of Sasuke's warmth he could see the unshed tears in Sasuke's eyes and he didn't want to hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke said. He continued his slow movements until he felt Naruto's legs closer to the back of his own. "Tell me something. Distract me." Sasuke begged. "Kiss me."

Naruto kissed Sasuke and sucked on his tongue. He pulled back for a few seconds. "Sasuke, I want to fuck you so bad." He said and went back to kissing him for a little while longer. Naruto kissed down Sasuke's neck and chest. He was sure he was marking every place his lips touched. Naruto imagined Sasuke's peachy light skin marred by red marks. It was an incredibly effective turn on. "I can't wait to make you come. I swear it'll be like nothing you've ever had before." Naruto promised without knowing if he could actually meet those expectations.

Sasuke moaned into a kiss and dropped himself the last inch. He was sitting on Naruto's lap and he was pretty sure that should have been impossible. "We'll go slowly at first." Sasuke said as he tried to rise a few inches. He sat back down just as slowly.

Naruto didn't know if his brain was melting or if he'd just forgotten all of his words again. "S-sasuke," Naruto hissed. He wanted to go faster. "faster." He begged as Sasuke rose yet again at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Sasuke sped up as much as he could. The pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. He was being stroked by Naruto again and it helped. When he was sure the pain was a minor twinge when compared to how badly he wanted Naruto he stopped moving.

He let Naruto slip completely out of him. "Naruto, take me like this." Sasuke turned on his back and laid down.

Naruto was only disappointed for a few seconds until Sasuke made his request. "Tell me if I hurt you." Naruto said as he settled over Sasuke and between his legs. He lifted Sasuke's legs onto his shoulders until he could see the pretty hole again. It was still gaping.

"In." Sasuke instructed.

"Yeah." Naruto said and pressed himself in easily. "Oh god. Sasuke." He pulled out and in again and stilled. "Yes!" He said in ecstasy as he pushed in again. "So, good." Naruto felt like he was going to finish fast.

"Naruto, you can go faster if you want." Sasuke said and started jerking himself off at a quick speed. He had never in his life felt quite as full or satisfied before.

"Faster?" Naruto asked and sped up. "Yeah I'll go faster."

Soon Sasuke was being fucked at the same speed as his hand was moving. Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away and took over doing it himself. It was a bit sloppy and the rhythm was off, but his warm hand was enough.

Sasuke shut his eyes and trembled. "I'm gonna come." Sasuke said. He bucked a few times and felt like the air was leaving his lungs. "Coming, Naruto." He managed to say before he filled Naruto's hand and sprayed on both of their chests.

Naruto was pushed back again. Sasuke sat on his lap and held on with both of his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to fuck myself on you. Let me do it." He said as he regained his breath. Sasuke animatedly bounced on Naruto's lap. The pain was long forgotten and his desire to please Naruto took its place.

"Oh god when you say things like that..." Naruto trailed off. He kissed Sasuke again and again; soon he felt a familiar clenching in his stomach.

"Fuck." Sasuke said. "Fuck me, Naruto." He repeated. "Fuck me hard." Sasuke punctuated each bounce with a new request. "Fuck me with your big dick."

"Yes." Naruto hissed and felt himself filling Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke." Naruto said again as he rode out his orgasm in Sasuke. "Oh fuck yes." He said at last when he was sure he'd been drained dry.

Sasuke smirked lazily at Naruto and let himself fall backwards onto the bed.

Naruto slipped out of Sasuke and joined him by laying next to him.

Their harsh breathing was the only noise in the room. It was so quiet the electrical buzzing of the outside lamp could be heard.

Naruto finally sat up when he could breath normally again. He looked at Sasuke and let his eyes trail down his body. He saw the mess leaking from between Sasuke's legs. "I really filled you up." He said as he saw more and more of his white seed spilling liberally from Sasuke.

"In more ways than one." Sasuke said sounding every bit as sated as he felt. "You kept your promise." He said. "It was like nothing I've ever had."

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I love you." He said with a silly grin on his lips as he pulled away.

"Idiot." Sasuke said and nudged Naruto away.

"Sasuke, I said I love you." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was almost pouting. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Naruto's chest after turning around on his side. "I love you too." Sasuke said once he was being held in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>I apologize for any mistakes. Please feel free to point them out. I'd love to correct them asap. Also,<strong> let me know what you thought of this chapter<strong>. :]

Quick hello to my awesome new rp buddy **Lydia1232323**! Offer still stand to anybody who'd like to rp. PM me if you're interested.

-Lovely Spell


	8. Chapter 8

At a few words over 3k, this is my shortest chapter yet. There is a reason for this of course. I hope you feel the changes coming. ^_^

_Also there is a bit of a time skip in there. It isn't quite clear, but you can consider the last bit of the story takes place near the end of January, if you didn't piece it together by the slight New Year's part._

Thanks to all who have reviewed and those of you who continue to read. I like to reply to all my reviewers, but there are a few of you who have PMs blocked. So, I thank you here for taking the time to show me you are reading and give me your opinions.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I love you." He said with a silly grin on his lips as he pulled away._

_"Idiot." Sasuke said and nudged Naruto away._

_"Sasuke, I said I love you." Naruto insisted._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was almost pouting. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Naruto's chest after turning around on his side. "I love you too." Sasuke said once he was being held in a tight embrace._

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked his eyes a few times. He wasn't sure if it had all been yet another one of his very vivid dreams. He felt the other side of the bed and found Sasuke's warm arm. That wasn't uncommon. Once his eyes had adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window he took a good look.<p>

Sasuke was laying by his side lightly snoring. Naruto was right; the red ruby against Sasuke's peachy white skin looked beautiful. Naruto lifted the blanket and confirmed that it hadn't been a dream. Sasuke was still naked and by the residue Naruto could see on his inner thighs he knew they'd had sex for sure.

Naruto ran his fingertips down Sasuke's chest. There were red marks all the way down his chest. They were small love bites and Naruto could also make out a few purple bruises on his hips. He might have been a bit rough after all.

Naruto brought the blanket down around them again when he saw Sasuke was starting to get goosebumps due to the cold.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and then his cheek and nose.

Sasuke brought his hand up to his face. He wiped at his eyes and brought a hand down to cover his mouth as he yawned. He stretched and winced.

"Ouch." Sasuke said in a voice still thick with sleep.

"Are you in pain?" Naruto asked. "Did I hurt you?" He sat up and let the blanket slide down to his lap.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said after a few seconds of laying still. "Just a little sore." He saw how worried Naruto was. "It's normal." He assured.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked and started to get dressed. The clothes had spent the night on the floor and they felt ice cold as they touched against his warm skin. Naruto hated the feeling of cold fabric against him. He shivered where he stood.

"No. Really I'm fine." Sasuke sat up, but kept the blanket wrapped about his shoulders. He wasn't ready to leave the bed just yet. It was definitely too cold and he was in more pain than he was letting on.

"I'll bring you breakfast." Naruto said and left the bedroom.

Naruto left the door open behind him as he went to the bathroom for his morning routine. Naruto was nervous. He wasn't sure what to do for Sasuke now. They'd had sex. Was it meaningful? Or did Sasuke do this all the time with other people? Did Sasuke sleep with people he didn't love? Naruto knew that if Sasuke had agreed to be his boyfriend then it had been because he felt something for Naruto, but did sex have a deeper meaning for him? Naruto felt elated and last night's experience had been an action that cemented his feelings for Sasuke. He loved him and wanted to keep him by his side forever. Naruto went to the kitchen and started on breakfast with those kinds of thoughts running through his head.

Sasuke never thought he'd live to see the day where his own mind would be a bastard even to him. He kept arguing with himself and he was afraid the little sarcastic comments in his head were winning. One of the comments he had called himself cliched for (even if he did agree). _We should have kept the wheelchair._

Naruto walked in with a cup of tea for Sasuke and one for himself. He handed the larger one to Sasuke then took the plate he held in his mouth and also held it out for Sasuke to take.

Naruto put his own tea on the side table and slid back under the blankets. "It's so cold out there too." Naruto said. "I think the heater finally broke."

Sasuke didn't even want to think about the heater. It really hadn't worked since the day they'd moved in, but it hadn't been cold then. They didn't need to use it so repairing it never came to mind. The downside to a cheap apartment was that maintenance was all up to the tenants with accordance to their lease. It was the exchange for having no deposit required upon their signing.

"We'll need to call somebody in to repair it." Sasuke said.

"On Christmas?" Naruto asked. "Who would be working today?"

Sasuke sighed. "We need a new place to live." Sasuke said. "One where everything works. This place is the worst. If it's not the heater, it's the washer that's messing up. The walls are thin, the kitchen is small and the bathroom doesn't have a deep tub."

Naruto listened to the complaints and knew Sasuke was just venting his frustrations. The little apartment really wasn't that bad. They'd had months of peace in it. What he decided to latch onto though was that when Sasuke thought of getting a new place he included Naruto.

"We can buy a house." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He wasn't joking. Naruto had a very serious look on his face.

"A house?" Sasuke asked.

"Out by Shikamaru's place there's a few for sale." Naruto said. He remembered the 'for sale' signs from the day he'd borrowed the plastic deer. "We could go look at them." Naruto suggested sounding like he thought nothing of the commitment it meant to purchase, not just temporarily rent, a living space with Sasuke.

"Naruto, tomorrow I can find a repairman. He can come look at the heating and maybe he'll find a way to make it work in my room as well." Sasuke said. He took the last bite of his toast and washed it down with what was left of his tea.

Naruto smiled weakly. "O-of course, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't happy with his answer, but he wasn't exactly ecstatic about the question. Things were moving a little fast. It had been less than a month and Naruto was already rushing into a house. It was fast enough to make Sasuke's head spin.

Naruto laid back down and wrenched the covers over his shoulders and head. He didn't want to feel sad about Sasuke saying no. He wasn't stupid. Even he knew that asking Sasuke to buy a house with him was a serious step. He was 23 years old and only half a year away from starting to train to be the next hokage. He wanted to settle down and buy a house. He was ready to make choices that would bring him out of feeling like a kid still living on his own paying rent. Plus, what was so wrong about asking Sasuke to live with him? He knew that he'd never part ways with Sasuke. All of his life he'd always had Sasuke by his side. He couldn't imagine a thing that could drive them apart now. If anything, now they had more of a reason to stick together.

Whether they be best friends or lovers, Naruto was never going to let Sasuke go. That was a promise, and Naruto always kept to his word.

* * *

><p>The New Year brought more snow. The festival had to be canceled due to the incoming blizzard, but somehow the fireworks still lit up the sky. It was the only festivities allowed that day. Naruto watched from his bedroom window with Sasuke. They stood side by side watching the bright lights against the violet night sky.<p>

"Beautiful." Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was tilted up at the sky. His nose had always reminded Naruto of a kitten's. Sasuke's lips were slightly parted with awe. His white skin lit up with the colors of celebration. Naruto watched the lights dance on the little skin that was visible. Naruto's gift was bright red and nestled neatly in the hollow of Sasuke's collar bone.

"Beautiful." Naruto repeated as he leaned in and used his right hand, the one that wasn't holding Sasuke's hand, to turn Sasuke's face towards him. They shared a light kiss and a smile before going back to the lights in the sky.

* * *

><p>Even thought Naruto had spent the majority of his life sleeping alone, suddenly he felt the vast emptiness of his bed weigh heavily on him.<p>

He was certain nothing was wrong with their relationship. Sasuke moving out didn't mean their relationship had suddenly cooled now that the novelty had worn off. Sasuke had still been as flirtatious as always after moving out of Naruto's bed. He accepted Naruto's affections easily and even returned some in kind. They still watched movies and television together while cuddled in their sled, but for a reason Naruto couldn't decipher they no longer shared a bed.

Naruto partially blamed the repairman. The repairman had indeed done a great job. He'd managed to get the heater fixed and working evenly in all of the rooms. He had even somehow found a way to make the floor heater in the living room work again, even though according to the owners it hadn't worked for over ten years.

Now because of the comfortable heat and toasty warmth Naruto didn't have an excuse to share his bed with Sasuke.

Even on the nights that Sasuke graced him with his body, he didn't stay. They would share Naruto's bed blissfully for a few minutes of afterglow before he would slowly rise and dress. Naruto would watch Sasuke walk as carefully as he could to the door and leave to his own room.

Naruto sighed in the darkness. He wasn't physically cold, but his chest felt hollow and empty. He was missing Sasuke.

Sasuke laid in his bed awake. He had to be honest with himself and admit that he'd been a little afraid when Naruto had asked him to buy a house together. After thinking about it long enough Sasuke decided that he needed to create a little space between them. He thought that perhaps if they continued sleeping in their own rooms as they had before it would slow their budding relationship, but Sasuke couldn't lie to himself. It did nothing to deter the love he was feeling for Naruto. If anything, the aching emptiness Sasuke felt without Naruto only served to nurture his attachment to Naruto. So much so that now when they were together it meant so much more to Sasuke. He longed to be held in Naruto's arms. He longed to wake and share teasing comments. He mostly longed for the easy companionship and affection Naruto always had for him. Nightly Sasuke hurried to embrace sleep so that morning would come that much faster. Morning always meant Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. When had his world started to revolve around Naruto? Probably since the first day of school he reminded himself. All his childhood Naruto had stood out in the forefront of his mind. Sasuke had trained to beat him. He excelled during missions to show him up. He fought harder for Naruto to recognize him. He fought to show his superiority, but always and only to Naruto. His entire childhood was lived to become better than his best friend. In their later years, after team 7, he'd studied and trained to keep up with the excellent and elite ninja Naruto was evolving to be. He wanted to be just as good and equal to Naruto. Now he realized that he lived every day to protect Naruto. He woke and breathed for Naruto. Slowly, not by force, but by love he was being consumed.

Sasuke was losing himself and he had no regrets.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm. He shut it off and hurriedly ran to the bathroom. There his routine had to be cut short as his second alarm sounded. Naruto ran back to his room and shut it off. He dressed in his full gear and turned off his third alarm before it had a chance to ring. He was ready. Naruto took one last look at his rumpled bed and then at the jacket that hung from the door.<p>

_Another day, another mission._ He thought to himself before leaving his room.

Sasuke stood in his doorway yawning.

Naruto noticed him. He looked tired and the dark circles under his eyes showed just how early it was, even for Sasuke, to be awake.

"I woke you." Naruto said as he slipped on his backpack.

"You run with the grace of a stampeding elephant." Sasuke said.

"I'm meeting with Neji." Naruto said. "I told you yesterday, remember?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Another A-rank." Sasuke said.

"I'll be back." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke. He hoped that all of his feelings came across in his slow and deliberately sweet kiss.

"Be careful." Sasuke said. He wanted to say more. It was the first mission Naruto was going on after making a complete recovery. The words were there on his lips, but he couldn't say them.

Naruto smiled and put on his boots. "Bye." Naruto said and pulled open the door. It was still dark outside and the cold air was dry, and chilling to the bone.

"N-naruto!" Sasuke said before the door shut behind Naruto.

Naruto opened the door again and turned back. Had he forgotten something?

"I love you." Sasuke said. He felt silly for saying it with such an urgent and needy sound to his voice, but he'd feel worse if he hadn't said it at all.

This time Naruto grinned and ran back in to Sasuke. "I love you too." He said before taking Sasuke close for yet another goodbye kiss. This one was animated and passionate. It was full of joy and happiness. "I'll come back to you. I promise." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Idiot." Sasuke said affectionately and ran his hand through Naruto's hair, which had finally grown out of its crew cut. Sasuke made a mess of Naruto's short hair and pulled his hand away. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and kissed it before returning to the door. Naruto pulled it open and before the lock could click shut he thought he heard Sasuke's voice.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Neji waited at the gates. He didn't sense Naruto approaching until he was standing only a foot away from him. Naruto was amazing and regardless of how many years went by Neji was still surprised at how truly skilled Naruto was.<p>

"Good morning." Neji greeted.

"Good morning." Naruto said brightly.

Neji considered himself a morning person and even he felt a bit groggy; he couldn't believe how alert and happy Naruto looked to be standing at the gates at four in the morning.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready." Neji confirmed before they both disappeared into the darkness of the encroaching forest.

* * *

><p>There were a few interesting questions that came up last chapter. These are from <strong>Scared of Darkness<strong>.

_"Of course everyone is going to want know: 1. Why did Sasuke buy the vibrator, and 2. Who was his first? Because I wanna know who Sasuke has been getting nasty with. Speaking of nasty, who knew Sasuke and Naruto had such a dirty mouths?"_

For now, I'll say that probably only I knew (until I posted the chapter) that Sasuke and Naruto had those dirty little mouths on them. Filthy, vile, tortuous tongues held behind beautiful red lips. Oh such sinful little mouths on our favorite boys.

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even if it was a little dirty. ^_^ I know, I know! It was a rhetorical question. Hehehe the two actual questions, I will try to answer during the story. They might make nice flashbacks during the possibly tenser/angst-filled moments to come or maybe I'll throw in a few one-shots 'bonus' chapters in here too. ^_^

**I hope this encourages more questions. They can be serious or maybe just something you're curious about and might help everybody get a little more insight on the personalities that Sasuke and Naruto have in this fic.**

**-Lovely Spell**_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. I'm back. I took a little break to finish off my other sasunaru, **You Look Tired**. I'm happy with that ending now, so I will now continue here.

I know some of you are against NarutoxNeji, but for the sake of the story will read it. Some of you would rather not read it at all.

I just have to say though that I like this story and I want it to be a true slice of life fic, as I previously stated. Life isn't always nice and neat with two people in love that stay in love and life goes on its merry way. No. Life is messy. You fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend/brother/father? lol You date and break up. You get back together. You fall out of love and get angry with people. Life is ever moving and changing. It can't be just two people and often enough if there is a bright enough person, like Naruto, people will gravitate towards them regardless of the rules.

That being said I want to ask a question in form of a quote: _"Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?"_

If you said yes to that, then I hope you have a bit of empathy for what Neji goes through in this fic.

**Enjoy.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"N-naruto!" Sasuke said before the door shut behind Naruto._

_Naruto opened the door again and turned back. Had he forgotten something?_

_"I love you." Sasuke said. He felt silly for saying it with such an urgent and needy sound to his voice, but he'd feel worse if he hadn't said it at all._

_This time Naruto grinned and ran back in to Sasuke. "I love you too." He said before taking Sasuke close for yet another goodbye kiss. This one was animated and passionate. It was full of joy and happiness. "I'll come back to you. I promise." Naruto said with his signature grin._

_"Idiot." Sasuke said affectionately and ran his hand through Naruto's hair, which had finally grown out of its crew cut. Sasuke made a mess of Naruto's short hair and pulled his hand away. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and kissed it before returning to the door. Naruto pulled it open and before the lock could click shut he thought he heard Sasuke's voice._

_"I'll be waiting."_

* * *

><p><em>Neji waited at the gates. He didn't sense Naruto approaching until he was standing only a foot away from him. Naruto was amazing and regardless of how many years went by Neji was still surprised at how truly skilled Naruto was.<em>

_"Good morning." Neji greeted._

_"Good morning." Naruto said brightly._

_Neji considered himself a morning person and even he felt a bit groggy; he couldn't believe how alert and happy Naruto looked to be standing at the gates at four in the morning._

_"Ready?" Naruto asked._

_"Ready." Neji confirmed before they both disappeared into the darkness of the encroaching forest._

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been assigned and had completed five missions and Naruto still wasn't back. Sasuke had already agreed with Naruto to take his time to return their borrowed holiday items while he was on his mission. Naruto would be away for almost an entire month, if everything went as planned, and that left Sasuke with a lot of time on his hands.<p>

Sasuke spent his first week alone discreetly returning all of their decorations as promised. He had stared at the sleigh for a long time without knowing what to do with it. Sasuke decided that it didn't really have a place to be returned to so he didn't bother to disassemble it.

The second week he'd cleaned every part of their apartment and even requested two extra missions to keep busy.

Now at the start of the third week Sasuke was going insane. He was lonely. He missed Naruto more than he thought possible and he wanted nothing more than to pull out all of his hair and curse Neji.

As Sasuke guiltily opened Naruto's bedroom door and let himself in, he couldn't help but berate himself. What was he doing there again? He knew exactly what he was doing. He hadn't slept well since Naruto had left and now he was going to take comfort from whatever he could. Sasuke shut the door and slid into Naruto's messy bed. It still smelled like him. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's pillow and inhaled. He told himself he wasn't crying. It was just something in his eye. When it became difficult to breath Sasuke turned on his back and let the tears fall. Who the hell was he lying for anyways? There was nobody to see him at his most shameful. There were no witnesses to hide behind a wall for. There was only him; he reminded himself and that only made him feel all the more pitiful.

* * *

><p>Naruto was cold. He was also dirty. After weighing his options Naruto made the difficult decision of confirming that he was much dirtier than he was cold.<p>

"If I freeze, pull me out of the water." Naruto said over his shoulder as he left the camp he and Neji had erected.

Neji lifted his eyebrow in question as Naruto walked away.

Naruto was relieved when he saw that the river was indeed running and was not under a frozen layer of ice. He could see small bits of ice in the water, but it didn't seem like much. Naruto took a deep breath and stripped. He knew he was going to regret his decision, but he didn't much like the feel of another man's blood on him. Naruto peeled away his shirt which stuck to him. The shirt was hard and crusty. The blood was everywhere. His pants had the same feel and now Naruto knew why Neji always attacked from a distance. Even if he severed an artery it would still be difficult to spray Neji in the face with his victim's hot blood. Naruto washed his face and saw the river run red. The icy water on his arms made him shiver.

Naruto removed his boxers after taking a look around the area. He stepped into the water and watched as the rushing river washed his sins away. The blood disappeared in ribbons downstream.

* * *

><p>Neji didn't worry anymore. Their mission was done and with zero injuries to report. Neji knew it would still be a few days of rushing to get back to Konoha, but for tonight he let himself feel some relief. He'd been worried all through the mission. Naruto just wasn't completely himself. When he thought Neji wasn't looking Naruto looked worried. When they stopped to rest Naruto always had a far off look. Even during the mission he moved precisely and with great speed, but always silent and in thought. Neji had to wonder what concern was great enough to burden somebody as carefree as Naruto was.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto knew he was in trouble when he couldn't move and it became harder to breath. The cold water was compressing all of the air out of his chest. Naruto felt like a thousand knives were cutting away at his skin. He was sufficiently clean. The water ran clear as it brushed past him. His hair was dripping on his shoulders and the cold wind was making him tremble. Naruto remained calm and slowly began to walk out of the rushing river. His teeth chattered loudly as he put on his clean clothes. He'd had a plan to also wash the blood-stained clothes, but just thinking about the river again made his breath catch in his chest.<p>

Naruto had stayed in the cold water for far too long. He'd been too busy thinking about Sasuke. He was distracted. He knew he'd been distracted all throughout the mission as well. He thought of Sasuke's words when he had left. Naruto had made a promise to return and he planned to, but it was the sweetness and raw sincerity of Sasuke's parting words that made his heart ache to return to him. He was used to long and short missions. Naruto was used to being away from home. What he wasn't used to was having somebody waiting for him to return. Naruto had spent every part of their mission counting the time until they were done. He told himself that he was getting carried away again and that Sasuke probably didn't feel as deeply for him, but time and time again that agonizingly perfect promise of waiting made Naruto feel otherwise.

Naruto dressed, returned to camp and went straight to the diminishing fire.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked. He took in all of Naruto and stood up immediately. "You washed?" He yelled.

"B-blood w-was-s every-everywhere." Naruto couldn't still his jaw as he tried to speak. Naruto made his shaking hands put his clothes in his pack. He reached for his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"You're turning blue." Neji said urgently and took a seat next to Naruto.

The fire was dying down. Its glowing embers weren't giving off enough heat and Neji knew a bright flame in the night would give away their position. He couldn't rekindle it and preserve the secret of their location.

"I-i'll b-be f-f-f-f-" Naruto shook his head. The words just wouldn't come. "Fine!" He bit out after a few more attempts.

"Naruto," Neji didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what to do, but he didn't know if he should. Naruto seemed very adamant about being alright. "let me examine you at least. I'll determine if you're fine or not." Neji pulled Naruto his feet and noticed the shaking in his legs.

Naruto didn't argue. He made Sasuke a promise and he intended to keep it. If a hoarde of ninja didn't kill him, he wasn't going to die by the hand of his own stupidity.

Neji led Naruto into their shared tent. He made sure the inside of the tent was brightly lit after zipping up the door. The thick material was especially made to keep any and all light strictly inside, so Neji wasn't afraid of the sudden harsh illumination.

"Your hands." Neji took them and rubbed them between his hands. The fingers were far too cold to be getting proper circulation. "Feet." Neji instructed and when Naruto did nothing he took it upon himself to remove Naruto's boots and check. They were ice cold.

"Naruto how do you feel?" Neji asked as he started pulling off his own boots and socks. He slipped them over Naruto's feet. He hoped the warmth would help.

Naruto shook his head. "Cold." He said after a struggle.

"Your lips are a little blue." Neji said and ran his thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. It parted as Naruto let his mouth open a bit. Neji pulled his hand away and climbed into the sleeping bag. "Give me a minute." He said and removed his shirt. "Put this in your pants." He said as he handed the warm shirt to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Trust me." Neji said confidently.

Naruto opened his pants and pushed the shirt between his legs. He had to admit it felt strange, but comforting to have that kind of warmth suddenly return to him.

Neji zipped up the sleeping bag and pulled off his pants. He handed it them to Naruto. "On your chest and under your armpits." He advised.

Naruto tried to keep his jaw from chattering as he took the pants and pushed them into his shirt.

Neji waited until he could feel the cold leaving the sleeping bag. Once he was sure the inside was warm he unzipped it. "Get in the sleeping bag." Neji said and urged Naruto to move.

Naruto seemed a little confused when his arms didn't respond right away, but eventually he was able to move into the sleeping bag and lay next to Neji.

"You're experiencing mild hypothermia." Neji explained as he started to move closer to Naruto. "It could be worse, but you need to get warm soon." Neji moved closer to Naruto as he explained then zipped the bag closed.

Neji felt decidedly exposed as he laid in only his underwear. "Let me put my leg between yours." He said as he used his hands to push Naruto's legs apart.

"D-don't I h-have to b-be na-naked too?" Naruto asked.

"No. You need to retain body heat. I'm the only one that has to give it." Neji said as he wound his arms around Naruto and took him in an embrace.

Naruto didn't have the mind to feel embarrassed at being held or having Neji's leg wedged tightly between his legs. He was too busy regaining the feeling in his feet, hands and face.

* * *

><p>Neji opened his eyes. He had drifted to sleep hours before while offering his body warmth to Naruto. Neji was sweating now. Naruto was sleeping with a light coat of sweat on his forehead and upper lip. His cheeks were rosy and his lips were pink. Neji by all rights should have woken his teammate up and they should have parted now that Naruto was going to be okay, but truth be told Neji didn't want to let go just yet.<p>

He felt sinful as he pressed his body against Naruto's. Suddenly he wished he'd taken Naruto up on his idea. Neji was the one with the medical training. Neji could have easily asked Naruto to strip as well and Naruto would have obeyed. Neji was a bad, bad man or so he told himself. He knew he wouldn't have taken advantage of his friend, especially not in his medical capacity.

Neji leaned forward until he felt Naruto's warmth breath against his cheek. He wanted to lick the beading sweat off of Naruto's top lip, but true to his nature he held himself back.

Neji settled for leaning his head on Naruto's chest. He couldn't even do that properly. His pants were bundled between them and it made contact all the harder to accomplish.

But Neji told himself that he was thankful for the small moment he got to share with Naruto. If he hadn't almost frozen himself, Neji would never have had the opportunity to lay with him as they were. Sasuke was lucky. Neji would have done anything to share an apartment with Naruto, but the Hyuuga had their own personal complex. There would be no legitimate reason he could make up to move out.

Naruto didn't want to open his eyes. He knew that if he moved Sasuke would wake up and leave to his bed. Naruto pretended to be asleep as he moved his arms around Sasuke's waist. He moved until he was sure he was facing Sasuke's chest instead of the other way around. Naruto lowered his head and opened his eyes enough to peek at Sasuke's nice skin. Naruto only did it for a second. If Sasuke was awake and noticed he was too then that would give him another reason to leave.

Neji stilled. He felt a rush of desire as Naruto's hands brushed against him. Neji wasn't the only one affected. He could tell due to the sudden pressing against his thigh. Neji pressed his leg as lightly as he could higher up between Naruto's legs until he could feel a completely different type of heat.

Naruto tried not to grin as he felt Sasuke's knee nudge against him. Suddenly he was very awake. Naruto looked up under his lashes at Sasuke's neck.

Something wasn't right. Sasuke's necklace was nowhere to be seen. Now that he was awake he also noted that the white skin against him was missing its peachy undertone. It was pale, truly pale. There was a tiny bit of rosy dusting on the strong shoulders and under the alluring collar bone. The man in Naruto's arms was nothing like Sasuke.

Naruto lifted his head slowly and came very close to Neji's face. His face while the same light color as the rest of him was marked by two twin pink blossoms of color. Naruto pulled back slowly. Suddenly the aching hardness between them was awkward and embarrassing. Naruto slid his hand away apologetically.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sorry. It's morning and here I am still clinging to you." Naruto said and nervously chuckled. Naruto spread his legs and hoped Neji would move his warm thigh away.

"I bet it's still cold out." Neji excused feigning sleep. "It's very warm in here though." Neji cleared his throat as well and pulled his hands back. "Naruto, we don't have to be awake yet." Neji was out on a limb.

Naruto smiled and started pulling Neji's pants out of his shirt. He next pulled out Neji's shirt from his pants. He slipped the clothes outside of the sleeping bag and considered his options. He wanted to sleep some more. He was warm and comfortable. He also missed Sasuke very much. He wanted to pack up and leave as soon as possible. Naruto told himself that the sooner they left the sooner he'd be back with Sasuke. Even with that thought Neji's offer was still tempting. Naruto hated waking up early.

Neji rolled over on his side so that his back was now facing Naruto. He had to cool his head and having Naruto's face so close to his wasn't helping.

Naruto made his choice. He'd made a promise and nothing would keep him from Sasuke not even a comfortable extra hour of sleep in a warm bed.

"Thank you for last night." Naruto said to the back of Neji's head. "I know it was a risky decision, but I couldn't stand the blood on me any longer." Naruto explained. He touched Neji's long hair and brought it to a side so that he could see Neji's shoulder and shoulder blade. He pressed his warm hand against Neji's back. "Neji?" He asked.

"It was nothing, Naruto. You would have done the same for me." Neji answered easily.

"As nice as this bed is, I think we should start packing up." Naruto said and slipped his hand away from Neji's smooth skin.

"I'll need you to bring in my pack." Neji said. "I still need clothes." He reminded.

Naruto remembered that Neji was still in only his underwear and probably very uncomfortable sharing a one person sleeping bag with him.

"Right! I'm sorry." Naruto apologized immediately and worked his way out of the bag. Naruto put on his vest and walked outside of the tent to retrieve their things.

* * *

><p>Neji felt no rejection from Naruto. The interactions between himself and Naruto hadn't changed at all since that night. Naruto showed no signs of having understood what Neji was offering in their shared tent. They still ate, fished and slept just as they always had. Naruto was just as loud and obnoxious when he was having a good time as ever. He showed his serious side when on guard and he let Neji know he could be counted on when he caught and cooked dinner after starting a hot fire. Everything was normal, but for Neji that was no longer enough.<p>

Neji told himself to feel relieved instead of restless. It had been a bold move and it could have turned out badly if Naruto wasn't interested or if he didn't share the same inclinations. Neji should have been glad for Naruto's inability to put two and two together. What would have happened if Naruto rejected him and then held Neji at an arm's length forever due to his predilection?

Neji _knew_ it wasn't normal to want Naruto the way he did. He understood it better than most in his situation. To want to hold and lay with Naruto like he would with a woman was definitely a strange thought; he reminded himself resolutely that the idea was foreign, but always his mind added that as foreign as it was it was not wholly undesirable.

If Neji couldn't stop his thoughts by convincing himself that it was an alien concept, then maybe reminding himself that Naruto was bound to a larger-than-life future could help. He would be an example and a leader some day. He couldn't afford a black mark on his record. Neji could become the spot to tarnish and ruin a great man's reputation. Naruto's immense power, potential and skills would fall to the backdrop. His love and dedication to the village would pale in comparison. The fact that Naruto would give up his life thrice over for his beloved Konoha would mean nothing, if Neji were to be his lover. The fickle masses would probably judge Naruto harshly and cast him aside for a small indiscretion, such as love could be.

Neji strengthened his resolve as he jumped on tree after tree behind Naruto. They both advanced towards their home village in leaps and bounds. As they drew closer and closer Neji's will became stronger. He kept staring at Naruto's back. That's where Neji was meant to be, protecting Naruto, helping Naruto and doing everything in his power to make sure his dreams came true. Neji belonged at his back as a protector, not by his side as a lover. That would be his new task; he'd make it his new mission. Neji was going to work hard to turn his feelings around before he was in too deep.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Neji for a second and grinned.

That's when Neji knew it was too late.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was resting his head on the edge of the tub thinking about what he'd do with the rest of his afternoon. He still had to clean up the mess he'd left in Naruto's bed and go shopping for more groceries. The warm water was nice and relaxing as Sasuke added more things to his list. Sasuke hadn't been coping any better. He'd found new ways to busy himself, but regardless of what he was doing or who he was with, Naruto was always there in his thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped as soon as they arrived at the gates. He took a deep breath of the cool air and took the view of Konoha in. He'd missed being home. He'd missed Sasuke.<p>

"I'll turn in the report." Neji volunteered.

"Great. I'm going home." Naruto said. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Naruto." Neji said.

"Oh, and Neji thanks again!" Naruto yelled as he started walking away.

Neji smiled at Naruto and waved him off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes shot open when he heard the front door's locking mechanism and the sound of something heavy dropping. The water sloshed loudly and spilled violently out of the tub as Sasuke got out of it. He snapped his towel from under his bundle of clothes and dropped them on the floor in his rush. Sasuke had his hand on the doorknob when he stopped. What was he getting so excited for? Why was he rushing just for Naruto? Sasuke wrapped his towel properly and calmed his breathing. When he was sure his heart was beating steadily again, he pulled open the bathroom door and stepped out.<p>

Sasuke leaned on the door frame casually and with as much calm and nonchalance as he could. He lifted his eyebrow at Naruto who was currently ripping the blankets from the sled, probably in search of him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto spun in place and ran at Sasuke. He collided with him at full force and smashed him against the wall. Naruto didn't waste any time with more words. He pressed their lips together and kissed Sasuke breathless. Naruto pulled Sasuke's towel off and eased his leg between both of Sasuke's. After he'd delved into Sasuke's mouth and greeted every space with his tongue, he pulled back and kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned and couldn't help but buck against Naruto's leg. He'd just come a few minutes before his bath, but he was aching for Naruto again. Sasuke hissed as Naruto latched on to his nipples with both his mouth and hand. The poor pink buds were abused until they stood perky and hard. Naruto lifted Sasuke by his hips and carried him until they reached a bed.

"I've missed you so much." Naruto whispered huskily. He unzipped his vest and kicked off his shoes, which he'd rushed in with. Naruto's shirt was thrown in the air as it came off of him and his pants dropped to the floor soon after.

Sasuke only watched as he laid on his back on Naruto's bed panting. Naruto was in his boxers when he approached Sasuke again. Naruto pressed his hands to Sasuke's hips to hold him down. His mouth descended on Sasuke's erection and took him all in. Sasuke yelled out and quickly tried to move his hand to cover his mouth. Naruto was much faster. He gripped both of Sasuke's wrists in his free hand and pressed them against Sasuke's lower abdomen.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried to sound stern, but he only managed a weak and needy sound. His head was being undone. Naruto's tongue was eager, enticing and efficient. Naruto had proven to be a very accomplished student in bed. He would only need to hear Sasuke's voice to be directed into action and right now Sasuke's whimpering and throaty moans were telling him that he was very close to a mouthful of come.

"Naruto-" Sasuke shut his eyes and felt his hips try to rise off of the bed, but Naruto's strong hand kept him pinned to the mattress. He strained and his muscles flexed tighter as he emptied himself into Naruto's pleading mouth.

Naruto swallowed eagerly. He continued to suck lightly until he was sure Sasuke was done to the last drop. He pulled away and released his hold. He was still straining against his boxers, but it wasn't as important as pleasing Sasuke had been. Naruto climbed up on the bed and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt like his bones were made of J-ello. He was crying. He tried to laugh it off, but he was crying. The rush of pleasure had been too much. He didn't even know why the tears kept coming.

"S-sasuke!" Naruto said worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked and started to gently rub Sasuke's wrists.

"No." Sasuke gasped out. "No. It was just so good." Sasuke explained between deep breaths.

"Then why are you crying?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know." Sasuke said and struggled to sit up. "It was good though. You're good. You're great." Sasuke stopped talking. His mind was still mush. He didn't know what he was saying and didn't want to regret it later.

"I missed you." Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "It seemed like I would never see you again." Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke and savored the feel of his soft lips this time. "I'm so glad to be back."

They sat together in silence on the bed for a long time. Eventually Naruto broke the silence and spoke. "Didn't you miss me?" He asked when he got no words from Sasuke in return.

Sasuke nodded. He held onto Naruto and climbed onto his lap. "Idiot, of course I missed you." Sasuke took a deep breath. Naruto smelled strongly of himself. It was a welcome scent.

"We didn't sleep these past two days. I insisted and we came straight home. I couldn't breathe without you." Naruto said close to Sasuke's ear. "I really thought my heart would break." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gave up. He gave up resisting. He gave up trying to stay away. He was like a moth in the wind and Naruto was a bright flame burning in the distance. Regardless of the consequences Sasuke was gravitating right towards him. Even if it would all come to a fiery end, Sasuke wouldn't try to stop it anymore. It was fate. It was their destiny to be intertwined as such. The wall around him crumbled at the sound of those words.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, are you still awake?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled sleepily into the darkness of the room.

It was late. Their lovemaking had lasted them all evening and the encore had gone late into the night. Now it was closer to dawn than dusk as they laid barely awake and wrapped up in each other.

Sasuke couldn't have tried to pull away as he was held close by Naruto's arms and to be honest he didn't want to.

"Marry me?" Naruto urged suddenly in a whisper.

Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and press it to his chest over his heart. Sasuke then pressed his own hand over Naruto's heart. They both beat slow and steady. Sasuke shut his eyes again and let himself drift back to the comfortable edge of sleep.

"Idiot." Sasuke responded with affection just as quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong> ^_^ Feel free to point out mistakes. I still have no beta.

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Like I've said before, I can't reply to some of you with pms blocked, but I do thank you for taking the time and leaving some feedback. Thanks to all those fav's and alerts too!

-Lovely Spell


	10. Bonus: Big

Hi. I thought this was a good place to introduce what I'm going to call "bonus chapters". Bonus chapters will try to answer some questions that reviewers have posted or will be based around a theme. They're meant as little peeks into Naruto and Sasuke's life. It won't do much to advance the present storyline and are mostly for the fun of it!

The first bonus chapter is inspired by **chibinaru-sama** and her/his review for chapter 7 where they said the following:

_"when you say it like that i wonder how big naruto really is..._"

**Enjoy and don't forget to check out chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed. There was nothing good to watch. He sat in the silence of the living room with Sasuke while the program went on unwatched and on mute. The screen displayed a very adult program on one of the late night movie channels. It wasn't very good.<p>

Naruto had been looking forward to a movie not to two actors fumbling awkwardly on screen. He turned to look at Sasuke who was ignoring him in favor of reading.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed sounding not the least bit interested in anything Naruto had to say as he turned another page. He'd been reading this book for a week and finally it was getting somewhere. He hoped Naruto would give him a few minutes to finish the chapter at least.

"You've been with other guys right?" Naruto asked nervously. He spun on the couch until he was facing Sasuke and leaning on the arm rest. Sasuke on the other hand was leaning comfortably on the backrest with one leg crossed over the other in what some would call a feminine pose, if it were anybody else, but Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke said distractedly and gave Naruto a quick questioning glance before going back to his book.

"Am I really that big?" Naruto asked nervously. "I mean, down there, you know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dick. Say it." Sasuke replied after briefly putting his book down and turning to look at Naruto. "Penis. Cock. Say the words, Naruto. We aren't twelve anymore." Sasuke then promptly went back to his book after he'd made Naruto's mouth fall open.

"Is my," Naruto blushed, "dick that big, compared to what you've seen?" He managed to ask. He knew Sasuke was only doing it to tease him, but Naruto wanted an answer so he played along.

"Yes." Sasuke answered easily and once again changed the page with a rare smile. The book was getting fast paced and exciting. The climax of the story was near, just a few more pages away. Sasuke could tell.

"How big is _my_ big though?" Naruto asked feeling obviously self-conscious, as he'd seen the actor on screen and even _he_ had looked small when compared to Naruto's own while not erect.

"Let's just say that if you suddenly decided to quit being a ninja, you could easily survive as a porn star." Sasuke said and chuckled a little at what he was reading. "Or a freak show attraction." He added in a teasing tone while once again switching to the next page.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled at the last bit. "So, you've seen guys like me before?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I've never seen, in person or on film, anybody with as big a dick as yours. I've never been with a guy anywhere near your size. They've all been relatively normal." Sasuke said completely distracted by his book.

"So, I'm a freak." Naruto said and sighed. He switched off the television. He wasn't usually one for porn anyways. He'd much rather figure things out on his own or with Sasuke. He'd had enough of porn with both of his previous teachers.

"I meant average." Sasuke said to correct himself.

"No. I'm a freak. I knew it." Naruto insisted.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed. He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, but he'd been right about his book. It was getting good. "We can do that tomorrow." He added for good measure.

"You're not even listening." Naruto complained and leaned his head back against the couch. "You're just reading that damn book." Naruto said heatedly.

Sasuke pulled his face up long enough to remember the line of conversation. He refrained from rolling his eyes when he saw the genuine look of concern on his boyfriend's face.

"Naruto, you aren't a freak. You're just lucky." Sasuke said and winked at Naruto before lifting his book up near his face and pushing up his reading glasses higher up on his nose. He continued talking while trying to read. "It's quite the treat to be on the receiving end of your sizable girth." Sasuke said and smiled again at something in his book. "I imagine it's what fisting feels like." He added in jest yet again.

That silenced Naruto. Sasuke went through four more pages without another word from Naruto. He assumed his compliment had settled Naruto's fears and insecurities. Sasuke thought that if anyone of the two should have insecurities it should have been him. Sasuke knew he was below average. He didn't really mind except when Naruto teased him, but even then it wasn't so bad because pleasure was sure to follow closely behind the teasing comments.

Sasuke looked up briefly. He was right in the middle of the plot when he saw that Naruto wasn't quiet because he'd been assured, but for another reason. Naruto's eyebrows were drawn close in question.

"What now?" Sasuke asked amused. He chuckled at the utter look of confusion on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a questioning tone even though he already had Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke only lifted an eyebrow in return.

"What's fisting?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and shut his book; climax be damned.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! Thanks to <strong>chibinaru-sama<strong> for the inspiration. I'm sorry they didn't pull out the yardstick, but I hope that answered your question. ^_^ The next bonus chapter will more than likely be inspired by **Scared of Darkness**.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.

-Lovely Spell


	11. Chapter 10

Hello all! Here is the newest chapter! ^_^

I have a bonus chapter written and ready for posting as well. However, I'm holding "**Bonus: First**" hostage. Mwahahahaha! Actually, I thought I'd save it to commemorate the 100th review. So, **Scared of Darkness** one of your questions is ready to be answered. I'll be working on the other one soon.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"Naruto, are you still awake?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah." Naruto mumbled sleepily into the darkness of the room._

_It was late. Their lovemaking had lasted them all evening and the encore had gone late into the night. Now it was closer to dawn than dusk as they laid barely awake and wrapped up in each other._

_Sasuke couldn't have tried to pull away as he was held close by Naruto's arms and to be honest he didn't want to._

_"Marry me?" Naruto urged suddenly in a whisper._

_Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and press it to his chest over his heart. Sasuke then pressed his own hand over Naruto's heart. They both beat slow and steady. Sasuke shut his eyes again and let himself drift back to the comfortable edge of sleep._

_"Idiot." Sasuke responded with affection just as quietly._

* * *

><p>Neji's face was tight in serious concentration. His eyes were taking in all of the choices he had ahead of him. His brow was slightly furrowed as his eyebrows drew close in thought. His mouth was set in a straight line and his jaw was tense. Finally, after weighing all his options he picked his course of action.<p>

"The three pound Belgium." He said sternly and pointed at the biggest chocolate heart the store had to offer.

The bell chimed as Neji left the store. He held in his hand the least inconspicuous bag he'd ever encountered. It was striped in magenta purple and hot pink with white pinstripes in between while it carried the store's gold logo prominently on the center. Neji was sure a few girls had giggled behind their hands as he passed by with it in hand.

His eyebrow twitched as he passed yet another group of giggling school girls. They were all heading in the same direction of the store he'd just come from. He didn't want to be spotted by anyone else so Neji sped up until he could see the complex. Once that was in sight he ran.

Neji sat on his bed staring at the bag. What was he thinking? Neji peeked inside and staring back at him was the solid milk chocolate heart with the word "love" in perfect cursive in white chocolate. He was surely going insane.

He was certain all of the hype for February 14th was poisoning his mind. He'd seen so many advertisements and been subjected to so much talk about it since his short mission with Ten-Ten and Ino, it was no wonder he'd lost his mind momentarily and actually bought the heavy chocolate that was weighing on his lap.

Neji put the offending bag on his side table and stared at it. He leaned back on his hands and continued to stare. He could just leave it at Naruto's house. He didn't have to say it was from him. He'd hang the heavy bag from the doorknob and leave. There would be no point then. If Naruto didn't know it was from him, then there was no point.

Neji rubbed his hand over his face. He leaned forward until his back was hunched and held his face up in his hands. His elbows rested on his lap. He was hopeless. Neji was absolutely hopelessly in love.

He felt like a junior high girl handing out her first love letter. Neji stood up and paced. He groaned mentally. What the hell was he thinking? He asked himself again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was outside. Naruto could hear him grumbling about something outside next to their door. Earlier Sasuke had left with his tools and said he'd be back. Now Naruto sat in the living room wondering what all the noise was about. He couldn't keep his curiosity in check for much more so he opened the front door and went out to join Sasuke.<p>

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke on the floor screwing a box into the ground.

"Preparing." Sasuke said and stood up. He gave the large metal box a good shake and when he was satisfied that it would stay he stopped.

"For?" Naruto asked still confused as to why they now had a giant post office box looking thing next to the front door.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said and tested the opening a few times. It opened and closed smoothly by a little silver latch.

"What's tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Valentine's." Sasuke pushed past Naruto and went inside. He went to his room and started putting his tools away.

"But what's the box for?" Naruto insisted as he followed Sasuke inside.

Sasuke finally gave Naruto his attention. He stood and walked out to join him in the living room.

"They know I don't answer the door. I haven't properly accepted a Valentine's gift since I was 11. They know to put it in the box, if they so desperately want to give it to me." Sasuke explained.

Naruto angled his head to the side in question. "They?" He asked.

"Girls." Sasuke said. "Or guys." He added.

"Oh," Naruto wondered if Sasuke really got that much chocolate that he had to have a three foot metal box occupying space in the front walkway. The only chocolate Naruto ever got was from Sakura and it was usually a small something for friendship. Sai had also given him chocolate one year, but recently he'd been away on long term missions for so long that Naruto wasn't expecting any from him.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto had any admirers. Sasuke thought Naruto was very handsome. He looked his boyfriend over carefully as he thought. Naruto grown into his features. His skin was clear of any blemishes and his hair was soft and golden. Naruto had bright blue eyes that would get anybody's attention. Most importantly Naruto had a great smile and he was friends with anyone he met.

Sasuke felt a little rise of jealousy as he took inventory of all of Naruto's attractive features, but then he remembered that in Konoha their generation had grown up with Naruto and they'd never approach him as more than a teammate and sometimes friend (even though he himself had done just that). The older generation either shared the knowledge of Naruto's stigma or was too old to care about him in a way more than any authority figure cared for a subordinate. While the younger generation didn't know Naruto personally, they probably wouldn't give him chocolate because they'd be intimidated. Naruto had become a bit of a legend due to his feats from such a young age and Sasuke was sure that a shaking 16 year old girl would never dare to come to his front door. He was comforted by those thoughts.

* * *

><p>Neji was shaking in his boots, not literally, but he felt like he was suddenly dropped into Hinata's blushing body as he crunched through the snow towards Naruto's apartment with his attention grabbing bag in hand.<p>

Neji stood at the door and wondered if the metal box was their mailbox. He took a steadying breath and made sure his clothes were straight. Neji pushed his hair in place where the wind had mussed it and knocked.

"Shit." Naruto was panting as he stilled above Sasuke.

"Forget it." Sasuke instructed and he pushed his hips forward onto Naruto.

Naruto hissed and continued moving in Sasuke. The knocks came again.

"It could be important." Naruto said and begrudgingly pulled out of Sasuke. He slipped on the nearest pair of pants he saw. He didn't bother with the fly or button as he rushed to the front door.

Sasuke dropped his legs on the bed and sighed in irritation. He put his arm over his eyes as he waited for Naruto to come back. What did his fan girls not get about the box? He wondered.

* * *

><p>Neji tried not to look surprised at Naruto's state of undress. The man hadn't even bothered with a shirt.<p>

"Neji!" Naruto greeted.

His shoulders were red and Neji could see a bit of sweat beading at his temples. Naruto's body was amazingly toned and as his eyes trailed over his abdomen Neji saw just how low those pants were and how much lower the zipper went.

Neji was speechless as he saw the obvious bulge. He also answered another question he'd had in mind. Naruto really was a blonde. Neji realized he had probably interrupted Naruto's activities with somebody. His mind added hopefully that Naruto could have also been on his own.

"Hello, Naruto. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Neji said very seriously as always.

"Not really." Naruto replied and stepped outside. He shut the door behind him and stood with Neji. "What's going on?" He asked impatiently. Sasuke was probably still on the bed, on his back, with his perfect thick legs spread and his hole still willing. Naruto shook the thought and tried to give Neji his attention.

"It's Valentine's Day." Neji said and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to drop this off." He held the bag out to Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto took the bag and peeked inside. It was chocolate. Naruto was so excited. He'd never gotten a chocolate that big! "this is huge!" He yelled out and hugged his friend. He patted Neji on the back heavily as he held him before pulling back. "I can't wait to show that bastard!" He said. Naruto had been keeping track of the chocolate in Sasuke's box. His was a few times bigger than anything Sasuke had received so far.

Neji chuckled. "I might have gone a bit overboard." Neji said as he felt relief flood him.

"I don't have anything for you though." Naruto said and sounded a little embarrassed.

"I can wait until March 14." Neji said kindly.

Naruto was still blushing from his earlier embarrassment. "I promise I'll get you something great!" He said happily.

Neji was floating on air all the way back home; he felt like perhaps his feelings could be returned.

Naruto shut the door and excitedly ran to the kitchen. He pulled out the chocolate monstrosity and set it on the counter. It was beautifully done. Naruto admired it and then set it in the fridge for later.

Sasuke stood in one of Naruto's dress shirts and watched Naruto. He approached him slowly.

"Who was it?" He asked and tried to sound uninterested.

"Neji." Naruto said and shut the fridge door. "He left already." He stated the obvious and approached Sasuke. "Come back to the room." Naruto urged and took Sasuke's hand.

"No." Sasuke pulled his hand from Naruto's. "You took too long. I finished without you." Sasuke said.

He knew he sounded childish and it was a petty form of revenge, but he'd actually felt jealous when he'd heard Neji's voice and how excited Naruto had sounded at the sight of him. To top it all off Naruto had shut the door and been outside with Neji for a long time.

"Sasuke," Naruto had slipped out of his pants. "what about me?" He asked teasingly as he pointed at his erection.

"Idiot." Sasuke walked towards Naruto and pushed him on the couch. Sasuke would make Naruto forget all about Neji. Sasuke straddled Naruto's lap and with some effort managed to take Naruto in again although the lubricant had already started to dry. He'd be hard for Naruto again in no time and Naruto was perfectly aware of that as he started to pull Sasuke up before pushing him back down.

"This time let's finish together." Naruto said sweetly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wast thankful that the day was finally over. He'd collected all of his chocolate and stuffed it in the fridge. All he had to do now was find a good movie to watch while Naruto was in the shower. He looked at their collection and couldn't find anything he wanted to watch. He settled his hand over <em>Avatar<em>, but knowing it was a long enough movie to put him to sleep, he pulled his hand away. He tapped his finger over _Chuck and Larry_ in thought and finally settled his hand over _The Producers_. Naruto was under sworn secrecy to never reveal Sasuke's secret love for musicals, under penalty of castration. Sasuke pulled out the movie and stopped when he heard a knock he recognized.

Sighing Sasuke stood up and pulled open the door. He had given up on hiding the sled a few weeks back as nobody that had come to the door had mentioned anything. Sasuke wasn't as much surprised as he was annoyed to see Sai was standing at the door.

"What do you want, clone?" Sasuke asked none too nicely. He knew Sai had a crush on Naruto. He'd realized it almost as soon as he'd seen them together outside of a mission. Naruto was as clueless about Sai as he was about Hinata, which was a relief to Sasuke. Sai on the other hand might have known what he felt for Naruto thanks to his books, but he was still terribly awkward about expressing it. The other thing Sai had on him was that he also knew that Sasuke liked Naruto. Somehow the clueless ninja had figured it out way before Sasuke had even considered it.

"Hello, dickless." Sai greeted with a perfect imitation of the Uchiha smirk. "Is Naruto home?" He asked and walked in without being invited.

"He's in the shower. What do you want, knockoff?" Sasuke asked again.

Sai removed his shoes and walked away from Sasuke and towards the shower. Sasuke was fuming as Sai opened the door, which Naruto had left unlocked surely wishing for Sasuke to join him, and walked into the bathroom with Naruto.

Sasuke followed and was angry to find that Sai had locked the door behind him. With a groan Sasuke turned back to the movies and continued to set things up. Naruto wasn't going to cheat on him. Sai was an idiot and emotionally retarded. He wouldn't get Naruto from him. Sasuke repeated such things while trying to calm his breathing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he heard the door open and close.

"It's me." Sai answered and peeked into the shower.

Naruto turned and grinned. "Hey, Sai!" Naruto greeted loudly. In the years he'd spent with Sai he'd attributed a lot of his strange social habits to simply not knowing any better. Naruto's innocent assumption had given Sai's less than innocent actions more of a chance to grow, like now.

"You need some help?" Sai asked.

"No. I'm almost out." Naruto answered and shut the shower door on Sai before he asked any more strange questions. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." Naruto said as he rinsed the soap out of his hair.

"I read that it was an appropriate gesture to bring chocolate today." Sai said just as he'd answered the year before when he'd given Naruto chocolate.

"It is." Naruto confirmed and shut off the shower.

"I brought you some." Sai said and stepped back. He'd seen Naruto naked many times, but that didn't stop him from taking all of Naruto in while he dried as if he didn't mind the audience.

"No penis comments?" Naruto asked as he slipped on some pants.

"After comparing you and your roommate, no." Sai said and smiled peacefully.

Naruto only nodded. He didn't like what Sai was implying about his boyfriend.

"Where's the chocolate?" Naruto asked to change the subject as he reached for the door handle.

Sai placed his hand over Naruto's and pressed his back against the door so he now stood between it and Naruto. "Here." Sai said and pulled a small package from his pocket.

"Thanks ." Naruto said and walked out of the bathroom after pushing Sai aside.

Sasuke was in the kitchen making popcorn. He was glad when he heard the door finally open.

Sai walked out behind Naruto. "You are welcome." Sai replied and walked to the door. He saw the obvious look of that Sasuke was giving him. It meant get out or die. Sai had other places to be anyways. That and he had a few things to look up. He smiled at Naruto again once he was at the door. "I'm leaving now."

Naruto grinned at Sai and waved. "Bye." He said and was unprepared for when Sai kissed him straight on the lips.

Naruto would have said something if Sai hadn't disappeared into the night almost immediately. Instead he shut the door and turned to look at Sasuke. He half hoped Sasuke hadn't seen that. He was sorely disappointed.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke asked and came to the living room with the bowl of popcorn he'd filled.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto said defensively and took the bowl from Sasuke. He set it down and went to the kitchen to put away the chocolate Sai had given him.

"Idiot, you let him kiss you." Sasuke mumbled and went back to the kitchen. "Forget the movie. Go to the room." Sasuke instructed. He'd made Naruto chocolate too. He pulled out the small plastic covered bowl he'd hidden in the fridge. It seemed like he had succeeded earlier in making Naruto forget Neji. Now he had another guy to thoroughly erase from Naruto's memory. This time he had chocolate to add to the mix.

* * *

><p>Please review. I welcome and encourage questions! They might be used as inspiration for 'bonus' chapters. ^_^<p>

Oh, and **ButterCat** I saw your Glasses!Sasuke on DA. Good stuff. Like I said I'm a Glasses!Sasuke lover too. For the rest of you who might also be fans of Sasuke in glasses, he'll be showing up in the **Bonus: First** chapter. Look forward to it. ^_^

Thanks for reading.

-Lovely Spell


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! ^_^ We are about 20 reviews away for the next **bonus** chapter. Here are 5,000 words to encourage more reviews out of you lot!

I've been trying to work out lj. I had an account, but I never figured it out. If there's anybody out there willing to help me get a clue I'd appreciate a PM!

Sad news: No Sasuke in this chapter, but I do have plans for a steamy smexy time scene in the following chapters because there's nothing like putting Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu to good(scratch that) **great** use.

**Enjoy** and review.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Naruto grinned at Sai and waved. "Bye." He said and was unprepared for when Sai kissed him straight on the lips._

_Naruto would have said something if Sai hadn't disappeared into the night almost immediately. Instead he shut the door and turned to look at Sasuke. He half hoped Sasuke hadn't seen that. He was sorely disappointed._

_"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke asked and came to the living room with the bowl of popcorn he'd filled._

_"I didn't do anything." Naruto said defensively and took the bowl from Sasuke. He set it down and went to the kitchen to put away the chocolate Sai had given him._

_"Idiot, you let him kiss you." Sasuke mumbled and went back to the kitchen. "Forget the movie. Go to the room." Sasuke instructed. He'd made Naruto chocolate too. He pulled out the small plastic covered bowl he'd hidden in the fridge. It seemed like he had succeeded earlier in making Naruto forget Neji. Now he had another guy to thoroughly erase from Naruto's memory. This time he had chocolate to add to the mix._

* * *

><p>Neji laid back on his bed. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but something was keeping him up. He had a feeling of uneasiness. Something wasn't quite right. Neji got up and walked out into the hall. He silently made his way to the roof to have a look around.<p>

Right below Neji spotted familiar golden hair. He watched as Naruto walked past the Hyuuga complex and did a turn at the corner. Naruto started walking back and now Neji could see his face.

Naruto was in serious thought. He sighed. It had been three nights since Sasuke had left with Sakura on another mission. He was having a hard time sleeping and the walks had practically become routine. Naruto looked up at the dark night sky and that's when he noticed Neji. Naruto grinned and waved at his friend.

Neji waved back and smiled as Naruto walked past the complex and down the street towards his own apartment.

* * *

><p>The next few nights followed the same routine. Neji would wave and Naruto would smile and wave back. After over a week of this routine Neji decided to take it a little further.<p>

On the cold night that marked a week and a half since the first time, Neji was dressed in more than just his nightclothes. He stood on the roof in some casual jeans and a white dress shirt over which he wore a lilac sweater. He looked about and saw as Naruto walked towards the complex. Naruto followed the same path as the nights before. On his return he looked up and once again waved at Neji.

Neji waved back and when Naruto stopped in his steps Neji jumped down to join him.

"Isn't it a little late for a walk?" Neji asked. His voice sounded so loud in the quiet darkness of the empty street. Only the street lamps were making noise. Their electrical buzzing was rhythmic.

"I couldn't sleep again." Naruto answered quietly. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Me neither." Neji said in a near whisper. He wasn't lying. Even though he'd had a long day helping Iruka with an outside intensive weapon training class, he hadn't been able to get to sleep even after his long bath. He thought his reason for being unable to sleep was much different. His stomach was fluttering with butterflies he'd never felt before and his heart was thundering within his chest at the possibilities.

"Sasuke is on a mission." Naruto explained. "It's so quiet at home." He probably shouldn't say any more than that. He missed Sasuke much more than he could say.

"You and him are really close." Neji meant to ask, but it came out as a statement instead. He couldn't deny he was jealous and would probably always be.

Naruto shrugged. "We're best friends." He replied easily. "We are as close as two guys can get." Naruto chuckled.

Neji blushed. He knew a way two guys could get closer and he'd been thinking of it too as he started at the way Naruto's lips moved as he talked. They were red with the cold and a little dry from the wind.

"Do you want to come inside?" Neji asked when he saw Naruto shiver.

"In there?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. He'd never been inside the Hyuuga complex before. In all his years the closest he'd come was picking Hinata up at the gates and his one visit with Sasuke. He reminded himself that he'd only been in their courtyard. He'd never been inside of the actual building.

Neji chuckled. "Yes. In there." He said.

"Can I?" Naruto asked. He knew how strict the Hyuugas were. We wouldn't be surprised if there was a whole book of rules about not letting strangers into the complex.

"As my guest, of course." Neji said. He thought about Naruto saying yes and being the first person in his room. It was one first he wouldn't mind losing to Naruto. He didn't have many firsts left after all.

"Okay." Naruto said.

He'd welcome some warmth and company. Neji had always been nice to him after their fight as chunins. He liked that Neji actually listened to what he said and regarded him as more than just a mindless, hot-headed idiot. He also always watched Naruto closely during practices. Naruto smiled at the memories. He liked thinking that maybe the older man thought of him as some sort of example. He was always very careful in his observations of Naruto's training and he asked Naruto questions and asked for his hands on help often. Naruto chuckled. Neji was such a nice guy.

Neji smiled at Naruto. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto answered. "I was just thinking that you're a really good friend." He said and rubbed his hands together to warm them.

Neji kept smiling. "We'll have to go in through the roof access." Neji said. "The main gate is locked and won't be open again until eight."

"I'll follow." Naruto said and did.

Neji removed his shoes and carried them as they climbed down the stairs and into the hallway. Naruto did the same.

Their covered feet made a little bit of noise as they hurriedly padded down the hall.

Neji slid open a door and slipped inside. Naruto followed and walked into the dark room. He was blinded for a few seconds as Neji turned on the lights.

Naruto looked around at the spacious room.

"This is my bedroom." Neji said and put his shoes down in a cubbyhole.

Naruto smiled and did the same. He'd only seen those in elementary schools before and at the entrance of large buildings.

"I would have taken you somewhere more appropriate, but it's late and I can only guarantee our privacy in here." Neji explained nervously. He looked around his room and felt it plain. He was suddenly nervous again. His heart, which had returned to beating normal after Naruto had said he was a good friend, was now beating fast. He was sure that if Naruto looked at his neck he'd see the beating of his blood quick and rushing below his skin.

"It's so neat." Naruto commented and walked inside. He'd honestly anticipated a very traditional style of room considering how the rest of the home looked. Naruto wiggled his sock covered toes in the thick shaggy carpet and admired Neji's large western style bed. There was a television perched on the wall and underneath was a cabinet that held a few trinkets on top that must have been important to Neji as they were the few things displayed out in the open.

"I don't have much." Neji said and joined Naruto on the carpet. "The bathroom is through there." He pointed at a door on one of the side walls. "There is my closet." He said and signaled at the other door that was on the same wall. Neji walked forward and shut the wooden blinds on the window across from the main door. It had a perfect view of the street below.

"May I?" Naruto asked intrigued as he faced the closet door. The most he had was a dresser and a small closet that was open to the room. He couldn't imagine what Neji would need a door for.

"Sure." Neji said and followed Naruto. He didn't think he could deny Naruto anything.

Naruto pulled the door open and his mouth fell open instantly. "This is bigger than my living room." He said in awe and walked in. There were far too many clothes for one person to own or ever need.

Neji blushed not for the first time that night. He pointed to each section of his wardrobe accordingly. "Traditional kimono and other holiday attire is there. These are all kimono for women. I, uh, collect for historical and preservation purposes." He explained when Naruto gave him an odd look. "These are my clothes for missions and regular workdays. This is what I wear at home and in private. Training clothes are here. Dress clothes for normal events that don't require kimono, but are too formal for yukata or the like." Neji walked further into the room and arrived at his most shameful wall of shoes. "These are -"

"You have more shoes than Sakura!" Naruto said amazed. He walked forward to the wall. There were a few slots still left unfilled, but even like that Naruto had only ever seen that many shoes at a store.

"Once again these are sectioned off by categories." Neji explained. He knew that if Naruto didn't know he was gay then, he'd assume it by the amount of shoes. However, he'd be wrong. Those weren't his shoes. Most of them had been passed down to him and were part of his kimono collection.

"May I see the kimono?" Naruto asked as he stared at the boxes that were stacked neatly against the wall in a wooden ceiling high shelf where Neji had said the women's kimono were kept.

"Of course." Neji approached and pulled out a very large and seemingly heavy box. "This is my favorite." He said and led Naruto to the back of the room. There was a mannequin that was obviously especially made for displaying kimono at the very corner of the closet. He opened the box and let Naruto have a look.

"Can I see it out of the box?" Naruto asked.

"I'll need to dress it." Neji explained as he pulled the protective paper gently aside and carefully pulled out a few of the pieces on a wide clean wooden table. He knew it would take long, but that would only mean Naruto was willing to stay just as long to watch him pull the kimono out.

Naruto sat down on a dainty chair that was directly in front of a wide vanity table with chests and mirror. "I'll watch from here." He said. There were a few things on the dresser that he didn't recognize, but he could at least tell they were some sort of make-up. Naruto wasn't going to pry, but his eyes kept drifting over the things. What caught his eye the most was the bright red lip paint that looked like it had been used in the past.

Neji noticed when Naruto's eyes started drifting over his mother's make-up. He couldn't help but smile to himself when Naruto's eyes went a little wide, possibly when he realized he was staring at make-up in his male friend's room. Neji wouldn't deny that he had worn make-up before, but not in any aspect outside of the theatre like Naruto was probably imagining.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed for his friend as he thought of the color against Neji's lips. Why else would Neji have the make-up if not to wear it? Naruto then reconsidered. Neji had such plump lips. He probably wouldn't look as bad as some of the guys he'd seen while traveling with Jiraiya through less than reputable districts. Neji's lips would probably look even better with the stain on. Naruto looked back at Neji. He'd never once thought of his friend in that way before. He would accept him of course, Neji was a really nice guy, but it was so sudden that he didn't know what to say about it. Should he even mention the make-up? Perhaps Neji had forgotten it out. It was Naruto's fault for coming over unannounced. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his friend, so he said nothing about it.

Naruto told himself to look elsewhere. He next took notice of Neji's hands. They were large, but fine and very gentle as they moved. Naruto's own hands were large and thick. His fingers were wide and tough. He could never touch a kimono with such finesse, like Neji who was doing it without damaging the fabric.

When Naruto started to stare at Neji's wrists, he had to look away. His wrists were pale and the bone was so delicate as it stood out against the rest of smooth skin, that Naruto just had to look away before he followed those wrists up to Neji's forearms which were muscled with long lean muscles so that they seemed almost like a woman's.

Naruto went back to staring at the make-up. The make-up was safe. There was a gilded hairbrush on the table as well. It had such an attractive golden head that it caught his attention next. It was rather feminine Naruto noticed. The handle was carved ivory. It had swirls and flowers etched onto it. Now, Naruto had his doubts about his friend.

Neji looked away from the kimono. He watched as Naruto's eyes trailed over all the little things on the vanity. "All of that was my mother's." Neji explained and startled Naruto out of his staring.

Naruto turned and had the grace to look a little embarrassed at his thoughts. He'd been picturing Neji in one of his women's kimono, his face covered in white make up, that would be unnecessary since Naruto thought that Neji already had a perfect rice paper white face, his lips red, and wearing some of his shoes while parading around like some girl. Once again his mind supplied that Neji probably wouldn't look so bad with only a little dash of red on his chubby lips.

Naruto smiled at Neji nervously. He was a little relieved to find out that his friend wasn't some secret cross-dresser, but now the image was burned into his brain. The room was feeling a little hot; he just had to look away from Neji's amused eyes. He must have known his thoughts. Could Neji read his thoughts with those eyes of his? Naruto worried and tried not to meet Neji's eyes, just in case.

He noticed that Neji was almost done with the kimono. He should probably leave as soon as he was. Naruto had never thought of Neji outside of training and being a ninja and one of the toughest friends he had. That night he'd thought him feminine, delicate and possibly a cross-dresser. He didn't want to get any more strange ideas and he was certain that the longer he stayed the more of Neji's mother's things that he'd find and assume the wrong things about.

Neji wanted to laugh. Naruto was blushing red to his ears and his temples were beading sweat just like he'd seen him on Valentine's. Neji tried to keep his smile in control as he added the second to the last layer on the mannequin. Naruto was making his night amazing. Neji could only assume what Naruto had been thinking while looking over the dresser. Neji finally let himself smile.

"You do that so well." Naruto commented when he felt his voice steady enough to talk without stuttering.

"I should have chosen a simpler one." Neji said apologetically. "This one would normally require two people to finish in a timely manner."

"I don't mind." Naruto said. "I like watching you move." Naruto said and grinned at his friend. "I don't know what influences what." Naruto shrugged. "Does your fighting style influence your grace while you dress the mannequin or does your finesse with kimono influence your smooth fighting style?" Naruto asked and hoped he hadn't said anything too dumb.

Neji's hands stilled where they were. He looked over at Naruto. "I-i'm just careful." Neji said and continued; then he noticed that his hands were held in the same style as he did while fighting and that his arms were indeed moving in some manner similar to his style of sparring. "You're very observant. Even I hadn't noticed the likeness between the two until you mentioned it." He said after a while.

"I just like watching you. You always look like you're mid-dance; always fluid and deep in thought." Naruto said. Naruto stilled. He wasn't sure if Neji would be offended, but he'd meant it as a compliment.

Neji smiled again and looked back at Naruto amused. "Do I?" He asked as he pulled out the last layer from the box.

"Yeah. You're always so careful too. I would have ripped that kimono by now." Naruto said and laughed while rubbing at the back of his head.

Neji held the top coat in his hands and gave Naruto a long and thoughtful look. "I'm sure you'd do just fine. Help me with this last layer. I'll show you how." Neji said.

"No." Naruto said and held his hands out defensively in front of him. "My hands are really calloused. I'm sure I'll end up messing it up and that looks expensive." Naruto said as he chuckled nervously.

Neji put the top layer down and pulled open a drawer from the table where Naruto was sitting. He pulled out two white gloves. They looked like they were made of thick silk. He held one open for Naruto to slip his hand through.

Naruto didn't see any other option so he put the glove on. Neji held the next one open and Naruto put it on as well.

"It's easy." Neji reassured Naruto as he handed the top layer to Naruto. "Hold it here for me." Neji moved his hands through the Kimono so that he could add it without disturbing any of the previous layers. "Walk over here. Watch your step." He reminded as the kimono's bottom was draped neatly on the floor. "Now hold here." Neji slipped on the last piece and moved away to admire it.

Naruto walked back to stand next to Neji. He could see why this would be Neji's favorite. It was stunning.

"It's really something. I've never seen a replica like this before except one time at a museum we were guarding, but it was behind glass." Naruto said as he admired the kimono from a new angle.

"This is a Heian period original 12-layer kimono." Neji explained.

"O-original?" Naruto stuttered as he jumped away from the mannequin.

"Yes." Neji closed the box it was stored in and watched Naruto.

"I touched a kimono that is hundreds of years old?" Naruto asked appalled. "With my hands." He added. "Almost with my hands." He corrected as he looked at the silk gloves he was wearing.

"Yes." Neji said.

"It must be worth a fortune." Naruto said in awe.

"I didn't buy it." Neji explained. "It was part of the collection my grandmother passed down to my mother and that she eventually left behind for me."

Naruto watched in amazement and wonder as Neji moved about the room. He couldn't get over the fact that he was standing in a room with something that old and historically significant. Neji went to the same wall and pulled out another box. "This is a geisha style kimono that's not as old. I bought it from a closing museum in Rock." Neji opened the box and pulled the paper aside so that Naruto could have a look. "It's much simpler, but still beautiful. It's hand dyed-silk."

Naruto looked back to the wall. That explained the last few lines of shoes. They were all geta in the style that only geisha would wear.

Naruto didn't know what else to say. The question slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to think it over. "Have you ever thought about trying them on?" Naruto asked.

Neji had honestly not only thought about wearing them, but in the privacy of his room he'd worn a few. He always had to air them out and sometimes he grew bored of just hanging them up.

Neji started putting the geisha kimono away. "They're mostly in very small sizes." He said while avoiding the question.

Naruto smiled even though Neji was inches taller than him he thought he'd probably fit into the kimono just fine. "You've tried them on. Haven't you?" Naruto said teasingly as he settled back into the same friendly comfort he always felt around Neji. His momentary lapse into feeling embarrassed for his friend cross-dressing was forgotten as Neji stumbled over an answer. Naruto grinned. He really wouldn't mind at all if Neji ended up having some strange habits of his own. Naruto was sleeping with his best friend. Who was he to judge?

"W-what?" Neji feigned being confused. Truth was Neji didn't have an answer to Naruto's question that he cared to share. He busied himself with the storage boxes for a bit. "I've been very rude." Neji said suddenly. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked completely ignoring Naruto's amused voice.

Naruto wasn't so easily distracted, but he knew his limits with Neji. "Actually, I should probably head home." He got up and walked out of the closet behind his friend.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked at the door.

Naruto nodded. "It is pretty late." He said.

"Alright. This way then." Neji said as he left the room as quietly as possible.

Naruto covered a yawn behind his hand as they stood on the roof. "Thank you for showing me your kimono." Naruto said and stretched slowly.

His shirt rode up and Neji couldn't help but stare. "You're quite welcome." Neji said.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke will be back any day now. I'm going to miss waving at you." Naruto said

"Sasuke." Neji said as he remembered who he had to thank for his time with Naruto.

"If I started having midnight walks he'd ask too many questions. I don't want him to worry." Naruto said.

"Then I'll walk you home." Neji insisted. "I don't want to be held responsible if you were to not arrive safely at home." Neji teased.

"I'm sure I can make it back without an escort." Naruto said.

Neji and Naruto jumped from the roof and landed softly on the street below. "I couldn't let you go back all alone. I wouldn't want Sasuke to worry after all." Neji said and hoped Naruto wouldn't mind being walked home.

Naruto only smiled as they walked in silence all the way to his apartment.

Naruto pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Thanks again." Naruto said as he stepped inside.

Neji nodded. "It was no problem. If Sasuke isn't back by tomorrow night, join me again." Neji said. "I'll show you how to properly wear a geisha's kimono." He felt his stomach clench with nerves as he'd just answered the question he'd refused to answer before. He hoped Naruto would take it well or at least as a joke.

Naruto chuckled. "You'll model one for me then?" Naruto said. He knew he was walking a fine line between teasing and flirting, but somehow he couldn't stop himself.

"If you'd like me to." Neji said in the same light tone.

"Then I'll be there tomorrow. That's a promise." Naruto grinned.

Neji nodded. "I'll hold you to it. Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Neji." Naruto shut the door and locked it after Neji turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Neji arrived back home and couldn't sleep. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised when he wasn't the only one there. Hinata looked up from her cup.<p>

"Neji!" She said surprised. "You couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"Hinata." Neji greeted as he pulled down a cup. "I thought a cup of tea would help me sleep." He answered.

"The tea is still hot." Hinata offered. "Have a seat with me." She said.

"Of course." Neji grabbed himself a cup and took a seat with her at the kitchen table. She filled his cup and prepared it like she knew he usually took it.

"How is training coming along with Iruka?" Hinata asked.

"Just fine." Neji said. "The students are doing well. I'll be helping at the academy all week."

"That sounds like fun." She said. "I heard from Sakura that Naruto is going to be Tsunade's apprentice." Hinata added. She knew Neji probably didn't care, but she'd been keeping it in and had nobody to talk to. Neji really was like an older brother to her now and had been for years. She might not have been his idea of a best friend he would confide in, but he was always there for her and he knew that she was always there for him.

Neji was surprised. Naruto would have usually burst out with the news at his first chance, but this was the first time that Neji was hearing of it. He started to think about the reasons that Naruto could possibly have to not tell him. They'd had missions together, and they talked often enough for Naruto to have an opportunity to share the news.

"That is great news. I hadn't heard." Neji said. "When did he tell you?" Neji asked distractedly. He wondered if maybe Naruto had been talking to Hinata about important things like that, but not to him.

"I told you I heard from Sakura." Hinata repeated herself. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Neji was never one to not pay attention.

Neji smiled at Hinata. "I'm fine. I guess I am getting a little sleepy." He excused.

"Now that you mention it so am I." Hinata stood up from the table and pushed her chair in. "We can talk tomorrow. Have a goodnight Neji."

"Goodnight." Neji said.

He took another drink from his cup as he thought things over. So, Naruto was finally getting a chance at his dream. He was so much closer already than Neji had anticipated. Suddenly his thoughts rushed him back to awareness. If Naruto was that much closer, that meant Neji had less time. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Naruto anymore, but the time he'd shared with him that night had been so much fun that there was no way he'd stop trying.

Neji was the beggar in this game of love. He was empty and without much to offer. He was the one chasing somebody greater than himself and he was the one asking for a hand out. He'd take anything Naruto would let him have. Neji would settle for a last first kiss if it came down to it. If Naruto wasn't like him though, if Naruto didn't want to even give him a chance, Neji wouldn't be sure what to do. Ask Naruto to close his eyes? Neji felt his heart squeeze at the thought. How could his love settle for something as low as that?

Neji stood up and grabbed a familiar green-tinged glass bottle. He gripped it in his hand and carried it and all the way to his room where he had some thinking to do.

The room felt so empty now that Naruto was gone.

Neji put the bottle own outside his door where he knew it would be taken in the morning. He shut the door behind him and took the remote. Neji turned on the television and put the remote away. He went to sit down alone. Alcohol would solve nothing.

Neji shut his eyes and wished Naruto was still there so he could say what he most wanted to, so he could apologize for his perversion of the feelings reserved to be felt between girl and boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

I'm still (probably will be until the fic is over and possibly even after!) taking questions or promts to inspire 'bonus chapters'. It doesn't have to be specifically SasukexNaruto either. It can be about Neji or Sai in this fic or anything really, like Glasses!Sasuke. Anything I write in response to the reviews/pm will be of course in the OCT universe.

I've also got a couple of new stories up for Naruto/Sasuke on my profile, **Love Story **and** Fix You**. Please check them out and tell me what you think. ^_^

-Lovely Spell


	13. Chapter 12

Hello. I would have posted sooner, but my internet decided to go out on me! ^_^ Just got it fixed yesterday. I've been posting on my LJ. I've finally got a friend. lol So, that's going slowly, but surely. Oh, and if you'd like to rp PM me. I'm always up for more buddies. ^_^

Anyways, here is the new chapter.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Neji stood up and grabbed a familiar green-tinged glass bottle. He gripped it in his hand and carried it and all the way to his room where he had some thinking to do._

_The room felt so empty now that Naruto was gone._

_Neji put the bottle own outside his door where he knew it would be taken in the morning. He shut the door behind him and took the remote. Neji turned on the television and put the remote away. He went to sit down alone. Alcohol would solve nothing._

_Neji shut his eyes and wished Naruto was still there so he could say what he most wanted to, so he could apologize for his perversion of the feelings reserved to be felt between girl and boy._

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't back yet. Naruto got dressed and had to scold himself a few times before he could leave the apartment. It was just Neji. Why was he dressing up? Naruto stood in the bathroom as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was in his black slacks and a clean white button up dress shirt. He looked a little too formal to be going over to a friend's house. Naruto untucked his shirt and undid all the buttons. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath. He looked a little better.<p>

Naruto figured he'd be staying over so he'd packed a backpack with his toothbrush and a change of clothes. He'd left a note for Sasuke on the television screen. He made himself feel a little guilty when he stopped himself from writing that he was staying with Neji. If he wasn't doing anything wrong, then why should he not write where he was? Naruto then knew that he did feel a little like he was doing something wrong.

Neji was interesting and Naruto was intrigued. Naruto had always thought him to be one of his most interesting friends. Naruto was always curious about him and now he had the time to get to know him a little more. Naruto felt bad for wanting to know him better, so he only left a note welcoming Sasuke back home and letting him know that he was fine and that he'd be back for lunch.

Naruto gave himself another look in the mirror before leaving. He felt like he should bring something. It was only the polite thing to do after all. He took one look around and wondered what he could take Neji. Naruto ran to the kitchen and searched the cabinets. He knew they had some imported wine somewhere. He didn't drink and Sasuke did so only rarely and usually only had sake or beer. Naruto took the wine and stuffed it in his backpack.

* * *

><p>Neji stood on the roof waiting. He'd been out there about half an hour earlier than he should have been. He thought about what Naruto had said the day before. Had he been serious about Neji trying on the kimono for him? Neji told himself he'd do it if Naruto was serious.<p>

Neji saw Naruto approaching. He was wearing a backpack and looked very much like a high school kid who'd left behind his blazer. Neji smiled to himself. Naruto had dressed up for him. Naruto waved at him and didn't waste any time to jump onto the roof with Neji.

"You came." Neji said.

"Of course I did. I said I would." Naruto said as if it were obvious that he'd never go back on his word.

To Neji it _was_ obvious. He'd known Naruto long enough to know that Naruto's word was as good as gold.

"Let's go inside." Neji said. "You must be cold without a jacket."

"I'm actually okay, but your room is much nicer." Naruto said and followed Neji down the stairs and into the building.

Neji opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

"Please come in." He said when Naruto hesitated at the door.

"I brought you something." Naruto said as he put his shoes away in a cubbyhole.

Neji shut the door behind them and pulled off his socks. He liked the feel of his carpet in between his toes. "You didn't have to." Neji said as he watched Naruto struggle with his backpack.

"It's nothing." Naruto said as he pulled out the bottle and handed it to Neji. "Just a thank you for having me over." He explained.

Neji looked over the label and nodded in appreciation. "This is hardly nothing." He said.

Naruto shrugged. "So, are you going to show me more of your collection?" He asked. He was honestly intrigued even if Neji decided not to wear one.

"Yes. Let me go put this in the kitchen first." Neji said as he raised the wine bottle. "I can go get it once it's nice and cool."

Naruto reached for the bottle. "I have a better idea." Naruto took it and went to Neji's window. He pulled open the brown blinds and opened Neji's window. There was a good space in the flower box covered in snow. Naruto made a small hole in the snow and buried the bottle a few inches.

"Ingenious." Neji commented as Naruto shut the window and blinds again.

Naruto walked away and excitedly led Neji by the arm to the closet. "Okay kimono time!" He said.

Naruto walked in and saw that Neji already had a few boxes laid out on the table and that the 12 layer kimono from the night before was already away.

"I picked out some of the ones that fit." Neji said a little nervously.

Naruto walked up to the table. "You've tried these on before?" Naruto asked.

Neji felt his face heat up. "Yes." He answered.

Naruto looked over the patterns and colors. Most of them were obviously geisha kimono like the one he'd been shown the night before, but one of them stood out. "Try this one." Naruto said. It was a wedding kimono. Naruto could tell it wasn't very traditional in color. It had a light purple tint. It was so faint that if he hadn't been looking carefully he was sure to have missed the coloring.

"The wedding kimono." Neji said. He closed the other boxes carefully and returned them to their place. "Alright." He said. Neji approached his mother's dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden box. "Would you still like to see the geisha make-up?" Neji asked as he opened the box and started pulling out a few brushes and jars.

"Really?" Naruto asked completely surprised. "Make-up?" He asked.

Neji didn't want to turn around. He couldn't tell by Naruto's tone if he approved or not.

"I-i" Neji cleared his throat and stopped pulling out brushes.

"I bet you'll look great." Naruto said and approached Neji. He took a seat on the floor next to the mannequin where he could watch Neji closely as he applied the make-up.

Neji smiled. He was a little embarrassed, but he had Naruto's attention and he wanted to keep it. Neji began by tying back his hair and pulling it all out of the way. He concealed his seal next with a few swift movements.

"You would have made a great onnagata** [1]**." Naruto complimented.

Neji chuckled as he continued to apply his make-up. "I always thought to myself that if I hadn't been born a Hyuuga and destined to be a ninja I would have joined the theater." Neji said. "I wouldn't have minded very much to play the woman roles in kabuki." He said.

"It looks like you would have preferred it." Naruto said good-naturedly while still smiling at Neji.

Neji couldn't deny that. He was a bit too beautiful for the male roles. His face was too much like his mother's. More than that he did enjoy his hobby more than any normal man should.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in now?" Naruto asked for the fifth time from Neji's room.<p>

Neji sat very properly with his hands folded in front of him. He made sure the white kimono was laying perfectly on the floor around where he was kneeling.

"Come in." Neji said.

Naruto opened the door and in the center of the large closet he saw Neji. He shut the door behind him and approached him. Naruto couldn't believe it. He joined Neji on the floor and kneeled in front of him.

"You look amazing." Naruto said. "You'd make a beautiful bride." Naruto said with his voice still full of awe.

Neji's long hair was just hanging over his shoulders. The contrast of such a dark black against the pure purple tinted lily white was astonishing.

Naruto was very tempted to touch Neji. He could hardly be told apart from a girl. His lips were red just like Naruto had imagined the last time he was there. His face was pale white, but even with the make up it was hardly any different in color from his neck.

"I didn't fix my hair. It would have taken far too long." Neji said in his deep voice which broke the illusion.

"You're like a doll." Naruto said even though he'd only thought it. He realized too late he'd said it out loud.

Neji chuckled at the compliment. "I should get out of this kimono before the make up has a chance to stain it."

"Keep the make-up on." Naruto said. It was going to be his little guilty pleasure to see Neji with his lips so red.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the bedroom again as he waited for Neji to change. He opened the blinds and the window and checked on the wine. It was actually covered in a thin layer of snow. Naruto held his hand out and gathered a few flakes. It was very light. Naruto pulled in the bottle and shut the window again. He closed the blinds again and turned around when he heard the closet door open again.<p>

Neji stepped out in a light summer yukata. He'd kept the make-up on like Naruto had requested.

Naruto looked Neji over. "It's cold now." Naruto said.

"I'll bring some glasses." Neji said.

Naruto didn't mention that he didn't drink. He took a seat on the bed and waited for Neji to come back. Neji walked back in with two wine glasses and a corkscrew. Naruto stood up and traded the wine bottle in his hand for the two glasses. A few seconds later the wine bottle was open. Neji filled up both glasses and took one after setting the bottle down on the dresser under the television.

Naruto stared at his glass with trepidation.

Neji brought the glass up to his lips and moaned in appreciation. "This is great." He said and sat down next to Naruto. His lips were marked on the glass.

Naruto smiled. He was a little embarrassed to say that he'd never had an alcoholic drink in his life. Naruto remembered that he spent his 21st birthday on a mission with Kakashi and never really had the curiosity to try drinking on his own.

Naruto lifted the glass to his lips and had a taste. It was sweet. Naruto took a small drink and savored it.

Neji watched Naruto drink. They were suddenly silent, but it didn't feel uncomfortable in the least. Neji topped off Naruto's glass when he'd drank it all while he settled for small sips of his own glass.

"Now you know about my hobby." Neji said. "I hope I don't have to explain to you how much of a secret this is." Neji motioned at his face.

"I won't tell anybody." Naruto promised. He was feeling a bit dizzy. The room looked a little different. He strained his eyes. The room felt smaller in a way. It was starting to move a little bit.

"Do you want another glass?" Neji asked when he noticed that Naruto had already finished another one. He thought it was a little fast, but Naruto looked like he was enjoying it.

"Maybe one more." Naruto giggled. He covered his mouth, but was suddenly a little too giddy to care.

Neji chuckled as he filled Naruto's glass again. "Naruto, are you getting drunk?" Neji asked with obvious amusement. He never pictured Naruto as a lightweight.

"I've never been drunk before." Naruto whispered as he downed a few more gulps. He wasn't bothering to sip anymore. "Can I tell you a secret?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Neji said.

Naruto pulled Neji close by his yukata and pushed his face towards Neji's ear. "This is my first time drinking alcohol." He said in a stage whisper.

Neji pulled Naruto's hand off of his clothes and pushed him back gently. "I could have guessed." Neji said.

Naruto tipped the last of his wine into his mouth and set the glass down. Neji took the wine glass and set it on the dresser with his own. He'd finished his glass, but Neji wasn't affected. He had quite a high tolerance for alcohol and now felt a little bad for getting Naruto drunk.

"It feels funny." Naruto said as he dropped back onto the bed. He felt a bit like he was floating. Naruto shook his head around and liked the dizzy feeling he was getting.

Neji laughed as he watched Naruto. "You shouldn't do that." Neji said and helped Naruto sit up again.

"It feels good." Naruto leaned forward and felt another bout of vertigo.

Neji held Naruto around his waist. "Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." Naruto stood up from the bed and went for a pillow. He put it at the foot of the bed and then remembered he needed to change. "Do you mind if I change?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead. The bathroom is through there." Neji pointed at the door and started picking a movie.

Naruto pulled off his dress shirt and then tugged his white undershirt over his head. He reached for his backpack and staggered towards the bathroom. He was aware of what he was saying and doing and somehow he couldn't quite stop himself from doing it anyways. Naruto leaned on the bathroom door and pulled off his belt. He undid his pants and let them drop. Naruto walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Neji had the decency not to turn even though he could hear Naruto undressing behind him. He put in a movie and paused it at the beginning credits. _50 First Dates. _Neji thought it was a good movie to watch he didn't think Naruto needed to be kept awake by any action films. Neji fixed his pillow at the foot of the bed next to the one Naruto had picked. He fixed the blanket so that they could cover themselves while watching it. Neji needed to remove his make up. He went into his closet and grabbed a pair of casual cotton pajama pants and a plain t-shirt. He waited for Naruto outside of the bathroom door.

Naruto pulled open the door and walked out in just his sleeping pants. He still felt warm from the wine. He carried his shirt in his hand. "Your bathroom is bigger than my bedroom." Naruto said and laughed. "You could fit at least five people in your tub." Naruto passed Neji and took a seat on the bed.

Neji walked into the bathroom. "I enjoy the space." He explained. "I'm going to take all of this off." Neji said and signaled at his face.

"Such a shame." Naruto said from the bed where he was now laying on his back. "You look _so_ beautiful like that." Naruto closed his eyes and tucked his hands under his head. "What movie are we going to watch?" Naruto asked completely disregarding his last statement.

Neji blushed. He didn't know how to accept the compliment. "_50 First Dates._ I hope you don't mind. It's a romantic comedy." Neji said.

"No. I like that movie." Naruto said.

Neji shut the door behind him and started to change. He washed his face and made sure he was back to his normal self again after a few choice make up removers. Neji came out of the bathroom with his yukata in hand. Naruto looked like he was asleep already. Neji went into the closet and hung up his yukata before coming back out. Naruto was laying on his side with his head on his hand. He was looking straight at Neji.

"On the other hand, you look good like this too." Naruto said with a grin.

Neji shook his head. He was going to chalk everything Naruto was saying up to the wine. "I'll turn off the lights. Here." Neji tossed the remote at Naruto.

The lights were off and Neji was laying close to Naruto. They shared the thick comforter and watched the movie in silence.

"I love watching movies." Naruto said. "I don't think I have a hobby as interesting as yours."

"Interesting." Neji repeated. "I was afraid you wouldn't use a word as nice as that to describe it." Neji confessed.

"I'm open-minded." Naruto said. He certainly was. If he wasn't then he was sure he wouldn't be in a relationship with a man he'd been sleeping with. "I think it's a great thing. It also looks fun."

"It is fun." Neji confirmed.

"Neji are you dating anybody?" Naruto asked as he stretched out on his back. The movie was still playing, but Naruto was feeling much better now that the harsher effects of the wine started to wear off. He wasn't afraid to talk now.

"No." Neji replied. He turned on his side to face Naruto. "How about you?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered. He turned on his side to face Neji as well. "For a few months now."

Neji felt disappointment hit him instantly. He wouldn't be second to anybody. Neji wondered if Naruto was unhappy in his relationship. Why else would he be so interested in Neji?

"Are you happy?" Neji asked.

"Very." Naruto sighed. "I'm very happy." He smiled and turned on his front again.

"I'm happy for you then." Neji said with some difficulty. He honestly was happy for Naruto, but how could he look it when he felt nothing but pain for himself.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know when he'd drifted to sleep. He woke up the next morning feeling like he'd tried to swallow a cotton pillow and succeeded. He reached for his head and held it while trying to hide away from the sun that was filtering in from the window. It took Naruto a good while to remember why exactly he was feeling like that and in whose bed he was in.<p>

Naruto remembered everything as he sat up. His face went red. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

"_You're like a doll."_

Naruto lowered his face.

"_You look _so_ beautiful like that."_

He pulled his hair as he slid to the ground and off of the bed.

"_On the other hand, you look good like this too."_

Now Naruto felt like dying and asking the ground to swallow him whole.

Neji walked in with a glass of water. He knew Naruto would probably wake up soon and he'd need to get hydrated. His eyes went wide as he saw Naruto kneeling on the floor, hunched over and with his head in his hands.

"Naruto!" Neji rushed towards him and shut the blinds first. "Are you alright?" Neji kneeled in front of Naruto and used his hand to lead Naruto's chin until he was facing him.

Naruto jumped back at the contact. "I-i'm fine." He lied. He was so embarrassed. How could he have said all those things to his friend?

Neji tried not to think about Naruto's reaction. He stood up and got the glass of water. "Here. You're probably thirsty." He handed the glass to Naruto.

Naruto took said glass and downed it eagerly. He didn't stop until it was empty. It felt good and also gave him a reason to not look at Neji. How was he going to apologize for all those weird things he said?

"A-about yesterday," Naruto said and chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his head as was his custom.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said. "It was your first time, right?" Neji asked with a kind smile gracing his face.

Naruto went red yet again. The blood rushing about his body was making him dizzy. Did more happen? Oh God did he make a move on Neji! He'd heard that people could black out or forget things when they'd had too much to drink. "F-first time?" Naruto asked completely dreading the answer.

"Drinking." Neji said. He wondered if maybe Naruto had bumped his head somehow.

"Drinking." Naruto repeated. His shoulders sagged in relief. "Oh, yes it was my first time." He said

"It's normal to feel like this." Neji explained. "Just make sure you keep taking in water. Your body is dehydrated."

"Thank you for taking care of me again." Naruto said as he got up and started gathering his clothes. He didn't even want to ask why his clothes was littering the carpet instead of in his backpack.

"My pleasure." Neji said and started to help Naruto pick up his clothes. He handed the pair of pants and belt to Naruto once the floor was clear once more.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a little apprehensive as he left Neji. His apology had been waved off and Neji had seemed a bit down. He wondered if he didn't do or say anything stupid that night. Naruto sighed. Why was he feeling so down? If Neji said it was fine, then it was fine. Even if he thought that Naruto couldn't help, but feel a slight depression and sadness. Had he put that small frown of worry in the middle of Neji's brows? Naruto sighed and unlocked the door to his apartment. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Sasuke was standing in the living room.<p>

"Oi, idiot. Where were you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked into their apartment.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said surprised. He turned and grinned. He ran to Sasuke and was taken into a hug and a kiss. Momentarily, his previous thoughts were pushed aside.

"I just got here." Sasuke lifted the note. "Were you with Iruka again?" Sasuke asked. He was pulling Naruto towards the bedroom as he asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto lied. He didn't even know why he was lying. Nothing had happened with Neji. He'd done nothing wrong. Then why did he suddenly feel so guilty?

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed. "Did you miss me?" Sasuke asked as he started to undress Naruto.

"Of course. I couldn't sleep without you here." Naruto replied honestly. He worked on Sasuke's clothes just as Sasuke's hands moved over his own.

"I'm back now." Sasuke whispered sweetly. "I was thinking that maybe we should remodel the other room into a home theatre."

Naruto looked up from the buttons on Sasuke's pants. "R-really?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you don't want to, then we don't have to." Sasuke said nervously. His face felt hot. "It was just a silly idea; I know." Sasuke said and started to think of ways to explain it away.

"No." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke close. "I'll make room for your things tonight." Naruto whispered near tears and leaned his forehead on Sasuke's chest. He felt joy again. His heart threatened to stop as happiness flooded him. "You make me so happy." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled. He lowered his head until his chin rested on top of Naruto's head. "Idiot. You're so easy to please." He teased lovingly while Naruto's stomach gave a jolt to remind him that he'd just told his first lie to Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Onnagata<strong> or **oyama** (Japanese: 女形・女方, "woman-role"), are male actors who impersonate women in Japanese kabuki theatre

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. ^_^ Oh, and a question... If Naruto and Sasuke had a pet, what kind of pet do you think they'd have?

-Lovely Spell


	14. Bonus: First

Hello all. We are at 99 reviews! I'm not patient enough to wait for one more lol. So, here is the bonus chapter I promised. This one is thanks to **Scared of Darkness** who asked, "Who was his (Sasuke's) first?"

This little bonus chapter will explain that. I also want to answer a couple of questions asked last chapter by an anonymous reviewer.

_"It was kinda confusing how you made Sasuke seem so heterosexual at first then later admitted he had previous male sexual partners. If Naruto wants to marry Sasuke, why hasn't he told anyone they're__ together?"_

Sasuke was only pretending to be heterosexual because he didn't want to push Naruto away. More than anything though his hesitation was over losing Naruto as a friend not over being gay or straight. Sasuke is very firm in his preferences. More of this will come up later in the story, but be confident that Sasuke was never confused over his sexuality. His doubt and hesitation always came from fear of losing Naruto's friendship. (This bonus chapter also shows just for how long Sasuke has been aware of his sexuality.)

As for Naruto wanting to marry Sasuke, he hasn't said anything because he can't. He knows homosexuality is not accepted and they're keeping it a secret for that reason. It's the same reasons Neji has for not approaching Naruto more casually and openly about his attraction. That and Neji also suffers from Sasuke's previous dilemma of not wanting to lose Naruto as a friend.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Another boring day in front of the television went by slowly. It was hot. It was hot and the windows were open, but no air was blowing to relieve the warmth of the midday sun.<p>

Naruto clicked on the remote so the television channels flew by on mute. He was leaning on the couch with an uninterested look a seat away from his boyfriend. Sasuke could hear every single click. He could hear every single sigh that Naruto gave as he found nothing to watch. Sasuke licked his thumb and changed the page of his new book slowly. The raspy dry sound of paper rubbing on paper as he turned the page was audible in the silence of the room.

There was a little song going on between them. Naruto would change about 20 channels before Sasuke would slide the page to new one. In between each of Naruto's sighs Sasuke would tap his foot.

Naruto sighed. He looked at Sasuke and sighed again. The heat was getting to him. He could feel his neck starting to gather sweat and his forehead and upper lip were beading. It was too hot to be indoors.

Sasuke pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. They kept sliding lower and lower every time he creased his eyebrows together in annoyance. It didn't help that he was also starting to sweat in the early Spring heat.

Naruto sighed again, put down the remote then sighed once more, this time too loud to be real.

Sasuke finally slammed his hardcover book down on the side table. It made an echoing loud crack as wood was struck.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a yell and yanked his glasses off his face so violently fast he was sure he'd broken the frames.

Naruto looked at him with tired blue eyes and sighed again. "Oh, nothing." He answered as if Sasuke hadn't just blown up in frustration.

"You idiot." Sasuke said, stood up and pulled his shirt away from his skin where it stuck with sweat. "What do you want?" He asked again in a calmer voice.

"I'm bored." Naruto said and reached out to turn off the television. "It's hot." He added to his list of complaints.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked moodily. He grabbed his book and went to leave it in his room.

"I don't know, but it's hot." Naruto said petulantly.

"and I'm bored." They both said at the same time. Sasuke to mock him while Naruto said it to genuinely add the complaint.

"You too?" Naruto asked completely clueless.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get your trunks." Sasuke said and started stripping in his room. He was wearing trunks and a t-shirt soon after.

"I feel lazy." Naruto said as he stood up with great effort.

"You _are _lazy." Sasuke said and went into Naruto's room to get him some clothes. "Here." He said as he held the trunks out to Naruto.

"I'm not dressing you." Sasuke warned and went to the kitchen where he could grab a few bottles of water for their short trip.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sweating more than before. He didn't see how the hiking trip was helping him with boredom or heat. "Sasuke, where are we going?" He asked.<p>

Sasuke's boots made a loud crunching noise as he walked on the pebble covered path. He heard Naruto's question and kept walking. "Your teacher's old information gathering spot." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." Naruto remembered the place. It had a nice waterfall and the water was always cool. Naruto wiped his forehead clean of sweat with the back of his arm and finished his third water bottle of the day.

"I'm tired, kitten." Naruto complained a few minutes later and wiped more sweat away from his face.

"Naruto, if you stop calling me that, I'll carry you the rest of the way there." Sasuke bartered as he came to a stop.

"Really?" Naruto said feeling hopeful.

"Really." Sasuke guaranteed.

"Okay, but just for a week." Naruto said with the first grin of the day finally showing on his face.

"One week. It's a deal." Sasuke smirked as he held out his hand.

Naruto eagerly took the hand and wasted no time to hop onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke grunted as he felt all of Naruto's weight on him. "No more ramen for you." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he held onto Naruto by the backs of his knees. Sasuke took a few more steps and turned into some bushes then emerged at the river site. "Well, here we are." Sasuke dropped Naruto immediately and ran at the water.

"Bastard! That's cheating!" Naruto called after him. He ran behind Sasuke and jumped into the cool water without wasting a second. "You tricked me!" Naruto accused as he swam after Sasuke.

"I carried you the rest of the way. It's you own fault for not asking how much further it was." Sasuke reasoned.

Naruto pouted. "You mean, mean, lying, tricky, slimy, double-crossing traitor." Naruto said and took a seat in the shallow banks.

Sasuke laughed. "Great insult. What are you in 2nd grade?" He asked and swam up to sit next to Naruto where it was a little hard to stay sitting and not float away and the water came up over their shoulders.

"Traitor." Naruto mumbled again.

"If you didn't know that already then I have to ask you where were you a few years ago?" Sasuke said and hoped his tone was light enough to not start a fight.

"Training to get your ass back to Konoha." Naruto said and sounded a little sad.

Sasuke rubbed at his nose. He'd said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said and nudged him lightly.

Naruto was practically grinding his teeth.

"I won't ever leave you again." Sasuke promised.

Naruto shook his head and looked away from Sasuke. He didn't want to meet his eyes.

"It was just something I had to do." Sasuke explained.

"Whatever, Sasuke. Just shut up." Naruto said sourly. He got up and walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke crossed his arms. He wondered sometimes if Naruto's excessive use of sexy no jutsu had flipped a few of his emotional switches.

"Naruto." Sasuke called after him and got up to follow. He knew he couldn't stand it if Naruto were to stay mad at him. Now he had to plead. Naruto was sitting just across the river only 10 feet away on the opposite bank. "Sweet stuff." Sasuke coaxed and sat next to him again. He gave him a light nudge.

Naruto refused to answer. He was pressing his lips close together to prevent his expression from changing.

"Baby." Sasuke pleaded and tried to smile.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was making a funny face at him. Naruto felt a chuckle rise, but he pouted playfully to keep it down. Sasuke had opened his eyes wide and turned his lips in together so he was imitating a fish.

When Naruto didn't laugh he abandoned the idea, but Sasuke knew he was close. "Foxy." He added for good measure.

Naruto looked away, but Sasuke could tell he might just smile.

"Naru-chan," Sasuke said in a sing-song voice and kissed Naruto's shoulder lightly. "are you going to leave your kitten hanging here?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head for a kiss.

Naruto gave him a look. He was trying to stay angry, but his pout was slowly fading. "You cheated." He said finally.

"I'm sorry I tricked you." Sasuke said. "We can forget the terms of the deal."

"Fine." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"I'm also sorry I brought _that_ up." Sasuke said and held Naruto around his waist.

"It's alright." Naruto said and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "If you leave again, I'll cut your balls off." Naruto threatened.

Sasuke laughed. "Deal." He said and closed his eyes after leaning his head on Naruto's.

* * *

><p>"So, was this a good idea or what?" Sasuke asked as the clear water rushed past them.<p>

"It was a good idea." Naruto agreed and turned to dive in for one last swim.

"I hope this doesn't end up in our drinking water." Sasuke said as he washed himself clean and got dressed again.

Naruto laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time we swallowed." Naruto said crudely and dressed as well.

"Or the last." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "You're such -"

"An idiot?" Naruto guessed as he took a seat on the dry pebbles next to Sasuke.

"No. Yes. Well, sometimes, but that wasn't what I was going to say." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto said as he laid on his back and crossed his forearm over his eyes to cover the dimming sunlight.

"You're such a good lover." Sasuke said and laid down on his back, imitating Naruto's position.

Naruto felt his face get hot. He'd never heard that before. "Not bad for a virgin then?" Naruto asked to cover up how nervous he was that Sasuke was joking and would pull the compliment away.

"I don't believe that one bit." Sasuke said. "You were lying that night. Weren't you?" Sasuke asked. "You just wanted it so bad; I bet you would have told me anything." Sasuke laughed. "It's alright if you lied." He said and pulled his hand away enough to open one eye and look over at Naruto.

"I didn't lie." Naruto said and did the same so he could also look at Sasuke. Naruto pulled his arm away completely and turned on his side to face Sasuke. "I did want you, but I didn't lie." He guaranteed.

"Hmm." Sasuke said thoughtfully and closed his eye again. "So, I was your first?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said and moved close until he could lay his head on Sasuke's chest. "Who was your first Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody you know." Sasuke answered.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked. "Who was it? Not Sakura right?" Naruto asked in horror.

Sasuke chuckled and felt his chest rise and jolt Naruto's head with each move. "Not Sakura. During the time I was with Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled away instantly. He moved so fast it scared Sasuke into sitting up as well. Naruto had his hands over his mouth.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in concern. "What's wro-"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled loud enough for it to echo.

Naruto was gagging and Sasuke couldn't gather enough air in his lungs to deny it as he laughed. Naruto was inching away from Sasuke with each second. "Oh my god." He gasped as he pulled his hands away. "You let that thing in you? Oh god. I'm going to be sick." Naruto covered his mouth again while Sasuke only laughed.

"Idiot." Sasuke said finally once his laughter had calmed down some. "I said 'during the time I was with Orochimaru' not that he'd been the one." Sasuke explained. "I bet he couldn't even get it up back then."

Naruto got some of his color back. "Oh, sorry." He said.

"I have better tastes too." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto back towards him. He laid back down and assumed his previous laying position. "It wasn't a girl either." Sasuke said.

Naruto laid back down on Sasuke. "So, who was it?" Naruto asked now that he'd laid down again.

"I'm not really proud to say." Sasuke said with the first signs of trepidation and shame.

"It can't be that bad." Naruto said. "It wasn't that guy with the glasses was it?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto?" Sasuke supplied.

"Yeah." Naruto said as the name matched the face in his mind.

"No. Not him." Sasuke answered.

"Then who? Stop stalling." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke sighed. He'd have to tell Naruto eventually. "I don't know." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "How can you not know?" Naruto asked.

"I paid him." Sasuke said and sat up.

Naruto had no choice, but to sit up too. "Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because in his line of work, he expected to get paid for his services." Sasuke explained calmly.

"So, you're telling me nobody would sleep with you, so you had to pay somebody to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, does it _look _like I need to pay people to have sex with me?" Sasuke asked with a sign of irritation.

"No." Naruto answered honestly.

"I didn't want the first time to mean anything." Sasuke said. "I had to go out and do it because Orochimaru thought it would be a distraction if I didn't." Sasuke explained.

"How could it be a distraction?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke avoided looking at him. "Puberty apparently affected his previous pupils. The curiosity of sex was a distraction." Sasuke said.

"Puberty?" Naruto asked and felt completely lost. "Sasuke, how old were you?" He finally asked.

"Look, you wanted to know who. I told you who. I don't know his name. I don't know who he is. Let's drop this." Sasuke said with discomfort. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Naruto stared at his hands. He didn't know what to say. While his first time had been amazing and with somebody he loved at the good age of 23, Sasuke's had been with a stranger, with a faceless man to whom Sasuke was only one more, another partner to help pay the rent, another number in a long list of many and this was before Sasuke had even matured to understand.

* * *

><p>Their slow walk back was silent. Naruto had avoided touching and talking to Sasuke. He could see how upset Sasuke was and he didn't think he could help any. Naruto stared at his feet almost the whole way back. He wanted so badly to hug Sasuke and tell him it wasn't his fault or say something, anything, but suffer through the silence any longer. The truth was Naruto wasn't very good with moments like those. He felt so unpracticed when it came to feelings and since he'd never really had parents he didn't know the right words to say to comfort somebody. He kept the feelings of ineptitude to himself until he thought he'd cry from his own reprimands. If only he'd had some experience while growing up, he might know what to say now.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in their apartment the night had finally cooled the living room. Now that they were in the brightly lit comforts of their home Naruto left to his room. Sasuke settled onto the couch once more with his book in hand. He fixed the slight dent he'd put in his glasses and slipped them on. Naruto brought out a blanket from his room and covered their laps. He sat close enough to Sasuke to be able to read as well.<p>

Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes when he couldn't feign things were okay any longer. "I never know what to say." Naruto said in a whisper that threatened to turn into a sob. "When your past comes up, I never know the right things to say." Naruto sighed and felt tears stinging his eyes. His nostrils burned from the unshed tears and his vision was becoming blurred even as he tried to blink the moisture away.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke said and stopped pretending to read. He put the book down and looked at Naruto. "You don't have to say anything. It's in the past." Sasuke turned until he was holding Naruto in his arms much like Naruto liked to hold him against his chest during movies.

Sasuke had a lot of things to deal with. His past was cruel and just as unjust as Naruto's had been. He wasn't the best at saying the right thing either. He could relate to Naruto completely and he couldn't hold it against him, when he knew that if their positions had been reversed he wouldn't know what to say either.

"Sasuke, was this when you were only 13?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair. "Don't worry about my age. If it makes it any easier for you, the man wasn't much of a man. He was about my age too." Sasuke said and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"I feel even worse." Naruto mumbled.

"Because you feel bad for him too?" Sasuke asked while trying to be as understanding as he could.

"Because you're here comforting me, when I should be comforting you. I'm a horrible boyfriend, I'm a bad friend." Naruto by now had willed away his tears, but they threatened to return.

"You aren't." Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Should I tell you a secret?" Sasuke offered in hopes of cheering Naruto up.

"Yes." Naruto said and felt a tear finally slip over his bottom lid.

"Even if I didn't understand why back then, when it happened," Sasuke cleared his throat. "you know when I had to do that. I kept thinking of blue eyes and blonde hair comforting me." Sasuke sniffled and Naruto felt as a splash of warmth hit the shell of his ear. "When I cried afterward all I could think of was you and how you wouldn't have let it happen. I never regretted leaving you behind so much as I did then." Sasuke wiped away at his face and stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Sasuke." Naruto said and once again he didn't have the right words to say.

Sasuke held onto Naruto and sighed. He kissed Naruto's head and then nibbled on his ear.

"If I'd had a choice, even if you'd asked me at 11 or 13," Sasuke managed to chuckle. "I would have picked you as my first." Sasuke said and kissed the top of Naruto's head again.

"Not really a compliment." Naruto said and sat up to look at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were red probably just as red as Sasuke's own were. "You couldn't stand anybody when we were kids."

"I could stand _you_." Sasuke said and shrugged. "I would have picked you over anybody for anything."

"Really?" Naruto asked and finally smiled.

"Really." Sasuke said and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<strong>

Also I only have one last bonus chapter planned. **TheOtaku27** previously asked:

_"When did Naruto realize his feelings for Sasuke,though? Plus,What's Sasuke's response to the proposal?"_

The bonus chapter will probably be called 'Love' and it will answer the question about when they both realized their feelings for each other._  
><em>

As for Sasuke's response to the proposal it was just as posted:

_"Marry me?" Naruto urged suddenly in a whisper._

_Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and press it to his chest over his heart. Sasuke then pressed his own hand over Naruto's heart. They both beat slow and steady. Sasuke shut his eyes again and let himself drift back to the comfortable edge of sleep._

_"Idiot." Sasuke responded with affection just as quietly._

There was nothing more said about it between them. You haven't missed a thing, but there is more on his proposal later on in the story. You all know Naruto isn't about to drop it just because Sasuke said the "I" word.

Alright thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! ^_^ Thanks for the feedback on the pets. I might work that into another bonus chapter. If you have a question or suggestion, I'd love to hear it. I'm out of themes and ideas for bonus chapters, so if there's something you'd like to see our boys do or talk about drop me a line in a PM or just add it to your review!

**_Thanks all._**

_**-Lovely Spell**_

Check out **Fix You**, my new sasunaru oneshot, while I get the next chapter going!_  
><em>


	15. Chapter 13

Hello! Glad to see you've made it to this chapter as well. ^_^

I've got a bit of a warning for this one. Mature content ahead again and **18+** is the age limit on this chapter.

As I said in the last bonus chapter, I'm out of reviewer requests/questions/comments for bonus chapters! After _Love_, I have no more lined up. If you enjoy the bonus chapters and have an idea, please pm me or add it to your review.

Thanks all for reading and reviewing, for adding this story and myself as an author to your favs list! Thanks for all the author alerts and for subscribing to the story. I appreciate it and the feedback.

Also, I usually get nervous before posting chapters like this... I hope you all like it.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"I'm back now." Sasuke whispered sweetly. "I was thinking that maybe we should remodel the other room into a home theatre."_

_Naruto looked up from the buttons on Sasuke's pants. "R-really?" Naruto asked._

_"Well, if you don't want to, then we don't have to." Sasuke said nervously. His face felt hot. "It was just a silly idea; I know." Sasuke said and started to think of ways to explain it away._

_"No." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke close. "I'll make room for your things tonight." Naruto whispered near tears and leaned his forehead on Sasuke's chest. He felt joy again. His heart threatened to stop as happiness flooded him. "You make me so happy." Naruto whispered._

_Sasuke smiled. He lowered his head until his chin rested on top of Naruto's head. "Idiot. You're so easy to please." He teased lovingly while Naruto's stomach gave a jolt to remind him that he'd just told his first lie to Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Naruto laid back on the bed naked waiting for Sasuke. He'd left the room with promise of return.<p>

Sasuke came back with a chair and a rope.

"Uh, Sasuke what is that for?" Naruto asked rather nervously.

"I'm going to make it up to you. I know I'm two days late. The mission just took a little longer than expected." Sasuke said as he set the chair against the closet where the bed would be in full view. "Sit."

Naruto climbed off of the bed and sat on the chair as instructed. He was still a little reluctant.

"Make me three more Narutos." Sasuke said as he started binding Naruto's feet to the chair.

"How?" Naruto asked as his mouth started going dry.

"Idiot, make clones." Sasuke said once Naruto was secured to the chair by his ankles.

"Oh," Naruto did his seals and quickly produced three more Narutos. "Now what?" He asked.

Sasuke bound his wrists to the arms of the chair. "Now you sit here. Be a good boy and watch." Sasuke walked away naked as he was with the three clones. They were conveniently undressed.

Sasuke kissed one deeply as he pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips. Another, catching on quick, came up behind Sasuke to kiss at his neck and slowly trail his hands down Sasuke's arms and sides. The last clone climbed up on the bed behind the one being straddled and maneuvered his hands between the two so he could fondle Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned as he was touched everywhere simultaneously.

Naruto was slowly getting hard. He was watching intently as his clones kissed Sasuke and one gave him a hand job while the other had kneeled on the floor and started to eat out Sasuke from behind, just like Sasuke had taught him.

Naruto groaned as his hands strained against the cords. He wanted to touch himself so badly.

Sasuke tossed his head back and gave the clone giving him a hand job plenty of room to start biting at his neck and leaving marks. He bucked into the other's hand while the one under him felt the wonderful friction from every thrust of his hips.

Sasuke was a whimpering mess in no time at all. Every Naruto knew the places he loved to be touched, kissed, bit and caressed. He needed to take over the situation once more. Sasuke pushed the clone behind him away and pulled him onto the bed. He kneeled up and shoved the clone under him back until he was on his knees in front of Sasuke on the bed.

"Suck me." He said to one and pulled his hand away from his erection. The clone went to work immediately. Sasuke bit back a moan as the eager mouth sucked him in. Sasuke turned behind him and in a voice that made the real Naruto cry out in an unexpected groan he said, "Fuck me." and got on all fours. The clone behind him thrust his fingers slowly inside of Sasuke. He'd already loosened him up by eating him out, but he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Sasuke in any way.

The last clone was nervous. What would he be asked to do while watching himself give in to Sasuke so easily? He didn't have a chance to speak up as Sasuke's mouth descended on his cock.

"Sasuke," The real Naruto moaned out. His erection was straining and bordering on purple. He could feel the tightness and the need to come was starting to hurt. He saw himself enter Sasuke slowly while he also laid on his back under Sasuke's body to suck him dry. He mostly wished he were the clone up front. Sasuke's tongue was everywhere and his mouth could hardly fit half of him, but his hand never stayed still as he worked the parts his mouth couldn't reach.

Naruto could hear the chair creaking as he struggled against it. He wanted nothing more than to dispel his clones and take over. He didn't know how this was a treat for him. It seemed more like torture.

Sasuke was going crazy. It had been a bad idea. He could admit it to himself now. He was being pounded from behind. The clone Naruto was just as eager as the real Naruto when it came to his ass. He'd yet to find his prostate and for that Sasuke was glad. The one under him sucked and licked with occasional teasing bites. He was a Sasuke expert as he knew every little place that made Sasuke moan. With one hand he played with Sasuke's balls, squeezing them lightly and gently tugging on the loose skin. With his free hand the clone jerked at his own flesh until Sasuke was sure he'd be the first one to come.

Sasuke tried to keep his concentration on the clone before him. That one was already dripping copious amounts of precome as Sasuke did his best to bring him to orgasm.

Sasuke looked over at the real Naruto tied to the chair and managed a smirk around Naruto's girth. He lifted an eyebrow and Naruto thought he'd pass out from watching.

"Sasuke," Naruto begged again. He jerked his hips and that made his erection hit his thigh. The sensation was wonderful. He only wished he could have kept going. He did it again, but stopped when Sasuke shot him a warning look. "kitten, it hurts." Naruto complained and took a deep breath as the Naruto fucking Sasuke gripped Sasuke's hips and angled him correctly. Naruto knew that move even from 10 feet away. He was going to make Sasuke come.

Sasuke yelled out and the dick in his mouth slipped out as his prostate was finally getting abused. "Idiot, I'm going to come like that." He managed to say between moans and strangled whimpers.

Thankfully the clone giving him a blow job came first. He was spurting over his hand and onto his own chest in no time while yelling obscenities around Sasuke's erection which was still in his mouth.

"Dispel that one." Sasuke ordered as he put his mouth back on the clone before him. The one pounding into him finally got the point and stopped trying to make Sasuke come.

Naruto didn't think he had enough concentration left to keep the other two going as he dispelled the one that had come and he felt the entire experience hit him. He was shaking against the chair as the moment of orgasm finally racked throughout his body. He shuddered when the moment was over, but he was still achingly hard, if not harder than before.

Sasuke didn't have time to pull back as the clone before him filled his mouth with come. He felt it overflowing out of his mouth warm and thick and round his lips and chin. He tried to swallow some, but in the end it was too much and there was plenty of it dripping down his face and back onto the slowly deflating cock before him. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Even you can't be this-" He rolled his eyes. "Dispel it, idiot." He groaned out as the one behind continued his assault. His voice was raspy and thick as he'd done his best to deep throat the clone.

Naruto shook his head. He knew what was coming. His hands gripped the chair tight as Sasuke gave him another one of those warning looks that meant 'now'. Naruto released the other clone and it exploded in a cloud. He cried loudly. "Oh fuck!" As the memories came to him and once again he orgasmed. "Sasuke you filthy little whore." He muttered as he came off the high his clone had just experienced.

Sasuke only chuckled. He cleaned up his face with the sheets and pushed the clone behind him off. He shoved him on the bed and straddled him. He was filled up again in no time.

"This is how you like it best. Isn't it?" He asked the real Naruto who looked beyond words as he drooped in the chair. He'd given up struggling as he was still recovering from the weakness of the previous orgasm, which had been more intense than the first. "Answer me." Sasuke said as he rode the clone under him.

"Y-yes." Naruto managed. He sat up straight again and once more tried to force the rope. Sasuke had done one hell of a job tying him up.

"You like to see me bouncing up and down on your big dick." Sasuke said again talking to the real Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said again. He was already slipping his left foot out of the ropes. He didn't want to break the chair.

"What about when you fuck me from behind?" Sasuke asked. "Is that not nice too?" He asked and gave a delightful squeeze to the clone beneath him.

"Oh God." The one under him moaned out.

The sound of his own voice sent a shiver down Naruto's back. He wanted so desperately to be that clone right then.

"Oh fuck." He moaned again as Sasuke sped up.

Sasuke didn't insist on his questions as he felt the clone under him starting to tremble.

Naruto had his feet free. He was tugging back on his wrists trying to slip his hands out. The rope was too tight. He groaned as the clone started to beg Sasuke for release. He knew Sasuke could be a sadistic bastard in bed by delaying Naruto's orgasm until he was whimpering and begging to be allowed to come. He almost felt bad for his clone, but he knew the delay always made his orgasm all the more enjoyable.

"Begging." Sasuke scoffed. "Who's the filthy little whore now?" Sasuke asked and punctuated each word with a bounce and then stopped moving to hear an answer.

Naruto blushed as his clone was obviously lost in pleasure. "I am! I am the filthy- ooh," He heard himself whimper and trail off as Sasuke finally started moving again.

"Oh shit. Oh Fuck." He heard a distinctly familiar yell. Sasuke steadied himself with the clone's shoulders as the one on the bottom came and filled Sasuke. "Sasuke!" His clone was hoarse and obviously exhausted as an orgasm shook his body.

This time Naruto didn't have to be told a thing as he finally released the last clone and felt as close to passing out as he ever had. He felt a trail of lightning shoot form his shoulders down to his groin as the clone's orgasm hit him as more than a memory. He felt like he was reliving the entire thing. Naruto couldn't take it. He finally opened his eyes which were clouded with tears as the intensity of the orgasm had been more than he'd expected.

Sasuke was teasing him still. He had his legs spread and was pointing the rosy red gaping hole right at Naruto. He was laying on his chest with his hands above his head on the mattress and his ass held up by his knees.

"Fuck." Naruto moaned and felt a desperate surge of power go through him. Without him realizing it his eyes changed and his fangs protruded from behind his lips.

Sasuke looked back when he heard a growl far too animalistic to be Naruto messing around. He saw Naruto's intense red eyes first and then heard a second noise that sent a shiver down his spine. The arms of the chair simply snapped under Naruto's struggle as if they had been made of paper.

Sasuke felt his heart speed up. He was scared and yet he hadn't made a move to stop Naruto who was already climbing over him.

"This is your fault, bastard." Naruto said in a voice a bit gruffer than his normal voice, which didn't help ease Sasuke's worry. He'd heard the stories, but he'd never witnessed Naruto lose himself. Sasuke shook with a combination of lust, fear and the thrill of Naruto's obvious overwhelming need, that had pushed him that far into losing himself. He had done that to Naruto and that's where the thrill came from. He had made Naruto succumb to his basic instinct. With a mixture of pride and fear Sasuke moaned to encourage Naruto as he settled over him and Sasuke finally felt a warm breath over the shell of his ear.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hip with one hand hard enough to bruise and make Sasuke cry out and with the other he pinned him by the shoulder as he entered him. Naruto was glad his clone had filled Sasuke so nicely. He was slick and relaxed as he pushed into him. "Oh fuck!" He gasped. "Oh fuck!" He repeated and felt his fangs trail over Sasuke's back. His nails were surely digging into Sasuke's white skin, but he was too lost seeking his own orgasm to notice.

Sasuke cried out as Naruto's sharp nails left small trails of blood on him and yet he still didn't move. He could have taken Naruto by surprise and knocked him off, but he didn't want to. Naruto was starting to whisper the same sweet words he did when they made love and slowly his roughness was fading away.

Naruto kissed the placed he'd left marks and the hand that was once bruising Sasuke was now sliding under Sasuke's hip to find his erection. Naruto tugged slowly at Sasuke until the other was hard once more. His nails had retracted just as his fangs.

Sasuke gave a breath of relief as he looked over his shoulder and saw clear blue eyes staring back at him.

"Oh God." Sasuke said as he felt Naruto angle him just right.

"Most call me Naruto, but God is alright too." Naruto said and chuckled as his hand sped up below Sasuke.

"Ah," He moaned. "if you weren't so good at this I'd throw you off just for that lame line." Sasuke said now that he was relaxing under Naruto's loving hands. He moved slightly and shut his eyes. "Oh, Naruto. A little more..." He said between sighs. He threw his head back and groaned. "There! Now! Now!" He said over and over. "Babe, I'm coming. I'm coming." Sasuke shook under Naruto and continued to thrust into Naruto's hand to ride out his orgasm until the last drop. He felt his shoulders shake as he felt a jolt from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. "Naru-" He held himself up and spread his legs a little further so that Naruto could move easier between his thighs and reach his own pleasure.

Naruto kneeled up behind Sasuke and held his hips as he thrust into him. He wouldn't last much longer. He'd been assaulted by too much pleasure that day and it wasn't even midday. Naruto was surprised he lasted long enough to enter Sasuke, much less to actually have him finish before him. Naruto closed his eyes and pictured Sasuke sucking and being sucked all while being fucked by him too. Naruto bit his lip and gave three long thrusts. He pulled out almost completely and pushed in further than he thought he could go inside of his lover. Naruto's own orgasm was collectively better than the other three, which he'd only relived in memory. This one was real, warm and all his as it came and over took him and every one of his senses.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto could hear Sasuke still asking for more beneath him. He came and came in him and didn't stop his thrusts until he felt every ounce leave him. "I love you." He moaned out as he collapsed onto Sasuke and gently pulled out before rolling over. "Sorry." He mumbled for having fallen on top of the other.

Sasuke winced as he rolled over on his back. He felt tired, filthy and used, but somehow he'd never felt better. "That was fun." Sasuke said as he shut his eyes.

"Don't do that to me again." Naruto begged. "I thought I was going to die." He mumbled sleepily.

"_You_ thought _you_ were gonna die?" Sasuke asked non believing as he sat up a bit up on his elbows. "You went all tiger on me." Sasuke said accusingly.

"Fox." Naruto corrected and opened an eye to look at Sasuke. "It's still your fault." He said and shut his eye again. "I wish my chakra could heal you up too." He said a bit quieter when he recalled the marks on Sasuke's back, shoulder and hip, where he'd hurt him.

"First of all, it can. That's why we have mednins, idiot. Second of all I can do it myself." Sasuke said. "If I wanted to heal them that is." He added as he laid back down.

"You don't?" Naruto asked and wrapped his arm around Sasuke.

"Not really. I don't have another mission for a while. I requested a week off." He said. "You know, to fix up the theatre." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled. "You had it all planned out didn't you?" He asked and squeezed his thigh between Sasuke's. "What if I'd said no?" He asked.

Sasuke only scoffed. "As if you'd say no to the chance of assaulting me at all hours."

Naruto only laughed. "I love you." He said for the second time in bed.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed into the hug. "I love you too." He said.

* * *

><p>Neji sat in his room with a rarely seen smile on his face. He was sure that even if Naruto <em>was<em> in a relationship, he wasn't completely straight. He couldn't be, not with the way he'd looked at Neji the night before or with all of the things he'd said.

Neji finally stood up to clean up his room. He held the pillow Naruto had slept on for a few seconds and felt silly for taking a breath in it before putting it down. He wasn't giving up. He would take a lesson from Naruto and fight for what he wanted now that he thought he had a chance.

His plans and daydreams were interrupted by a knock. Neji straightened out his hair and outfit. "Enter." He called.

Surprisingly, his uncle slid open the door. "Neji, I think it's time we talked about your future." He said with a warm smile and without delay.

Neji's only sign of surprise was a slight straightening of his back. "In regards to?" He asked cautiously.

"Your role in this clan, marriage and other things." He said. He knew Neji hadn't been one to date. He had dedicated himself whole-heartedly to his work as a ninja and the clan. The easiest thing to do would be to arrange a marriage for him, or so Hiashi thought. He was sure that if the prize for an arranged marriage was to be made head of the clan, Neji would think it was worth it.

Neji knew he was old enough. He'd been aware from the moment his birthday had passed him by that he was now old enough as per the rules of the clan to be made the head, but he never expected it. He was certain that's what Hiashi had come to tell him. It would be a major exception, the first time for the clan to adopt somebody from the branch family into the top ranks.

Hiashi would be committing a big taboo, by appointing him so. Neji then thought that any taboo that could be committed in regards to the branch family had already been done years past when Hiashi decided to teach Neji all of the clans forbidden techniques.

Neji almost missed the part about marriage, when Hiashi mentioned his role in the clan being discussed. Neji tried to calm himself. He could be wrong and Hiashi could merely come to tell him about the person chosen over him. He might be chosen only to teach Hanabi some more advanced techniques so she'd be prepared when her time came or possibly appointed her body guard when the time came.

Neji was so lost in thought he missed a good part of what Hiashi had said.

"-after your next mission." Hiashi said and gave a small smile to Neji who was obviously distracted.

"I'm sorry." Neji said and felt himself get a little red. "Could you repeat that?" He said.

"I said, we can talk about the details after your next mission." He added and tossed Neji a scroll that had just come for him with an order to see the Hokage. "Keep in mind what I said and think about your decision." Hiashi said as he slid the door shut once more.

Neji wished he'd been listening. Now, he didn't know what he had to think about. He'd probably spend the whole mission wondering about what Hiashi might have said.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad the landlord didn't mind taking the bed into storage." Naruto said as he stood on a ladder screwing in the support for the projector.<p>

"It's in their best interest to do so." Sasuke reminded. Their apartment had been fully furnished. Everything belonged to the landlords. There was no reason not to keep their own things safely stored when not in use. Sasuke was satisfied with the screen. He had made sure it was level and smooth against the wall.

"When are we getting the proper stuff to cover up the light from the window?" Naruto asked.

"Probably later in the week. I'm completely spent." Sasuke looked over the room. If they moved in the couch then that would clear up their living room. They still hadn't made a choice over the sleigh and it still sat in front of the television.

"So am I." Naruto said sadly. They had paid their parts of the utilities and rent and split the cost of the projector and screen. Neither of them had been assigned a mission yet and until that happened they were out of money.

"This can be our long term project." Sasuke said as he climbed off of his stool. He gave one look around the room and felt satisfied with the week's progress.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto started to descend the ladder.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He approached Naruto with a knowing smirk.

"We've never done it in this room." Naruto said slyly as his feet reached the floor. He put the screwdriver down and walked towards Sasuke. They met half way.

"You're right." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. "We should probably close the shades first." Naruto reminded even though he was holding Sasuke tightly against him by the waist. He didn't release him. Instead, Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a longer kiss.

"The lube is in the other room." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"We don't need it." Sasuke said. "I think it's time I taught you something new."

"New?" Naruto asked.

"Intercrural sex." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck.

"Into-rear what now?" Naruto asked sounding completely confused. He pushed Sasuke's teasing lips away as he got the adorable little wrinkle between his brows.

Sasuke sighed. "Thigh fucking." He said and pulled Naruto down into a kiss.

"Oh." Naruto said finally convinced. He kneeled down and pulled Sasuke down with him onto the floor. "That sounds fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

If you enjoyed the chapter, leave me a review! If you want to see more smexy times in the furture, let me know. If I'm horribly bad at it and misspelled tons of words, also let me know. I still have no beta.

-Lovely Spell

P.S. Love Story is now complete! Please read and review. It is another SasukexNaruto story from Lovely Spell! ^_^


	16. Chapter 14

Hello and welcome to a new chapter of** Oh Christmas Tree**! I hope you all have been enjoying my little story. I believe our next chapter will be a bonus chapter. I haven't gotten any new ideas, so it may just be the last one for a while. I want to take a moment and answer to a reviewer who has pming off T_T lol.

I want to thank **betwixtnbtw** for reading this story almost all in one night o.O and not only that, but consistently reviewing every chapter read. I'm very happy to know you are enjoying the story. I tried to reply to your reviews, but you have pming blocked so I'll reply here.

Your review for Chapter 6 asked:

_"Taboo? So in this fic homosexuality is as much accepted in the naruto world as our world accepts it.. or is it accepted even less. or is sasuke concerned about rebuilding his clan."_

and for Bonus: First you said:

_My only gripe is the homosexuality thing and how it's forbidden in this fic... it's not like that in Naruto's world._

So I thought I'd address the homosexuality/taboo thing here for you and anybody else who has been wondering.

About Kakashi in that movie being gay and people being okay with it and then how the actual Naruto world sees it. It's just like real life in this fic.

I'm sure if a close friend or somebody you know relatively well comes out of the closet most would be fine with it if a little awkward or maybe just feel a little uncomfortable. Most would probably be just fine with it though. I mean these are your friends. They should be accepting of you just the way you are and with the choices you make or in this case the way you were born.

But then we have to go out of this 'friend bubble' where everything isn't hunky dory and face the real world, where people can be cruel. Where people are prejudiced and where there are some really ignorant folks that will not accept your sexuality even if there is no choice about it.

This is what Naruto and Sasuke have grown up with. Perhaps they're afraid of losing their friends or alienating some because of the relationship. That isn't to say they will lose their friends. It's just a natural fear to have when coming out of the closet.

As for facing the real world, it's just like anywhere. The real world is cruel and doesn't always want to understand. You become your sexuality. "Gay" that's all you become to those people who hate homosexuals. You are no longer an individual or a valued ninja. You are just a label and regardless of what Naruto has done for the village there is that fear of being labeled and cast aside for something he has no power over.

Oh and Sasuke isn't overly concerned about repopulating the Uchiha. He might become so in the future though. *hint hint*

I hope I was able to explain a bit of what the characters are dealing with in this fic. If not, please ask questions and I'll try again. ^_^

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"The lube is in the other room." Naruto said as he pulled back._

_"We don't need it." Sasuke said. "I think it's time I taught you something new."_

_"New?" Naruto asked._

_"Intercrural sex." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's neck._

_"Into-rear what now?" Naruto asked sounding completely confused. He pushed Sasuke's teasing lips away as he got the adorable little wrinkle between his brows._

_Sasuke sighed. "Thigh fucking." He said and pulled Naruto down into a kiss._

_"Oh." Naruto said finally convinced. He kneeled down and pulled Sasuke down with him onto the floor. "That sounds fun."_

* * *

><p>March 14th was approaching fast. Naruto still didn't have a clue what he was going to give Neji. Sasuke had shrugged off all his questions. He said that if Naruto wanted to return the gesture than to do it on his own.<p>

Personally, Sasuke had never returned any gifts. It wasn't like he knew what to do any better than Naruto did. He felt a little jealous because Naruto wasn't thinking about him, but friendly chocolate from Neji wasn't a problem or so he kept telling himself.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto hadn't thought about getting him anything in return. Sasuke had made him some chocolate at home. He turned away from where Naruto was reading a scroll. He wasn't jealous over that idiot. That was his final choice. It wasn't jealousy.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled unintentionally.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He put his pencil down and the scroll and turned around. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said and turned his face away from Naruto.

Naruto smiled. He left his things on the floor and climbed in next to Sasuke in the sleigh. "Kitten." Naruto purred teasingly near Sasuke's ear.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said even though he liked the feeling of Naruto whispering in his ear.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You look like a petulant kitten when you turn your nose up at me like that."

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "I don't." He insisted. His bottom lip was pushed out in a slight pout.

"My cute little kitten," Naruto said again and sucked lightly on Sasuke's bottom lip. "I didn't forget about you." Naruto said as he pulled away.

He had also been thinking about Sasuke and what to get him. It had to be something extra special. Naruto had never gotten chocolate for anybody since it was the girls' turn to give gifts in February. He hadn't expected any more than the one from Sakura. He had been surprised three times on the 14th. Once by Neji. The next time by by Sai, who Naruto didn't even know was in town. The last time was by Sasuke who had also made him something. He'd made Naruto little chocolate hearts he had cooked himself.

Naruto smiled at the memory. Sasuke had taken them to the bed for him. Naruto had tied Sasuke to the bed then and let each little piece melt on Sasuke's skin. He had licked it all off and he was sure he got chocolate in places where chocolate was never meant to be.

"Pervert." Sasuke said and pushed Naruto away lightly. "I can practically hear all of your perverted thoughts." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto felt his face heat up. "You should make another batch of that chocolate." He said.

"You have no shame. You can't even produce a believable blush." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. "Why should I?" He asked. "You're my boyfriend. We're in our apartment. There is nobody here to see us. Why should I feel shame?"

Sasuke kissed Naruto. "Shut up." He said. "Let's go to the room."

Naruto jumped down from the sleigh with Sasuke. "No shame."

"Shut up." Sasuke insisted. "I'm going to do things to you that will make you blush properly next time you think about it."

* * *

><p>Sasuke glared as he was offered a taste of Sakura's food. He was silent as he ate and only answered when he absolutely had to.<p>

Naruto had almost forgotten what Sasuke was like outside of their apartment. His cold demeanor was chilling to the bone.

"So, how is work?" Naruto asked. He was trying to cheer up Sakura. She looked a little put out by Sasuke's attitude.

"It's good. Thank you for asking, Naruto." Sakura smiled at her friend. She hated that Sasuke only ever talked when Naruto was involved. She recalled how open he'd been at the hospital. That the reason for that had to be Naruto completely spoiled it for her. She wished Sasuke could be like that all the time. She wasn't madly in love with him as she thought she'd been when they were younger, but she was still interested. Sasuke was still handsome and she was sure he was a nice guy. He always took such good care of Naruto. He was so kind.

"Is Hinata working today?" Naruto asked suddenly. He had the greatest idea! He could just ask Hinata about what to get Neji. She would probably know him best.

"Yes." Sakura answered. "She has the night shift in the pediatric center all week."

"What time is she out?" Naruto asked.

"The night shift ends at midnight." Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look. "Naruto, did you finally figure it out?" She asked conspiratorially as she leaned her head towards Naruto.

"What do you mean? Figure what out?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of fries.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He mumbled.

"Never mind, Naruto." Sakura said amidst nervous laughter. "Just forget about it."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the edge of the bed. It was about half an hour from midnight.<p>

"I'm taking off for a bit." Naruto said.

Sasuke shifted until he was comfortable under the blanket. He was still enjoying his post-coitus bliss. "You're still on that Hyuuga thing?" He asked tiredly.

"I want to get him something nice and today is the last day Hinata works until midnight. He's one of the best friends I have." Naruto said.

Sasuke caught Naruto off-guard. Naruto was suddenly flat on his stomach with his hands behind him and a heavy Uchiha sitting on his back.

"Sasuke let me up." Naruto said as he tried to pull his head back. He was only inches from where they'd just had sex. Sasuke had been on his knees as he emptied himself onto the bed. He'd said he wanted to see Naruto come so right after he'd jerked Naruto off onto the bed as well. Now Naruto found himself face to face with the product of their lovemaking.

"Say it." Sasuke warned him and pushed his face forward a few more centimeters.

"Bastard. Come on." Naruto insisted and tried to reason with Sasuke. "How am I going to see Hinata with a face full of-" Naruto closed his mouth as Sasuke pushed him forward and onto the bedspread.

"Say it or I'll make you lick it up." Sasuke teased. He lifted Naruto's face enough so he could speak.

Naruto kept one eye closed. He could feel their cool come on his cheek, over his eye and on his lips.

"Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." Naruto spit once he had said that much.

"And-" Sasuke prompted and let go of Naruto's head.

"His hair smells sweet like green apples." Naruto said defeated.

"Come here, idiot." Sasuke said. He let go of Naruto's arms and directed him to flip onto his back so that Sasuke was straddling his hips. "Sit up."

Naruto did as he was told. He reached for the blanket to wipe his face, but Sasuke's hand stopped him at the wrist again.

"I'll clean you up." Sasuke leaned forward and without hesitating started licking Naruto's face clean with small movements of his pink tongue.

"Like a kitten lapping up spilt milk." Naruto said once his face was clean.

Sasuke ignored the comment. "I'm the best friend you've ever had." Sasuke said. "Don't forget that."

"How can I?" Naruto asked. "You make me tell you every chance you get."

"Naruto, seriously." Sasuke said. He sat back on his heels and sighed. "There's nobody out there that cares for you as much as I do." He rubbed at his face to hide his embarrassment. He was probably blushing. "I'm your best friend. Nobody else."

"I know." Naruto said. He pulled Sasuke close again and kissed him. "You're my number one."

"You should go." Sasuke said and climbed off of Naruto. "You won't be able to find Hyuuga a gift if you don't leave now."

"Neji has a first name. I'm pretty sure you have permission to use it." Naruto said as he got up to get dressed.

"Neji." Sasuke corrected. He crossed his arms. "What a stupid name." He mumbled quietly to himself.

Naruto put on a long sleeve shirt and stood at the door. "I'll be back." He said.

"Be careful." Sasuke replied.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much." Naruto said again as they arrived at the Hyuuga gates.<p>

"N-no problem." Hinata said. She was sure she'd been blushing the whole time since Naruto had picked her up from the pediatric center.

"Goodnight, Hinata." Naruto said.

"G-goodnight, Naruto." Hinata smiled a small smile and waved.

Naruto watched as Hinata pushed open the gate and was greeted by a guard. He wondered if it had been kept open just for her. He remembered the last time he'd been there Neji had informed him that the gates locked and didn't open until morning.

Naruto stepped away and started walking back to his apartment. He didn't know why, but he looked up to the spot on the roof where he'd seen Neji before. He wasn't expecting to see anybody, but when his eyes were met by Neji's he stopped in his tracks.

Neji waved at him.

Naruto waved back. He smiled, and couldn't tell why his stomach was suddenly full of butterflies.

Neji signaled him up.

Naruto shook his head. He pointed at his wrist as if he had a watch.

Neji smiled and shrugged.

Naruto looked away. He was out already and Sasuke was probably sleeping. What harm could it do?

Neji almost grinned back at Naruto when he jumped up to the roof quietly, but with mischief in his eyes.

"It's about a quarter after midnight." Neji said.

"Oh, I know." Naruto answered.

"I thought you wanted the time." Neji pointed at his wrist in imitation of Naruto's gesture.

"No. I was saying it was a little late." Naruto explained.

"It's never too late to visit a friend." Neji smiled and Naruto noticed the sadness behind his eyes again.

"Will you show me more of your collection then?" Naruto asked.

"I have one set out already." Neji answered and led the way down the stairs and to his room.

Naruto followed Neji's example and removed his socks as well. The carpet was heavenly. It was soft and warm under his feet.

Naruto walked into the closet and shut the door behind him. Neji was standing next to the mannequin.

"It's the geisha one from the other day." Naruto surprised Neji by saying so.

"You remembered?" Neji asked.

"Of course. I thought even the white lilies would look dark next to your pale skin." Naruto blurted out.

Neji coughed in surprise. He would hate to die choking on his own spit while Naruto was spouting compliments. Why did Naruto always say things like that to him?

Naruto didn't know what to say.

Neji stared the kimono, his shoes, and at anything in the room, but Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Do you wear those shoes?" Naruto asked. He hoped changing the subject would help.

Neji looked at the row Naruto was pointing to. "Oh, no. I've never tried those on. Most of them are pairs for certain kimono." Neji went forward to the wall of shoes and pulled down a pair. "These are for this one actually." He set the high geta down in front of the geisha kimono. "See the accents? They match."

"Do they fit you?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked down at his feet. Certainly they were fine and his toes were small, but he'd never actually considered putting them on. He'd always been tempted by the beautiful fabrics, but the shoes had never held his attention for long.

"I wouldn't know." Neji said.

"Would you try them on?" Naruto asked.

Neji lifted his eyebrow at Naruto.

"I mean, it would be kinda cool if they fit." Naruto said as he nervously rubbed at the back of his head. "You don't have to try them on."

"They're a little hard to walk in." Neji said. "Or so I've heard." He added hastily.

"I'll help." Naruto walked towards Neji and stood waiting patiently at his side.

Neji felt he had no other choice. He took the shoes and set them away from the kimono. Naruto followed closely behind him. He slipped his foot in and was surprised when they _did_ fit him. He hoped they were from a large footed woman and that his feet weren't really that small. Neji balanced himself with the back of the dainty chair in the room and slipped on the second one.

Naruto looked at Neji's feet as he stood in the high shoes. "Your toes are so small." Naruto said.

Neji felt embarrassed. "I didn't put on the socks." He said.

"No. They look better like this." Naruto said. He looked down and wanted to touch Neji's feet. "Skin white like-" Naruto looked up when he heard Neji speak.

"Uh, N-naruto," Neji said. He knew he was blushing and took a step back to get his feet out of the shoes.

Naruto looked down at Neji's feet then back up at Neji.

"_Skin white like spilt milk." _He'd wanted to say. Naruto felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry." He said and backed away. His own words twisted a knife in his gut from the guilt. Hadn't he just said something like that to Sasuke.

Neji removed the shoes and put them back on the wall. What was with the atmosphere?

"I think it's late." Naruto said and took a step towards the door.

"I think so too." Neji replied quickly. He needed Naruto to leave before he did something he'd regret. Neji had been so close to leaning forward and taking that first kiss from Naruto while he was complimenting him yet again.

Naruto walked to the door with Neji close behind.

Once the cold outside air hit them they felt more like themselves.

"I'm sorry about the weird things I say." Naruto said. "I don't want to say them. They just come spilling out." Naruto explained. "I don't even know why."

"Don't apologize." Neji said. "I'm the one who is sorry. I'm not graceful enough to know how to properly accept a compliment."

"You're graceful enough." Naruto said. "Your hands hold more elegance in them than I do."

Neji then couldn't hide his face as he blushed. Naruto was definitely hitting on him. He had been right. Neji smiled slightly. He bit his lips momentarily then took a step forward.

"There I go again." Naruto said and lowered his head. "I should leave before I say something strange again."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Neji said. He had no reason to stop him. Naruto was in a relationship and staying on the roof wasn't helping Neji's self control. Neji wanted so badly to reach out for Naruto.

"Goodnight, Neji." Naruto readied himself to jump and stopped on the ledge. "By the way, I do mean it." Naruto said.

"Mean what?" Neji asked.

"Everything." Naruto said and jumped down to the street below before Neji could reply.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt Naruto's warmth settle behind him. He took a deep breath in relief as an arm settled around him.<p>

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto always said things to him like that while he was asleep. He kept silent in hopes of hearing more.

"I love you so much." Naruto said in the same longing voice. "More than my heart breaking, now I know that without you I'd lose it completely."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Before he'd planned to listen a little longer and then tease Naruto before offering a little comfort in return, but Naruto was past being teased. Sasuke could feel warm tears on the back of his shirt where Naruto was breathing him in.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto whispered. He really was. He didn't know what he was feeling for Neji, but he knew enough to understand his own feelings of guilt. If he felt that, then certainly he must have known on some level that he was doing something wrong.

Sasuke was worried and uncomfortable with Naruto's apology. What was he sorry for? Had he done something with Hinata? Sasuke was sure Hinata would pass out before confessing her love for Naruto. Then maybe Naruto had made a move on her. Sasuke recalled what Sakura had asked Naruto earlier in the week. Maybe Naruto had pieced it together after all and decided to explore his options.

Sasuke's chest and throat felt tight. He couldn't breath properly. His throat was burning like he was trying to swallow something too large. His eyes stung. He'd never considered that Naruto could be interested in women. He just took for granted that, like himself, Naruto was gay.

Even if Naruto had mentioned girls during their first time, he'd also had experiences with girls. That was how he'd been certain that he was gay. Sasuke held back a sigh. Naruto had never really had a sexual experience with a girl. He thought back to that. Could it be that Naruto had been curious? He may have explored the option, which was why he was apologizing. Then he could have made up his mind, which led to his confessions of love.

Hinata of all people would have been the last one Sasuke would have pictured for Naruto. She was so sweet and always kind. Sasuke refused to believe it.

Naruto wiped away his tears. He released Sasuke for that and turned on his back. Naruto needed Sasuke. He pulled off his shirt and let it drop on the floor. Sasuke had changed all the sheets on the bed, but Naruto wanted to dirty them up again. He wanted to prove his love to Sasuke beyond words.

Naruto eased his hands under Sasuke's shirt and rubbed his hand over Sasuke's nipples. He kissed the back of Sasuke's neck and started to suck and bite near his ear, where he knew Sasuke loved to be touched.

Sasuke couldn't help, but respond to Naruto's touches. He stopped his worrying and let Naruto's body show him just exactly how sorry he was. Naruto was renewing every promise he'd ever made. Naruto spent the night proving his eternal love and dedication to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't think he'd ever be able to walk again. He laid stiff on the bed. Every small movement hurt him. It was all that damn Naruto's fault.<p>

Naruto came in with breakfast. He placed it on the side table and helped Sasuke sit up.

Sasuke wiped away the tears that had fallen. He didn't want to spend any more time sitting. Sasuke quickly eased back onto a laying position. He was on his stomach and refused to move.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I guess I got a little carried away." Naruto set the food closer to Sasuke.

"Naruto, get out." Sasuke said.

"Oh, come on." Naruto teased. "It felt good right?" Naruto took a seat on the bed.

"If I never walk again, you're going to pay for everything for the rest of my life." Sasuke threatened.

"I'll take care of you." Naruto promised. "Marry me." He said. "Marry me and I'll make it so you never have to work again." Naruto said.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled. "Stop saying things like that. Somebody is going to hear you." Sasuke turned his face away.

"I don't care." Naruto said still in a cheerful tone.

"Naruto," Sasuke turned to face Naruto again. "we can't really get married." Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto replied suddenly more subdued. "I looked into it."

Sasuke nodded. He'd also taken a look at the laws after the first time Naruto had asked. He told himself it wasn't because he was hopeful for the future. He was just curious.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he laid down.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he painfully turned on his side to face Naruto.

"if we could..." Naruto averted his eyes.

"Idiot, it's illegal. It's pointless to ask." Sasuke mumbled. This time he was the one to pull Naruto close.

"if it was legal though and we could actually do it..." Naruto trailed off as he insisted.

Sasuke thought about it. He really thought about what Naruto was asking him. It wasn't like he hadn't given it enough thought the first time, but this time he had to say it out loud. Sasuke shut his eyes.

"I'd be tempted to say yes." Sasuke said honestly.

Naruto grinned and held Sasuke tightly in a hug. "I'll need to get you a ring." Naruto said.

"My little idiot," Sasuke mumbled. He leaned his head on Naruto. "always the optimist."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^ Things will finally start to get a little more complicated. If you spot mistakes, please point them out. I still have no beta.<p>

**I need Bonus Chapter ideas people! ^_^'' submit some with your review or just pm me. There is no such thing as a bad idea. I'll take silly ones, funny ones, heartbreaking ones, sad ones, crack ones, fat ones, little ones, anything you've got I can probably work into a bonus chapter with your name on it. :p**

Thanks again,

Lovely Spell


	17. Bonus: Love

Hello all! I really want to thank all of you for your reviews. I didn't expect quite that many. I really want to thank you for your suggestions as well! They certainly inspired a few bonus chapters. That's why this month I'm posting two. This one "Bonus: Love" and a "Bonus: This is Halloween", which I'll be posting near the end of the month. In between there will be another regular chapter update as well.

This chapter was inspired by: **The Otaku27** and their review

_Love the hints of NaruNeji and NaruSai ^.^ And of course the element of jealousy! =D When did Naruto realize his feelings for Sasuke,though?_

Well, here goes. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Enjoy**

Oh and unlike my other bonus chapters, this one can be considered part of the story line or something that happens before the next 'official' chapter._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke laid on his back on their bed with a book propped up on his knee. He turned his head when he heard Naruto waking.<p>

"It's still early." Sasuke said in a whisper. He ran his hand over Naruto's hair to push the strands that were sticking to his forehead away. "I'll wake you up later." Sasuke said.

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you' and went back to sleep.

Sasuke smiled at the scene and returned to his book. He was almost done with it. It was one of his favorites and even though he'd read it plenty of times, he was still eager as the last few pages were turned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke put his book down slightly and looked over to his right where Naruto was still sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand through Naruto's hair and down his cheek. Suddenly his fingers were caught between Naruto's teeth.<p>

"You were faking." Sasuke said amused.

Naruto only hummed his answer. He'd been awake for a while sneaking glances at Sasuke while he read. Finally with a small bite to Sasuke's fingers Naruto let him go. "You look so sexy in those glasses." Naruto said with his voice still thick with sleep.

"I know. That's why I wear them." Sasuke replied and shut the book before putting it on the night stand.

"You've been wearing them to read since some time after we became a team with Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto said slowly waking.

"I was trying to get your attention." Sasuke said and laid down and hugged Naruto.

"You hated me." Naruto murmured and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"Doesn't mean I didn't think you were hot, when you managed to keep that big mouth of yours shut that is." Sasuke replied.

"I just plain hated you." Naruto said.

"You didn't like me even a little?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I wanted Sakura and her flat chest." Naruto chuckled as he recalled his crush.

"I had a flat chest." Sasuke pretended to whine.

"Yes and you still do and I love it. Especially those pink little nipples of yours." Naruto teased and started kissing down Sasuke's chest until he reached said nipples.

"Don't bite." Sasuke hissed when Naruto did just that.

Naruto raised his head up and sighed. "I didn't realize how much I really loved you until you were gone." Naruto said and laid his head down on Sasuke's chest.

"I wanted you back so badly because I'd never been in love and the one time it really happened to me, not the silly puppy love crush I had on Sakura or the lust I felt for pictures in magazines, but the real stuff, the kind that makes all the air leave your lungs and your heart pound like you've just run a marathon just to see the person enter the room..." Naruto felt Sasuke's chest move. He looked up.

He was crying. "What did I say?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Nothing, idiot. Keep talking." Sasuke said and shut his eyes.

"That's the kind of love I felt for you back then. Later I thought, with how long it took to get you back, that I would have been over it, but that first time I saw you again after all those years, it all came slamming back and knocking the wind out of me." Naruto shrugged. "I didn't think you'd feel the same way though."

"I can't believe you're telling me this now." Sasuke said after he'd gotten over Naruto's love confession. He'd never said it like that before and it only cemented Sasuke's decision to be his forever all the more.

"Why?" Naruto asked and finally sat up on the bed.

Sasuke sat up too. "We could have been going at it since we were kids." Sasuke said and chuckled.

"Pervert." Naruto said and gave Sasuke a small shove.

Sasuke quickly gripped Naruto's wrists and brought them up to his lips where he kissed, licked and nibbled at the vein there.

Naruto whimpered a small noise. "How about you?" Naruto asked. "Love, not just you thinking I was hot. When did it happen?" He asked and pulled his hands away.

"I don't know. I was so annoyed that you never gave up when we were kids. That attitude that got us through so much was sometimes what I hated about you the most, but then when it came to me and I saw just how much you went through to get me back and that even for me, the guy who betrayed you, you never gave up. I just started realizing that I also wanted to come back. I wanted to be best friends again. That's why I tried so hard to follow their probation rules and stuck through the house arrest. I wanted you to like me again." Sasuke said.

"It slowly built from there. I fell in love somewhere along the way from thankful resistance to friendship. When we moved in together it only made it more serious. I thought I could live with you forever and not mind the fact that we'd only ever be friends." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto laid quietly with Sasuke for a few minutes. Their breathing was the only noise in the room. Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew that look.

"Kitten, live with me forever. Come on. Let's buy a house. Pleeeease." Naruto begged eagerly.

Sasuke only laughed as he looked down at his pleading blue eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." He said and looked away as he tried to hide his smile.

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked.

"If I don't say 'yes', you'll continue to ask until I give in won't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto beamed proudly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him. He kissed him and turned him on his back. Sasuke sat on his lap and feigned concentration. He held his chin with his thumb and finger as if deep in thought.

"Hmm, what do I get out of it?" Sasuke asked with a familiar smirk.

"Bastard, you'll be living with me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the positive?" Sasuke asked. "Then no." He said and scratched slowly down Naruto's chest with his nails.

Naruto moaned and pushed his chest upwards, closer to Sasuke's nails.

"I'll fuck you every night." Naruto said in a voice that showed he was losing concentration.

"You already do." Sasuke said and started with his nails up high on Naruto's collarbone again before slowly trailing down until he reached Naruto's belly button.

"I'll let you-" Naruto blushed. "I'll let you do me a few times." Naruto bartered shyly.

"Hmm," Sasuke said pretending to consider the idea. "I've never plundered a virgin asshole before." He said.

Naruto bit his lip nervously. "Y-yeah so is that a 'yes'? Can we get a house together?" Naruto asked wondering why he even offered something he might not be able to give.

"Lucky for you, foxy," Sasuke flicked Naruto on the tip of his nose. "I don't enjoy fucking as much as I enjoy getting fucked. I do love having you in me after all." Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipples and continued his questioning. "What else do you have to offer?" He asked.

"I'll cook!" Naruto blurted out.

"Yeah, you can't cook for shit." Sasuke said amused. "What else?"

"I'll learn to cook!" Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "Nah, I actually like cooking. Give me something else. What else do you have for me?" He asked.

It took Naruto a few moments to answer, but as he usually managed to do when he thought about his responses, he took Sasuke's breath away.

"My love." Naruto said seriously and caught Sasuke's hands in his, effectively stopping the other's attempts at seduction. Naruto sat up and leaned against the backrest of the bed. "It's yours forever. My heart, my liver and every piece of me is yours." Naruto promised.

Sasuke offered an honest smile. "That's not a bargaining chip." Sasuke said. "It's more like an even trade." He pressed Naruto's hand against his beating heart and set his hand against Naruto's.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug. He laid his head on Sausuke's shoulder and they remained that way for a while. Until Naruto broke the silence again.

"Buy a house with me." Naruto insisted.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised and pulled back to look at Sasuke.

"Yes, but I get to pick when we do." Sasuke said. "That's my only condition."

"Alright." Naruto said happily. "I can live with that, but you better not be tricking me like last time." Naruto warned.

"Oh let it go." Sasuke said and chuckled. "It was just a little joke and we called the terms off."

"Kitten, kitten, kitten, kitten." Naruto said and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"You see. You can say that stupid name all you want." Sasuke sighed. He'd just accepted to buy a house with Naruto. It sent a chill down his back. He didn't know if it was the slight trepidation of accepting such a serious step or if he was just getting a premonition of things to come.

"I love you." Naruto said happily and without a worry in the world.

Sasuke forced a small smile. "I love you too, Naruto. I really do." He said and couldn't help but shiver at the cold he felt creeping under his skin.

* * *

><p>I know it was shorter than my other chapters, but I hope it answered your question. ^_^ Also, the ending is a little dun dun dun... ^_^ Don't worry the new chapter is coming soon!<p>

We are moving ahead of schedule this month. I do want to warn you all that updates might be a bit slower now that I've got a job. I'll try to continue on a weekly basis, but I may not be able to stick to it.

Thanks all for reading,

**Lovely Spell**


	18. Chapter 15

Hello all! Thank you for coming back to this new chapter! After this one I have a Halloween special lined up. I suck at scary lol , but it will be Halloween themed.

I have a really good question in Chapter 14 {chapter 16} by a "random person" or so they called themselves in the anonymous review. It was regarding all the people who like Naruto and how nobody likes Sasuke. I really really want to answer it here and now, but I think it'll make a particularly interesting bonus chapter. So, if I'm able to finish it before October is out, I'll be posting yet another bonus chapter o.O this month.

Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"if we could..." Naruto averted his eyes._

_"Idiot, it's illegal. It's pointless to ask." Sasuke mumbled. This time he was the one to pull Naruto close._

_"if it was legal though and we could actually do it..." Naruto trailed off as he insisted._

_Sasuke thought about it. He really thought about what Naruto was asking him. It wasn't like he hadn't given it enough thought the first time, but this time he had to say it out loud. Sasuke shut his eyes._

_"I'd be tempted to say yes." Sasuke said honestly._

_Naruto grinned and held Sasuke tightly in a hug. "I'll need to get you a ring." Naruto said._

_"My little idiot," Sasuke mumbled. He leaned his head on Naruto. "always the optimist."_

* * *

><p>March 14th was here. Naruto paced in the early morning. He had all of his gifts ready at the door. He took one last look over them then returned to the bedroom.<p>

"Kitten, I'll be back." Naruto called into the room.

Sasuke lifted his hand and in a very well known symbol told Naruto exactly what he should go do to himself.

"Maybe later." Naruto responded and sounded amused. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Sasuke said and turned onto his stomach to go back to sleep. He was too tired to get out of bed. He'd only just returned a few hours ago and Naruto had worn him out far more than the mission had.

Naruto shut the door behind himself and grabbed the backpack he'd stuffed his gifts in. Sakura was first. Naruto ran all the way to the hospital. Sakura was at the receptionist's desk when he arrived.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he waved at her.

"Naruto, this is a hospital." The receptionist reminded, but Naruto could tell she just wanted an excuse to talk to him as she blushed.

"But Miki I just get so excited when I see such pretty girls." Naruto whined.

That only served to make Miki hide her face as she burst out in giggles. Naruto grinned. His job was done. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. "Good morning, Naruto." She greeted while Miki caught her breath.

"Good morning, Sakura." Naruto set his backpack down and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to thank you for the chocolate." Naruto said as he held out the box for Sakura to take.

Sakura smiled. Naruto was always so nice and proper. She would hope that a little of that polite aura would rub off on Sasuke. In over ten years he'd never once properly responded to her. She opened the box. Set on silver posts were the most detailed cherry blossoms she'd ever seen. They were in a light pink with a silver outline. They were beautiful earrings.

"Thank you, Naruto. They're amazing." Sakura said. She set them down on the counter and started to pull off her own earrings to set the new ones in.

Naruto beamed when they were on. "They look great on you." He complimented.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Miki said. "Sakura, you're being called to the third floor. It seems Haru is throwing up again."

Sakura sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you two for lunch next week though right?" She asked as she collected her old earrings into the box and put them in her pocket.

"Yes! I'll tell Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled as she turned to walk away. "I tell you working here is like being on the set of the _Exorcist_." She grumbled as she started to run.

Miki giggled behind her hand. Naruto grinned at the comment.

"She works so hard." Miki said.

Naruto turned to look at her. "But you work hard too. Right Miki?" He said while smiling.

"Everyday," Miki replied. "except Sundays."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Want to go out with me for dinner this Sunday?" He asked. "I have these vouchers for Ichiraku and I haven't had time to go yet. I don't want them to expire." He explained as he thought back to Iruka's Christmas gift.

Miki's eyebrows shot up. She was sure that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. She smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sure. I'd love to." She said.

"Where do you want to meet?" He asked.

"I'll give you my address." Miki quickly scribbled out her apartment's address and handed it to Naruto.

"I'll see you around 6?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be ready." Miki replied with an ecstatic smile.

Naruto waved his goodbye and left the hospital. He still had to pay Neji a visit. He wasn't sure where to find him in the morning or if he was on a mission. He went straight to the complex and decided he'd ask at the gate.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Naruto called as he knocked.<p>

The gate opened and a guard looked at him expectantly.

"Um, is Neji home?" He asked.

"The young master isn't in. He's working at the academy today." The guard answered.

"I'll go see him there then. Thank you." Naruto walked away. He was glad to find out that Neji was indeed that important in the Hyuuga line now. He'd seen how after the chunin exams his uncle had worked past the tradition that kept the Hyuuga lines separate. He'd been able to see Neji's true genius and even now to further prove it Neji seemed to be next in line to be the head of the Hyuuga family or so Naruto assumed by the title.

Naruto saw Neji outside with over 30 students. He was standing to a side watching them all as they threw very sharp weapons at their target.

"Neji!" Naruto greeted as he jumped the fence and came to stand next to Neji.

"Naruto," Neji greeted without taking his eyes off of the children. "I'm on duty." He said.

"Oh, I know. I went to look for you at home." Naruto said as he put the backpack down. "I'll help you keep watch." He said.

Neji nodded.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. All he felt was a rush of air as Neji disappeared from his side. In the middle of the field a younger student had lost their grip and had run to fetch the weapon that had landed halfway to the target instead of using the new ones that were kept by their side.

With the very grace of a cat Neji ran through obstacles and dodged every amateur throw that was in mid air as he passed. As soon as he was in front of the student he had no other choice but to revolve and stop the projectiles in that way. If he'd taken the chance of attempting them one by one somebody else could have been hurt.

Naruto stood with a surge of amazement beating through his body. He'd seen every move down to the end, but he was sure that none of the students had seen more than Neji disappearing and appearing in a swirl of chakra a good 30 feet from where he'd once stood. All weapons dropped to the ground and the sounds of the class died out.

"Oooh!" A student finally gasped into the air and broke the silence.

"Teacher is amazing!" A little girl yelled and soon all the others were rushing towards Neji in praise.

Neji smiled at his students in embarrassment. He was blushing and Naruto could see it. Naruto himself was smiling. He loved seeing Neji so thrown off his normal serious attitude.

"Alright alright." Neji tried to calm his class as they were all shouting questions and more exclamations of surprise. "Everybody start picking up weapons and clearing the targets. We'll need to reset everything before continuing with more practice." He directed.

The class instantly went to work. Neji kept the student he'd been protecting behind and had a quick talk with her. Naruto walked slowly towards Neji to give them time to talk in private. The little girl rushed off to help her classmates after Neji excused her.

"You're amazing." Naruto said with a mock awed tone.

"Not you too!" Neji said as he chuckled.

Naruto patted him on the back. "Seriously, you were great." He complimented.

"It's my job." Neji said. "If I can't react like that, there is no point in being out here." Neji said as he tried to make it seem like anybody in his position should have been able to do that.

"Hey, before I forget, I brought you something, but maybe it would be better if I gave it to you after you're done here." Naruto said as they both started walking back to the sidelines.

Neji nodded. So, Naruto had remembered the date. "I'm out at four today." Neji said. "Would you like to join me for dinner at my house?"

Naruto pictured a long table full of Hyuuga elders and every single generation sitting properly with more forks for each person than he owned.

"Usually it's just Hinata, Hanabi and me. You don't have to look so worried." Neji reassured.

"Alright." Naruto said. He could breath a little easier. "What do I wear?" He asked.

Neji had to laugh. "Wear whatever you want. Hanabi has shown up in pink bunny pajamas before. It really isn't that formal, Naruto. We're normal people you know." He said.

Naruto pictured their two story complex and the at least hundred rooms. He knew the Hyuugas had their own dojo. Not to mention their central court could fit Naruto and Sasuke's apartment a few times over. The word 'normal' just didn't fit with that picture of wealth. Naruto reminded himself that this was just what he'd seen. He'd never had a formal tour of the giant place. He didn't want to imagine what else that complex hid.

"I'll try to find myself some pink bunny pajamas then." Naruto joked. "Might as well match."

"I'd pay to see that." Neji teased. The class was done setting up. He noticed that they had all started getting back into their places. "I think my class is waiting for me." Neji said as he turned his attention back to the field.

"I think so too." Naruto lifted his backpack and put it on. "I'll pick you up at the front doors." Naruto signaled at the school.

"I'll see you then." Neji said.

Naruto took off and looked over his shoulder. He saw Neji giving directions to his class as their practice resumed. He was smiling again and much kinder than before.

* * *

><p>Sai was next on his list. Naruto almost wished the other had been out of town, but he'd asked around and he wasn't. Naruto knocked on his apartment door and waited.<p>

Sai opened the door with a blank face that slowly turned into one of his creepy smiles. "Naruto." He said in greeting and stepped back.

"Uh, I'm not coming in. I just wanted to thank you for-" Naruto didn't get to say it as Sai gripped the front of his shirt and tugged him into a kiss.

Naruto shoved Sai away and looked around to make sure nobody had seen. He picked up his backpack and walked into the apartment.

"Are you crazy?" He asked outraged.

"You said you wanted to thank me." Sai said with a distinctly different smile.

"I did, but not like that!" Naruto said as he wiped at his mouth some more. He opened his backpack and removed a large lacquered box. "With this!" He said and shoved the box into Sai's stomach hard enough to take the wind out of him.

Sai recovered quickly and looked at the box. He opened it by the couch and saw a set of brushes he'd been wanting. He looked up at Naruto. He was sure he'd only mentioned it once. "You remembered?" He asked.

"Of course. Not that you deserve it, but thanks for the chocolate." Naruto said and stood by the door.

"You're welcome. Naruto, this is really thoughtful." Sai said and looked at Naruto like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Stop looking at me like that." Naruto said feeling a little nervous to have all of Sai's attention on him.

"Naruto," Sai got up and approached the other who was taking steps back.

Naruto hit the wall with his back and finally stopped. "What?" He asked.

"you're a really good friend." Sai said and smiled calmly.

Naruto smiled back. "I've gotta go, Sai. Have fun with the brushes." Naruto said and put on his backpack.

"Can I paint you some time?" Sai asked.

Naruto didn't see anything wrong with that. "Sure." He said and turned the handle. "Just umm no naked or weird stuff okay? Oh, and stop kissing me in front of people or where people can see." Naruto requested nervously.

"How about in private?" Sai teased. He'd picked up on teasing, sexual innuendo and flirting quite easily.

"Not in private either. I'm not- you know..." Naruto looked down. "I'm not gay or anything, Sai. So, just don't do it." He said and looked up again, his eyes a little heavier with the secret he was keeping.

"Alright." Sai said and touched Naruto's face. "I'll paint you next time your roommate has a mission and you get bored." Sai said and pulled his hand back.

Naruto nodded and took off towards the shared apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked in and set his backpack down for the last time that day. He peeked into the bedroom and saw that Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. Naruto shut the door and went back out to the living room. He pulled his gift for Sasuke and took a seat in the sleigh.<p>

Naruto opened the box and stared at it. He'd gotten Sasuke his ring. Naruto smiled as he remembered Sasuke's answer.

"_I'd be tempted to say yes."_

The ring was something simple. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't wear it if it was feminine or called too much attention to itself. Naruto pulled out the white gold band and held it up. Around the thick band were small rubies embedded in the gold. It was simple, but elegant. Naruto put the ring back in the box and shut it. He'd have to wait to give it to Sasuke until he woke up.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for Naruto to leave to pick up Neji. He had changed already. He was wearing a regular black t-shirt with a white swirl in the center. He'd picked out his comfortable black cargo pants. Neji had said he could wear whatever he wanted, so he did. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to wake up without knowing where he was so Naruto left him a note. The note did more than just explain where he'd be.<p>

On top of the note Naruto left Sasuke's gift. Just in case Naruto came back late he wanted Sasuke to get his gift before March 14th was over. Naruto didn't think long about the reasons why he might be back that late.

* * *

><p>Neji was already at the front doors when Naruto arrived.<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto said as soon as he stopped running.

"You aren't late." Neji waved away his apology. "We got out a little bit early." He said.

Naruto carried with him a large box. It was a few inches thick and about a foot wide and long. It was made out of a very nice dark wood.

"This is for you." Naruto said. He stopped where they were to give Neji the box.

Neji led Naruto to the side of the sidewalk. The school's walkway was dotted with benches. He took a seat and Naruto did the same.

"It's a thank you for the chocolate." Naruto explained and handed the box to Neji.

Neji was surprised when the box wasn't heavy. "Thank you." He said as he accepted the box. He opened it and stared at the things inside.

"I noticed that under the television you have a few like these." Naruto said. He felt instantly nervous. "I also talked to Hinata and she said that- that you might like them." Naruto rambled. "So, I thought that maybe I should get you some. I don't know if you like them. If you don't, I can get you something else." Naruto chuckled nervously. "I mean you don't have to accept them or anything. Maybe I should have-"

"Naruto, they're beautiful. Thank you." Neji said and with those few words he eased Naruto's worries.

Neji leaned forward and for a second Naruto felt a little hopeful that he was about to be kissed. Naruto's lips parted slightly. They felt so dry. Then Neji did kiss him, but only softly and on his cheek.

"Really, they're perfect." Neji pulled away and shut the box.

Naruto felt his face hot. He was breathing a little fast and his heart felt like it was fighting its way out of his chest.

"I'll set them up before dinner." Neji said and got up and gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

Naruto was afraid to get up. His knees felt weak when Neji smiled at him like that.

"I'll help." Naruto offered as he finally stood up and followed Neji home.

* * *

><p>Neji shut the door behind himself and Naruto. They were back in his room. Neji set the wooden box on the bed and walked up to the cabinet under the television. Neji started to clear up a space for his new pieces.<p>

Naruto walked up with the open box held in his arms. Neji looked at him and took the first piece out.

"So, is this another one of your mother's hobbies that you've picked up?" Naruto asked.

"No." Neji said as he added another on the table. "I just like horses."

Naruto nodded. He didn't know much about horses. All he knew was what Hinata had told him and what the man at the shop had said when he'd ordered the figurines for Neji.

"I'm not a big collector either. It's not the model horses I'm after." Neji clarified. "I keep them because they're the next best thing." Neji took the last one and made it stand near the others.

"Would you ever like to own a real one?" Naruto asked as he shut the box and handed it to Neji.

Neji walked to his closet and pulled the door open. He walked in to set the box in his mother's dresser which had a lot of drawers to keep things.

"I've considered it, but I'd need more space than we can offer. The complex is too centrally built in the village." Neji explained as he put the box away.

Naruto looked at the new kimono Neji had out. It was a deep midnight purple that was skillfully decorated with silver stars and at the very bottom edge the tops of dark green trees could be made out.

"If I had a house and if I had enough space, oh also if you taught me how, then I'd help you take care of one." Naruto said.

"That's a lot of ifs," Neji replied amused. He watched as Naruto stared at the kimono. "but thank you for your kind offer." Neji walked towards Naruto so that they were standing side by side.

"I just got it a few days ago." Neji said.

"It's amazing." Naruto said. He didn't know too much about kimono either, but even he could tell it was high quality work.

"It was a gift from..." Neji hesitated. "a friend." He said.

"That must be quite a friend." Naruto said as he approached the mannequin.

Neji chuckled. "I don't know about that. They're trying to gain my _favor_." He said delicately.

Naruto looked at Neji. "Is it working? " He asked. He didn't know why he cared, but he backed away from the kimono and walked straight up to Neji until they were only a foot away. "Do they have you?" Naruto asked.

Neji lowered his eyes. His dark lashes touched the tops of his cheeks. He looked at Naruto and took in his expression. Naruto looked jealous. In the very least he looked a bit upset.

"No, Naruto. They don't." Neji answered slowly. "I'm already spoken for." He said and gave Naruto a very obvious look.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked and even to his ears he sounded hopeful. He took a small step towards Neji so that he was certainly in his personal space.

Neji nodded and took a step back from Naruto. "We should go downstairs. The girls are probably waiting." Neji turned and walked out of the closet. Even if Naruto was choosing not to remember that he was in a relationship, Neji remembered quite clearly.

Naruto stayed behind for a few seconds. He smiled. Even if he couldn't have Neji, he still felt a little happy to know that Neji wasn't interested in anybody else. By the way he'd said that he was taken, Naruto guessed that maybe he wasn't the only one having strange thoughts.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Neji stood outside of the gate. Dinner had been pretty fun. Naruto felt very much welcome by his company. They'd eaten a good hearty meal and Naruto had been very thankful to see regular chopsticks sitting on the table.<p>

"Thank you again, Naruto. Your gift was very thoughtful." Neji said once the gate closed behind them.

"I'm glad you liked it." Naruto said. He was hesitating. He knew he was.

"I'm assigned to the academy this week too." Neji said. "Do visit us again some time."

"I will." Naruto promised. "Have a goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Neji replied.

Naruto took a step forward and stilled. He gathered his courage and gave Neji a quick hug.

Neji smiled and held Naruto for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Bye now." Naruto said with pink dusting his cheeks.

"Bye Naruto." Neji said and chuckled. Naruto looked so young blushing like that.

"Bye." Naruto said again.

"This is the part where you go home." Neji said amused.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah. I know." He took a step back and turned to go. He couldn't help it when he looked over his shoulder and back at Neji.

"Naruto," Neji said and easily caught up with him. "I'll walk you home."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Okay." He replied.

Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"I guess this is goodnight." Naruto said.

"Well, unless you want to walk me home..." Neji drifted off.

"Don't tempt me." Naruto said and laughed. "I might just do that."

"Have a goodnight, Naruto." Neji said and smiled. "I'm sure Sasuke is wondering where you've been all day."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke had a note, but Neji was right. It was time to go in. "Alright, goodnight then." Naruto pulled open the door and waved at Neji as the other man walked away towards his own home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the kitchen. He was doing dishes. Naruto could hear the water running. He shut the door and locked it as he walked in. The world and atmosphere he'd shared with Neji was gone. He was back home and his heart which had momentarily strayed for some attention was back in control and beating steady only for Sasuke.<p>

"Are you finally awake?" Naruto asked.

"Just woke up a little while ago." Sasuke said as he dried the last cup and turned off the faucet.

"I missed you all day. I didn't want to wake you." Naruto said and he came up and hugged Sasuke from behind. "You slept well?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke dried his hands and held them over Naruto's. "Thank you by the way." Sasuke said as he turned in the embrace.

Naruto was facing Sasuke now. He looked down at Sasuke's hand. He was already wearing the ring.

"It fit." Naruto said surprised.

"Perfectly." Sasuke raised his hand. "You picked well." Sasuke said.

Naruto kissed Sasuke. He was glad Sasuke liked the ring.

"Now you're mine and everybody will know it." Naruto said happily.

"I've always been yours." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. "Unfortunately, not everybody will know it. In fact, if all goes as planned nobody will ever know it." Sasuke reminded.

Naruto nodded. "I know." He said.

"Don't look so sad." Sasuke reprimanded.

"I'm not." Naruto said and tried to smile.

"Liar." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's lips.

"I would tell the world. If I could, I would. I'd yell it from the hokage monument." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke said. "If things were different, I might join you."

"Want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked as he pulled away.

Sasuke nodded. "Which one?" Sasuke asked and followed Naruto to their sleigh.

"_Tarzan_." Naruto said and started looking through their collection.

"I'll get the blankets." Sasuke said as they left the room.

Naruto sighed once he was alone. There was so much going on inside of him. He had a lot to think about and a lot he wanted to say. Naruto put in the movie and climbed into the sleigh. He didn't even know where to begin.

Sasuke jumped in next to Naruto and handed him his pillow. "Stop thinking so much." Sasuke said and pushed his finger between Naruto's eyebrows to smooth out the crease. "You'll get wrinkles." He said.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke in between his legs and against his chest. That was the best way to stop thinking and enjoy the movie. Naruto told himself to enjoy the time they had together. It was better spent that way than thinking over the difficulties of life and his own convoluted feelings.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm always open to new rp partners. I love roleplay. Drop me a line, if you're interested.

-Lovely Spell


	19. Bonus: Hate

Hi all! I'm a liar... I've got some stuff written out and couldn't wait to post it! All your reviews and suggestions have really inspired me. So, here is a new bonus chapter, **Hate**. ^_^ This one is thanks to a few reviewers. The first is an anonymous reviewer. I really wish you'd left me a name! Oh well, thanks to **random person**!

This is part of their review: _I noticed that many ppl like Naruto, so why cant there be ppl who like Sasuke?_

I know this is something that is probably in everybody's head. Why isn't Sasuke out and about with fangirls and friends? Why does he seem like such a shut in and why does Naruto get to have all the fun, the admirers and the loving? Well, I hope this chapter explains Sasuke's situation.

In this chapter I also wanted to include hints from where the _"Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. He is a very accomplished lover. I should never make fun of him. He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle..."_ came from. This one was asked by **mooloo95** and** chibinaru-sama**_._ I could also bet that a few of you were wondering that same thing as well.

Alright_, _before you go on I'd like to say that this chapter is a flashback chapter. This all took place years before the start of Oh Christmas Tree. I'm sure you'll figure it all out if I would just shut up and let you all go on and read... XD

**Enjoy.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The day was perfectly cloudy. It was grey and wet and cold, as it should have been. The trip had been rainy the entire way to Konoha. Everybody had gotten a chance to change into clean clothes. They knew this successful mission was going to make history.<p>

From the gates of the village, where he'd finally been chained up, all the way to the Hokage building, where Tsunade waited with an unnecessary escort of ANBU, there had been an astonished crowd watching every move, even if the once pristine roads were now covered in the thick mud they stood watching attentively.

While Naruto stood tall and proud, his bright blonde hair spectacular in the little light available, looking like a true hero, like his father, Sasuke walked in chains with his head down and his eyes turned from the crowds. His once white outfit was brown and muddied at the edges. His hair was slicked messily against his face from where the rain had covered him and his shoes had been lost along the way. His white pale skin was covered in dirt. His feet were covered in fresh mud over the dried cracked layers below. Everything about him now was soiled, soiled like his reputation.

Naruto looked at the people surrounding them. The girls were smiling at him. His bright blue eyes remained sad even while his smile was kind. Those girls, who had once admired Sasuke and shunned him, now turned on their fallen hero easily. That return marked a great change in the rest of their lives.

The popular were now the ostracized and the once rejected were high above.

Naruto walked with his head high. He gripped Sasuke's arm tightly in his hand, although it wasn't needed. He took a deep breath and finally felt like he was home, like he was part of his village. Young and old looked up at him and the eyes that once were hard as diamonds were soft with admiration and acceptance.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up. He could feel the stares. He could feel the cold eyes upon him now and the heat of rejection. He made the mistake of looking up once, when he'd walked past the gates, and he'd been met by the angry looks of girls that had once begged for his attention. Oh, how things had changed.

Even as he was turned over to the ANBU Sasuke felt no regret. He knew why he had come back. While Naruto thought he'd beat him, Sasuke had wanted to come back and let himself be beat. He thought it was worth it. It was worth living life blacklisted in Konoha even if his goal and life purpose had not been met. He'd learned more than techniques while he was gone. He'd learned about life and matured. There were things worth losing it all for and hate wasn't one of those. Love on the other hand...

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and smirked as their eyes met.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He saw the smirk and couldn't help the light pull his lips gave.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

Naruto walked up to the old Uchiha complex. There was an apartment building right before the gates that the village had repaired and had been renting out for years after Sasuke's departure.

Naruto walked with the summons in hand. It was signed by Tsunade and he didn't know if that was enough to force him to do what he had been ordered to. He raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door. He was surprised to see an ANBU member open the door and let him in.

Naruto was about to open his mouth when a familiar voice answered his unasked question.

"My babysitter." Sasuke said and walked into the living room.

"For what?" Naruto asked even though he'd promised himself he wouldn't make it easy on the bastard. He'd promised to make him work hard for his friendship again.

"Idiot, what do you think?" Sasuke scoffed and sat down with an apple in his hand. He was wearing plain white cotton pajamas with a white tshirt. He was still barefoot.

Naruto took a deep breath to keep calm and went towards the couch. "Tsunade sent me." He said and held out the scroll.

"I know." Sasuke said and pointed at the table where a scroll sat as well. He crunched through the apple like he wasn't a prisoner in his own home. "She sent me a copy." He explained.

"Alright let's go then." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at his half eaten apple then at Naruto who was starting to get mad, if his twitching eyebrow was anything to go by. "I don't have shoes." Sasuke said and took another large bite.

Naruto gripped the scroll so hard the paper crunched under the pressure. "What should I do about _that,_ princess? Carry you?" He asked and sat down heavily next to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled as he chewed. "If you'd like." He answered easily.

Naruto cursed. He said he wasn't going to make it easy, but it was so hard to make it hard, when all he wanted was to be friends again. Sasuke's entertained smile wasn't helping.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and never took his eyes off of him. "I missed that." He said and got up to toss the apple core.

Naruto was surprised to hear the other admit it. "Liar." Naruto said and got up too. "Let's go. I'll carry you, if I have to." He said and stood at the door where the ANBU simply moved aside.

Sasuke followed and didn't correct Naruto when he called him a liar. "Where to first?" Sasuke asked and walked out barefoot with the guard closely behind.

"Find you shoes." Naruto said and sighed. He was horrible at being cold. If it had been the other way around, he was sure Sasuke would have made him suffer and would have frosted him to his very heart with a single look.

Sasuke remained quiet the rest of the way. He could tell Naruto was struggling. He was trying very hard not to fall into their old patterns. Sasuke smiled to himself at the thought. Was it really that easy?

Once inside finding Sasuke shoes was simple. He put on the first pair offered to him and kept it on. The ninja sandals felt strange after so long without shoes. Sasuke jumped in place a few times and liked the feel of them.

"Good, they fit. Let's find you clothes." Naruto said and paid for the shoes. He looked at the scroll again. He couldn't imagine why he needed to help Sasuke find weapons and ninja basics. Who in their right mind would consider letting him out of the village again?

While in the clothing store the ANBU guard stayed at the door and let them have free reign of the store. Then Sasuke approached Naruto. "You haven't changed." He said.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "You got taller." Naruto said and looked away. He fiddled with the clothes on the racks and looked back again. Sasuke was still staring at him. "What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Any new friends I should know about?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that it concerns you, but I have plenty of friends." Naruto replied and put a shirt in a fitting room and came back out for more.

"None as good as me." Sasuke said.

Naruto found it quite easy to laugh cruelly. "Yeah what a friend you turned out to be." He said and placed another shirt in the dressing room. This time Sasuke followed.

"Naruto, things aren't the way you think they are." He said from his position close behind Naruto.

Naruto felt himself shiver at the proximity as Sasuke whispered near his ear. "Things are like this: I beat you once and I'll do it again, if you don't get away from me." Naruto said and turned in place so he was facing Sasuke.

"I'm the best friend you've ever had. I'll prove that to you again." Sasuke said and took a step back. "Oh, and don't get your hopes up. You could never hope to defeat me in a fair battle." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Naruto was furious. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he fisted his hands.

They finished the trip without another word. The entire list had been completed. All that was left was to drop Sasuke off at his apartment and to report to Tsunade.

Sasuke walked in with his guard watching his every move. Naruto walked in as well.

"So, here are your things." Naruto said and handed Sasuke all the bags.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and it was enough to surprise Naruto into looking at him. "What? I can say 'thank you'." He said teasingly.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't going to fall into that friendly banter.

"I didn't know a frigid asshole like yourself was capable of thanks." Naruto said and crossed his arms. He sucked at being cold.

"You shouldn't make fun of me." Sasuke said and approached him.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that escaped him. "Why? Gonna glare me to death?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke said and had Naruto in a headlock about as quickly as he found himself in one.

Sasuke felt his air supply being cut off. He released Naruto slowly and found himself still being held down for longer than necessary.

"Jeez we were just playing." Naruto said to the guard and pulled him off.

"Is he always so serious?" He asked Sasuke who was sitting on the ground rubbing his neck.

"No; at night _she's_ a fantastic lover." Sasuke said and sounded a bit winded.

Naruto laughed. "I hate you." He said and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "The obvious aside." He added quickly.

"Because I really want to hate you, but I can't." Naruto said and sighed. Naruto tugged on the carpet threads and looked up. "Because I don't want to make it easy on you, but more than that I want to be friends again. Because I've missed you far more than I could ever hate you and because -" Naruto met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke hugged Naruto. "Does it help, if I say I'm sorry?" He asked not the least bit ashamed that there was a witness to his apology.

Naruto chuckled. "A little, bastard." He replied and pulled out of the hug. He rubbed at the back of his head nervously and stood up. He offered a hand to pick up Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and stood up. "I'll, uh, see you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back." Naruto said and let go of Sasuke's hand. He looked back one last time as he left the apartment.

Sasuke took a seat on the couch and laughed. When he felt the ANBU staring a little more than usual he laughed again. "What?" He asked accusingly. "Never seen an Uchiha laugh before?" He asked and left the room when he got no answer as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

"Bastard let me go!" Naruto said as he struggled.

Sasuke laughed. "No." He said and sat on Naruto. "Make me." He said.

Naruto's hands were kept apart and his weapons were too far away.

"I'll buy you new shoes." Naruto bartered. He looked at Sasuke's pair where they lay torn on the ground.

Sasuke kneed Naruto on the side. "I can buy my own shoes now." He said and pulled Naruto's hair. "I'll let you go if you give in to me." He said.

Naruto was confused. "How?" He asked and blushed. He was glad his face wasn't visible.

"Just tell me that I'm the best friend you've ever had." Sasuke said and then thought it over. "Oh, and that you should never make fun of me or you'll end up eating dust. Don't forget to add that you accept your defeat and could never ever hope to get close to defeating me in a fair fight." Sasuke said and gripped Naruto's wrists tighter.

"Egomaniac." Naruto muttered, but gave in. "Fine. Sasuke is the best friend I've ever had. I should never make fun of him." He said. "What else?" He asked.

"That I'm a god who you could never defeat." Sasuke said sounding very amused.

Naruto had to chuckle. "He's also an unstoppable force that I could never hope to defeat in a fair battle." Naruto said and felt himself finally released.

Sasuke got off of Naruto only to sit back down on the dust.

"Glad you said it." Sasuke whispered.

"Why?" Naruto asked and rubbed at his wrists.

"The sitter looked like he was about to put me in a hold." Sasuke said as the ANBU guard had taken to doing when they determined the fighting was too 'real'. What that meant? Who knew. Sasuke certainly didn't. "Again." He added with an annoyed tone obvious in his voice.

Naruto laughed. "You would deserve it too." He said. "So, when are you getting rid of the shadow?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was about to answer when there was an obvious change in his mood. He stayed quiet and looked away.

"Hi Naruto." A small group of genin said as they walked up to the training field.

"Hey guys." Naruto said and grinned.

The girls giggled and the guys smiled back. "We're out here to train. Kakashi and Gai are giving us a test before we can actually go on missions." One of the bolder ones said.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Need any help?" He asked. "We just finished up so..." He offered.

The group looked at Sasuke with obvious distaste. "Well, if you're done retraining the prisoner, then we could use your help too." The same one replied.

Naruto wanted to stand up for Sasuke. Even if they were only kids, Naruto knew what those comments felt like when directed at him.

"Don't bother." Sasuke whispered and stood up. "Thanks for today. I'll see you." Sasuke said and walked away with his ANBU shadow close behind.

"He's my friend." Sasuke heard Naruto say. He smiled to hear the determination with which he said it and to hear the conviction in his voice as he defended him even to a group of kids. He would have stayed around to hear the rest, as he'd heard Naruto continue to talk, but he could no longer make out his words, if it wouldn't have been too obvious that he had stopped to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

"It's kinda weird to talk to you without somebody eavesdropping." Naruto said as he helped Sasuke unpack in his new apartment.

"I know. It's stranger to talk out loud and not get an answer- oh wait no everything is still the same on my end." Sasuke joked and set down the last box.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Naruto asked. He knew the answer, but it never hurt to ask.

"No." Sasuke said and stood up from the box he'd been sitting on so he could pretend to unpack.

"You're such a shut in. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked and started opening boxes too.

"Naruto, it's not what's wrong with me. It's what's wrong with everybody out there. They want me mingling with them as much as I want a hot needle in my eye." Sasuke said and pulled out a few of his clothes.

"That's not true." Naruto said. He knew a few people who wanted to see Sasuke. Well, he knew one.

"Naruto, stop insisting." Sasuke said. "You and me may be alright now, but others don't forgive so easily."

"Sakura wants to have lunch tomorrow." Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed in disbelief. "Wasn't she one of the ones glaring at me when I got here?" He asked. "I don't want to see her."

"What did you expect? Open arms? Your fangirl back? Did you expect her to stay a child and stay in love with you regardless? You broke her heart. It nearly broke all of her when you left." Naruto said and kicked at the leg on the coffee table.

Sasuke knew Naruto was right. "Of course not." Sasuke said. "I knew what I was coming home to when I decided to come back." Sasuke said.

Now it was Naruto's turn to scoff. "I dragged your sorry ass back." Naruto said.

"No, believe me Naruto. You didn't. I came back because I wanted to." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked sounding angry already. "Because I remember it differently." He said.

"I don't want to fight with you." Sasuke said and finally turned around. "I just don't want to go out." He said. "If you want to go out, then do it without me. Take all those friends of yours and all those new fan girls and boys. Take them instead of me. I'm sure they'd be drooling at your feet oh great mister Konoha, saviour of the ninja world as we know it, captor of the Uchiha-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence as a punch landed squarely on his jaw.

Sasuke stumbled back and fell over onto his back. Naruto was glaring at him and breathing hard. His shoulders were moving with each harsh breath.

"Shut up." He said. "Just shut up. Have I not been here day in and day out? Did I not come back after that first day? Was having spent all those years training and tracking you not enough to show you that I'd rather waste my days away in a cramped apartment with you or training with you or having day old left overs in an unfit kitchen as long as it's with you? You really think I'd rather hang out in that shallow world with those that supposedly worships me now?" Naruto felt angry tears stinging his eyes as he spoke.

Sasuke sat up. "I know. I've been there." Sasuke said and he really did know what Naruto meant. "Sorry." Sasuke said.

Naruto was still angry. He looked at the other and didn't reply.

"You know I liked you before it was cool." Sasuke said jokingly hoping it would make Naruto crack a smile.

Naruto shook his head as he tried not to laugh. "How do you always do that?" He asked and wiped at his eyes after unclenching his fists.

"What?" Sasuke asked and stood up. He walked over to Naruto.

"Take all the anger out of me." Naruto said and looked at him.

"I'm your best friend. If I'm not good at knowing _you_, then what's the point?" Sasuke said as if it were obvious.

Naruto nodded. "She wants to have lunch." He repeated. "Let's go out with her." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. Where?" He asked. "If you know a place that will allow me in, then we'll go." Sasuke said.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto replied. He knew the owner well enough. They'd let them in.

"I should probably apologize to her." Sasuke said and sat down on the coffee table.

"That would be nice." Naruto replied and started unpacking a box full of pots and pans. "You can cook?" He asked.

"I'll cook you dinner one day." Sasuke promised. "You can be the judge."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Year Later<strong>

"Ready for your mission?" Sakura asked as they sat together at Sasuke's coffee table.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and slurped at his ramen. He wondered the same, but hadn't wanted to ask.

"Yes." Sasuke said and continued to eat slowly. "It's not any different from any other mission and it's only a c rank." Sasuke said when Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you haven't been on a mission in over 4 years, unless while you were with-" Sakura stopped speaking. She knew she'd stepped into a sore subject.

"I had missions then too and they were far more than mere c ranks." Sasuke said to give her an escape as she looked on the edge of apologizing.

Naruto nodded. "I want to go with you." Naruto said and finally pushed his bowl away.

Sasuke looked up. "I'll be back before you know it." Sasuke said.

"Will you?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"I deserve that." Sasuke said a bit bitterly and looked at his old team. "I'll be back. Don't worry." He said and went back to eating.

Naruto and Sakura shared a look of concern. It was more from an old fear that they doubted his return than from any actual mistrust.

Sasuke had proven himself loyal to the village. He'd served his time and had been well behaved during his probation period. He was finally allowed on missions again because the council had approved it. If he hadn't earned it, he would still be locked up in the village apartment.

They both knew this and yet there was still a sliver of a doubt.

Sakura stood up. "I've got to go. My shift at the hospital starts soon." She said and hesitated. "Good luck, Sasuke." She said at the door and waved her goodbye to Naruto. She gave Sasuke one last long lingering look before she pulled the door closed and left the pair alone.

Sasuke cleaned up the empty bowls while Naruto watched him in silence. Sasuke washed his hands in the kitchen while Naruto remained seated. Finally, when the water stopped running Naruto stood up to join the other in the kitchen.

Naruto sat up on the counter and watched Sasuke do the same opposite him near the sink.

"So," Sasuke said and swung his feet.

"So," Naruto replied and crossed his own feet before him.

"You know I'm coming back right?" Sasuke asked.

"I know." Naruto said and looked down at his knees.

"Then stop worrying. I'll be back the same day." Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto replied and looked up.

"Wait here." Sasuke said and jumped off of the counter. He left towards the bedroom and came back a few minutes later. "I don't treasure much." Sasuke said and tapped his fingers against the book he was carrying.

"Yeah that's really reassuring." Naruto muttered.

"Shut up and listen." Sasuke said and handed Naruto the book. "This is all I have left-" Sasuke didn't have to say more Naruto nodded quickly that he understood. "You aren't allowed to open it yet. Promise." He said knowing Naruto wouldn't promise something if he didn't mean it.

"I promise I won't open it while you're gone." Naruto said and fingered the edges of the album.

"So, keep it until I come back." Sasuke said. "That's how you know I'm coming back. I wouldn't leave without it." He said and went back to the sink and hopped back on the counter.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sleeping here." Naruto said and left the kitchen with the book.

Sasuke chuckled. "Idiot, I won't be gone that long. I leave in the morning and come back before nighttime." Sasuke followed Naruto to the living room.

"Whatever." Naruto said and laid down on the sofa with the book resting on his stomach.

"Fine, but be a good wife and have dinner when I get back." Sasuke said and shoved Naruto's feet off the couch so he could take a seat.

"Whatever." Naruto repeated as he turned on his side. He smiled into the cushion as he gripped the album.

"Not whatever. Make sure it isn't ramen." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto grinned and finally looked back at Sasuke after putting his feet on Sasuke's lap. "Pizza?" He asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

He was afraid of what was happening. Inside of him there was a little bit of love blossoming. He opened one eye and looked at Naruto who was still looking at him. He smiled and closed his eye again.

Things weren't going as he'd planned, but they were going somewhere.

* * *

><p>I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. I breath, eat and drink reviews.<p>

I've got a new chapter coming up after this one and of course our Halloween special! To the following reviewers: **krazylittlekat**,** badbutt94**,** Dragon77**, and** dreamysaturn** you have all inspired bonus chapters! Yours are soon to come.

Thanks all for the suggestions, questions and ideas. I truly do appreciate it. I'm also taking more all the time. If there's no new chapter, just pm me with your ideas. ^_^ Oh, and rp people out there... I'm always up for new buddies.

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing,

Lovely Spell

Oh and to **aodshamanking** your suggestion was kind of kinky or maybe the dirty, filthy, naughty and nasty (in a good way) ideas it inspired were lol ... hehehe I might do it if this story hits 200 reviews XD


	20. Chapter 16

Hi all! Here is a new chapter and a hello to **TerasBad** :p

Not much to say. I'm bored tonight. Decided to post a chapter. Leave me a question if you have one. ^_^ I enjoy reading this story [and all other fics] on 3/4 page and on the 'dark' setting as well...sometimes I make the font large so I can just lean back and read... *sigh*

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Sasuke jumped in next to Naruto and handed him his pillow. "Stop thinking so much." Sasuke said and pushed his finger between Naruto's eyebrows to smooth out the crease. "You'll get wrinkles." He said._

_Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke in between his legs and against his chest. That was the best way to stop thinking and enjoy the movie. Naruto told himself to enjoy the time they had together. It was better spent that way than thinking over the difficulties of life and his own convoluted feelings._

* * *

><p>Naruto waited at the door of Miki's house. He stood there thinking about what Sasuke had told him. He was to pick Miki up, tell her a few choice words and then take her to join the other two at Ichiraku's.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for them already. All Naruto had to do was walk her to the place.

Before that night Naruto had talked to Sasuke about going out with Miki. He hadn't seen anything wrong with his actions as it wasn't a date. Then Sasuke, after having a long talk with Naruto about asking girls out, came up with a solution.

Naruto still didn't see a problem with eating with a friend, but Sasuke was giving him a look and Naruto was afraid of losing 'Sasuke privileges', if he didn't listen.

Naruto had of course insisted it had just been a friendly invitation while Sasuke spent most of his time calling him a naïve little idiot and making him promise to run things like this by him before accepting dates or offering dates.

Naruto agreed even if he wanted to insist that it hadn't been a date.

Naruto smiled when Miki opened the door. She looked very nice. Her shoes had heels unlike her standard white shoes she wore at the hospital. Her dress was slightly below her knee with a bright red belt cinched at the waist. Her bright red hair was curly and bouncing around her face. Sasuke was right. Miki _had_ thought it was a date.

"Hey." Miki said with a small smile and a nervous wave of her hand.

"Hi." Naruto replied. "You look really pretty." He said and smiled. "Sakura and Sasuke are waiting for us at Ichiraku's already." Naruto said as Sasuke had instructed him to.

"Oh," Miki said and looked a little surprise. "I didn't know they were coming too." She said and started walking when Naruto did.

"Well, I told Sasuke and the bastard was hungry so I gave him my voucher. Then I remembered we were going to meet with Sakura for lunch later anyways, so we decided to just all hang out together. I hope you don't mind more friends on this friendly date." Naruto said once again using the key words Sasuke had pushed on him.

"No of course not. Sakura is a good friend. We hardly hang out outside of work though. It'll be a good chance to get to know each other better." Miki said and looked like she finally understood that it wasn't a date. She was no longer looking so nervous and in fact after a few blocks she tied up her hair with a ribbon.

Naruto felt a little guilty for it. She had obviously gone through some trouble for him. He smiled at her when she caught him staring.

"Your hair is really red." Naruto said. "It kinda looks like Gaara's." He added.

Miki laughed. "I've never met the Kazekage, but thank you." She said as she'd assumed it was a compliment.

"Sakura's is so pink. It kinda reminds me of Pept-" Naruto stopped talking as Sakura's eyebrow was twitching at him already from the spot where she stood with Sasuke. "I'll tell you later." Naruto stage whispered to Miki.

Miki giggled like she always did around Naruto and said her hellos to the other two.

Miki paired off with Sakura and Sasuke easily walked by Naruto's side as they stood in line.

Sakura looked back at Naruto. "I think we should just go get something else." She said sounding every bit as annoyed as she felt.

"But I want ramen!" Naruto said right back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot, look at the line. We'll be having ramen for breakfast at this rate." He said.

"Ah! Bastard, you're supposed to be on my side!" Naruto said and pouted.

"Says who?" Sasuke said and smirked at Naruto.

"It says so in this book Sai lent me." Naruto said still pouting.

Miki giggled again. "You two are so cute together." She said amidst laughter.

Naruto looked at Miki with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it.

Sasuke scoffed, "This one? Cute?" and chuckled. "You haven't seen him eat. It's like watching a blender in slow motion devour a whole turkey."

Naruto shoved Sasuke. "At least I don't need a fork to eat pizza, prissy bastard." Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Naruto, I'm surprised." Sasuke said and smiled.

Naruto, thinking he'd gotten one up on him, tried to smirk. "Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "I didn't know you knew what a fork was." He said and effectively killed the grin on the other's face.

"I hate you." Naruto mumbled and turned away.

Sasuke chuckled again. "Idiot." He said as the girls got bored of the show and debated where to go as the line didn't seem to be moving any. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and as they were at the end of the line he squeezed Naruto's butt.

Naruto laughed and elbowed Sasuke. "Stop it." He said with a smile that said otherwise.

Sasuke placed his hands back in his pockets, but his knowing smirk remained.

* * *

><p>They found themselves sitting in a small diner a few moments later. Naruto was still complaining about his vouchers up until he saw that they had milkshakes. Naruto was easily placated when he saw they came in a jumbo size.<p>

"You seriously can't be thinking of eating all of that." Sakura said as the giant cup was set before Naruto along with four straws. It was obviously meant to be shared.

"I'm not only thinking it." Naruto said and started stripping the straws of their paper sleeves and sticking them in the large cup.

"Well the rest of us are getting real food." Sakura said as she looked over the menu with Miki.

"I'm getting food too." Naruto said after taking a long sip.

"You're getting fat, is what you're getting." Sasuke teased and poked Naruto's rock hard stomach.

"You can help me work it off." Naruto said back at Sasuke.

Sakura and Miki were entranced watching the two. They were in one of those arguments that only escalated to the point of teasing. Sakura had become used to it. Especially, to not being involved even when she tried. Sasuke was as he'd always been with her even if he seemed to have warmed up for Naruto.

"I'm sure I can give you a work out." Sasuke said right back and took a long pull from one of the straws Naruto had put in his milkshake.

Sakura was stunned. She had never heard Sasuke say so much with such thick innuendo in a conversation. The discreet lick he gave to the corner of his mouth as he maintained eye contact with Naruto was alluring.

Miki was helpless against the pair. She'd heard things about Sasuke, but she didn't see anything wrong with him now. In fact, she'd readily go out with him against her parents' approval, if only he'd do that tongue thing again.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he felt a distinct wave of warmth surge through him. He bit his lip, too distracted to remember they were being watched.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the girls then back to Naruto. "Oh yeah." He said. "I'll make you sweat, pant and scream." He said and smirked.

Miki's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto said and finally the magic was broken when he remembered they weren't alone and that right across from them was Sakura, who'd skin him if she knew what was going on between them, and Miki, who he was trying to make a good impression on and have Sasuke make a good impression on as well.

"I'll do that right before I make you bleed and cry like the little girl you are." Sasuke said and accepted the water he'd ordered from the unsuspecting waitress. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto looked a mixture of relieved and offended. Perfect.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura and Miki. "Don't worry. I won't hurt him too bad." He said when the shocked looks wouldn't leave their faces.

Finally the pair laughed a little as they shared a look. In their minds they both wondered if they'd simply read too much into a normal friendly rivalry threat.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't talk much." Sakura said and laughed a little when Sasuke gave a short answer to Miki for the third time just in five minutes.<p>

"Oh, well I usually babble when I'm nervous or meeting new people." Miki said and smiled at Sasuke who only stared back.

"Bastard, be nice." Naruto muttered and stole some of Sasuke's steak fries.

"I noticed." Sasuke said in response to Miki's statement which only made her blush all the more red.

"It's not like I mean to! It just happens. I keep talking and talking and questions come up and I don't really know when to- to stop." She finished lamely.

Naruto felt bad for her only because he knew Sasuke was doing it on purpose. Sakura turned to Sasuke almost pleading for him to be nice. It was like dealing with a child. She swore there was something she used to like about him a few weeks ago. She just couldn't pinpoint it right now.

Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at the obvious looks he was getting from Sakura and Naruto. "It helps to picture everybody naked." He said and tried to hold back a laugh from how high her eyebrows went at the statement.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his eyebrows wrinkled in question. "Is that how you really do it?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto. I picture you naked. That's what keeps a superior smirk on my face." Sasuke said and smirked just like he'd said.

Naruto pouted. Sakura giggled behind her hand. "So, I guess now we know." She said and looked pointedly at the short seasoned fry in Naruto's hand.

Naruto put it down and looked at Sasuke. "He's lying." He said adamantly.

The girls turned to Sasuke who only shrugged and lifted one of his own thick steak fries before taking a bite out of it. "Who knows." He said happy to be teasing Naruto again.

"I know!" Naruto insisted. "And- and Sai knows!" He said which only caused Sasuke to start choking with laughter.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as Miki's as they looked at Naruto.

"Not like that you perverts! I swear you are all worse than Jiraiya." Naruto complained moodily and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke's mission was complete. He'd deflected the conversation from him and onto Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I thought they'd never finish talking." Naruto said as he kicked a rock along the path. Miki and Sakura had decided to continue their night at Sakura's house while saying something about nail polish and hair stuff.<p>

Sasuke walked with him down the lonely streets. "That's why girls are annoying." Sasuke said. He looked up at Naruto to gauge his reaction.

"I guess so." Naruto said and shrugged.

"They're also a bit gross." Sasuke said.

"Gross?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. To sleep with." Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, I wouldn't know." Naruto said as he continued to kick his rock.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "You don't?"

"No. I told you the first time." Naruto said surprised he had to remind Sasuke of anything as he was the one with the excellent memory. "I've never been with a girl. I doubt it'll happen now. I'm not really interested or curious." Naruto said.

Sasuke would have breathed a sigh of relief as he could tell Naruto wasn't lying; Naruto was a horrible liar, but he didn't because that only meant that whatever Naruto had been apologizing for previously in bed had to be something that happened with another man.

* * *

><p>Neji's day had been going pretty well so far, but that wasn't saying much as he'd just woken up.<p>

The mission had been a success as expected of him. Delays and normal life came between the meeting he was supposed to have with his uncle. Hiashi's responsibilities and Neji's own got in the way.

Eventually, he'd returned with more doubts in mind than he'd left with and more grew everyday. His uncle was still expecting an answer and he still didn't know what the question was. Like any brave man, he planned on attending the many times postponed meeting anyways. He'd make his choice then.

"Neji, you're early." Hiashi said from his seat as the other walked in. The door had been opened and Neji was more nervous now than he'd been the very first time Hiashi had pulled him aside to train.

"I thought I'd take advantage of our mutually free schedules." Neji said with a small smile and took a seat when offered one.

"Good. Good." Hiashi said and put the papers he was looking over away.

Neji nodded and pushed back his hair for lack of another thing to say.

"I suppose there is no use in delay. I've spoken with the elders" He said. "about choosing the next head of this clan. They absolutely rejected my proposal, but I think we might reach a compromise. It all depends on your choice. Did you get time to think it over?" He asked.

Neji was lost. He knew it was important, but he still had no idea what a good answer would be. "What proposal?" Neji asked ignoring the question for the time being.

Now Hiashi smiled at Neji and leaned back. "Well, that you take over the clan of course." He said. He'd assumed Neji had known already as even the guards had become aware of his choice after the loud little dispute he'd had with the elders while Neji was away.

Neji took a deep breath. "Me?" He asked.

"Who else?" He asked. "I'm too old now for all of this."

"But Hinata-"

"Hinata has never shown any real interest." Hiashi replied.

"Hanabi then, surely she would be-" Neji started to say

"Hanabi has shown me that her future is not in leading this clan, but Neji even if all that weren't true, you'd still be my choice." He said. "Your father would be proud of the man you've become."

Neji felt his mouth go dry. Even if he'd prepped himself for the idea before, it was nothing in real life as it had been when it was just a little fantasy of his. "Proud..." He repeated quietly.

"I'm proud of you too." Hiashi said and cleared his throat. "So, tell me your choice." He said. "Have you picked one of the girls?" He asked before opening up a drawer. "You've also been sent this. Girls weren't like this when I was your age." He said and put the box on the desk and pushed it towards Neji.

Neji opened it and saw a pair of fine brushes. He smiled.

"They're certainly forward." He said and closed the box again. So, that's the choice he'd had to make. He'd received the kimono with a note, but had not been aware there was a choice. He'd assumed it was just one trying to marry into the Hyuuga name.

"You don't have to choose now, but you will be made Head as soon as April comes to pass and will have to make a decision before then." Hiashi said.

Neji nodded. He didn't know if he should tell Hiashi about his preferences. He didn't want to ruin his chances, so he stayed quiet.

"What kind of compromise do you want to reach with the elders?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

"I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do. I think it would be best if I told you all about it after you've made your own choices." He said.

Neji understood. He had a lot to think about now that he knew what the 'question' was. "Is that all?" Neji asked.

Hiashi laughed. "Did you want more?" He asked jokingly. "You have your clan to lead now, you have two beautiful girls to choose from and you want more." He said and laughed. "Well, perhaps it is better that way. A Hyuuga clan leader should always have that insatiable fire burning in them."

Neji smiled and stood. He didn't expect it, but when his uncle went around the desk and hugged him he felt himself choke up.

"Thank you." Neji whispered and let go slowly. "Thank you." He repeated.

"Enjoy your last month without responsibilities." Hiashi said.

Neji nodded and left with a bigger smile than he'd come in with.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just returned from a mission. It had been short and quick. Everything had been completed in under a week even though the mission included a 2 day trip to and and additional 2 days back from the mission location.<p>

Naruto dropped his things at the door and stripped until he reached the bathroom. He left a trail of clothes from the door to the shower.

Obviously, Sasuke wasn't home either. He'd been assigned a mission just a day after Naruto had taken off on his.

Naruto came out of a hot shower naked as the day he was born. He went to the television where they usually taped notes to each other. As expected Sasuke had left a note.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll be back. It's a c rank. I'm leading some new genin team to Mist for a quick mission. Don't go to Sai's house without me. I'll castrate you, Idiot._

Below the note was a crude drawing of a large headed black haired kitten sitting on a big headed fox's lap. Everything, but the head was made of sticks. Below it was another note attached. The second one was obviously not from Sasuke.

_I'm free this week. Drop by for your painting. Don't bring the roommate or clothes._

_Sai_

Below _that _was a very skillfully drawn picture of a naked Naruto and a naked Sai doing things that still made Naruto blush just to think about.

Naruto left the notes and went to the room. He could certainly use a nap. He was hoping that by the time he woke up Sasuke would be home again.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, but Sasuke wasn't back. Naruto got dressed and left the apartment. He still had a few things on his mind. He went to Ichiraku's and ordered a bowl. He thought he could use some food to think.<p>

Naruto thought of Sasuke. Then he thought of Neji. He loved Sasuke. He wanted to keep Sasuke forever. He wasn't doubting that. What he doubted was his sanity as he thought of Neji and felt the same spark of excitement he felt when Sasuke used to flirt with him. Naruto knew what he was doing. He told himself that he was always going to do right. He couldn't just cheat on Sasuke even to figure out his feelings.

He'd never accepted that he was gay. In fact until he saw Sasuke again the feelings had almost completely gone away.

Now he sat with a difficult decision ahead of him and two men involved. How had his life gotten so complicated? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to lose Sasuke. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship, even if Neji was beautiful and alluring.

He also had to tell Sasuke. He had to let him know what was going on.

* * *

><p>If you see any mistakes, please point them out! I'd love to go back and correct them. I still have no beta.<p>

Next time I'll be posting the Halloween special. I think after that I have one more bonus chapter. Then we'll be taking a break from so many bonus interruptions and the story is taking a small turn. ^_^ Hope you've been anticipating this.

My only hint on what that twist is, is that** lydia1232323** 'aaawwwed' and yelled into my ear as I read it to her over the phone. lol. Nobody try pming her for spoilers. She's under a solemn vow of secrecy.

**Also one quick question that I'd like you to answer :p even if you must leave an anonymous review with only a one word response...**

_Would you log into Skype/Yahoo/Other for a reading of Oh Christmas Tree?_

**-Lovely Spell**


	21. Bonus: Halloween

Hello all! Here is the Halloween Special I promised! ^_^ It is just in time for this Halloween weekend. I won't spoil the chapter by giving away the reviews that inspired it, but I will say thanks to the following people. Each one of you asked a question or made a suggestion that inspired a part in this bonus chapter.

Oh and this chapter is a bit like a Simpsons Halloween Special. It didn't happen. It's just an alternate universe chapter [except maybe the last bit :p ].

So, thanks and cookies go to: **Dragon77, BadButt94 and Krazylittlekat**

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was a crash of thunder after the bright flicker of lighting. The loud sound of the rain was all that could be heard in the darkness of the apartment.<p>

Naruto shivered and hugged his knees on the couch. He was alone in their home theatre and the lights were all off.

Another lighting bolt struck nearby and the thunder roared.

Naruto screamed.

Sasuke laughed.

"Idiot. Why didn't you wait for me?" Sasuke asked and turned on the bright lights in the room. "I brought the movies." He said and tossed a bag full of dvds at Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Will you be alright, if I go make the popcorn?" Sasuke asked and walked into the room to close the thick curtains.

"I-i'll go with you." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. He got up from the couch and followed closely behind. He gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt when another lighting strike was heard.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do the monster movie marathon?" Sasuke asked when they arrived in the kitchen and Naruto was gripping him around his waist tightly. "There's ghosts, zombies and all that bloody, gore and ooze stuff in those movies."

"Y-yeah. I'm not scaAAARED!" He yelled out as a door slammed open in the apartment. Naruto let go of Sasuke and pushed him towards the door so he could stand behind him.

"Neji," Sasuke said surprised. He was wet from head to toe and with him was Hinata, Sakura and Ino. They all stood wide-eyed, wet and staring at the sleigh in the living room.

Neji closed the door behind him and then went back to looking at the sleigh.

"You two were the ones who stole it? Oh my god Tsunade is going to kill you!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sasuke. "Do you know how many ANBU she had tracking this damn sleigh?" She asked and removed her shoes.

Sasuke had left Naruto shivering where he stood to get towels, which he offered to everybody.

"It was his idea." Sasuke said and pointed with his thumb at Naruto as he gave Neji an extra towel for his hair, which was ironically longer than any of the girls'.

"Naruto, she's going to skin you alive." Sakura said and patted dry.

Ino was still laughing from Sakura's original outburst. Hinata was blushing as her shirt stuck to her breasts and made it very obvious she was cold. Neji was just looking at Naruto's knees quiver and knock together.

Naruto only grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, just don't tell her okay?" He asked and walked towards the group that was slowly walking in.

Sasuke came back with some shirts. "The bathroom is through there." He said to Hinata after handing her one of his own shirts. "Do you two want to change?" He asked Ino and Sakura.

Ino gave Sakura and incredulous look. Sasuke was being polite. "Yes please." They answered at the same time and took two of Naruto's shirts.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt, bastard!" Naruto said as Ino took off with his black shirt.

Neji stood still wet. "We had umbrellas, but the wind is terrible. They got flipped inside out and swept away." He explained.

Sasuke went back to the room and got another shirt. "You can change in our room." Sasuke said and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto was left to explain. Neji's eyebrows had gone up slightly at the word 'our'.

"Uh, yeah we made the extra room into a theatre so, umm we had to move in there together." Naruto said and led the way to the room. Thankfully Sasuke had cleaned it up and their things were very obviously separate.

"This is my half of the room." Naruto said and sat on one side of the bed where the closet was.

"It's alright, Naruto." Neji said and shut the door. He pulled off his wet shirt and dried himself down. Naruto felt an involuntary sigh go through him. He looked away as Neji finished changing. "Things make more sense now." Neji said and removed his pants. Naruto was quick to hand him a pair of his own.

Sasuke thought he'd popped enough popcorn to feed the village as he set up three large bowls in the theatre and brought in blankets and pillows they could all share. The girls were first to join him.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as the three took a seat on the floor and started getting comfortable with the blankets and pillows and sharing the popcorn.

"He's with Neji in the other room." Sasuke said. He walked out of the room. He wasn't going to check up on Naruto. He trusted him.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Ino said with a wink and a devious smile.

"Neji isn't like that." Hinata was first to say. "He's engaged." She said to the group.

Sakura was surprised to hear it. Ino was just as surprised, but didn't show it as much.

"Oh?" She asked and took a handful of popcorn and started eating it one by one.

"Yes, but it's a secret so..." Hinata said blushing.

"We won't say anything." Sakura promised. Ino nodded in agreement.

"Naruto," Neji said and put his hand on the doorknob.

Naruto stood. "Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"We should go join the others." He said and turned the door open.

Naruto followed Neji with his head turned down. Now, Neji knew. Naruto fixed his shirt and shut the door behind him. Sasuke met them on the way to the room from the kitchen.

Naruto smiled at him and gave him a quick peck that surprised Sasuke.

"I might scream." Naruto warned as they walked into the theatre.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We know Naruto. You're a big 'fraidy cat." She teased.

Ino laughed and Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys are mean." Naruto said with a pout.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Naruto." Sasuke said and took a seat on the couch. Naruto sat next to him and Neji took the other side, so that Naruto was stuck in the middle.

Naruto leaned forward on the couch and tried to get comfortable as he sat all the way back. His thighs were rubbing both Sasuke's and Neji's. Naruto bit his lip as the warmth from each one of them settled against his. He felt his head might explode.

Neji rested his arm on the back of the couch. His arm touched Sasuke's, who was doing the same thing. Naruto hesitated leaning back. He could already feel the tension. He took a breath and slowly leaned on the backrest.

Sasuke reached for the remote and turned on the projector. He had already set up the movies in order.

"I'll get the lights." Hinata said quietly and stood up to turn them off.

The room was dark again and Naruto was starting to sweat even though that Halloween night was cooler than most.

Another lighting strike and the loud rumble of thunder made Naruto grip both of the knees in proximity as he jumped.

Sasuke chuckled and slid his arm from the couch onto Naruto's shoulders. It was dark and nobody would see or notice anyways, except Neji who had just done the exact same thing and his arm was now resting on Sasuke's.

Naruto leaned forward for one of the popcorn bowls. It gave Sasuke and Neji a perfect chance to turn and look at each other thoughtfully with twin glares.

Naruto screamed and screamed. He hid his face in Sasuke's chest. He felt his hand squeezed reassuringly by Neji and once or twice he felt his foot touched lightly by one of the girls in reassurance. He was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sasuke warned Naruto of scary parts by asking him to cover his eyes. Naruto had been sitting for a long time with his eyes covered as Hinata gasped and the movie went on with sounds of chainsaws and people screaming.

Naruto couldn't take any more of the gore. He got up and walked out then went to the kitchen. He almost hated that he was alone out by himself in the empty apartment while his friends were all watching the movie without a care in the world, but in the end it was his own fault for agreeing to the monster movie night. Naruto stared out into the rainy night sky from the kitchen window as he gripped the sink's edge.

Naruto turned to his right when he heard a door open and shut. Neji had just left the theatre room and was walking towards him to join him in the kitchen.

Naruto smiled. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Neji said right back. "Are you doing alright?" he asked quietly as if afraid to disturb the silence in the apartment.

Naruto nodded. "Yes." He lied. "Not really." He corrected after some silence.

"I thought not." Neji said and laid a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Want to talk a bit? That movie is almost over and then I think Sasuke said he was putting on the Rocky Horror Picture Show next. That isn't scary at all." Neji assured him.

"Sure." Naruto said and led Neji to his and Sasuke's room. "We can talk in here." He said as they walked past the sleigh in the living room.

Neji followed and took a seat on the bed when Naruto did. The door wasn't completely shut, but it was closed enough that you'd have to walk right up to it to see into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Sasuke?" Neji asked calmly. Instead of being deterred as he assumed he'd be when he realized who was dating Naruto, he felt a calm reassurance that Naruto was definitely interested in men and not just experimenting with him. _His_ Naruto, was interested, gay and almost available. Neji smiled at Naruto.

"I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Naruto answered honestly.

"You could never lose me." Neji said and felt himself inching forward.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah?" He asked and looked down at Neji's lips that were so full and tempting before him.

"Yeah." Neji whispered back before kissing Naruto.

Naruto moaned loudly at the first spark when their lips met. He was sure the others had heard him even over the surround sound.

Neji pulled back slowly, but Naruto's lips followed until Neji was on his back and Naruto was sitting on his lap. Naruto pushed the other down against the pillows until they were sharing a passionate kiss while their limbs tangled in each other.

It had been more than Neji had expected and it was much more than Naruto should have given.

Sasuke looked at the two empty spots next to him. He debated going to check on the pair, but reminded himself that he trusted Naruto and stayed in his spot.

The next one to notice was Hinata. "I-i should check on Neji." She said and slowly excused herself.

Sasuke could have kissed her just then. He sighed in relief at least somebody was checking up on the two.

Neji eased his hands under Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. He tugged at the neck of his own shirt and pulled it off as well.

"Oh look at those..." Naruto said and trailed off as he brought Neji's pink nipple into his mouth and the other he fondled and teased between his fingers.

Neji moaned as he was touched. He used his hands to undo Naruto's pants and slowly push them off his hips. Naruto helped as he sat up on his knees and pushed his pants down along with his boxers.

"Suck me." Naruto demanded as he sat back and finished pulling his pants off and tossing them on the floor.

Neji was surprised at the command, but didn't delay. He let his hair curtain around his face as he bent down to take Naruto into his mouth. He was huge. He felt himself harden just at the amount of stretching his lips were enduring just to take Naruto in. His jaw ached already, but it didn't make it any less enjoyable. Neji worked at his own pants and soon he was naked as well.

"Neji..." Hinata called in a whisper into the lonely living room. She was walking towards the kitchen when she heard a moan coming from the other room.

Hinata walked slowly towards the door that was open. She gasped as she saw what was happening.

Naruto threw his head back and called out Neji's name softly. He leaned back and balanced himself on his palms as he was worked eagerly by Neji's mouth.

"Oh god yeah." He muttered.

Then louder he asked, "How do you fit so much in?"

Neji answered around Naruto's girth knowing it would provide a fantastic amount of vibrations against the other's swelled cock.

Hinata pressed her hand between her legs. It was almost painful just how aroused she was from that display. Her fingertips pressed deliciously against her need. She felt the sudden urge to hike up the short skirt she was wearing and rub more closely.

Neji lifted his head and licked at Naruto's rock hard head until it was glistening in his saliva and Naruto's own precome. "Can I fuck you?" Neji asked as he stroked himself faster and faster.

Hinata stumbled forward into the room as she lost her balance. Her hand was obviously wet as she tried to balance herself against the door and left small wet marks. She blushed and had no way to explain away her hiked up skirt and the very wet panties that were visible along with her quick breathing.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Hinata-" He said out of breath in surprise.

She could hardly hold back a small whimper as she pressed her thighs together and the friction was enough to keep the small noises coming.

Neji was in shock. He looked at Naruto, who was still looking very much aroused, then at his cousin.

"Shut the door." He said. If this was his only chance with Naruto, he was going to make it worth it regardless of who else had to be involved.

"Hinata get on the bed." Naruto said and spread his knees. "Neji, I thought I told you to suck me off." He said assertively.

Neji felt himself shiver at the order. He bent his head and took Naruto back into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed as much of Naruto as he could repeatedly.

Hinata approached the bed shyly. She kneeled on the bed and approached Naruto. "Y-yes?" She said.

"Come." Naruto said and purposely thrust up into Neji's mouth so he could hear him gag.

Neji sputtered, but kept busy and never took his mouth off of the other.

Hinata moved up to Naruto where he easily picked her up until she was sitting on his chest. Hinata squeaked and stayed sitting where she'd been set down.

Naruto pulled her forward until he could press his lips against her panties.

Hinata couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Naruto licked against her underwear. It was wet to begin with, but as he kept going it was becoming far more translucent.

Neji wanted to look up, but didn't. He would have much preferred to be in Naruto's mouth and have Hinata take over his position, but somehow sucking down Naruto was just as satisfying when he could rub against Naruto's leg while he sucked him off.

Naruto continued his loud groans in time with Hinata's high pitched moan and Neji's deep rumble as he tried to swallow him down.

Sasuke thought it had taken the three long enough to get back. He got up and left the room without telling the other two where he was going. At first glance he saw nobody in the living room and with a few more steps he saw the kitchen was empty. That only left one place.

Sasuke turned to the bedroom and saw the door was shut. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open to see a sight he'd never forget. Sasuke's mouth dropped open. He took a step in.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked a little too calmly.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. Neji lifted his head so fast a pop was heard as Naruto's erection fell from his mouth. Naruto pushed Hinata's skirt back down as Sasuke walked to the bed and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off.

Hinata was too stunned to do anything, but let herself be pulled off towards Neji.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke asked again. He must have been dreaming. It must have been a dream. Sasuke shook his head.

"Climb on the bed, Sasuke. I'll fuck you." Naruto said and kneeled up while the other two waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Fine. I'll join, but I top tonight." Sasuke said easily. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and pulled off his shirt. He pushed Naruto down on his stomach and came up behind him. Sasuke's pants were already down.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke getting ready to press into him. "Wait wait! You didn't even do that stuff I do for you!" He complained.

"It's your punishment for bringing these two in here." Sasuke said and pressed quickly inside.

"Aaaah!" Naruto yelled and startled awake.

Neji turned his head to the side and saw Naruto waking up with his eyes wide and hands touching his body as if feeling for his clothes.

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot, you fell asleep. We're watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show." He said and helped Naruto sit up from where he'd been drooling on his shoulder.

"Oh." Naruto said sounding relieved as Neji was still dressed and Hinata was eating popcorn from a bowl on Ino's lap. He saw the movie was still in the opening credits. "I had a nightmare." He said lamely as Sakura and Ino were still staring at him for yelling out so randomly.

"Obviously." Sakura and Ino said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at the coincidence quickly forgetting Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go for a quick walk." He suggested and stood up.

Naruto nodded. "We'll be right back." He said and smiled at Neji as they both left the room.

Sasuke checked through the window and saw the storm had died down. He picked up his umbrella anyways and opened the apartment door.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned as they left the apartment.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a really bad dream. I guess you were right about all those scary movies." Naruto said a little sheepishly

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm always right." He said and together they made their way to the park where they had once built a snowman.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. It was only in the middle of the night, in almost complete darkness and away from judging eyes that they could have a little freedom. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand lightly.

They laid down on the wet grass. Sasuke had offered to dry it with a fire jutsu, but Naruto was sure he'd end up burning the park down if he went ahead and tried.

"I want a baby." Naruto suddenly said.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked hoping he'd heard wrong.

"A baby. I bet I could get you pregnant, if I tried." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "D-don't you dare even think about something like that." He said with urgency evident in his voice.

"I might." Naruto said honestly. "What's wrong with wanting kids?" He asked and turned on his side to play with Sasuke's pale stomach. Naruto pulled up Sasuke's shirt and with the moonlight it seemed to even glow, pale as it was.

Sasuke thought about what Naruto was saying. He shut his eyes and refused to answer. Kid? They weren't ready for a kid. Sometimes he doubted Naruto was ready for a relationship.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes he was in a white room. Sasuke sat up and felt a little awkwardness as he did so. His eyes and hands went immediately to his stomach.

"Naruto!" He yelled.

Tsunade rushed into the room. "Sasuke! You're awake. Naruto is on a mission, but he'll be so happy to know you're finally awake." She said.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked close to panic.

"Well, you fell asleep and didn't wake up on Halloween of last year." Tsunade said slowly and prepared for any reaction.

Sasuke started laughing.

She wasn't prepared for quite _that_ reaction.

Sasuke laughed some more and pulled up his gown. He had a tiny belly that certainly looked like it might hold a baby.

"You're insane. Get this thing out of me." He said slightly panicked now as his incredulous laughter died down.

Tsunade shook her head. "You're almost due. It'll be out in a few days." She said placating him.

Now Sasuke's sudden insanity was showing at the edges as he started to laugh again.

"That damn idiot actually did it! How did this happen?" He yelled.

"Well, Naruto said he wished he could have a little baby and – did you ever have sex with the kyuubi?" Tsunade asked. She never thought she'd have to say those words out loud.

"Of course no-!" Then Sasuke's face went green. He felt the room spin and shut his eyes. He recalled the time he'd teased Naruto until he'd lost control and broke his favorite chair. "Yes." He said finally when the room stopped spinning.

"That's how. His chakra has made an artificial womb in you and the baby is due any day now." She said.

"That's a scientific impossibility." Sasuke said as he looked down at the belly.

"Not for Naruto." She said and grinned in such a familiar way Sasuke felt his sharingan come up without any conscious effort.

Sasuke was breathing faster. His stomach hurt. He had no idea what was going on. "Tsunade, what does it feel like?" He asked before yelling out in pain.

"Probably like that!" She said excitedly and pulled out a scalpel from her pocket. "Here goes!" She said and walked decidedly towards him.

"What? Here goes what? That was in your pocket. It's not even clean!" Sasuke said and started gasping as the pain came again.

"Oh mother —aah! Where is that idiot?" He yelled as Tsunade pressed the edge against his stomach with such speed he had no other reaction, but to scream yet again.

Sasuke woke up with a start. He instantly touched his stomach. It was rock hard, flat and not bleeding. Sasuke sighed in relief and pulled the blanket up to his forehead to dry the sweat from it.

Naruto walked in. "You woke up!" Naruto said excitedly as he stood at the door. "I've already got my costume on. What do you think?" He asked.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" He asked and recalled that he had agreed to go trick or treating with Naruto as chaperones for Naruto's 'subordinates'.

He recalled all this as Naruto spun in a skin tight orange spandex outfit. He had nine bushy tails attached at his lower back and a pair of orange and white tipped fox ears clipped to the top of his head. He was wearing shoes that looked like paws and a pair of fluffy gloves. Sasuke smirked. He was going to need a picture.

Sasuke sat up quickly and reached for his camera in the side table. He stood up and snapped a picture while Naruto watched him confused.

"No! Don't take a picture!" Naruto yelled and covered his face as Sasuke snapped another one.

"Idiot, I wasn't taking a picture." Sasuke said and tugged on Naruto's wrist to get him completely awake.

"Oh." Naruto said as the lights in the classroom had just come on. He looked around and saw everybody packing up.

Iruka smiled at his class. "I hope you enjoyed the movie. Be safe this Halloween. Remember to check your candies and take a parent with you!" He said as the class practically ran out of the room.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. The other looked back at him and both shared the same understanding look on their faces. They wouldn't be trick or treating with a parent, not this year and not the next.

They left the classroom together and ended up at Naruto's apartment.

"What do you want to do this time?" Naruto asked knowing that the first and last time he'd gone trick or treating in the village alone he'd had an experience not deserved for a child.

"Dress up." Sasuke said and put his stuff down. He had never gone as a child and he'd heard Naruto's story, but he was still curious as any child would be at a tender young age.

"We don't really have money." Naruto reminded. He would do it, if Sasuke really wanted to. He would go out again.

"Let's sell something." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto looked around his practically empty one room apartment. "I don't have anything." He said sadly.

"I have stuff." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto with an inviting smile he would only share freely before the age of 10.

Naruto was already excited. "Let's do it!" He said and started putting his shoes back on.

Sasuke waited at the door while Naruto had trouble with his laces. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the shoe Naruto had yet to tie and quickly knotted it.

"Okay let's go." Naruto said as soon as he had the other one done as well.

They took off together to the abandoned Uchiha complex. Inside Sasuke led the way.

Most things were burnt or worthless. The others seemed to have been looted long ago. Finally amongst all the remains they found a small music box. It still worked.

Naruto grinned as he opened it and the little ballerina still spun. "Here." He said and handed it to Sasuke.

Together they took the small box to a jeweler who looked at them sceptically before telling them he'd pay only twenty for it.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of excitement.

"Will that get us costumes?" Sasuke asked with a small look of distrust on his young face.

The old grey bearded man couldn't help but feel a little sadness, for he knew both of the kids' stories. "How about thirty?" He offered and brought out his receipt pad.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out with the money in hand. They ran to the local store and found the costume racks almost empty.

In the end they walked out with an orange and a black sweatpant and sweatshirt combo. Naruto had added a small make up kit and some felt squares and headbands. He had an idea. Sasuke had only scoffed and paid for the things anyways. He had also added a small bag of mixed candy.

Back at Naruto's house Sasuke changed into the black sweatpants which looked a little big on him and put on the sweatshirt. He waited while Naruto added three whiskers to each side of his face and painted his nose into a little black triangle. Sasuke helped Naruto cut the felt into small triangles and glue them onto the headband he later slipped on for ears.

Naruto was dressed in the loud orange clothes while Sasuke in turn did his make up. It didn't take long for Sasuke to draw a nose on him. The whiskers were already there. Sasuke laughed as Naruto slipped on his own headband. The ears were a little crooked.

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto mumbled as he blushed. He knew he'd glued them on wrong.

"It looks good." Sasuke said and smiled. "Bet you'll get lots of candies." He said and nudged Naruto's side.

Naruto grinned and looked over Sasuke. "You look like a cat." He said and stood up to find them a pair of plastic bags.

"I'll go first!" Naruto said and took his small plastic shopping bag that had bright red letters across the front that read: 'Thank You'. He handed a matching one to Sasuke.

Naruto stood at the door. He smiled and knocked loudly. "Trick or Treat!" He yelled and waited. The door unlocked and he heard the doorknob turn. The squeaky hinges made noise as the door was pulled open. Naruto held out his bag and half of a candy bag was emptied into it. "Thanks!" He said and walked inside.

"Your turn!" He said to Sasuke and shut the door when the other walked out.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor looking over their small loot. Naruto traded his mints for Sasuke's bubble gum. Sasuke gave him all the sweet tarts in exchange for tootsie rolls. The pixie sticks they fought over.

Finally, the night ended. Wrappers were everywhere and bellies were stuffed. They'd eaten so much candy and there wasn't a parent in sight to stop them.

Naruto sighed as he laid on his bed. "I think I ate too much." He said to Sasuke who was laying next to him on the bed that was far too big for a single 7 year old.

Sasuke turned on his side and smeared his whiskers on Naruto's shoulder as he cuddled up to him. "I'm sleepy." He said and took a deep breath.

Naruto smiled. "Happy Halloween, Sasuke." He said quietly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his lips twitch into a smile regardless of how much he wanted to feign sleep. "Happy Halloween, Naruto." He replied in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^<p>

I've got a few more things lined up for this story. After the next bonus chapter, Blind, inspired by **dreamysaturn** I'll be taking a break from bonus chapters and just going strong on the story. We are at a breaking point where I hope things will finally add a little tension and pick up speed.

Thanks to all for your comments and favs. I appreciate it! Although there is going to be a bonus break, I still welcome more suggestions and questions though. ^_^ If it inspires me enough, I might go back on my word and do a bonus chapter anyways!

**I'm still wondering how many of you would log into yahoo/skype/other for a reading of this story and perhaps a sneak peek at the future of Oh Christmas Tree. Please let me know as your votes/answers will dictate if it happens or not.**

Thanks for reading. You all have a happy and safe Halloween! ^_^ See you next month with a new update! I'll be answering some of last chapter's reviews in the next chapter. See you then.

**-Lovely Spell**

Rp partners are still welcome to contact me.


	22. Bonus: Blind

Wait. Calm down. Put down the torches! The pitch- yes you ma'am, put the pitchfork down. I'm alive. I've been a little distracted. ^_^ Got a new little somebody in my life that's been taking my time. I mean I wake up with that phone in my hand and I want to fall asleep the same way. Hehehe so yeah, sorry guys.

Also blame Teras she's my rp buddy and we are writing a story together! We will post that soon. It is another SasukexNaruto and together we are mega super awesome. I'm just saying that. Anyways, a few things to address today. First, sorry for the delay. Second this bonus chapter is for **DreamySaturn. **Seems like we both have lost partial vision for overusing our Sharingan. So, this is for her/him.

Questions from last chapter:

**krazylittlekat** asked who would top with naruxneji and naruxsai. I would probably have Neji top and Sai top. :p But I guess we'll have to see. Perhaps they're not as decided in their roles as Sasuke and Naruto seem to be.

**explodingdangokitty** asked why Sai likes Naruto. Have you _seen_ Naruto? ;) Actually Sai likes Naruto because he's the one that brought out emotions in him. He had an effect on Sai that changed his life and way of thinking. Naruto is important to Sai because of that. Sai may not even be gay. He might just be emotionally searching every avenue.

Questions from last bonus chapter:

You were mostly all confused. Whenever the scene changed the person to wake up was the one having the previous dream. It was a dream within a dream within a dream, Donald Duck style. The only thing that 'really' happened in that chapter was the last scene as kids with Naruto and Sasuke. Hope that helps.

Now onto the chapter. This is another bonus one and the last one for a while.

Enjoy and please review if it pleases you.

* * *

><p>"P, E, C, F, D?" Sasuke answered in a questioning tone.<p>

Tsunade hummed loudly. "How about this one?" She asked and pointed to the next line of smaller letters.

"E, O, P, O, Z, P or possibly B." Sasuke said and now it was obvious he was guessing and getting frustrated at his inability to see a line that a few months ago had been clear.

"Your vision is getting worse." Tsunade said as Sasuke pushed the projector away and stood up from the chair where he'd been asked to sit.

"You don't have to tell me that. That's why I'm here." He said and ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke looked at Tsunade and took a seat again. "What can you do?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"The kind of damage your techniques have done to your eyes isn't something I can repair." She said slowly. "Sasuke, I've warned you repeatedly about using them unnecessarily." She said kindly and pulled out another piece of equipment Sasuke knew very well. "You should be more careful." She said.

Sasuke thought to the last several times he'd used advanced eye techniques. They had all been so that he could finish the mission quickly and get back to Naruto. He sighed. He really had to stop, even if it meant coming home a few days later.

Sasuke leaned back on the seat. "Better." Sasuke said without needing to be prompted.

"One or two?" Tsunade asked as she went through the various levels until she found Sasuke a new prescription.

"Are you sure you can't do anything?" Sasuke asked as Tsunade wrote down the new numbers and turned on the lights.

"Get you a free pair of glasses and charge it up to village expenses." She said with a sad smile. "Sasuke, I'm doing research. I've been working on it since you came back. It is difficult work and I've made progress, but at this point it isn't something that can help you yet. You have to be patient and help me by not speeding up the process." She explained.

"This has been happening to me since I started using basic eye techniques." Sasuke said as he sat up. It wasn't just a recent occurrence for Sasuke due to years of use. Unlike the older users of the Sharingan and Mangekyou, who were ready for some vision loss after the mid-forties, Sasuke had been losing it steadily since he was able to use his Sharingan.

"I read through your file." Tsunade said. "I would say the use of them so early in your life affected you differently."

"But Itachi was using it before I was." Sasuke reasoned and tried not to sound like he was complaining.

"Sasuke, people are different. Ninja are different. Even those who are related are different in many small ways that all affect the outcome of using even the same techniques." She said.

Sasuke was a few more sentences from saying 'it's not fair'. He took a deep breath again. "So, when will they be done?" He asked to change the subject.

"Just come back next week. I'll leave your new pair at the front desk with Miki." Tsunade said.

Sasuke sat at home with a book on his lap and no way to read it. He had tried earlier when Naruto wasn't back yet, but he had the book only inches from his face and it made it all the more annoying to try.

Naruto was eating loudly next to Sasuke laughing at the antics on the show he was watching. He laughed as the contestants jumped through obstacles to get the money. They usually ended up losing and leaving home with some small prize, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Sasuke looked at the television and was upset to know that even the large screen was blurry from that distance. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked and finally turned off the loud television. He'd noticed Sasuke had been in a bad mood since Naruto had come back with food. He'd even rejected the food he'd brought back for him, even though it had been his favorite grilled chicken on sesame bread with extra tomato.

"Nothing." Sasuke said in a worse mood than usual. He crossed his leg over the other and gripped his book tighter by the corners.

"I woke up and you weren't here." Naruto said and crushed the paper his burger had come in. He walked to the kitchen to toss it. He took one last drink from his soda and tossed that as well.

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked as he came back to the sleigh.

"I had to see Tsunade for a check up." Sasuke said and opened the book. He tried to hold it at a normal distance and still couldn't see the words. There was a large chunk of black text that he couldn't make out. He shut the book again and looked away from Naruto, who he could feel was staring.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Getting new glasses." Sasuke said and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from getting upset.

"Oh cool." Naruto said and was about to reach for the remote, but stopped when Sasuke spoke up with obvious irritation.

"Cool?" Sasuke asked and finally laughed coldly as crying didn't feel appropriate.

"How is it cool, Naruto? Tell me." He said and didn't give a second for Naruto to answer as he continued speaking. "Is it cool that I'm losing my vision? Is it cool that every year I see less and less? Is it cool that because I want to come home to you in such a hurry I harm myself more and more each time?" Sasuke knew the last part wasn't Naruto's fault. He'd made his own choices, but somehow blaming the other made it a little easier to deal with the unavoidable.

"Is it cool that one day I won't see a damn thing and- and..." Sasuke's throat felt tight and painful. His eyes were gathering angry tears. He shook his head. "Forget it." He said and made a move to stand. "This is my problem not yours." He said angrily and placed his book on the floor before hopping off and leaving to the bedroom.

Naruto was stunned. He picked up the book and followed a few moments later. Sasuke was laying on the bed. He was on his stomach and his head turned to the side. Naruto pulled off his socks and climbed into the bed with Sasuke.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, while the pillow he placed on his lap to hold up Sasuke's book.

Naruto cleared his throat. "'Chapter one: Yehonala'. Did I say that right?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and nodded.

"'It was April in the city of Peking, the fourth month of the solar year of 1852, the third month of the moon year, the two hundred and eighth year of the Manchu, the great Ch'ing dynasty. Spring was late and the northern winds...'" Naruto read slowly and precisely. Even if he didn't understand everything he was saying he was sure Sasuke did as he slowly started to smile as he heard the story, one which he had read many times before, read to him.

Naruto cleared his throat and brought the book close. "The Empress turned to reprove her ladies with all grace and gentleness. 'Heaven sends the rain,' she said. 'How can I, a mortal, command the clouds?' But they insisted, and she could see that they desired eagerly to praise her. 'It is for your sake, Old Buddha, that the rain comes down, the fortunate rain, blessing us all because of you.' 'Well, well,' she said, and laughed to indulge them. 'Perhaps,' she said, 'perhaps-'" Naruto shut the book and turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was slowly sitting up. "Thanks Naruto." He said quietly. He hadn't spoken since Naruto had come into the room to read to him.

Sasuke stretched as they'd been in bed all day. It was past midnight and that's just how long Naruto had stayed by his side. Sasuke knew that Naruto would have preferred to spend his day off watching movies and stupid shows, but he had spent it reading to Sasuke instead even though he had a mission early in the morning.

"No problem." Naruto replied. "I come back in two days." Naruto said and placed the book on the side table. "I'll read you another one then."

Sasuke nodded. "I get my new glasses next week." Sasuke said. "So, you won't have to do this for long, if you don't want." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and hated feeling so vulnerable as the room around him was a blur.

"I don't mind. I'm only practicing anyways." Naruto said simply and stood up to also stretch.

"For?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"When we're old." Naruto said as if it were obvious. "You'll be blind. I'll probably be paralyzed from some idiotic use of rasengan. I'll read to you and you can change my diapers." Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was grinning just from the sound of his voice. He chuckled. "Idiot, if I'm blind, I can't change your diapers." He said even though he wanted nothing more than to take Naruto into a hug.

"True. Well, you probably won't have teeth. Maybe you can-" Naruto here added a silly giggle. "you know." He said and climbed back onto the bed.

"You'll pass out from the lack of blood flowing to your brain by trying to get that giant thing of yours up." Sasuke teased and kissed Naruto.

"I can get it up right now, if you want to start reciprocating for all the future books I'm going to read to you." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's earlobe.

Sasuke shut his eyes. "You know, the day when I will be completely blind is coming." Sasuke said seriously. "Probably a lot faster than I or anybody anticipated." He added.

Naruto nodded and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "We'll work through it and everything will be alright." Naruto said confidently and Sasuke believed him.

* * *

><p>Christmas Special? Probably not, but you may try to inspire me.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The new one is already in the works. I just can't seem to be convinced that it's quite done.

Thanks for reading.

-Lovely Spell


	23. Chapter 17

Hello. This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be originally, but I like where I've ended every part of it, so I'm posting it! ^_^

I've got no more news. Just know we are going full steam ahead with this!

Oh and look forward to **Powerful Stuff** ^_^ It's a collaboration between me and another writer, **TerasBad**. It is amazingly addictive! It'll also be a SasukexNaruto fic with tons more of character interactions ranging from Itachi and the Akatsuki gang all the way down to the "Rookie 9" and the Mist cast. Everybody is in and everybody has their own interesting story we touch on while concentrating on our main pairing. Hope you check it out when the time comes.

**TerasBad** says: For all you perverts out there, there's lots of good SMUT!

I can vouch for that *Insert a million winky faces here*

On to the chapter.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Naruto thought of Sasuke. Then he thought of Neji. He loved Sasuke. He wanted to keep Sasuke forever. He wasn't doubting that. What he doubted was his sanity as he thought of Neji and felt the same spark of excitement he felt when Sasuke used to flirt with him. Naruto knew what he was doing. He told himself that he was always going to do right. He couldn't just cheat on Sasuke even to figure out his feelings._

_He'd never accepted that he was gay. In fact until he saw Sasuke again the feelings had almost completely gone away._

_Now he sat with a difficult decision ahead of him and two men involved. How had his life gotten so complicated? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to lose Sasuke. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship, even if Neji was beautiful and alluring._

_He also had to tell Sasuke. He had to let him know what was going on._

* * *

><p>Sasuke had returned as expected. He was instantly attacked by Naruto at the door. His mission clothes was stripped off of him and he wasn't complaining as they fumbled into the bedroom. Sasuke smiled into the demanding kiss.<p>

"Nice to see you too." He mumbled as he pulled off his shirt and Naruto did the same.

"I fucking missed you." Naruto growled and started undoing his pants.

"You mean: you missed fucking me." Sasuke said and with as much gusto removed his own pants. "Did you see the note?" Sasuke asked and removed his underwear.

"Yeah. I sent one back to Sai. We are going to see him in a few days for a painting. I told him I wouldn't do it unless you were included." Naruto explained and threw his boxers across the room as he finally got them off.

"Oh great. That perverted clone is going to want us both naked now." Sasuke complained as he climbed onto the bed with Naruto's lips attached at his throat the entire time.

"I won't let anybody see you naked." Naruto said with obvious jealousy coloring his voice. He kissed Sasuke and thrust forward so their erections rubbed against each other.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and pushed Naruto on his back. "I like that." He said and reached over Naruto for the lube.

"Like what?" Naruto asked clueless as Sasuke worked his slicked hand over and around his erection until it was shimmering.

"That little sound of unexpected jealousy in your voice." Sasuke said and shut his eyes as he pressed the same slick fingers into himself.

"I love you. I want you only for me. Of course I'm going to sound jealous." Naruto rationalized as well as he could as he watched the range of emotions play on Sasuke's face.

"I am only yours." Sasuke confirmed and within minutes was sitting down on Naruto and taking him in inch by inch.

"You better be." Naruto said and shut his eyes in pleasure as Sasuke moved at a torturous pace.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to?" Sasuke asked as he turned over on his stomach and covered his head with the sheets which left his feet exposed in turn.<p>

"I already promised." Naruto said as he changed.

Sasuke peeked from his place. His hair was messy from the way the blanket was pushing his hair and how he'd slept on it. "I refused to be naked." He said grumpily as he threw the blanket off and sat up.

"_I_ refuse for you to be naked." Naruto said and chuckled. "Come on, kitten, just one painting and we can come back home and-" Naruto whistled a new tune he'd used to replace the word 'fuck'. He'd use it in public or when others were around and he wanted to tease Sasuke.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Sasuke asked incredulous and seemingly offended even though he was smiling a bit as he put on some clothes.

"No, but you're pretty good at it." Naruto said and slipped on a t-shirt.

"Well, nobody is going to deny that." Sasuke said as he put on one of Naruto's shirts.

* * *

><p>The trek over to Sai's apartment wasn't too long. Naruto had decided to take a shortcut and only travel across the rooftops. Sasuke could do nothing, but follow.<p>

Naruto knocked on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait for long. Sai opened the door and welcomed him with a kiss to the cheek. Sasuke welcomed himself with a knee to Sai's groin.

"Sasuke-" Naruto reprimanded as he looked back over his shoulder after being let in.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Sai waived it off. "I'm okay." He said a little out of breath.

Sasuke looked around the living room and was surprised to see that Sai had a lot of really good paintings. He was going through some of the ones that were leaning on the wall and not on display, when he found one of Naruto naked. It was obviously from life as he even got the little birthmark Naruto had on his thigh in the shape of a fish.

"I'm taking this." Sasuke said as he pulled out the canvas painting and set it aside with the painting facing towards the wall so that Naruto couldn't see it.

"If you plan to empty my house of Naruto, you'll have to take more than just that one." Sai said as he prepared his paints and brushes.

Naruto was still looking around at the pictures and pointedly ignoring the bickering pair.

"How many?" Sasuke asked.

"Just five more." Sai said. "Plus today's then 6." He said and finally stood up. "The clothes you have to wear is already in the bathroom." He said to Naruto.

Sasuke followed Naruto into said bathroom. He saw there were two outfits and one was obviously for him as it had a paper label that read 'Tiny Dick'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and undressed along with Naruto. They came out fully dressed and waited for Sai to give them instructions.

"What are we supposed to be?" Naruto asked entertained as he was obviously cross-dressing.

"Orpheus and Eurydice." Sai said and met eyes with Sasuke momentarily before going back to the canvas.

Sasuke glared at Sai and set his jaw as he clenched his teeth. What was he trying to insinuate?

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as he swirled in the long simple dress.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke answered first. He could already picture the unimaginative painting Sai had in mind.

"Alright Sasuke stand in front of Naruto facing the window, so the light hits your face. Naruto stand behind Sasuke as if mid-step." Sai directed and started a rough sketch with his pencil.

"Like this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't need to be told more. He was looking at Naruto sadly over his shoulder. He knew that Naruto would start to fade out in the painting.

"Perfect." Sai said and started working. "Try not to move. If you need a break, let me know before you move." Sai requested.

It took over half an hour for the pair to be told to take a break. Sai could do the rest without them, but he didn't say as much.

"I thought of this when Naruto said you'd be coming, Orpheus." Sai said and continued working.

Naruto spun in his dress again and sat down to look at more pictures. Who was Orpheus? Who cared?

"Is that so? For his love so great that he was the only one to ever move Hades and Persephone?" Sasuke asked and gathered more paintings of Naruto. Sai lied. There were well over five.

"No. For his cowardice and lack of true love. Who wouldn't die for love? Only a coward would keep his life and seek to do the impossible to save his sorry ass." Sai replied just as evenly.

"What could be easier, but to die?" Sasuke asked this time looking at Sai. "To fake a smile and disappear. No. True love is going beyond that. It's risking yourself and putting your heart on the line for all to see- then going through what most think is impossible to reclaim your love." Sasuke answered.

"Is that what you're doing? Laying your love out for all to see?" Sai asked with a hint of a smile.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Fuck you." He said and turned away.

"You aren't who I want." Sai said.

Naruto started paying attention after the 'c' word was mentioned. Sasuke was called that often enough by those who hated him as they lacked a better insult.

"And you won't get him." Sasuke replied.

Naruto got up and looked between the pair. "I'm right here." Naruto said a little quietly. He wasn't sure if they were talking about him or this Orpheus person.

"I see you." Sasuke said and took Naruto's hand. "Let's go."

Sai watched them and scoffed. "Coward." He muttered and continued painting.

"I am not-" Sasuke started angrily.

"Don't." Naruto said and cut him off. "Sai, don't either. He is nothing of the sort."

Sai smiled and looked from Naruto and then to Sasuke. "Isn't he?" He asked. "Naruto, if you were with me, I'd shout it from the rooftops. I wouldn't have you sneaking around like some criminal." Sai winked at him.

It was obvious to even Naruto that Sai wasn't kidding anymore. He looked down to his hand that Sasuke was still holding. He lifted up their hands and looked at Sai.

"I don't need for Sasuke to shout it, Sai. I can feel it every day. Who cares who knows, if I'm the one that matters, and he proves it to me daily?" Naruto put down their hands and looked at Sasuke wondering if he'd said too much.

"Let's go." Sasuke said quietly to Naruto. He was beaming inside. He had always treasured every time Naruto had defended him, and today it meant even more. He opened the door and Naruto followed out without another word to Sai.

Sai remained silent as the two left. Well, at least it was confirmed the pair were going out. He knew the story of Orpheus and Eurydice was the perfect push. Now, to visit Sakura.

* * *

><p>Neji stood before the mirror. He fixed his hair and fixed his clothes straight. He had a few visits to make. The first one would be after dinner to see Lee and Ten-Ten.<p>

Neji smiled as he sat at the dinner table waiting for Hinata and Hanabi. He was thinking far too much. He had a big decision ahead, but right now he wanted to share the news and celebrate this turn of fate.

Hinata was the first to join him. "Am I late?" She asked quietly then smiled back at him. "What?" She asked curiously.

"No. I'm very early. I talked to your dad." He said and pulled the napkin onto his lap to delay.

"Okay. What did he say that has that smile on your face?" She asked now truly interested in what he had to say.

"I start my training in April." He said and cleared his throat. "So, –"

"What training?" Hanabi asked as she took her usual seat.

Neji took a breath. It felt like there was this new weight on his shoulders and it wasn't a burden at all. No, it was the feeling of responsibility and trust. He felt the heavy weight of it comfortably sitting on his strong back and he would bear it and go beyond it.

"I take over the clan in April." He said without mincing words. He tried to tone down his smile and look as stoic as his predecessors, but he just couldn't, not in front of his cousins.

Hanabi's eyebrows went up. Her eyes went from Neji's to Hinata's and there was a small moment of silent disbelief.

"Congratulations." She said first and then laughed. "I just- I can't believe it. That is amazing." Hanabi said and got up to hug him.

Neji had been nervous. Hiashi had said he didn't think Hanabi ready for the position, but he made no mention of her not wanting it. He hugged her back and released her when Hinata came up besides him. She hugged and kissed his cheek softly.

"You deserve it." She said quietly if a little sadly. Her eyes were tear-filled, but she was trying to smile for him.

Neji nodded and held on to her longer. Hinata was the true heir. She was born into the title, but she'd never shown the talent needed to stand out. Somewhere along the way Neji had made that synonymous of her not wanting the position. His mistake was now obvious.

"Hinata, if you-"

"I don't." She said and shrugged. She looked across the table and smiled at her little sister. She didn't. She really didn't anymore.

Neji cleared his throat as their food was served. "Hinata, really-"

"No. Neji, really-" She said and smiled. "I'm alright. Congratulations. I d-don't want it. If you don't remember, I was skipped a long time ago. I-I just didn't expect for it to happen twice." She said and took a breath. "Honest. I'm fine." She said and lifted her pinky.

Her eyes were red, but the smile was honest. Neji smiled back and hooked his pinky with hers. "I won't let anybody down. I'll show you this isn't a mistake." He promised.

Hanabi put her hand on his. "We know it's not. Right, sis?" She asked and placed her hand across the table.

Hinata nodded and finally chuckled as she took the offered hand. "Yeah I know." She said and took his hand after he released her pinky.

"We are the future here." Neji said. "I'm glad we're together and you both are behind me."

"We're family." Both girls replied as if it were obvious and shared a laugh.

"I wouldn't like to cry, so let's eat." Neji said and chuckled when he was smacked by both for breaking the moment.

* * *

><p>Lee was the first one off of his feet and holding Neji tightly in his arms. Neji had never received so many hugs in one day, hell in one month.<p>

"I knew you could do it!" He beamed. "The power of youth-"

"Lee-" Neji warned in good-humor.

"Right. Well, I knew you could. I just knew it. I could tell." Lee insisted and let Ten-Ten get a turn.

She of course didn't miss the chance to hold him close. "A lot of hard work is ahead." She said and pulled away. "Marriage is soon after, right?" She asked and rubbed the tip of her shoe in the dirt while she asked.

Neji smiled. "Perhaps." He said and went back to Lee who was already pulling out a scroll. "What is that for?" Neji asked.

"This deserves a party." Lee said and showed Neji the guest list he'd scribbled in seconds. "Am I missing anybody?" He asked.

Neji shook his head. "Naruto would probably like Sasuke to attend as well." He said considerately.

"Of course." Lee said and used Neji's chest to add the name.

Neji closed his eyes. Naruto would be there. Could the day get any better?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Drop me a line.<p>

Next time we'll be seeing a nice party where we get the whole cast of characters together to celebrate and more yummy stuff at the party. Between who? Well, who knows.

Lovely Spell


	24. Chapter 18

Hello! I hope you all had happy holidays. I was very excited about this chapter. It was a little out of 'the plan' I've drawn up for the story, but I wrote it anyways. The characters took on a life of their own and I ended up with over 8,000 words and a slight twist I hadn't expected them to take, but pay this no mind. I decided to cut the chappy down just a few thousand words. I hope I leave you off at a good place.

Thanks all for reading!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Neji smiled. "Perhaps." He said and went back to Lee who was already pulling out a scroll. "What is that for?" Neji asked._

_"This deserves a party." Lee said and showed Neji the guest list he'd scribbled in seconds. "Am I missing anybody?" He asked._

_Neji shook his head. "Naruto would probably like Sasuke to attend as well." He said considerately._

_"Of course." Lee said and used Neji's chest to add the name._

_Neji closed his eyes. Naruto would be there. Could the day get any better?_

* * *

><p>Once outside Sasuke released Naruto's hand and they took the long way home. It was a silent walk. Sasuke felt bad for not holding Naruto's hand after what had happened with Sai and yet he knew they couldn't risk it. Sai knowing was a bad move as well, but it was too late to regret.<p>

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was thinking so much, always thinking.

"He doesn't matter." Naruto said and nudged Sasuke lightly with his elbow.

"But I can't help, but think that he may be right." Sasuke said and took a breath before taking Naruto's hand in his again.

Naruto grinned and squeezed Sasuke's hand. "I don't care." Naruto said. "I just need you to be mine. I don't care who knows it or who doesn't."

Sasuke smiled and put his arm around Naruto's waist instead. He held him close and was ready to answer any questions. "I can handle the bad rep. I have it. I'm a stigma without needing to try, but you, Naruto- you're different. You have a future ahead of you." Sasuke said and finally let go of Naruto again.

Naruto smiled back. "You're crazy." Naruto said and gave a quick peck to Sasuke's lips before they both sped up to get back home.

Their place was their sanctuary where nothing was taboo. There Naruto shut the door and held Sasuke close. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed.

"We don't have to tell anybody." He said quietly. "I love you and only you matter."

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist and held him. "I love you and only you matter to me." He said and finally felt his guilt melting away. It hadn't been his idea to keep it a secret. It was a mutual agreement and Naruto still felt the same.

* * *

><p>Sai sat on his stool and played with his food. He'd been waiting for Sakura for long enough. He paid and was about to leave when the pink haired girl he'd been waiting for arrived.<p>

"Hey Fat Ass." Sai said and steered her away from the food stand so they could walk and talk.

"Look Sai, you said it was an emergency and I took off from work so spill. Oh and I won't hurt you this time because then I'd have to treat you." She said as they walked to the end of the street then turned back around.

"I painted Naruto and Sasuke today." He said.

"Congratulations." She said sarcastically. "This couldn't have waited until tomorrow when I have-"

"They're dating." Sai smiled after cutting her off.

"Who?" She asked as she hadn't seen Naruto out with anybody, but Miki and she didn't think he was interested. She also couldn't picture a girl who would date Sasuke seriously. Sure the crushes were back, but to actually go out with him was another thing entirely. Even if the younger generations had mellowed out the parents and elders were still skeptical about his return and sudden good behavior.

"Each other." Sai said and stopped walking when she did.

Sakura laughed and punched Sai lightly (in her opinion). "Shut up." She said and continued walking.

Sai pouted and rubbed the sore spot and continued walking by her side. "Really. They practically yelled it." He said.

"You're lying." She insisted.

Sai rolled his eyes. It was a new gesture he'd started to use only recently. It was perfect for how he felt most of the time. "I bet they're fucking like bunnies right now." He said and winked. "You could probably sneak a peek in their apartment." He hinted and stopped in front of the hospital.

Sakura debated listening to her crazy ex teammate and going back in to work. "I have work to do. Go write your fanfiction down somewhere else. I promise I'll read it later." She said and turned in to go back to work as they were already understaffed.

Sai once more rolled his eyes and left back home. So the girl didn't believe him about their ex teammate. It was fine. She'd figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Lee talked to Hinata and Hanabi and soon the largest hall in the Hyuuga complex was being cleared out and decorated. A small dinner party somehow (with the help of Hanabi mostly) ended up becoming a full blown out bacchanal.<p>

Lee looked at the hall now. "Do we need that much sake?" He asked while crates were being brought in to stock the bar.

"You don't, but I'm sure with the extra people I've invited it'll be needed." Hanabi answered and looked over her clipboard and several check lists and papers. She clicked her pen and checked off a few items on her excessive list.

Lee held onto his strip of paper that held his original guest list. "But Hanabi, Neji didn't say -"

"Who cares what Neji said?" She asked and laughed as more balloons were brought in full of helium.

"It's his party." Lee said and looked at Ten-Ten who had been furnished with a headset and a clipboard of her own.

"Yeah?" Hanabi asked as more tables were set out against the sides of the room which left a grand area for dancing in the center.

"Well, Neji doesn't really like big events." He said and move aside when a table threatened to slice him in half as the workers rushed to put everything where directed.

"You mean 'Neji doesn't really like big events' _yet._" She said and finally turned to look at Lee. "So, I have a list for you. Could you make sure all these invitations are delivered? I want to make sure this day is perfect for Neji." She said and held out a thick shoebox sized container.

Lee's mouth opened in surprise and finally he shut it. It was for his friend and was there anything Rock Lee couldn't do once he set his mind to it? "Count on me!" He said finally getting on Hanabi's train of party planners and gave his good guy pose to prove just how serious he was. Neji deserved a big party.

* * *

><p>Neji could swear he'd seen Lee's green spandex suit pass by him at least five times on his shopping trip. Neji had bought some new clothes for dinner and had needed new weapons. He had some time off from work so he took the rest of the day for just that. He couldn't figure out what Lee was up to that required so many trips left and right.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed over and over again. He threw in a few new and colorful words Naruto had never heard strung together quite like that before and finally took a breath and laid down on the bed.<p>

Naruto only chuckled. "I'll be right back." He promised and slipped on his pajama bottoms.

"Every single fucking time. I swear-" Sasuke kept talking as Naruto shut the door behind him and opened the front door.

Lee smiled brightly and his eyes shone with the power of youth and the eternal spring of – Then his smile faltered a little as he saw the numerous hickeys all over Naruto's torso. "N-naruto," He said and pulled out his invitation from the box.

"Hey Lee." Naruto said and rubbed his hands together. Compared to the heat in their bed the outside world was just far too cold.

"This is for you." He said and handed him the invitation then gave him a second. "This one is for Sasuke." Lee said and wondered what octopus Naruto was dating that left so many perfectly round sucker-sized marks inches apart.

"Oh thanks." Naruto said. He took the envelopes and waited for Lee to say goodbye.

Lee smiled and wanted to ask, but held himself back. "It's a party for Neji." He said and finally thought he heard a voice from inside.

"I swear to you Naruto if your big dick isn't in this-" Sasuke was yelling and probably assumed Naruto had stopped for a snack on the way back.

Naruto blushed and ran outside before slamming the door shut behind him so that Sasuke's voice was muffled, but still very obviously him.

Lee's eyebrows were high on his forehead.

Naruto knew he'd heard every word. "Uh- he was just playing. That's how we-" Naruto knew it wasn't going to cut it.

Lee smiled wide. "It's alright, Naruto. Youthful love, right?" He said a little calmer than his usual. He took a step back. "I'll let you go." Lee said and finally grinned.

Naruto smiled back and opened the door to go back inside. He locked it up and went to the bedroom to find Sasuke reading.

"I'm back." He said and put the invitations down. He climbed onto the bed and kicked his pjs off.

"I'm done." Sasuke replied and turned over on his stomach with his book in hand.

"I'm not." Naruto said and spread Sasuke before easily pushing himself inside again. "Oh yeah that's good." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke hadn't struggled. He didn't mind being taken from behind. "Pervert."

"You don't know the half of it. I've been reading." Naruto confessed as he moved slowly in Sasuke. "Did you really finish up without me?" He asked sounding a little hurt.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I was about to come though. It felt horrible to have you pull out. I've never been so irritated in my life." He said and started to kneel up and straight up on his hands.

Naruto took the change easily and gripped onto Sasuke's hip while with the other he gripped the headboard. "This is good." Naruto said quietly and kissed Sasuke's back.

"Yeah." Sasuke moaned out. His orgasm wasn't long lost. He felt it building up again in no time as Naruto filled him.

"I can't get enough of you." Naruto said and pulled out completely.

The gasp that came from Sasuke was loud and a slight trembling followed after. Naruto pushed back in and continued with short and fast thrusts.

"That felt good." Sasuke admitted and started pushing back to meet with Naruto's movements.

"Don't have to tell me." Naruto said and did it once more. He saw Sasuke's opening twitch and start to close slightly. It was amazing to watch. "Fuck." Naruto said and gripped Sasuke's ass. "Fuck." He repeated.

"What?" Sasuke asked and turned his head so he could see over his shoulder to look at Naruto.

"So fucking hot." Naruto said and pressed his face against Sasuke' crack so he could lick him. They hadn't used lube and Naruto was glad for that as he pressed his face harder against Sasuke to get his tongue deeper inside.

Sasuke whimpered and sobbed incoherently. He spread his legs further and rested his forehead on his forearms. He was achingly hard and Naruto's sudden interest in tasting him was pushing hard on his resistance.

Naruto's wet noises were the only noise in the room other than Sasuke's soft replies. "So good." He mumbled against the skin and inhaled the earthy smell. Naruto reveled in the taste and soon his tongue was simply going into Sasuke as deep as Naruto could and pulling back out.

Sasuke had long ago opened his mouth to breathe and couldn't help when his own saliva was spilling forth. "Oh Naruto now! Now!" He said and gave a shuddering cry when Naruto pulled his face and tongue away and he felt like he'd lost it again.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a sitting position and impaled the other on his straining erection. His chest was flat against Sasuke's back. He knew it was no kind of yell he gave it out it was closer to an animalistic growl as he was sucked inside of Sasuke. The walls pulsed around him and the tension made it feel like Sasuke's own body was pulling him in deeper.

Sasuke then did cry. He leaned back on Naruto and rested the back of his head on the other's shoulder as he came hard against the bed and pillows. "N-naruto-" He yelled between sobs of ecstasy. "Oh god oh god!" He chanted even after there was no more come spilling out of him. Sasuke reached his arms over his head and behind him around the back of Naruto's neck. His body was still shaking from the feeling. He was weak and knew he couldn't stand even if he tried. Sasuke was faint and felt his bones like water. He'd never come for so long and even if his body was spent he could still feel pleasure coursing through him. It was enough for Sasuke to lose his grip, lean forward and feel the blood rushing hot and fast to his face before he lost awareness.

Naruto hung on to Sasuke's waist as he felt the other go limp. He idly wondered if he'd fallen asleep. "Sasuke?" He asked and lifted the other from him and laid him down. "Sasuke?" He asked again and shook him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and didn't recall when he'd laid down. "Naruto?" He asked and sat up slowly.

Naruto burst out laughing as quietly as he could. "I didn't know people actually passed out from sex!" He yelled and laughed triumphantly. "I am a God." He declared and held up his hand in a victory sign.

Sasuke laughed and gave Naruto a weak kick to his chest. "I did not faint." He said.

"Oh yeah right." Naruto said and did a little dance on the bed.

"I didn't!" Sasuke insisted even though he was pretty sure he had.

"You did. Was it good?" Naruto asked and leaned over Sasuke to give him a kiss.

"Naruto, I passed out. It was glorious." Sasuke said and blushed. "Stop looking at me like that." He said and looked away.

Naruto smiled and continued to look at Sasuke. "Why?" He asked. "I'm so happy." He said. "I love you." Naruto touched Sasuke's ring and kissed the gem on his chest. "I can't get enough of you, but that's alright because we have until forever to be together." Naruto pulled away and sat back on his heels.

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto knew that gesture. It's the one Sasuke did when he didn't want to say anything because if he did he was likely to cry.

"Fuck me again." Sasuke said after a few minutes and it wasn't at all what Naruto was expecting.

"Nympho." Naruto said and sat down next to Sasuke. "You ride me this time. Think you can?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Can't feel my legs." Sasuke said and blushed once more.

"Kitten-" Naruto said and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke chuckled. "Stop calling me that. I love you too." He said and tried to sit up again.

"Don't." Naruto said and rolled over Sasuke. "I'll do it." He said and kissed Sasuke gently without the same desperation as before. "I'll do more than fuck you." Naruto said and as he still hadn't come he was just as hard as before.

Sasuke lifted a questioning eyebrow at Naruto's statement.

"I'm gonna make love to you." Naruto said and felt a little embarrassed to say it out loud.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "You're such a hopeless romantic. It's no wonder I fell in love." Sasuke replied and let himself be taken.

* * *

><p>Neji was getting dressed when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said from his closet. He slipped on a robe and came out to the room. Hanabi was there.<p>

"Neji," She said and held up a check list. "was there somebody else you wanted to add to the guest list?" She asked. "I doubt Lee forgot anybody, but a last minute invite can always be delivered."

Neji walked up to the list and looked at it. His eyes were wide. "Wow, how could there be somebody missing. This looks like the entire ninja community was invited to our friendly dinner." He said and gave the list back.

"It's been turned into a little more than just a dinner party." Hanabi said and smiled.

"Obviously." Neji said and still couldn't believe the list. "Well, what's done is done. The list is fine. I'll be down soon."

"It's in the green hall." She said and turned to leave.

"Thanks for your efforts." Neji said before she shut the door. She simply winked back at him and shut his door.

Neji went back to his closet and debated his clothing choices. His new outfit didn't seem appropriate for a large party. He'd bought a new button down shirt and distressed jeans. Neji looked around at his clothing and then thought that all of these were his colleagues; they were used to seeing him covered in blood and sweat. Seeing him in clean clothes would probably be formal enough.

Neji laughed and dressed. The jeans were tight around the hips and fit him nicely around his thighs and over his brown leather shoes. He put on the cream colored shirt and tucked it in. He added a discreet thin belt and let his hair down from his tie. After a quick brush Neji was ready. He saw Naruto was on the list. He couldn't wait to see him again. It had been a while since they'd had a chance to talk alone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the bath leaning on the small pile of towels he'd folded under his head. He was enjoying the warm water and the silence. Naruto had taken a quick shower and gone to make the bed. Sasuke couldn't have been more relaxed if he'd popped a few of Tsunade's 'happy' pills that usually put him under when he was in extreme pain.<p>

Sasuke smiled. Life was perfect and once more he had to wonder just how life was going to screw him up. Uchiha and happiness didn't go together.

Naruto knocked lightly on the door and opened it. He used the toilet as a chair and held up two envelopes. "We were invited to a party." He said.

Sasuke opened one eye and stared at Naruto. "I don't want to go." He said and closed his eye again.

"It's tonight." Naruto said even though Sasuke had already said no.

"Oh, well then I _really_ don't want to go." Sasuke replied. A playful smile was already on his lips.

"Kitten, it's for Neji. It's in like three hours. We have to go." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat up and his towels slipped under the water. He didn't mind. The wet towels he now opened up and placed around his neck. The warmth was making him feel impossibly lazy. "No." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to go alone." Naruto said and pouted at him.

Sasuke shook his head and laughed. "You're going to a party full of your friends. You won't be alone." He said and slid down under the water. After he ran out of air Sasuke sat up again and pushed his hair back.

"Okay well, I don't want to go without you." Naruto insisted. "I'll do anything for you when we get back." He said and winked.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head again. "Fine." He said and with his toe pulled the plug in the tub and the water began to swirl away. He stood up and held out a hand for Naruto to help him.

Naruto took Sasuke's dry towel and helped wrap it about him. "You feeling a little better?" Naruto asked as they walked back to the now clean room together.

"I was never feeling bad, but yes I feel good. I feel really good." Sasuke said and took a seat on the bed. He swore there was no way his day could get ruined now. He'd never been in such a good mood and he felt like he'd laughed more that day than he had on a regular week.

"We could skip the party, if we can do it -" Naruto was already grinning feraly.

"No. I have a mission to get to tomorrow at noon." Sasuke said and he smiled back at Naruto.

"I can tell Tsunade you got hurt and can't go." Naruto said suddenly his mind interested in more than the party. There was just something about Sasuke wet and naked.

"Naruto, am I more to you than just sex?" Sasuke asked and covered his lap with his towel.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Why?" He asked and put down the clothes he'd been holding in his hand.

"We have sex a lot." Sasuke said and chuckled. He never thought that would be an issue.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and took his hand. "Of course we do. I just- well you know I always want you." He explained.

"Sometimes I feel like we do nothing more than have sex when we're here." Sasuke said and tapped Naruto's nose.

Naruto wrinkled his nose and caught Sasuke's finger with his teeth. "We do more." Naruto insisted after releasing him. "We're going to this party together."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah I guess we are." He said and kissed Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and bit his lip lightly as they pulled apart. "I love you." He said and got up again to find clothes to wear.

Sasuke nodded and repeated the sentiment while the subject remained on his mind.

* * *

><p>Neji stopped at the door. There was certainly a future for Hanabi outside of the ninja world. The room was fully decorated. Food was set out and tables were lined up out of the way so there was a space to dance. While Neji anticipated a sound system somewhere he was surprised to see a DJ setting up in the back. He looked around and saw Hanabi directing a few of the employees who were attending to a makeshift bar that looked like it had always been there.<p>

"Hanabi, this is amazing." He said and looked above where they suddenly started testing the light show he didn't know they had. He also noticed the ceiling was covered almost entirely by balloons.

"All for you." She said and pulled off her headset. "I've got to get ready though. People are to arrive in less than half an hour. Lee and Ten-Ten are around here somewhere with Hinata. They are changed and ready to party." She informed him and winked. "Naruto is coming. I saw him from the upstairs balcony walking with Sasuke."

Neji smiled and thanked her once more before she took off. He looked around and decided to help out. Ultimately he was turned away by everybody as the party was in his honor. Neji stood alone in the center while the DJ began playing some music. It was not to his usual tastes, but Neji could see how people would start the party out energized.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled up his pants again. He heard Sasuke snickering and pulled down at his shirt. He felt a little underdressed in his t-shirt, even if it was one of Sasuke's more expensive ones. The pants he didn't understand. He pulled them up once more until Sasuke swatted at his hand.<p>

"They're supposed to fit there. Leave them alone." Sasuke said and checked Naruto out. "They look good there."

Naruto didn't feel like they were supposed to go there. All of his other pants fit to his belly button except for a pair he wore to bed.

"What did you buy these pants for?" Naruto asked as the pants settled low on his hips.

"A mission. Undercover. I was a prostitute." Sasuke said and chuckled at the look on Naruto's face.

"I'm wearing whore clothes, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded a few steps from the main gate of the Hyuuga complex.

"And you fill them out pretty good." Sasuke said and hid his smile once the guard opened the door and took their invitations. Sasuke stepped in with Naruto close behind.

Naruto looked around and followed the streams of colorful paper and balloons. They heard the music before they saw the open hall. They seemed to be one of the first ones there.

Neji turned when Lee looked past his shoulder and began to stare. Ten-Ten smiled at the two coming in and waved for them to join them. It felt a bit strange to be standing in the center of the empty dance floor.

"So, what's the party for?" Naruto asked.

Ten-Ten groaned with Hanabi. Hinata giggled and Lee only shook his head.

"Neji is being made clan leader." Sasuke answered in a monotone voice laced with boredom. "You'd know this if you'd read more than the time and date on the invitation." He mocked and looked at Neji. "Congratulations." He said and offered his hand to shake.

Neji took it and smiled. He felt that he and Sasuke had a bond. Since the day Naruto had returned from that mission gone wrong there was an unspoken understanding. "Thank you."

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head nervously which made his shirt ride up and quickly all expressions changed. Neji's included. "Yeah, congrats."

He looked down at Naruto's hip and back up to his face. "Thanks and thanks for coming Naruto." He said.

Naruto wasn't much for shaking hands. He put his hand down and after a quick debate hugged Neji. Neji returned the hug, brushed his lips discreetly against Naruto's cheek and pulled back when he heard Lee clear his throat. More people were arriving.

* * *

><p>"He won't make it to clan leader if he keeps looking at you that way." Sasuke muttered as he walked the food tables behind Naruto who was intent on trying every single thing that had been set out.<p>

"Who is looking at me?" Naruto asked as he added handful of shrimp to his tiny plate.

"Nobody." Sasuke said and grabbed a cheese cube and cracker. He was mostly trying to stay out of view. For some reason girls were starting to ask him out to dance even though he had his 'fuck off' face on.

Naruto ate another shrimp and his eyes caught with Neji's. He smiled after swallowing. Neji was waving him over to that secluded corner of the room near the entrance. "I think Neji is calling me." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Don't go." Sasuke said and watched Naruto toss his now empty plate.

"I can't not go. He's my friend. I'll be right back." Naruto said and as much as he wanted to kiss Sasuke he knew he shouldn't.

"I know." Sasuke said while Naruto glanced at his lips. "I'd kiss you too, if I could." He said and sighed. "Go. I'll be here loading you up a fifth plate of the next table you haven't tried."

"And that's why I love you." Naruto said before taking off towards the doors. On the way he passed through a crowded dance floor. He was sure Kakashi had touched his ass, but it could have been anybody else. By the time Naruto was out he felt like he'd been through a gauntlet of sexual harassment.

Neji saw Naruto emerge and signaled for Naruto to follow outside of the hall.

Naruto shut the door behind him and felt like a wave of silence had passed over him. It must have been louder than he thought in there.

Neji watched Naruto closely. "So, good party right?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Lots of food." He said and kept recalling the last time they'd been alone.

Neji smiled when Naruto pressed both of his ears. "Good sound system." He said and laughed.

Neji nodded. "Notice who the DJ was?" He asked conversationally.

"It looked like Gaara's brother." Naruto said and leaned on the wall.

"That's because it was." Neji said and leaned next to Naruto against the wall.

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't know he did that kind of stuff." He said and looked up at the ceiling. There was something nice about just talking about nothing with Neji.

"Me neither. Hanabi was the one who hired him. I'm not sure how. Sand is a good three days trip." He said and looked up at the ceiling to see what Naruto found so interesting.

"So, it seems we're both close in reaching our goals." Naruto said and finally looked Neji's way.

Neji looked at Naruto. "It would look that way. When are we having a party for you?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought they had taken long enough. He took the way around the dance floor with his plate full of food and was thankful for the breath of fresh air when he cracked open the door that led him into the side hall. He walked around the corner to what he assumed was the larger entrance to the hall. There he saw Naruto and Neji still talking. He could only see Naruto's hair, but Neji's face was far too happy. He'd never seen the other smile so before.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you know." Naruto said and shrugged. "I don't think a party is in order. I haven't told Sasuke yet. It's kinda like my secret right now." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head.<p>

"Our secret." Neji said and shrugged. "I won't tell anybody until you're ready." He assured him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bit his bottom lip and angrily threw Naruto's plate of food down the hall he'd come from before taking off quietly. What the hell had the pair been talking about?<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled. "Thanks. How did you know?" He asked.<p>

"Hinata informed me. It seems a few do know, but nobody is yelling it from rooftops yet." Neji said.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and then remembered Sasuke when his hands didn't fit in the abnormally small spaces.

"I should go back to the party. I was enjoying the food." Naruto said and took a breath. He was about to turn to leave when Neji spoke up once more.

"Wait. I didn't call you out here to talk about Kankuro or a party." He said and felt his face red. "I just wanted to-"

Naruto waited for Neji to speak. "What?" He asked when the other seemed to not want to finish his sentence.

"It might be obvious, but I wanted to formally make my intentions known." Neji said very seriously.

Naruto didn't know what intentions he meant. "What intentions?" He asked clueless.

"Naruto, I like you." He said and took a breath. "I know you're with somebody right now, but I just wanted you to know that I like you." Neji waited. Naruto had already shown his interest in a few ways, but then a small voice in his head told him he might have just read too much into it.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're a good friend." Naruto answered and once more reverted to his nervous rubbing of the back of his hair.

"Not like that, Naruto." Neji said and laughed nervously. "I uh if you were single, I'd want to date you." He said and pushed his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know." Neji said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for telling me." He said slowly. "I'm involved with somebody- well you knew that, but I can't respond to your feelings." Naruto said and hoped he was picking the right words.

Neji nodded. "Yeah, that's the answer I was expecting." He said and felt his eyes tearing up. "Enjoy the party." He said and walked away.

Naruto sighed. He followed Neji. "Wait. Wait. Don't just leave." He pleaded and reached for Neji's forearm.

"I have to Naruto." Neji said and this time when he blinked his tears did fall. Neji chuckled without humor and wiped at his eyes. "See? I have to go." He said and was surprised to be taken into a strong hug.

Naruto held Neji tight and let the taller man lean his head down on his shoulder. He felt his shirt getting wet, but he didn't mind. "You have more courage than most I know." Naruto complimented.

Neji laughed, but this time his stomach and chest moved. It wasn't forced. He sighed into Naruto's shoulder and pulled away. "One of my few 'Naruto-esque' moments." He said and wiped at his face one last time.

Naruto smiled. "I'm gonna take off. We're okay though right?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "I should be the one asking that." He said and started walking back slowly with Naruto to the party.

"Then we're okay." Naruto said and stopped at the door. "I'll uh see you around. Congrats again." He said and felt flattered when Neji gave him one last once over before he left.

* * *

><p>"You saw what?" Ten-Ten asked Lee who was surprisingly mellow for having tasted the sake being served.<p>

"I saw-" Lee stopped to hiccup and then took a breath. "I saw Naruto and Sasuke having sex." He said and giggled.

"Lee you did not." She said quietly as she pulled him aside to the corner of the room.

"I did not, but by what I heard, I can assume." He said and swayed a little. The little clarity he had before getting drunk was slowly waning.

"They don't seem like the kind." She said awed.

"Well, neither does Neji but-" Lee was cut off by a loud yell.

"What?" Ten-Ten screamed at him and then did drag her teammate out into the hall where they passed by a downcast looking Neji and through a hall splattered with food. "Say that again." She said.

"I said that-" Lee hiccuped and looked around. "more sake?" He asked.

"No. No more until you tell me what you know." She bartered. "I'll give you as much sake as you want, if you'll just tell me what you know!" She insisted and gave him a shake.

Neji joined them around the corner and leaned on the wall as he watched Ten-Ten shake Lee. He smirked as he watched his two friends. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Neji is gay." Lee said and giggled again.

Neji's arms dropped to his side and his superior smirk disappeared by morphing into an astonished opened mouth. "Lee!" He barked and walked up to the pair.

Ten-ten let go of Lee, who in turn slid to the ground. She faced Neji and her bottom lip trembled.

"Ten-Ten," Neji said slowly.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Are you gay?" She was afraid of the answer. She didn't know why she was asking.

"Of course not." Neji said and looked at Lee who was passed out, which was better than breaking down the complex. "Lee is drunk. Who gave him alcohol?" He asked in his normal even tone.

Ten-Ten recovered from the small lapse in judgment. Of course Neji wasn't gay. She laughed a little. "Yeah, I don't know. He probably got it from another person. The bar tenders were under strict orders. I saw Hanabi put up his picture there with instructions to only serve him soda and water." She said and was able to breath a little easier.

"I'll get him to a room." Neji said and lifted Lee easily in his arms.

"I'll help you." She said and smiled again when Neji's hand touched her shoulder as she helped with half of Lee's body weight.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt like he'd searched the large hall at least five times and he saw no signs of Sasuke. He thought the other wouldn't leave without him, but knowing his Sasuke the other was bound to leave as soon as he felt annoyed with the people asking him to dance.<p>

Naruto sighed defeated and was about to take off when he was stopped by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto." She said.

Naruto smiled slightly distracted. "Hey Sakura." He said and was about to leave when she continued with a question. It was short and direct.

"Are you seeing anybody?" She asked without preamble.

"Yes." Naruto answered and continued walking.

She followed. "Who? I haven't noticed you out with anybody." She asked. She could still remember what Sai had said and it was seriously on her mind. She wouldn't have anything against them if they were, but she would have thought Naruto at least would have told her.

"Just some person. Look, I have to go." Naruto said strangely out of character as he took off through the dance floor and walked out.

Sakura stayed behind and didn't bother to follow. Something was definitely off. She vowed to look into it. Sasuke would be surprisingly easier to track and find things out about. She would start there. Tsunade might also know. Because if something was happening that involved Naruto, she was usually the first one to know.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the kitchen. He had undressed and was wearing an old comfortable shirt Naruto used to wear when they were kids. He was surprised it fit. It was short on him, but the fit across his chest wasn't as tight as he would have thought. Then again Sasuke grew long and lean while Naruto was wide and stocky. He chuckled as he smelled the shirt. He honestly thought he was Naruto's only secret keeper. Now he knew he was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading all! Look forward to <strong>Powerful Stuff<strong>!

Lovely Spell


	25. Chapter 19

Hello all!

This is probably a surprise chapter update for most of you, but not for **TerasBad**... cuz she's psychic. She told me herself.

*clears throat* now that I'm done teasing my sweet honey... *picks up note cards* let's continue.

So, I know I said I cut off the other chapter by a few thousand words. Well, I really only cut it off by a little more than a thousand. I didn't want to leave too many people wondering so, today I wrote up another few thou to accompany the thousand I'd lopped off before. It'll be my late Christmas/Hanukkah ect ect present for you guys and an early Happy New Year! gift as well. ^_^''

Sorry that I suck at April Fools. You will see what I mean after you've read. -.- I'm getting anxious to reach the next chapter though. I'll try to make it good.

Also the song used in this chapter is **Come Back To Me** by **Utada**.

Oh, remember **Powerful Stuff**? Well, there is a prequel in the works! If anything, it's just as good, but a little smuttier than **Powerful Stuff**. We haven't thought of a name for it yet, but I'm pitching **Hot Gay Ninja Sex** to **TerasBad** next time we talk. :p We may produce a list of pairings involved just to tease you all with the imagery.

For now please **enjoy **the newest chapter for Oh Christmas Tree.

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the kitchen. He had undressed and was wearing an old comfortable shirt Naruto used to wear when they were kids. He was surprised it fit. It was short on him, but the fit across his chest wasn't as tight as he would have thought. Then again Sasuke grew long and lean while Naruto was wide and stocky. He chuckled as he smelled the shirt. He honestly thought he was Naruto's only secret keeper. Now he knew he was wrong._

* * *

><p>Naruto trudged through mud all the way to their apartment. He didn't even notice it raining while at the party. The music had been way too loud for any weather to be heard through the boom of the bass.<p>

He unlocked the door and kicked off his muddied shoes. He'd probably ruined Sasuke's ho pants too. The edges were caked with mud and splattered in grass stains as he'd slipped once on the way over. Naruto took a calming breath and removed his pants at the entrance. He doubted leaving a trail of mud through the living room was likely to help him.

Sasuke could feel the waves of irritation coming off of Naruto. His chakra was always easy to read. He set some water to heat and slowly walked from the kitchen out to greet Naruto. They had to talk.

Naruto went to the room and didn't see Sasuke standing in the kitchen. He grabbed his pants from after his shower and put them on. "Kitten?" He called out wondering where Sasuke was.

"In the kitchen, Idiot." Sasuke replied.

Naruto went to where Sasuke was and finally smiled. The change in his chakra was once more obvious. "I didn't know where you'd gone. I thought you were still at the party." He said.

"I left." Sasuke said even though that was obviously the case.

"Why?" Naruto asked and took a seat at the table.

"Just a lot of thinking tonight." Sasuke said. "All of today, really."

Naruto nodded. "I know. It's like a whole week compacted into one day." He said and smiled.

"Are we really working out?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

That had caught Naruto off guard. He startled and sat up. "Yeah. We're good." He answered. When he'd said a lot had happened he meant in each other's lives. It had nothing to do with their relationship. It was nothing that affected them or so he thought. "Right?"

Sasuke shrugged and left to the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and followed the other.

Sasuke was pouring hot water into two cups full of tea leaves. "What?" He asked calmly.

Naruto took the pot of hot water out his hands and set it down. "We're working out right?" He asked suddenly uncertain.

"Do you have secrets you haven't told me?" Sasuke asked right back and left to the table with the cups of tea.

"No." Naruto said and took a seat. "Not really." He said and shrugged. "Maybe."

"So which is it?" Sasuke asked and leaned back in his seat.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well, yeah." He said.

Sasuke nodded. "I have none I'm keeping from you." He said. "I just want to know everything. I've told you everything in exchange." He said and felt the first signs of nerves. What if Naruto said no?

"Okay." Naruto answered eagerly. "Let's play strip secret!" He yelled excitedly.

Sasuke had to chuckle. "How do you play that?" He asked a little more relaxed already.

"We say secrets and take off our clothes." Naruto said.

"No. How about we just share secrets?" Sasuke asked and hoped Naruto began with the one Neji knew.

"Well, I can go first." Naruto said and literally giggled. "There was this one time I went out with Kiba. He was so drunk, but I wasn't and he'd brought his dog, not Akamaru, but the little brown one." He explained. "Then he was just like 'I brought peanut butter! Want to see a trick?' Then I was like 'what kind of trick?'-"

"No. Stop. Oh my god Naruto. Not those kinds of secrets. What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Sasuke asked afraid of where the story was going.

"What?" Naruto asked. "The dog is addicted to peanut butter." Naruto said and smiled. "He does this really funny thing-"

"That's animal cruelty or indecency with an animal. Oh god. I'm sleeping with a zoophile!" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto strangely.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"What did you do to the dog?" Sasuke asked slowly, strained and saying each word carefully.

"We put peanut butter between it's gums and made it talk." Naruto said suddenly not as excited. He was more confused than anything else.

Sasuke hit the table with his forehead. "Oh." He said and finally looked up. "I thought you-" He blushed and didn't say what he'd really thought.

"We what?" Naruto asked and looked up brightly at Sasuke almost innocently.

"Nothing. So, I guess my secret is- I don't really have any from you." Sasuke said. "You know everything." He said and shrugged.

Naruto looked at his nails carefully. "That wasn't really a secret." He said in reference to his dog story. "I only really have two." He said and looked at Sasuke. "I can talk to Kyuubi and Tsunade has taken me as her apprentice." He said.

Sasuke was surprised. He didn't even have the words to respond.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked as he'd known for a while that Naruto could speak to the fox inside him.

"She told me she would after my bandages came off." Naruto said.

"You didn't tell me? For so long and you didn't tell me?" Sasuke asked feeling definitely upset.

"It wasn't for certain. She said that it would only happen if I didn't get hurt in the next few missions. She won't tell me if I'm in training or not until after spring is over." Naruto tried to explain. "I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case I failed." He said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I would have helped you succeed. You can't keep things like that from me." Sasuke said feeling hurt.

"If I'm going to be Hokage, I can't be asking for help at every corner. I want to do this on my own, by my own power and with my own brain." Naruto said suddenly serious.

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine. Then, now you can. Do it _all_ by yourself, Naruto." He said and left the kitchen then slammed the bedroom door behind him. Such a big secret and he hadn't been told. Oh, but Neji knew. Sasuke grit his teeth and locked the door behind him. So much for being best friends and lovers.

Naruto sighed. He followed after Sasuke and tried to open the door. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with his head against the door. "Sasuke?" He asked when he received no response.

Sasuke undressed and laid in the large bed trying to not hear Naruto's voice.

"Kitten, what did I say?" Naruto asked. "I was just saying- Sasuke? Are you even listening?" After getting no answer Naruto tried a different technique. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" He asked.

Sasuke thought it over. He saw the extra pillow and shoved it off of the bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked defeated. He knew the other was even more stubborn than he. "Sasuke?" He asked one more time.

Naruto got no answer in return. He walked to the sleigh and checked it for a blanket. There was none. Naruto went to the theatre and sat on their couch. He was cold, but it was pointless to think about it. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He didn't even know how he'd messed that up. He guessed it was their first real fight.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a pillow under his head and a warm blanket over him. He woke up slowly and when he didn't feel the warmth of Sasuke's body next to his he opened his eyes immediately and looked around the room . Naruto saw that he was alone and still in the theatre.<p>

He sat up slowly and stretched. Naruto went straight to the bedroom and saw that it was open and empty. Naruto looked around and went to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge door. Naruto tore it off eagerly and sat down to read it.

_Naruto,_

_I had a mission at noon. I'll be gone for a three days or so. B rank. I have a team._

_S_

Naruto was hoping for a little more, but sighed when there was nothing on the back. He looked at the paper and put it back on the fridge. Naruto didn't know what he did wrong or what he'd said, but he knew he wanted things back to normal. Naruto spent the rest of the day watching movies and thinking of how he could fix things when Sasuke returned.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Naruto at the academy. He was sad now that he was experiencing not just a few days without Sasuke, but a few days while knowing that Sasuke was mad at him. He trusted him not to cheat or do anything foolish, but there was that part of him, that darker part of his mind that whispered things he didn't want to hear. It was constantly telling him that the Uchiha could easily find somebody that wasn't as much of a dumb blonde. He could find somebody who truly deserved him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as he walked up to the old academy swing.

Naruto stopped swinging and looked up at Neji when he was startled out of his thoughts. He smiled a bit forced. "Just thinking." He replied.

"Oh?" Neji asked and went up behind Naruto to push him lightly.

Naruto let himself be pushed higher and higher. "Yeah." He answered evenly.

"What's got you this worried?" Neji asked. "I think I can see a frown."

Naruto smiled a little then. "Just trouble with my-" Naruto didn't even know what he should call Sasuke.

"Boyfriend?" Neji asked. They were alone. What was the difference if they said it out loud? "Your lucky boyfriend causing you trouble?"

"Yeah." Naruto said and looked behind him so their eyes met. "Except I'm the one causing the trouble. Just- I just guess I messed something up and I don't even really know what I did wrong."

"Want to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." Neji offered.

"I think it'll mean more if I figure it out myself," Naruto said and stopped the swing with the tips of his shoes. The dust rose slightly, but settled quickly in the humid atmosphere. Naruto stood up and tried to smile again at Neji. ",but thanks." He said and checked the time. "So what are you doing out here? Isn't it too early for a walk?"

"I have classes. Remember? This has been my long term mission." Neji said as to why he was there.

"Right." Naruto said as he recalled the last time he'd seen Neji teaching a class. He'd kissed him. Naruto unconsciously reached up to touch his cheek.

Neji felt happy at the small movement. It might mean that Naruto thought of it too. "I saw you before going inside and thought you looked a little down. I've got to go now, but do try to cheer up. Those blue eyes of yours don't look good with tears in them." He said and touched Naruto's jaw lightly before taking off. "I like them better when they're dancing with joy." He said as a parting sentence.

Naruto watched Neji walk away and there was that warmth again that came over him from the slight caress. Naruto was delighted at the flattery, but then there was another secret he was keeping. That one he wasn't likely to share.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had always considered himself the mature one. Between him and Naruto there was little to no competition. Naruto was loud, could be obnoxious and made decisions on the fly. He was hot headed and rushed head first into situations most would first avoid. He was childish and immature. He played pranks and still enjoyed childrens' movies.<p>

Sasuke had always considered himself the mature one until the night before, when he'd made Naruto sleep on a couch without even a blanket. Guilt had made him make Naruto comfortable before taking off. Sasuke knew he had to apologize and only because he wanted to apologize in person, did he not apologize on paper when he left him a note.

Sasuke laid awake amongst the trees about 20 feet above his team's camp. He was on guard duty and thinking of Naruto. He'd overreacted. Naruto didn't tell him because he was afraid of disappointing him and told Neji because he obviously didn't care about his opinion of him. Right?

Sasuke leaned his head back and while he'd never felt inferior to anybody even while being held as a prisoner, he suddenly had a small part of himself reminding him that Naruto was no longer just his young foolish friend. He was as famous as his father and obviously now it was official, Naruto was headed towards great things. His life's dream was right there within reach and he hadn't seen it fit to share with his lover.

Sasuke scoffed. After years and years of fighting and working hard together, then apart, only to once more be reunited and work hard once more, only to be kept in the dark about the future felt bad, but what made it worse was that he'd told Neji first.

Sasuke growled low in his throat. He wanted to throttle the Hyuuga heir. He'd make a great meal for the animals in the Konoha woods. He would start by shaving off all that hair- then it hit him. Sasuke groaned and held his head. He was just another jealous boyfriend making a mountain out of a mole hill.

Now, Sasuke had another thing to apologize for.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up on the third day and the first thing he did was look for a song that fit his mood. He looked through several and finally picked one that was probably from Sasuke's collection.<p>

"Come Back To Me." Naruto read out loud before playing the song.

_The rain falls on my windows  
>And a coldness runs through my soul<br>And the rain falls, oh the rain falls  
>I don't want to be alone<em>

Naruto smiled instantly. Wasn't that exactly how he felt? He didn't want to be alone. Sasuke needed to come back. They would make up and get over the small bump on the road.

_I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories_  
><em>Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks<em>  
><em>Won't leave me alone<em>

_If you come back to me_  
><em>I'll be all that you need<em>  
><em>Baby, come back to me<em>  
><em>Let me make up for what happened in the past<em>

Naruto laid on the couch and pulled the blanket around himself. He got comfortable with the pillow and listened to the sadness in the song. The longing in her voice was perfectly mirroring what he felt.

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<br>__  
>Lower east side of Manhattan<br>She goes shopping for new clothes  
>And she buys this<br>And she buys that  
>Just leave her alone<em>

_I wish that he would listen to her side of the story_  
><em>It isn't that bad<em>  
><em>It isn't that bad<em>  
><em>And she's wiser for it now<em>

Naruto sat up when he heard the theatre door open.

Sasuke walked in and sat down on the arm of the couch.

_I admit I cheated  
>Don't know why I did it<br>But I do regret it  
>Nothing I can do or say can change the past<br>_

Naruto heard that line and suddenly he wasn't relating _that _much to the song. "I didn't-" He wasn't even sure why he was defending himself.

"You didn't cheat on me?" Sasuke asked and smiled. He sat down on the seat nearest Naruto's feet once Naruto had sat up.

Naruto thought back to Neji. Nothing had ever happened between them. He shook his head vehemently.

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<em>

_Everything I ever did_  
><em>Heaven knows I'm sorry babe<em>  
><em>I was too dumb to see<em>  
><em>You were always there for me<em>  
><em>And my curiosity got the better of me<em>  
><em>Baby take it easy on me<em>

"I believe you." Sasuke said and pulled the blanket over his lap.

"About before, what I said- I'm sorry." Naruto said and hoped things would hurry up and get back to normal again. "I shouldn't have said I wanted to do things alone." Naruto said and looked hopeful at Sasuke.

"Naruto, you probably don't even know why I got mad." Sasuke said and finally faced Naruto. "I should be the one apologizing not you. I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked. He hadn't even considered that possibility. Sasuke was always so confident in everything that he did. He almost laughed. If anybody had a reason to be jealous, it was him.

_Anything from A to Z  
>Call me what you wanna but<br>I open my heart to thee  
>You are my priority<br>Can't you see you punished me  
>More than enough already<br>Baby take it easy on me_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Baby come back to me_  
><em>Baby come back to me<em>

Sasuke nodded and listened to the song. It was one of his favorites. "I really love this song." Sasuke said.

Naruto only nodded. He knew Sasuke was having a difficult time with whatever he wanted to say.

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<br>_

"I saw you and Neji at the party." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto thought his stomach was about to drop out of his mouth. "A-at the party?" He asked and remembered Neji's confession and how he'd ran after him. It must have looked so wrong. He had to be quick and explain, but what could he say?

Sasuke nodded. "I was standing in the hall when you and him -"

"Sasuke, I swear-" What did he swear? Naruto was waved off.

Sasuke spoke again. "I heard everything when you were talking about a secret you hadn't even told me." Sasuke paraphrased and looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded. Great, so he didn't hear the confession.

"I heard that and left. That's the reason I left the party. I was upset."

Naruto was finding breathing a little easier. "I didn't tell him though. He heard it from Hinata who probably heard it from Tsunade." He explained.

_Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>Boy, you're one in a million (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>I'll be everything you need (come back)<br>Baby come back to me (come back)  
>You're one in a million (one in a million)<em>

Sasuke blushed red. He probably looked as foolish as he felt. "Regardless, that's what I heard so, I was jealous of him." He said and looked down at his hands.

Naruto grinned. "Because you love me." He said and hugged Sasuke tight against him. "But I love you too, only you and nobody else. So, don't get mad at me. Don't feel jealous, Sasuke." He said and kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly. "There is nobody else who could compare to you." He guaranteed.

Sasuke placed his arms around Naruto's waist and sighed into his neck. "So you... didn't tell him first?" Sasuke asked still feeling a little childish in his jealousy. He pouted as he faced Naruto once more.

"Of course not." Naruto said and smiled. He kissed Sasuke's lips until the pout melted away. "I was keeping it a secret, but if she accepted me, then you were the first one I was going to tell. I promise." Naruto guaranteed.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto's promises were still as good as gold. "My little – love." Sasuke said affectionately.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I like that." He said and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "You're my little kitten." Naruto said once he'd pulled away.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke then chuckled when he felt Sasuke pull his hair and laugh. "Idiot." Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto again.

* * *

><p>A different month would dawn soon, but for now once again the daily toil of missions was upon them.<p>

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he tried to pull himself out of Naruto's tight embrace. "I'll be back by tomorrow night." Sasuke insisted.

"I know, but why can't we be assigned missions_ together_?" Naruto complained as he held tightly on to Sasuke.

"Probably because we'd forget the mission and you'd have me pinned against some tree all night." Sasuke teased as he finally managed to pull away from Naruto.

"But _they _don't know that." Naruto said. He reached for Sasuke's backpack and helped him put it on.

"Tsunade isn't as blind as you think." Sasuke said. He knew that she knew something after the last time they'd spoken.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke," Tsunade called before Sasuke left her office.<em>

"_Yes?" Sasuke turned around._

"_Naruto is a very special person." Tsunade said._

"_I know." Sasuke replied. He wasn't sure what Tsunade was trying to say._

"_I know you know." Tsunade gave him a smile that was more amused than teasing._

"_May I be excused now?" Sasuke had asked nervously._

"_Certainly. Good job on your mission." Tsunade complimented easily as she went back to her work._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Nothing. Don't worry needlessly about it." Sasuke said at the door. He put on his shoes and gave Naruto a rare smile. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Naruto said and leaned forward for yet another goodbye kiss. "I love you."

Sasuke admired the way Naruto looked just then. He took a mental picture to remember later and always. Naruto looked so handsome just standing there in his wrinkled pajamas with his hair skewed all over the place while his honest grin was lighting up his still sleepy blue eyes.

"I know, Naruto." Sasuke said. He came forward and ran his hand through Naruto's hair. "I love you too. Never forget that. No matter what." Sasuke kissed Naruto and finally turned to leave.

The mission was just a short one he told himself. If he rushed the team, they'd be back by morning instead of nightfall. Even as these reassuring thoughts ran through his head he couldn't help but feel a bit of trepidation.

* * *

><p>While Sasuke was away Naruto was preparing for April. He had a plan. He had a really good plan. He had a little something for every single one of his friends. The pranks were going to be a riot this year. He promised himself that much.<p>

The first he had to get was Iruka. He was sure to be the hardest one as he was quite the prankster himself, but Naruto thought he could get him by doing something unexpectedly cliche, like switching his conditioner for Nair. Naruto chuckled behind his hand as he sat on the floor filling up Iruka's favorite conditioner bottle.

The living room and kitchen was designated for pranks only. Everything was carefully labeled and one by one Naruto was finishing his pranks.

Hair grew back right? Naruto giggled now that he was alone as he switched out cans of Shikamaru's favorite calming tea with a potent energy mix. He could just imagine the usually calm, sleepy ninja bouncing off the walls!

He was saving his best prank for Tsunade. He was sure it was the one to cause the most destruction. He had finally been able to locate her stash of sake. He was switching it all for water. He thought it was on the tame side, but separating Tsunade and her alcohol was like standing between a lion and its prey.

For Sasuke he hadn't thought up anything, but to dye his clothes pink. Knowing the bastard though, he'd probably wear it well. Naruto rolled his eyes affectionately. _Bastard._

* * *

><p>Neji was weary of opening any box on April Fool's day, especially one that came from Naruto. He placed it down against the wall where he'd found it and let it be. It couldn't possibly be anything he wanted anyways.<p>

Neji's curiosity got the better of him about five minutes later. That's how he ended up walking around town the entire day with a red face, literally. Exploding kool-aid powder did a wonderful job of staining skin and not washing off when wet. In fact, getting the powder wet had only served to make it into a thick paste that spread the dye-like powder further on his skin.

Iruka wasn't as easily fooled. He knew Naruto still had a key to his place. He checked every food container, weapon and finally bathroom necessity before using it. He thought his conditioner didn't look quite right. When he washed his hands with it to experiment he was thankful that he had, as the small hairs on his hands had washed away with the 'conditioner'.

Perhaps the worst day of all was had by the ANBU guards assigned to the Hokage Building, where Tsunade went without her sake for an entire day as Shizune had refused to let her leave for refills.

She knew who's fault it was and she swore he'd pay.

* * *

><p>The worst prank of all though was unexpected.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

^_^ Thanks for reading and for all of you that have taken the time to review. I'm still getting favs and alerts to this story every week so I'm plenty happy with the way the it's being received. If you all get a little anxious for the next chapter, remember that I do have a profile FULL of other stories, the majority one or two shots. They should be able to keep you for a bit while I write up the next one.

Thanks again to everybody. Also a question I've gotten a few times this week o.O Am I going to post the sequel to **Knightly Treats**? Why, yes. Yes I am, but it's going to take time. I'm not a machine, sadly. Before I do post a sequel, I'm going to do a rewrite as I feel that the writing in Knightly Treats no longer represents who I am now. Not that I'm much better (lol), but I am probably a little smuttier. Look forward to that.

Ja ne,

**Lovely Spell**


	26. Chapter 20

Ok. So here is what happened... *runs and hides* I won't tell you the truth or I won't be getting any more RP time lol, but ok here it is: we've been working so **HARD** [and I mean that in all ways ;)] on Powerful Stuff's Prequel that I haven't had much time to work on Oh Christmas Tree!

**TerasBad** is to blame. Please don't kill her. She's one hell of a muse. Go check out her profile. ^_^

Anyways, I've written this simple 5k word chapter in apology for my delay in posting! I hope you all like it. I'll be working on the following chapter soon and won't let this get behind again. I won't promise weekly updates, but I will be working on it more often as the sooner I can finish this story the sooner we can begin on a new fic!

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Perhaps the worst day of all was had by the ANBU guards assigned to the Hokage Building, where Tsunade went without her sake for an entire day as Shizune had refused to let her leave for refills._

_She knew who's fault it was and she swore he'd pay._

_The worst prank of all though was unexpected._

* * *

><p>Neji's day was delayed. There was nothing he could do, but deal with missions that kept coming in and work to have free days that would coincide with the dates the elders would meet with him. Negotiations with Hiashi and them also seemed to have come to a standstill and yet Neji wasn't informed of the details that prevented them from proceeding.<p>

Neji rested his head on the tree behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed into his hands as he finally relaxed.

Naruto looked up from his food and watched Neji. "What's wrong?" He asked as he slurped through his second cup of ramen.

Neji sat up and leaned forward to stretch his sore back. "Nothing. Just that I'm not sure if I celebrated a bit early." He said and smiled a bit forced.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and put the empty ramen cup down on top of the last one he'd emptied.

"I mean that it's past the first week of April and there hasn't been an agreement to what my uncle proposed. I'm not certain if I will be taking over the clan after all." Neji said and brushed his hair to the side over his shoulder to get the twigs and leaves out of it.

"But you're pretty good. Why wouldn't you be taking over?" Naruto asked. He knew all about the stigma of the branch family and the importance of the main family, but he assumed that was nonsense that was long over with, after all Neji was trained by Hiashi and taught all of the forbidden and secret Hyuuga techniques after the chuunin exams.

"Politics." Neji answered. "I can only assume it's the fact that no matter how hard I've tried or my uncle has, I remain and will always be a member of the branch family." He said. He lifted his hair back and showed off his seal then sighed yet again. He was frustrated. His goals were out of reach due to a bit of fate gone wrong, a few minutes, a different first born and it wouldn't be as difficult.

"That's unfair." Naruto said and started to put out the fire they'd began for their dinner. The days had been warming up fairly well and the nights were no longer cool. They wouldn't need it.

"Life is often unfair." Neji said and smiled. "You know that better than I." He said.

Naruto shrugged. "I suppose I do." He said. "But things are getting better. Things are so much better." He said and grinned. "I'm sure things will work out for you too." Naruto said with confidence.

"I can only hope." Neji said. "I can say those words thanks to you. I am the master of my fate and I won't let it rule me this time. I need to talk to Hiashi as soon as I get back and press for them to move on this decision. I can't stand in limbo for so long."

Naruto grinned to hear him say it. "Good. My own training is coming up in a few months. June, I think Tsunade said. I haven't gotten hurt, so I think I'm doing just fine." Naruto wondered then if his relationship with Sasuke would ever be called into question. Would it be something that would affect him like being a member of the branch family affected Neji? He chose not to think about it for too long. The choice between fulfilling a lifelong dream and his true love was too hard to think about. Naruto refused to think about it now that the question was being asked freshly in his mind.

Neji smiled. "I've been taking care of you." Neji said teasingly. "I want you to achieve your goals too." He said and stood up. "Then we'll both be living our dreams. Won't that be fun?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "You've made me so anxious for the next few months to fly by!" Naruto said. "I feel more ready than ever and excited to begin."

Neji laughed. "I'm supposed to be able to motivate you and everybody else. How else will I survive as a leader?" Neji asked and retreated into their tent.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back on the forest floor until he was laying flat on his back. He was smiling and dreaming of the day he'd be inaugurated. Would Sasuke publicly be by his side then? Naruto grinned as he manipulated his dreams with his desires and Sasuke not only stood at the celebration, but held his hand tight in his. Neji stood back watching on proudly and while Naruto felt a lingering attraction for him, it would have to melt then to just a close friendship. Naruto couldn't be a role model and a leader, if he didn't begin by making the right choices in his own life first.

* * *

><p>It took weeks after the set upon date for Neji to earn his day before his elders to discuss the future of his training and official transition into the position he'd been craving since childhood. He was nervous. He had something to say and it was hell on the nerves. Neji chewed on a bit of his hair and felt silly when he was caught.<p>

Hiashi chuckled then. "At least you don't bite on your nails like your father." He said and smiled before clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine." He reassured. "Just be honest in there and show them all the qualities you posses and that I have bragged about." He said with a quiet confidence in Neji that was obvious in the soft look he was giving him and the strong posture he held in equally felt pride.

Neji let out a shaky breath. "You want me to palm strike the head councilman?" He asked jokingly and finally was able to laugh as Hiashi joined him.

"Only if he denies our petition." Hiashi said and finally stepped back away from Neji when they were called inside.

The large hall was soundproof and locked for the private audience. The head of the council began by a word by word reading of the proposition Hiashi had turned in in regards to making an exception to the clan rule and allowing Neji to be placed in training. It went on to list all of his qualities and why Hiashi thought Neji would make a good and qualified leader. The stapled pages were many and varied in subject, but all spoke of leadership and responsibilities. There was a very detailed training plan included and a letter of approval and recommendation from Tsunade herself. After the entire 34 page submission was read and the room had gone silent Neji was called forward.

Neji stood in the center of the room as motioned. He was put through a trial of questions then and only then did his nerves begin to calm. He knew the answers. He knew them because he honestly felt that way about his clan and the importance of their future.

"The last question pertains to your marriage." The head councilman said as he shuffled through another stack of papers. "I see here that there are two females who have been prepared." He said as if speaking about a simple transaction of goods. "Which one is the one you've chosen?" He asked.

Hiashi kept still and glanced at Neji once. He was crossing his fingers mentally as Neji deliberated his answer.

A tense silence swept over the room and only coughs and the sound of pouring water interrupted the silence.

Neji stood with his hands at his sides and his head held high. He couldn't do it. He couldn't marry a woman and do such a disservice to her and her future, when he felt so strongly for Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Neji said a bit shakily to the silent room. In the near emptiness of the room his voice echoed. "I never meant to fall in love." He said with a stronger conviction. He wouldn't be ashamed. The silence prevailed once more as he tried to piece together his words to explain himself.

Hiashi laughed nervously and shook his head. "Nonsense. You don't have to apologize for that. Who is the lucky girl?" He asked to fill the silence. The council could only wait for so long and Neji was making him nervous.

Neji smiled at his uncle apologetically and took a breath. "What I meant was that I never meant to fall in love with a man." He said and felt the confused stares of the council and his uncle on him. "I can't pick any of the girls because of that. I'm sorry uncle." Neji said and faced him with a slight bow. "I'm sorry." He said and directed his last apology at the council men sitting ahead of him. "I'm sorry if this lessens the chances or means that I can't lead the-" Neji stopped as soon as the head council member raised his hand in a sign asking for silence.

"You pick nobody then?" The head councilman asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. I couldn't ruin a young girl's life when I feel so." He answered honestly.

The councilmen spoke amongst each other briefly. Hiashi had to stand behind a table a few feet away and behind of Neji and hope they spoke out loud soon. He wasn't undecided about the news he'd just heard, and knew that the declaration of no heir was to Neji's advantage.

"You will have no heir?" The councilman asked after a brief silence amongst them.

"I don't see how that is a possibility." Neji answered honestly.

The old men began their talking once more and Hiashi's proposal was brought up yet again. They turned off the microphone at their table and discussed amongst themselves while Neji stood nervously in the center of the room on a one foot dais made of circular wood. Engraved upon it was a pattern he knew well.

There was a loud click as the microphone was turned on and the speakers echoed the switch. "We've reached a decision." The head councilman said. "We agree with Hiashi's choice and will approve the ceremony that will officially make you the head for this clan as soon as Hiashi chooses to retire and says that you are ready." He turned to the others and once more had a brief talk.

Neji smiled at his uncle and got a reserved smile back. It was certainly what he'd wanted for Neji, but he wasn't sure how Neji would react to the clause they would add to his succession. He also knew he'd have to talk to Neji about his choices in life.

"The issue with having no heir will be resolved with an additional provision that will rule the first born child of either Hanabi or Hinata, who are of the main branch, be the next in line for succession of the title of Clan Leader after you." The head councilman informed Neji and Hiashi.

Neji smiled and nodded. "Of course." He agreed and took a relieved breath. He wouldn't lose it all because of who he really was. He didn't have to hide it anymore.

The head council seemed satisfied with the decision they'd reached and excused both Hiashi and Neji until their next scheduled meeting after a brief word of advice about being discreet in his affairs. Neji didn't need to be told. He was free to be himself in the privacy of the Hyuuga complex and he didn't need any more freedom than that.

Neji stood nervously waiting for his uncle who seemed to have other business with them as when he'd left the room his uncle had remained. He cracked his knuckles and took a breath to steady himself.

Hiashi exited the room and stopped. He smiled at Neji and this time it was wide and happy. "You could have just said no. You didn't have to add the other details of your private life." He said and leaned against the wall facing Neji.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I should have told you first." Neji said and remained serious. "I didn't know how or if you would mind..." He said and his worry still showed in the small crease between his eyebrows.

"I am not a stranger to those drawn to the same sex." Hiashi answered and looked at Neji's hands. "Don't be so nervous." He said. "I'm still the man who trained you and helped raise you. I think no less of you." Hiashi reassured him and looked away. He took a step in the direction of the stairs. "If I didn't hold it against my brother, why would I hold it against you?" He said and began his trek up to his office knowing Neji was bound to follow after he registered what he'd said.

True to Hiashi's thoughts Neji smiled as he was told it was okay. He smiled and sighed in relief against the wall until he heard just exactly what his uncle had said. Neji bolted away from the wall and walked up the stairs behind Hiashi. "What?" He asked and chuckled thinking he'd heard wrong. "My dad was- then how did- my mom then?" Neji had too many questions and they were overlapping in his head.

Hiashi opened the door to his office and waited until Neji had shut it behind him. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." He said and fiddled with a pencil and some work he had on his desk.

"Okay." Neji said and took a calming breath. He sat down across from him. "My dad was gay?" He asked first.

Hiashi nodded. "He told me so when we were young and before your mother." He said.

"Then what about my mother?" Neji asked.

"Arranged marriages aren't uncommon in our clan." Hiashi said simply. "Your father married because he had to. He wasn't as bold as you are to speak his true feelings out loud."

"Then their marriage was all a fake?" Neji asked with concern evident in his voice. His happy childhood was being shaken. Were those smiles fake? Were the hugs and kisses and hand holding all for show?

"It was real." Hiashi said. "You don't have to be first physically attracted to somebody to grow to love them." He said. "I feel that your father loved your mother very much. I could tell in the way he held her hand and spoke always gently to her and only her." He said. "I know you might doubt this, but you can learn to love with time even those you don't love on sight."

Neji shook his head. "I don't see how." He said.

"Well despite my thoughts in regards to your current maturity there is still yet more time to pass for you to be wise as well." He said. "There will be a time when you will understand that kind of love too, the kind of love that grows on you and develops in time. The kind that is hard to earn, but all that much greater to have had and gained in life." Hiashi said.

Neji then knew Hiashi also spoke from experience. "My aunt-" He began, but wasn't his place to ask. Neji swallowed. "So, were they friends then, my father and my mother?" He asked.

"Best friends as far as I saw and there was enough love there for you to come along." He said and smiled at Neji with a hint of teasing.

Neji chuckled. "I can't take a woman, uncle." He said. "I don't think I could fall in love with one."

"Well, now you don't have to." Hiashi said easily. "You don't even have to try," He said. "but trust me on the love advice. The love that comes easy isn't the one you want."

* * *

><p>The days in May seemed to grow hotter by the hour. The sun seldom did not shine and the clouds seemed to all fade away, much to Shikamaru's dismay. Only a clear blue sky was visible and it gave no cover to those below. The stubborn heat remained through the day and even the bright white moon seemed to heat the earth at night. The days spun by in relative peace as more and more came to slow realizations about some of their friends' true selves and lives.<p>

* * *

><p>Sai sat alone in his living room. He painted slowly and methodically. There was a lot on his mind. Mainly he was still thinking over Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Sai did have an honest and curious interest in Naruto, but it was clear that Sasuke was beyond a mere 'interest' to Naruto. Sai chuckled to himself as he thought back on how fiercely Naruto had defended his love.. It was so obvious, if you cared to look for a moment. Even without the loud declarations, it was obvious. He didn't understand how there weren't more that knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee sat eating his lunch with Ten-Ten by his side. He picked at his outfit which had been torn by one of Ten-Ten's successful attacks. He was losing by chance of distraction. Sakura had shown up for dinner a few days past and Lee still couldn't believe that she'd agreed. He thought of her as he picked at the thin cloth while ignoring his food.<p>

"Are Naruto and Sasuke really gay?" Ten-Ten asked almost too loudly into the peaceful silence.

Lee jolted to hear the question so suddenly and pulled hard on the small rip he'd been fingering before therefore turning it into a massive hole. With his knee and calf now exposed, Lee looked up at Ten-Ten.

"What do you mean?" He asked for lack of other words to say. He knew exactly what she meant. It had been long since he'd said it. It had been far too long for Ten-Ten to have been thinking on it for so long.

"I mean you told me a while back, at Neji's party, that you'd seen them _together_." Ten-Ten emphasized with air quotes.

"They're always together." Lee said seriously and thought of how he'd be betraying Naruto by telling, but he'd already spilled, so he didn't see the need to outright lie to Ten-Ten about them.

Ten-Ten lifted an eyebrow at Lee and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lee." She said and stared at him until he gave in.

"You can't tell anybody." Lee said and worked up the courage to tell her once more what he'd seen.

"I won't. I'm just curious." She said now that she saw that Lee was ready to ease her curiosity.

"Well, it was an accident. When I went to drop off their invitations, I accidentally walked in on them- in the act of proving their love to each other." Lee said and felt his cheeks burning.

Ten-Ten was wide eyed. Sure, she'd heard Lee tell it before, but now he was sober and still repeating the same story.

"I'm surprised. I always thought Sasuke would want to rebuild his clan." Ten-Ten said. "Naruto, well Naruto has been chasing his dream of Hokage since he was a kid. I would think being Hokage would matter more to him." She said.

"He can still be Hokage." Lee said and started eating again.

"How?" Ten-Ten asked. "It's forbidden isn't it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem fair if it is." Lee said.

"Why?" Ten-Ten asked. "The Hokage has to be a good example for his followers. I don't see how men sleeping with other men is a good example."

Lee shook his head and looked up once more. "Did you learn nothing from Sensei?" He said sounding every bit as disappointed in her as he felt.

"I learned a lot. Thank you very much." Ten-Ten said and started packing up her lunch.

"Obviously not as much as you needed to." Lee said and packed up his lunch as well.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means, that there is nothing more important than love, passion, dedication and hard work. Naruto has worked hard for everything he has. He seems to love Sasuke and didn't fail to bring him back after all those years of hard work and dedication. He's proven himself worthy to me and everybody else. I'll stand behind Naruto regardless of who his heart chooses to fall for." He said adamantly.

After a brief silence Lee spoke again. "Who taught you to shame those who are different?" Lee asked genuinely upset on his friend's behalf.

Naruto would make a great Hokage and leader. He was sure of it and having somebody so close to him, somebody that he loved, would only serve to increase his power. Lee was certain that Naruto would reach past the impossible to protect his best friend and lover.

Ten-Ten looked a little guilty. "Well, you're different and I don't shame you." She said and stood up with Lee.

"They're just different in who they love. What's the big deal?" Lee asked.

Ten-Ten shrugged. "Parental brainwashing?" She said sheepishly and looked at Lee. "Let's move on. I only have so much time for sparring today." She said in an effort to change the subject. Lee's opinion was obvious and she didn't want to fight him over it.

She was still doubtful about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship being the right thing for the village and future ninja, but she didn't want to upset Lee. It was something she'd have to contemplate on her own at a later time.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't help blushing as Miki teased her about her date.<p>

"Shut up, Miki. He's not that bad." She said and shrugged. "After you get to know him and take that green spandex off-"

"Oh ho! The truth comes out!" Miki teased and giggled as Sakura turned redder still.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She insisted and continued to doodle on the sign-in sheet. "He was very polite, kind and sweet. Just like I've known him to always be, but it was different. I think the years have done him well and that crazy obsessive one sided love has matured into a sincere affection and—"

"A two sided love?" Miki suggested.

Sakura put the pen down and shrugged. "Perhaps with time we'll see." She said and saw that she was being paged yet again. "Ew. Exorcist in room 304 again. I don't understand what parents don't understand about forcing pea soup down their kids gullets." She said and put her nurse's hat on yet again.

"Enjoy." Miki called out behind Sakura as she ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>The mission report was turned in and Sasuke was still white as a ghost. He was pale and sweating a cold sweat as he stood in front of the Hokage. His eyes showed true fear for the first time in a long time. He felt his hands shaking as he recounted what had happened. He was no coward and he never feared for his life, but something much more precious was at stake. Knowing that brought a cold fear deep into his heart that shook him to the very core.<p>

Tsunade listened to what Sasuke had to say and took notes before asking questions. Once she was certain she'd heard right she brought in a team to hear his report once again straight from Sasuke's mouth. Slowly they drew up a plan. Teams were formed and while Sasuke hated to have to tell secrets that weren't his to give away, for the good of the village he had to say what he dreaded to share the most.

* * *

><p>Naruto was happy. He was anxiously waiting for Sasuke to get back. He was late from his mission, but Naruto didn't mind waiting. He just wanted to know Sasuke was alright and to spend some time together before his next mission. Naruto leaned on the sleigh and played a movie to entertain himself until his lids weighed too heavily to keep them open. He yawned and raised the volume in an effort to remain alert.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked for what seemed like hours. He hadn't changed. He hadn't showered. He was still wearing his sweat drenched uniform and lugging around 50 pounds of gear. He sat on the bench where Naruto and he had shared their first date. He closed his eyes and covered the moonlight with the back of his hand. He chuckled as he thought about that day. It had snowed the night before and yet that morning remained bright. Naruto's nose was red like a cherry and Sasuke recalled holding his hand tightly in his own. He sat up and looked around now. The heat had melted all of that away. Reality was entering his life once more and as he'd always assured himself he was flying into that fire and burning brightly at his end.<p>

Sasuke swallowed down his tears and swore to never forgive himself for what he was going to have to do. He stood up and put on his backpack before making the slow trek through the tall dry grass and taking the long way home.

Sasuke returned to the apartment a night after the date he'd planned. He arrived and put his heavy backpack down before he was assaulted by Naruto and his safe embrace.

"Hey you." Sasuke whispered lovingly as he hugged the other and tried to keep his eyes dry. He leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and inhaled every smell that was Naruto. He smelled lightly of something distinctly _Naruto_ and orange soap. Naruto always had a naturally earthy smell. He smelled of the forest and everything Sasuke imagined was pure and solid as the earth they stood on, just like Naruto, dependable, firm and yet soft enough to yield.

He, on the other hand, felt lacking. Perhaps he smelled like water. He was more like a river, easily shifted and slow as it worked its way through difficult paths; Sasuke had no scent.

Sasuke tried not to chuckle as he thought of the orange soap, of how dry Naruto's skin always was because of it and of how Naruto bought it only for the color. He closed his eyes and smelled the bit of laundry detergent still fresh on his shirt. He'd changed into clean clothes just for him. Sasuke inhaled again and smelled a bit of apple scented shampoo, the same kind he was used to using after years as a prisoner. Konoha only provided cheap apple scented shampoo and conditioner to her prisoners.

Sasuke bit his lip and knew he couldn't do it just yet. His eyes were burning and even though he'd ran the scenario plenty of times through his mind he couldn't say the words just yet. Naruto was warm in his arms and was holding him gently around his hips. He could feel Naruto's heart beating slowly against his and while he felt Naruto's eagerness at his return pressing hotly against his thigh, he also felt Naruto's chakra reacting subtly to his own. Naruto could subconsciously read his distress and without knowing it he was soothing Sasuke's nervous chakra.

"Hi, Sasuke." Naruto said gently and just as quietly. He kissed Sasuke's cheek and sensed the atmosphere wasn't exactly celebratory. "Is everything okay?" He asked and pecked Sasuke's cheek once more.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and heard his voice wavering in strength. He took a breath and a step back. He couldn't do it when he could feel Naruto's love so evident in his every breath and action. Sasuke wasn't smiling. His eyes were downcast and he was crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with some concern. His smile faltered as Sasuke delayed his answer. "Sasuke?" He insisted and took Sasuke's soft hands in his rougher ones.

"Naruto," Sasuke took a shaky breath and pulled his hands away. "I want to break up." He said and held out his hand after a quick return to his pocket.

Naruto held his out to receive whatever Sasuke was giving him while still in shock to what Sasuke had said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he felt the weight of the ring he'd given Sasuke in his palm. He looked down at it and saw it was the ring. He looked up at Sasuke and felt his own hot tears gathering at his eyes.

"I mean, I want to break up. I don't think we should be together anymore." Sasuke said. It wasn't going as planned. His voice was shaky. His ears felt thickly stuffed with cotton and he was almost deaf. His eyes were burning and the hot tears just kept streaming down his face. It wasn't easy and he hated to say the words. "I don't want to be with you." Sasuke insisted past his salty tears even as they seem to flow directly to his mouth in an attempt to stop him.

Naruto chuckled nervously still not believing the sight before him. "Sasuke, you aren't good at pranks and this isn't a very good one because I'm not really laughing, It's also not even April anymore, so- yeah." Naruto tried to grin and hand the ring back, but Sasuke wasn't taking it.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said and cleaned his mouth and eyes on his dirty sleeve. "J-just one more-" Sasuke begged as the tears began once more. He approached Naruto and with trembling lips gave him one last kiss. Sasuke couldn't breath anymore. He felt his tears running down his face and his bottom lip shaking with his effort to cry silently. He opened his mouth to breath as his nose was no longer helping him as it filled with snot and made it harder to breath. Worse than his nose and shaking hands was his chest. His heart ached and his chest seemed to constrict as he was saying goodbye to his one and only love.

Sasuke took a step back and took in Naruto's disheveled state. He'd been laying away in waiting. His hair was in an adorable disarray and his clothes, though clean, a rumpled mess. Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from taking it all back and walked away to what was once their room.

"But-" Naruto was still stunned. He'd never seen Sasuke cry so much. He followed close and saw Sasuke's shoulders shaking as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the door hoping the other would hear and let him in. "I love you." He said and kneeled down to slip Sasuke's ring under the door.

Sasuke leaned against the door and covered his face as he slid to the floor. He cried silently then while resting his elbows on his knees. He heard Naruto's words and turned as he heard a slight scraping sound. Sasuke touched the ring with his finger and pulled it close to him once more. He could still feel Naruto's warmth on it as he laid his cheek against it.

_And I love you. _Went unsaid.

And it was the cruelest prank of all because it wasn't a prank at all.

* * *

><p>Well, now that you've read that I can confess something. I cried while I wrote the whole SasukeNaruto part of this chapter. I mean it. I cried and cried. Silently, but my face was wet by the time I was done. I'm that kind of sap. It hurt me to hurt them so bad, but it's all part of 'the plan'. I also cried while I edited the chapter a second time. I'm actually tearing up right now. I'm a giant crying sappy baby.

I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter.

I will take reviews, if you've got them. Let me know if you cried too or if that was just me T_T ... Also if you have questions please ask. I won't be doing any more bonus chapters, but I still like to answer questions. Oh and notice how I answered the question about Sasuke's green apple scented hair ;) now you know where that comes from.

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys and gals. Also thanks to all the people who are still faving and putting this story on alert. I really appreciate it. I of course also love the fav author and author alerts ;) *hint hint*

Thanks again,

**Lovely Spell**


	27. Chapter 21

Hello all! Here is a new chapter for you. It took a while, but here it is. I'll be keeping the updates to at _least_ once a month, but will try to work a little faster! ^_^

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_"But-" Naruto was still stunned. He'd never seen Sasuke cry so much. He followed close and saw Sasuke's shoulders shaking as he shut the door and locked it behind him._

_"Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the door hoping the other would hear and_ let_ him in. "I love you." He said and kneeled down to slip Sasuke's ring under the door._

_Sasuke leaned against the door and covered his face as he slid to the floor. He cried silently then while resting his elbows on his knees. He heard Naruto's words and turned as he heard a slight scraping sound. Sasuke touched the ring with his finger and pulled it close to him once more. He could still feel Naruto's warmth on it as he laid his cheek against it._

_And I love you. Went unsaid._

_And it was the cruelest prank of all because it wasn't a prank at all._

* * *

><p>The morning was perhaps worse than the night before. Naruto spent it tossing and turning and hoping that it had all been a horrible nightmare. Naruto finally gave up on sleep when the morning light streamed through the windows. He washed his face and saw the dark circles, the red eyes and the messy hair. He tried to fix at least his hair, but his hair which was pressed to his head in certain places wasn't styling into his casually mussed hairstyle. Naruto gave up and went to the hall. He debated trying to knock and wake up Sasuke, but in the end chose to just wait him out. Naruto stood in the living room and waited for Sasuke to exit their room.<p>

Sasuke woke up sore and tired. He'd somehow managed to fall asleep, but he chalked it up to the lack of sleep from the last few days and the mission. He dressed and took a breath to prepare himself for what was sure to come. Sasuke felt the ring in his pocket and had to wait a few seconds by the door before leaving the room. As soon as he stepped out the questions started.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked immediately. He saw Sasuke looked like he'd at least gotten some sleep. It hurt to know that he didn't spend his night awake regretting his words.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and took in his appearance. He saw the dark circles under Naruto's eyes. He hadn't slept and if he had, it wasn't much. His eyes were also red-rimmed. Naruto had cried. The guilt stabbed Sasuke over and over with every new little detail that he noticed on Naruto that told him how much he was hurting him.

"There are a a lot of reasons." Sasuke said calmly and stepped into the bathroom. Sasuke locked the door behind him and closed his eyes as he leaned on the door. Sasuke couldn't do it. He was seconds from running back to Naruto and begging to be forgiven. Sasuke shook himself from those thoughts and feelings. He looked in the mirror and hated what he saw. He cleaned the tears from his face that were threatening to fall and escaped through the small window, so he wouldn't have to see Naruto as he left for the day.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally fallen asleep on the third day. Sasuke had refused to talk to him after the first morning. Naruto couldn't stand the silence, the lack of contact and most of all he couldn't stand that Sasuke wouldn't even spare him a look. Naruto woke up in the evening and hoped he hadn't missed Sasuke again. He didn't feel hunger, thirst or a need for anything more than just seeing Sasuke and holding him. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke had hurt him. He just wanted to get back together. Naruto remained in the sleigh and waited for Sasuke to come back home after seeing the bedroom door open and the room empty. Sasuke couldn't be gone all day. He had to come back home at least to sleep.<p>

Sasuke took his time before opening the door. He steeled himself and forced his mind to not stray. His heart was pounding against his chest. He didn't know how much more he could last ignoring Naruto. Sasuke took a breath and stepped into the apartment. Once again Naruto started talking almost as soon as the door was shut.

"You said 'There's nobody out there that cares for you as much as I do. I'm your best friend. Nobody else.'. You said it." Naruto stressed.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he locked the door. He remained with his back to Naruto as he spoke. "And I can still be your friend. I just can't be your boyfriend." Sasuke said and finally turned to walk past Naruto.

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me!" Naruto reminded and followed Sasuke to what used to be their room.

"And I'm not leaving you or Konoha. I'm right here." Sasuke said and pulled out clothes to change into.

"I don't understand." Naruto said sounding defeated at last. He was out of arguments because he still didn't know what part of them he was defending.

"You don't have to." Sasuke said. He hated the questions. He had no real answers for Naruto. Sasuke had to continue avoiding him or he'd never be able to go through with it. "Now, get out. I'm changing." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke," He said and walked up to him. "I've seen you naked." He said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He trailed his hands up and down his flat stomach. "I've done things to this body that should guarantee you feel no shame before me now." Naruto urged as he undid Sasuke's belt and pulled off his shirt.

Sasuke shivered as he was touched and at the rough sound in Naruto's voice. He bit his lip as Naruto spoke close enough to his ear for him to feel his hot breath. "N-naruto." Sasuke warned, but raised his hands for his shirt to come off. "No." Sasuke said.

Naruto pushed down Sasuke's pants with his boxers so that Sasuke stood in a pool of his clothes. "You still want me." Naruto said and brushed his hand down Sasuke's taut stomach again. He felt Sasuke tense up under his hand as he approached his pubic hair. "See?" Naruto asked huskily near Sasuke's ear and bit down lightly. He used his other hand to trail up Sasuke's chest and felt his nipples that without needing to be stimulated were already standing erect.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's chest and hated himself for his weakness. He had only one and that was Naruto. "Naruto, this doesn't change anything." He said as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on Naruto's shoulder while the other bit down on his neck. "Bodily reactions have no control over the heart. We're still over." He struggled to say.

Naruto's hand drifted from Sasuke's abdomen to touch Sasuke's pubic hair. "Stop saying that." Naruto insisted. He started stroking Sasuke and leaving a hickey on his neck.

Sasuke meant to reprimand, but moaned instead. "Naruto!" Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip. He couldn't stop himself as he pressed back against Naruto. He was hard too and the motion elicited a groan from Naruto.

"Baby, let me fuck you." Naruto moaned as he pushed Sasuke onto the bed.

Sasuke shivered and nodded. "Yeah." He said and moaned as he felt Naruto's naked thighs against him and the small hairs that were so blonde the could only be felt and not seen.

Naruto kissed down Sasuke's back and continued to stroke him as he bent down and licked him. "This is how you should have greeted me." Naruto said as he pressed his face against Sasuke and pushed his tongue easily into him.

Sasuke gasped and spread his legs further. "Oh God!" He groaned and leaned his forehead on his arm. Sasuke had a moment of clarity, where he recognized that sleeping with Naruto then would only make it harder later. Sasuke wanted to pull away and make Naruto go away, but his body wasn't obeying. The feeling was overwhelming and even though he had a choice between doing right or what his body desired at that moment he ignored his conscious and chose to indulge his body. "A little more." Sasuke begged.

Naruto moaned at Sasuke's words and continued until he was getting no resistance. "Now." He said and leaned over Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah now." He replied even though Naruto hadn't been asking. He took a breath and prepared himself for what was to come.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's back and paced himself as he took him. "How is that?" Naruto asked cautiously between harsh breaths.

Sasuke had his eyes closed. "Yeah." He said and pushed himself back some more so that Naruto was in a few more inches. "That's fine." He said. "More." Sasuke gasped.

Naruto was panting. "God, okay." He said and thrust forward slowly until he was completely in Sasuke. "Tight." He gasped. "Fuck so hot." He said and released a breath. "Baby, Sasuke, I need to move." Naruto groaned.

"Move." Sasuke said and held onto the edge of the bed with both hands. He knew Naruto was bound to move him thrust by thrust.

Sasuke threw caution to the wind and gave in completely one last time.

* * *

><p>Neji went through the budget list once more. "I wasn't aware that this much went into monthly expenses." Neji said and he made another adjustment to the budget so they would be able to afford the repairs in the second practice dojo.<p>

"This isn't all there is to it," Hiashi said as he sipped on his tea and let Neji do the work for him. "but it is a perfect place to start. All mission money, as you well know, goes to the central Hyuuga account. We pull from there, while always keeping a 25% base of the total for the month and an additional three month average balance in a separate savings account so we are able to continue to operate as usual even if there are slow months, as there were this winter." Hiashi explained.

"Then we take care of utilities and staff first, then the monthly stipend for the kitchen staff, which is separate from the normal staff and includes both their pay and the grocery budget for the month. You see in this way it is in their best interest to get the best prices. The extra they save on groceries serves as a bonus to their pay. The head chef is on his own payroll, which you pay out after the kitchen staff; he controls the quality of the food, so nobody who thinks themselves smart starts to bargain buy too much and sacrifice quality for price." Hiashi continued to say as Neji tried to keep up with both the list of budget items and what he was explaining.

"We take care of every currently working Hyuuga's pay check for the month every first of the month from what was collected the month before. The pay as you know is divided by rank and we use a mathematical equation, which you will find in that binder I gave you last week, to calculate how much everybody is fairly entitled to. Lastly we have stipends given to the elders who worked, but have retired, once more an equation is applied depending on their history." Hiashi said and served himself another cup.

"The last thing we take care of are minor repairs. The only time repairs come before the payroll for individual working ninja, for that is where the extra will come from if need be, is when the repairs are essential to structure or roofing. All the extra monies, because there should certainly be an extra every month, goes in to a separate account, which is where you will be drawing from to pay the councilmen and yourself. There is also an equation for that. The amount for payment is based entirely off of how well the House itself is doing. In slow months it is you and the councilmen who will feel the brunt of it. It is up to you as well to work closely with the Hokage to secure jobs for your clansmen, but we'll get to that next week." Hiashi said as he looked outside of the window. The day was calm.

Neji looked up. "Can you say that again so I can write it down?" Neji asked.

Hiashi turned towards Neji and saw the look of panic settling in and had to laugh. "Of course." He said and started from the top while Neji took notes.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke came out to breakfast. He'd spent the last few nights on the couch and this was the first time he'd been able to catch Sasuke in the morning before he left to who knows where.<p>

"Why what?" Sasuke asked as he prepared his tea and toast.

Naruto clenched his fist. "You know what." He said quietly hoping that perhaps Sasuke had been joking. He held Sasuke's ring tight. "Take your ring back. Put it on." He said and came up behind Sasuke to hug him as he always had.

Sasuke elbowed him promptly and pulled out of the embrace. "Naruto, don't make this harder than it has to be. It's over. Keep the ring. I don't want it." He said and sat down to eat.

Naruto couldn't even think of food. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up. What the hell had happened? He still didn't know.

Naruto kept his tears in until he left the apartment.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as Naruto slammed the door behind him. He took a breath and started to eat his breakfast. He'd made a mistake by giving in to Naruto. Now, it seemed that Naruto was more adamant for their relationship to continue.

* * *

><p>"Is it because of Neji?" Naruto asked one evening.<p>

Sasuke turned away from Naruto as he cleaned the theatre room. At least now he knew who the other guy was. He wanted to find out what had warranted an apology that night many nights ago. "What about him?" Sasuke asked and felt the pit of his stomach clench at the though of Naruto with Neji.

"Nothing happened. If you think it did and that's why you broke up with me, well nothing did. He kissed my cheek once. That was it. Oh, and that time well, I didn't sleep over at Iruka's. I was with Neji, but nothing happened. I swear. If it's because of that, he will tell you himself. Nothing happened. He likes me. He told me, but I said no." Naruto said quickly hoping that was the reason Sasuke had broken up with him and that Sasuke would give in and be his again. Naruto had taken to carrying the ring in his pocket, always with the hope that Sasuke would change his mind. Naruto fingered the ring now as he waited for Sasuke to answer.

"It's not because of him." Sasuke said sincerely and moved on to put the movies in order.

"Then why?" Naruto asked in a frustrated voice.

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore." Sasuke said and still refused to look at Naruto. "What's so hard to understand about that?" Sasuke asked.

"That makes no sense. You said you'd marry me! We agreed to buy a house together! Just weeks ago we were fucking like bunnies and making plans! What changed?" Naruto asked desperate for an answer.

"I changed." Sasuke said and finally stood up to look at Naruto. He had to do it now. This had to be the last blow. He couldn't continue to have Naruto think there was a chance anymore. He had to hurt him enough for the other to give up. "I realized I don't want to be tied down for the rest of my life with you. We have nothing in common, except our jobs. You're loud. You're dumb as dirt. You're annoying and you're everything I ever hated about guys: a flirt, a tease and an idiot. So, drop the subject. As soon as the year lease is up, I'm moving out." Sasuke said and stood his ground.

Naruto felt his bottom lip tremble. He kept it in and tightened his lips against each other. He'd been called dumb before, but it had never hurt so much to hear it.

"So, that's it? I'm just a dumb blonde then. That's all I am to you. All the years we've been friends mean nothing now? Just because I'm not smart like you or quiet like you or because I don't read books and stuff like that?" Naruto's voice was shaky. He was trying very hard not to cry and his throat was burning with the tightness he felt.

"Good. Seems like you understand." Sasuke replied and left the room.

Naruto whimpered as he slowly kneeled on the ground. His bottom lip trembled as he felt an obvious pout. He held his head and cried. Naruto couldn't help as he rocked back and forth and pulled on his hair. He was going insane. What the hell had changed? What had he done? Why was Sasuke acting that way? And most importantly: Why was he no longer good enough?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ^_^ New Chappy already in the works! Oh and if anybody can think up a good summary for this story I would greatly appreciate some submissions lol I just haven't been able to think of an enticing one yet. PM or in your review is fine. Thanks.<p>

Lovely Spell


	28. Bonus: Birthday

Hi all! I was finishing up the next chapter when I mentioned something about a birthday. I had to write a bonus chapter for it. It's short and I hope you like it. It's a little appetizer before I can get to finishing up the next official chapter.

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"But it's your birthday." Naruto insisted again and tucked his arms under his head.<p>

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't care, Naruto." He said and turned over on his side and touched Naruto's thigh. "I want to spend it alone in this apartment with you. I don't need a cake or Sakura or anybody else who your little mind is probably thinking of." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto gently. He gave a small bite to his bottom lip and pulled back.

Naruto pouted. "I don't have a 'little' mind, Sasuke." He didn't kiss Sasuke back and turned his head away the second time he tried to kiss him.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh again. "I know. I know." He consoled as one would a child. He pushed Naruto on his back again as the other had sat up to avoid his kisses. "Why can't we just stay home?" Sasuke asked and straddled Naruto's lap in a very convincing manner.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked down. Sasuke was rocking slowly against him. "O-okay, but -" He said almost too soon and groaned.

Sasuke worked his hands over Naruto's abs and up to his chest and shoulders. "Excellent." He said and kissed him.

"I'm still baking you a cake." Naruto insisted between kisses he finally accepted.

Sasuke chuckled. "Sure, Idiot. I'll bring the frosting." He said and winked at Naruto.

Naruto was too busy losing his mind to reply right away. He nodded at whatever Sasuke was saying and began to thrust up against his boyfriend. "Y-yeah that's fine, but maybe just Sakura?" Naruto finally answered.

"Nobody." Sasuke said with conviction. When Naruto looked about to argue again he smirked. "I wanna ride you tonight." Sasuke said huskily.

"Fuck." Naruto nodded immediately out of breath as he exhaled sharply at thedeclaration. "Yeah." He said as he agreed.

The argument was won.

* * *

><p>Toast wasn't hard to make. Naruto knew this. He stood by the toaster and watched it carefully. It wasn't popping. Naruto tapped the counter top with his fingers as he waited. It seemed like far too long for just a piece of bread. He turned the little knob until it reached 10 on the dial and grinned excitedly when after a few more seconds it began to smell like toasted bread.<p>

Sasuke was still in bed. He desperately wanted to get up and help Naruto, but the other had insisted on him having breakfast in bed. He laid on his side as he waited. He was still sore from the night before, so he didn't mind too much. Sasuke sighed. He could smell the toast. It was burning. He smiled as Naruto came in with a dark piece of bread and tea.

"Hey." Naruto said quietly and shut the door with his foot. "Okay breakfast." He said and handed Sasuke his food after the other sat up. "Birthday boy." He teased.

Sasuke chuckled. "Thanks Naruto." He replied. Naruto must have been nervous. What there was to be nervous about, he'd never know. It was just toast and Naruto was perfectly capable of doing more than simply pushing down a lever. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head and slipped back under the covers with Sasuke. "I ate a bunch of bread with butter while the toast was ready." He said and held Sasuke's tea for him so he wouldn't have to reach out to the side table. "So, what do you want to do after breakfast?" He asked.

Sasuke gave a small shrug as he chewed. He took the tea and put it back in Naruto's hands after taking a drink. "Watch a movie?" He asked.

"We always watch movies. It's your birthday. We need to do something special." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke finished his toast before answering him and taking his tea back. "Naruto, we've hardly had breaks together this month. I honestly just want to spend some time with you without using my brain, my glasses or any muscle used in combat." He said and chuckled. "Movies sound like the solution."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and licked off a crumb. "What about a board game or something smart like Shikamaru plays?" He asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Brain." He said simply.

"What about like we play twister or something then?"

"Muscles." Sasuke said and chuckled.

"So, birdwatching is out too?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Glasses. Yes. It's out." Sasuke said and put his empty cup down. "Movies. Naked. On. The. Couch." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto pulled off his shirt. "Pervert." He said. "You just want to see me naked." Naruto stood up and pulled off his pajamas and boxers.

"Of course." He replied. Sasuke stood up and stretched cautiously. "My ass hurts." Sasuke said and chuckled. "Carry me."

Naruto grinned and went to the other side of the bed. He picked up Sasuke easily and carried him to the theatre. "I love how you feel against me." Naruto said as he set Sasuke down on the couch.

"You forgot blankets and pillows." Sasuke said and pouted playfully.

"You are taking the birthday boy thing too far, Kitten." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke. "But I'll go get it. You pick the movie."

Sasuke stood up and quickly picked a random movie.

Naruto returned and set up the couch so Sasuke could lean against his chest as they watched. Sasuke returned to the couch and after helping Naruto get settled he climbed between Naruto's thighs and took a seat with his back against Naruto's chest.

"Perfect." Sasuke said. "This is exactly how I want to spend my birthday." Sasuke sighed and leaned into Naruto's hold.

"Alright. Whatever you want, Kitten, but I'm still baking a cake." He said.

"Naruto, you can't cook least of all bake." He reminded.

Naruto shrugged. "I can try." He said.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was right Naruto couldn't bake. He smirked amused as he leaned on the door frame. Naruto was pulling out a block of black tar that was supposed to be a cake. He set it down on the kitchen counter and smacked it a few times. It was hard as a rock.<p>

Sasuke chuckled. "You've baked." Sasuke said and dangled the bag in his hand. "I have the frosting." He said.

Naruto pouted as he turned to look at Sasuke. "It's no good." He said.

Sasuke looked at him lovingly and took in the image he made. It was perfection. Naruto was standing in the middle of a kitchen with an apron and old mittens he was using instead of oven mitts. Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto probably wasn't able to find them. His hair was everywhere, but that was normal. It was the cute smudge of batter on his cheek that did it. Sasuke walked up to him and took Naruto's hands.

"Come, Chef." He said and pulled off his mittens. Sasuke tossed them aside and kissed Naruto against the fridge. He still had the bag in hand. "Let's go to the room." He said.

Naruto gave the cake on last glance, but didn't argue. He had started to remove the apron when Sasuke stopped him.

"Leave it on." Sasuke said and handed Naruto the frosting. "You don't need many clues to guess where this is going Naruto." He said and chuckled as he undressed.

Naruto smiled. "No. I think I have a clue." He said and watched Sasuke as he laid on his back and took a deep breath. "A little like finger painting." Naruto mumbled and pulled the frosting out.

Sasuke tried to stay still as Naruto smeared him with the frosting. He got a dab on his nose and a smudge over his lips.

"You look better than a cake." Naruto said as he swirled his finger about Sasuke's nipples and left a trail about his belly button and down to his hips while pointedly avoiding his erection. Naruto added a few more smears on Sasuke's neck and shoulders. He capped the rest of the frosting and looked at Sasuke.

"Birthday boy." He said and smiled as he undressed while leaving the apron on.

Sasuke gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, but I'll let you do the honors and blow the candle." He said and tried not to laugh at his lame insinuation.

Naruto couldn't hold it in. He chuckled amused and rolled his eyes. "What would your fangirls say if they knew you were so crude?" He asked and leaned over Sasuke. He kissed the frosting from his lips and kissed his nose clean. He licked the frosting off his nipples until Sasuke was moaning softly.

"What would they say if they could see you now?" Naruto asked when he got no answer. He kneeled back and moved over to kiss Sasuke's hips and clean them of the chocolate frosting Sasuke had bought.

"They might wonder why my dick isn't 10 inches," Sasuke said in good humor as Naruto nibbled on his hip bones and left marks. "Why I'm about 6 inches too short." Sasuke said and moaned as Naruto licked the head.

"Hey, I like it. Don't insult what I like." Naruto said and sucked Sasuke into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned. "They might also wonder why my dick is in your mouth." Sasuke said and spread his knees wider so Naruto could get comfortable.

Naruto chuckled and pulled up. "Alright, Sasuke. I get the point." He said and took Sasuke back in his mouth.

"They might faint when they find out that the stoic, traitor Uchiha, who is deadly in battle-" Naruto snorted. "and a bastard at heart loves to take it up the ass." Sasuke said.

It was Naruto turn to moan. He didn't say anything, but continued to take Sasuke into his mouth until he could feel Sasuke's coarse pubic hair against his chin and lips.

"They also-" Sasuke gasped as Naruto pressed his fingertip against his opening and inched his way in. "Also-" Sasuke moaned. Naruto was fingering him slowly. He was using the same speed to suck him off. "Fuck." Sasuke swore and exhaled. "It's my birthday." Sasuke reminded for some mercy.

Naruto chuckled and pulled his head up and continued to finger Sasuke. "I know." He said and added a second finger.

Sasuke hissed, but continued to lift himself so Naruto had a good angle. He held back his knees with his hands and pulled back until he was in the perfection position for Naruto to enter him.

Naruto licked his lips and pulled his fingers out. He helped Sasuke keep his position and placed the head of his leaking cock in the small groove Sasuke's opening made when he wasn't spread apart.

"So fucking perfect." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah." Naruto said and moved forward slowly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tears left him, but he was used to the pain that was to come. Naruto was always gentle, but with somebody his size even being gentle as a butterfly's wings wasn't enough.

"Go ahead." Sasuke encouraged.

Naruto nodded and continued at the slow pace until he was in Sasuke.

Sasuke had cleared his tears away and was now patiently laying on his back. "This might make a good postcard to get those girls off my back." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled and it caused Sasuke to moan as he moved slightly with each laugh. "It'll get rid of the girls, but you might have the other half of Konoha outing themselves to you." He said and pulled out slowly before pressing back in.

Sasuke nodded and gripped Naruto's biceps. "Again." He said and left their previous conversation forgotten. "Again!" He urged.

Naruto moved as he was told and soon he didn't need to be told it was alright.

* * *

><p>Sasuke chuckled as he laid over Naruto and licked his finger. He slowly moved to the side and turned to face Naruto, who did the same.<p>

"You've been smiling and laughing a lot today." Naruto observed quietly and licked Sasuke's shoulder before putting his arm about Sasuke's waist and looking into his eyes.

"It's been one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Sasuke said honestly. "Movies, burnt cake and frosting with sex. It's been a long lazy day full of nothing, but you." He said and sighed. "What else do I need, Naruto?" He asked sincerely.

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "A flying pony?" He joked.

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess that might come in handy." He replied and pushed Naruto's hair back. The frosting had gotten everywhere. Sasuke pulled the blanket over them and kissed Naruto gently on his cheek

"I love you." Naruto said and kissed him again. "I love everything about you, Kitten."

"Idiot." Sasuke said and closed his eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you too." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"What?" Sasuke asked with an amused tone as Naruto cheer was enough to prepare him for a laugh.

Naruto stifled another chuckle, "They might wonder why your left nipple is lower than the right." He teased.

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head. "It is not!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

**-Lovely Spell**


	29. Chapter 22

Hello. ^_^ Here is the new chapter as promised. It's a little short, but I think it moves the story along quite nicely.

I am doing a few things that have kept me busy lately. I'm eager to post new stories I'm working on, but I'd like to finish this first. I may be posting a few new oneshots though between chapters. Look forward to that and of course the SasuxNaru I'm co-writing with **TerasBad** is still in the works.

I'm looking for a beta. I want somebody who would be willing to edit not just Oh Christmas Tree, but a few others I plan on rewriting. Please PM me if you're interested.

Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_Naruto whimpered as he slowly kneeled on the ground. His bottom lip trembled as he felt an obvious pout. He held his head and cried. Naruto couldn't help as he rocked back and forth and pulled on his hair. He was going insane. What the hell had changed? What had he done? Why was Sasuke acting that way? And most importantly: Why was he no longer good enough?_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up early. He'd been sleeping in the theatre and refused to ask for the extra furniture to be brought back in. If the other bed made it back into the house, then it was really over. Naruto knew it was irrational. He knew it was even ridiculous to think so, but he needed to believe in something. He needed something to tell him things could still be fixed.<p>

Naruto walked into the bathroom and his day began with a long shower. He knew by the open bedroom door that Sasuke was long gone that morning.

Naruto tried to ignore the feelings that were running through him at just the reminder of why Sasuke kept leaving and avoiding him. He should have been happy. His first week of training was just coming to an end. Things were getting better. He was going up and taking the place he'd worked so hard for, but without Sasuke it was pointless. It meant nothing without his best friend there.

Naruto changed and made his way to the meeting place. It had been changed that day. Tsunade had told him he had a special person to help him along for the rest of the month. Naruto wasn't able to concentrate on the possibilities long enough to be excited at the prospect.

Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets and his face watching his sandals kick up dust the entire way. He looked up when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Gaara!" He said and felt the first genuine smile on his face in a long time. He walked up to his friend, who even though was in full garb hugged him back.

"Naruto." Gaara replied and gave him a small smile.

"Are you the one who is going to be helping me out?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Gaara nodded. "I'm here for the genin exams and Tsunade thought it would be a good idea for you to shadow me. I'm not going to have many responsibilities here, but you'll get to see a few." He said and looked over Naruto. He looked a bit thinner and his eyes seemed dimmer. Gaara didn't ask. He smiled instead and gave Naruto another hug.

"I have a person assisting me." Gaara said to change the subject as he could see Naruto wanted to talk, but they were being watched and Gaara wanted Naruto to know that.

"Oh?" Naruto asked and moved a respectable distance.

"Neji Hyuuga is my assistant here in Konoha. Basically he gets me anything I need." He said and gave Naruto a small smirk. "We can have a little fun with him, Naruto." He said hoping to appeal to Naruto's prankster nature.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "He's a good guy." He said.

"I'm glad you think so." Neji interrupted them as he walked into the meeting room.

Naruto smiled. "Neji." He said and turned to face him. He smile faltered only for a second as he realized that Neji might be the person he could talk to.

Gaara looked at Neji and sighed. The fun was over. "Here comes the work, Naruto. Pay attention." Gaara said and led Naruto to the seat where he'd be taking care of that day's correspondence from Sand and begin replying and showing Naruto some of the responsibilities he'd have to take over some day.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. He was sitting in the sleigh, which he hadn't shared with Sasuke for close to two months. This wasn't the first time Sasuke had left all dressed up. Naruto was concerned and still felt the fire of old jealousy flare up each and every time.<p>

"Out." Sasuke said and fixed his dress shirt to line up with his belt buckle. They hadn't spoken a lot since the break up. Mostly it was thanks to an influx of missions that kept them on different schedules. Partially it was because Sasuke tried to be in their apartment as little as possible.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's called a date, Naruto. You know the ones you never took me on. Yeah, those." Sasuke said forcefully and walked back into the bedroom.

Naruto felt that sickness rise in him again as he followed Sasuke. "With who?" He asked.

"Hinata." Sasuke said simply and pulled off his shirt to switch it for a darker one.

Naruto growled and came up behind Sasuke. He had a tight grip on his hips and kissed his neck. "You know you're fucking gay. Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto asked as he sucked along the pale line of skin he was so used to marking. He thrust his hips forward against Sasuke and felt encouraged as he heard a slight whimper.

"You know you miss me. You know you want me again. Please, Sasuke I promise- just give me another chance." Naruto begged as he let his hands trail over Sasuke.

Sasuke melted into Naruto's touch and failed to keep back a moan after Naruto began to play with his nipples. "Let me go." He said weakly. "I don't want to do this." Sasuke tried to blink out of the lust induced haze, but Naruto was cupping him already and making him hard.

"Yeah, your body says something different." Naruto said and started undoing Sasuke's pants as he kissed and bit near Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke felt himself giving in. Naruto knew him too well. He had the places that would make him moan memorized. "Let me go. This isn't like last time!" Sasuke insisted even as he shut his eyes and he felt his pants and underwear pulled down past his thighs and heard his belt hit the floor. He knew what was happening. He didn't want to give in, but the assault on his body was making it hard to think. Sasuke wanted to cry as Naruto continued. He felt too weak to stop him.

"No." Naruto said in a harsh breath and pushed Sasuke onto the bed face first. "You like this." He said convinced it was true and kissed Sasuke's back until he reached his lower back. There Naruto licked slowly until he arrived at the top of Sasuke's ass. He waited for Sasuke to push his ass towards his face as he usually did when he wanted more.

Sasuke held back. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths. He needed to get out of that situation. "Please, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled. He wanted to be released. He wanted nothing more than to leave the room and have Naruto leave him alone.

Naruto took the pleading as something else and eagerly pressed his face between Sasuke's cheeks. He licked messily as he knew Sasuke enjoyed and didn't use his hands to part the other until he was certain his face was just as wet in his own saliva as Sasuke was.

Sasuke cried out. He moaned and sobbed against his arm when he couldn't help his reactions. "Please..." He said quietly into his forearm where he was trying to keep the noises at bay. "Stop." He said and wanted to be left there alone on the bed to collect himself and leave. Even if his body wanted it, his mind was fighting it. He'd never felt so sick in his life.

Naruto had pressed his tongue into Sasuke enough for Sasuke's body to willingly take his fingers in. Naruto pulled them out then kneeled over him and pressed himself in slowly seconds later.

"Oh fuck." Naruto said as he felt that heat he'd been missing for too long. "Oh god yes. You feel even tighter than before." He said as he finally felt himself completely seated in Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't dare move. He bit his lip as Naruto hit his prostate again and again with the ease of an expert. Sasuke shut his eyes as he came silently against the bed without once being touched. He thought he might throw up.

Naruto groaned and stilled quickly after. It had been the fastest he'd ever been and he blamed it on the fact that he'd been wanting Sasuke more now that he couldn't have him.

"Perfect." Naruto said with a smile as he slipped out of the other. He chuckled happily. "Good right?" He asked eager to hear Sasuke agree so he could slip on his ring again. When he didn't get an answer Naruto turned on his side. That's when Naruto noticed Sasuke's tears. "Sasuke?" He asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?" He asked and sat up immediately.

Sasuke shook his head and got up shakily. He gathered his clothes and grit his teeth. "Don't ever touch me again." He said dangerously low and left the room.

Naruto sat on the bed staring at the empty space where Sasuke had once stood. He got up and followed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." He said once he realized what had actually happened. He pressed his face against the bathroom door and pressed his lips against the door frame and the door hoping his voice would travel between the wood. "Sasuke I'm so so sorry." He said again near panic. What had he done?

Sasuke opened the door swiftly. "Naruto, 'sorry' doesn't even begin to describe you." Sasuke said before slamming the bathroom door on him again.

* * *

><p>Gaara continued to return after the genin exams were over. He'd talked with Naruto and even though he knew why Naruto was suffering he couldn't say.<p>

"Just wait it out Naruto." Gaara said not for the first time.

Naruto shook his head as he did mock paperwork for Tsunade with Gaara by his side. "I can't." He said. "I want him back and it's hard, Gaara. I want it all over again. I want to start from the beginning and enjoy all the time we had together again now that I know there was an end so near." Naruto said as he wrote.

Gaara sighed. "Sometimes all you have to do is wait. Things can work themselves out." Gaara advised.

Neji of course had to speak. "Just forget about him, Naruto." He said and knew it was a selfish reason to say so. "There are better people out there." He said. "People who will love you and never lie to you."

"Oh yeah." Gaara said and snorted. "Completely unethical people who will try to sweep you off your feet when you're down. The kind of vultures that will gather around a carcass are the kind that would dare make a move on a broken hearted person." He said and gave Neji a pointed look. "Don't let anybody, but Sasuke pick up those broken pieces, Naruto." Gaara said.

Neji glared. "An unworthy fool." He muttered. "Moving on might be for the best. It's been too long, Naruto. What can he do now, but continue to hurt you?" He asked.

"He might be able to explain himself and apologize once he realizes his mistake." Gaara said and stood.

"Yeah well, he isn't worth the time!" Neji replied.

"Says you, you carrion eating black souled love snatcher!" Gaara said just as heated and then started laughing.

Neji couldn't help, but chuckling as well as he sat back down.

Gaara smirked amused and took his seat.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked distractedly as he'd missed most of the conversation while concentrating hard on his work and trying even harder to not think about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>It was mid-October. They'd hardly spoken since 'the fuck up', as Naruto had dubbed it in his head. Their lease was long over and Naruto still was as in love and heartbroken as before. He was certain his heart would never heal. It would never mend and somehow that was still okay as long as he was able to at least <em>see<em> Sasuke once in a while, but Sasuke had said it before. As soon as the lease was up he'd be leaving. Naruto was counting himself lucky that the other had remained so long after.

That's why Naruto sat locked inside of the theatre room alone hugging his knees. He played his music loud enough on the surround system so he could easily ignore the outside world.

The days without Naruto had been quiet and uneventful. They were filled with missions, money and bills. Monotony set in as Naruto gave up asking questions. Sasuke was still in pain, but everything happened for a reason and his choice had been for the best. He had to tell himself that each and every day.

Sasuke had most of his things packed. He hadn't acquired much in his free years. It all fit comfortably in the apartment he'd once been confined in. Sasuke didn't know why he stuck around or so he tried to tell himself, but he knew perfectly well why. He didn't want to leave just yet. He only had a few more days before Naruto would be another person lost in his past.

Sasuke was trying to read on the living room floor. 'Trying' was the operative word, as Naruto's music was so loud he could hear it clearly on the other side of the wall. He was about to try again, but the next song Naruto chose to play stopped his every thought.

Naruto only cried harder as the iPod remix decided on the next song.

_You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Everyday together always _

_I really feel  
>That I'm losing my best friend<br>I can't believe  
>This could be the end <em>

_It looks as though you're letting go  
>And if it's real<br>Well I don't want to know _

Sasuke stood up and had to fight with himself as he left his book behind. He stopped at the door while his hand lingered over the doorknob. He knew what he was doing to Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to take it all back, but he had his own reasons. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the tears he'd been hiding every night since they'd broken up come rushing back again.

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<p>

_Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>_

Naruto gripped at his hair and laid his forehead against his knees. Life was always so unfair. The one person he though he could always count on was slipping away and he didn't know how to make it better. He wanted Sasuke more than he'd ever wanted anybody and everything he knew was changing too quickly around him. Naruto felt lost.

_Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<br>As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry  
><em>

Sasuke leaned his head on the door as his tears slid down his face. He turned away and sat down against the wall next to the door. A great sigh escaped him as he tried to hold it all in. The song was loud and the wall itself reverberated with the music. He heard it in his ears, he felt the rumbling against his back and he felt it in his heart.

_Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts <em>

Naruto finally stood up. He wiped at his eyes and face. Slowly he walked to the window and pulled it open. There was a whole village alive outside those walls and none of them were aware of his suffering and pain. Naruto took a breath. It was over. It was over.

It's all ending  
>I gotta stop pretending who we are...<p>

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
><em>

Sasuke heard the last verse and stood. He couldn't be seen like that. If Naruto saw him crying, he would insist yet again. He couldn't keep breaking his heart in that way. Sasuke stood and left the door and Naruto behind. He stood by his kitchen window and looked outside. There was a village full of people living their lives, happy and merry and unaware. They were no longer looking at him for protection, but he would save them anyways. He would do his part credited or not, even if Naruto was the price and sacrifice he had to pay.

_Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) <em>

_Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

Naruto sighed. It was really over.

_I know what you're saying  
>So please stop explaining<em>

Don't speak,  
>don't speak,<br>don't speak,  
>oh I know what you're thinking<br>And I don't need your reasons

_I know you're good,  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're real good _

_Oh, la la la la _

_La la la la  
>Don't, Don't, uh-huh <em>

_Hush, hush darlin'  
>Hush, hush darlin' <em>

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin'  
>Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts <em>

The words had been said. Sasuke knew he couldn't take any of it back. The plan was set in motion and there was no way to stop it now.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. ^_^ Thanks again.<p>

Lovely Spell


	30. Chapter 23

Hello! I'm alive. I've been rping a lot with a few friends and that usually leaves me with little time to write. I skipped June, so I'll be working on another chapter for July. This one is shorter than most, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. You know the warnings by now.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Oh Christmas Tree:<p>

_The words had been said. Sasuke knew he couldn't take any of it back now. The plan was set in motion and there was no way to stop it now._

* * *

><p>Sasuke paused at the familiar door. He hesitated as he looked over their apartment one last time and sighed. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the door before him. Naruto was in the theatre room they'd both enjoyed so much. Sasuke had decided to leave all they'd bought together behind, so Naruto could continue to enjoy it. He took a small step towards it and finally opened the door.<p>

Naruto looked up from the book he was reading. He guiltily closed it and slid it behind himself even though Sasuke had already seen it.

"I'm taking off." Sasuke said and released the door handle. "I'll- I'll see you around, Naruto." He said calmly.

Naruto stood up and nodded. He picked up the book and held it out for Sasuke to take. It was his favorite and Naruto knew that.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Keep it." He said and placed his hand over Naruto's grip on the book. "You might learn something." He said teasingly for the first time in months.

Naruto smiled hesitantly. It wasn't big, but there was compassion and love in his eyes. "I will." He said quietly and to his ears his voice sounded rough. He looked at Sasuke and licked his bottom lip unconsciously. "Take care of yourself." Naruto said after his eyes drifted from Sasuke's lips to his eyes once more.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "I'll be on the other side of town. I won't be far." He said, but knew the distance between them wasn't physical. Even while living together after the break up the distance had existed and had been obviously felt.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, not far." He repeated and took a tiny step forward. "Let me-" _kiss you, _Naruto's eyes were glistening as they gathered tears that caught on his nearly invisible bottom eyelashes. He hesitated and the tears finally spilled over when Sasuke took him roughly about his waist and pulled him close for a kiss.

Sasuke cursed himself as his lips finally met Naruto's. He felt the thick hot tears on his face. They were replied to with equally fat tears as he kissed Naruto like he hadn't in so long. He closed his eyes and felt Naruto's free hand wrap about his shoulders while the book was pressed tightly between them. Sasuke touched the back of Naruto's head and held his waist tight.

Sasuke savored the taste and the feel of the other's kiss. He was certain to never forget it. Sasuke heard Naruto's soft moan and relished in the sound. He turned his head and bit Naruto's tongue playfully before the kiss ended.

Naruto was the first one to pull away. He stopped the kiss as gently as he could. Their lips stuck and slowly separated, so they were breathing the same air and their foreheads touched. "Don't do this to me." Naruto said quietly and hoarsely with an edge of desperation in his voice.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and touched Naruto's cheek, which had been thinning since the break up, gently. He gave him one last lingering kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said again before leaving the room and Naruto behind before he changed his mind.

Naruto stood still until he heard the two doors shut and knew Sasuke was gone. He sat down on the carpet again and opened the well worn paperback book. He smiled and cried as he traced the words that were pressed firmly onto the border of the page. 'Naruto loves Sasuke' was written in ink and pressed deeply enough for the impression to transcend through several pages..

Naruto chuckled through the tears and remembered how mad Sasuke had been when he'd written in his precious book. He wanted that night again. His punishment had been memorable and even in sadness it brought Naruto a small smile as he thought of it.

None of the memories he had were bad and Naruto was thankful for that. He only had those to live on now that Sasuke was gone. He closed the book and smelled the worn edges of the pages before laying down with it and falling asleep to dream of better times.

* * *

><p>It was hot, a rare night for the middle of November. The stars were clearly visible and the new moon made the world seem like a darker place. Naruto was sitting on the roof staring out over the village. The small flickering lights everywhere had slowly disappeared since he'd first taken a seat up there. He didn't know how long it'd been by then. He just knew that most of Konoha was sleeping while he spent yet another sleepless night alone.<p>

Naruto felt like he couldn't heal. His heart was broken and he wanted nothing more than to have a little comfort. The last few weeks without Sasuke had been torture. Naruto's eyes drifted over the lights and he knew the one that was calling him. He wanted somebody, anybody, to tell him he was worth being loved.

Naruto made up his mind and jumped from the roof. He walked his way to the Hyuuga complex without thinking about it twice.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat awake in his new bedroom. It was plain and only held the basic necessities. It looked just as it had when he was a prisoner of Konoha. He looked over the many scrolls countless times. His eyes were starting to hurt and the glasses weren't helping much that night as he'd dropped them and angry scratches now marked the glass.<p>

He rubbed at his eyes and told himself the mission had to be a success. There were things that needed to be accomplished and he was part of the team assigned to get them done. He couldn't fail now, not when so much was at stake. Sasuke put his glasses back on and turned on another lamp to help him read. He'd have to talk to Tsunade soon about another pair and prescription.

* * *

><p>Neji was surprised when his bedroom door opened and somebody slipped inside. Their chakra was being concealed and he could tell by their quiet movements they were ninja. Neji grabbed his kunai and held it tight in his hand. Then he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Neji?" The soft voice called out.

Neji released the breath he'd been holding. "Naruto?" He asked confused and closed his eyes when the lights came on bright.

"P-please..." Naruto said and walked up to the bed where Neji was sitting up shirtless. Naruto didn't want to be rejected again, but he took a risk and sat on Neji's lap and rested his head on his shoulder to be held. He'd lost the strength he'd used to convince himself to come over and all he had now were the feelings Sasuke had left behind.

Neji was confused. He was certain it wasn't a dream and yet there was Naruto sitting on his bed- on _him_! Neji brought his arms around Naruto after putting the knife down. Naruto's body was shaking. He was crying.

Neji brushed Naruto's tangled hair with his hand and let the other take comfort in him for minutes that seemed to go on forever.

"N-neji," Naruto said as he finally looked up at him. "tell me lies." He begged. "Even if it's all a lie." He said and pouted. "Tell me that you love me." He felt no shame to beg. He had nothing more to lose. He felt like he'd already lost it all.

Neji opened his mouth. He felt his throat go dry and his lips stick slightly. He wasn't lying as he spoke. "I love you." He said. "I love you, Naruto." Neji smiled into the sudden tight embrace Naruto pulled him into. He had chosen right. It was fate and destiny letting him know, he'd chosen right.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't found the courage to leave Neji's room. He didn't want to go back to his old apartment. It was small and familiar, but it felt so empty with only him there. Neji had gone to work and let Naruto stay there for as long as he wanted. He'd ordered meals be brought up for him and let Naruto do whatever he wanted for the days he was there.<p>

Neji thought Naruto would never leave and it made him happy. He was glad to see a smiling face when he arrived home after a mission and after seeing to his students. Neji had never felt joy like that one.

"Move in with me." Neji said one day when they were having lunch in his bed.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Neji, I've _been_ living here." He said.

"I know, but leave your apartment." He said. "Just move in with me. I have no missions this weekend. Let me help you move your things in." Neji urged. "We can be together here." He said.

Naruto looked at Neji. He looked honest and he loved him. Naruto didn't feel the same way, but the love he felt from Neji made him happy and he wanted to keep feeling that way. "Okay." He said and turned his face slightly when Neji rushed forward to kiss him.

Neji pecked Naruto's cheek and didn't complain when Naruto didn't let him kiss his lips. He knew it would take some work to make Naruto fall in love with him, but with Sasuke out of the picture he had all the time in the world to make it happen.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at Naruto incredulously. "Please tell me you're joking." He said quietly to Naruto.<p>

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not. I've been living with him for a few weeks now. Christmas is coming up so we're going to be spending it together." Naruto said with a small smile. "Aren't you happy for me?" He asked.

Gaara shook his head. "No." He said honestly. "I think you're making a big mistake and leading Neji on." He said. "Naruto, the man loves you. He's in love with you and you're using him to get over the man that _you_ love." Gaara said.

Naruto looked away from Gaara's piercing stare. "I can learn to love him." He said quietly.

Gaara snorted. "You don't _learn_ to love anybody. You fall in love. You're walking one day with some pain in your ass that talks back and irritates you to no end and then you realize that you're fucking in love with a man you hate, Naruto! You don't pick who you fall in love with." He stressed and frowned.

Naruto missed the obvious and only shook his head. "Well, Neji wants me and since nobody else does, he can have me." He said a little petulantly.

"You're doing him great harm." Gaara said. "It's not fair for you to lead him on so cruelly." Gaara said. "He doesn't deserve it." He said seriously.

Naruto looked at Gaara's frown and shrugged. "I don't think I deserve cruelty either." He said. "I just want a little comfort. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Naruto asked even though he knew in some part of him that he was doing something wrong, but his pain made him overlook the possible outcome.

Gaara sighed and his expression softened. "You don't deserve it and neither does Neji." Gaara said and took Naruto's hand to stop his walking. "Think about it, Naruto. Make the right choice." He said and squeezed his hand gently.

Naruto nodded. He didn't like being scolded and least of all by Gaara. He pulled his hand free and looked ahead somehow he'd led them to Sasuke's new apartment.

Gaara looked up at the apartment and saw Sasuke leaving the place with glasses in place and a book in his hand. He smirked a little. "See? Your own heart knows what you want and leads you to where you need to be." He said.

Naruto swallowed as their eyes met. He felt his heart race and for the first time in a long time he felt his stomach full of fluttering butterflies.

Sasuke saw Naruto and Gaara standing outside of his building. He met Naruto's impossibly blue eyes and gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment. He had paused his steps, but quickly picked them back up as he turned towards the park where he and Naruto had firs shared a date.

Naruto was holding his breath and didn't realize it until he breathed out when Sasuke was no longer looking at him.

Gaara patted Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. Let's get you back to the Hokage office. I think Tsunade said something about sake to celebrate the midpoint in your training." He said to snap Naruto out of his thoughts and change the subject.

"Hokage." Naruto said and nodded. "Yeah sure. Let's go." He replied, but didn't move until Sasuke was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

-Lovely Spell


End file.
